Crucero al Olvido
by Maritexxam
Summary: Un viaje para el olvido. Un viaje para el reencuentro. Un viaje que unirá dos almas gemelas que un alma malvada intentará separar. Historia completa. Universo Alternativo.
1. De los Cuartos al Penthouse

**Nueva historia. Completa, no soy dueña de nada y los errores son todos míos. Contará con personajes especiales fuera de Orphan Black pero decidí no meterlos como crossover.**

* * *

 **Crucero al Olvido**

Cosima sólo tenía una palabra para todo lo que estaba viendo. Ostentación. Porque ostentación era lo que los Niehaus representaban. Todo lo que les rodeaba parecía estar hecho de oro y piedras preciosas y eso Cosima nunca lo entendió mientras crecía.

Menos ahora.

Ahora que estaba probando un poco de lo que vivían constantemente sus padres, el placer, el lujo y la extravagancia.

No eran su estilo pero cuando ella puso un pie en el crucero Crystal Symphony eso fue lo que consiguió.

Fue la manera que sus padres tuvieron de mantenerla tranquila. Es que luego del fiasco de su matrimonio con la mujer que amaba era lo único que ellos podían hacer para ayudar a su hija. Mandarla con todos los gastos pagados por un tour de lujo alrededor del mundo, en uno de los cruceros más caros que existían.

Porque convengamos, Cosima jamás se gastaría treinta mil dólares más impuestos en un viaje de ese tipo, pero como sus padres eran además de reputados científicos y diplomáticos, también tenían mucho que ver con el mundo de los viajes de negocios y tener un gran porcentaje dentro de la naviera Crystal Cruiser era decir mucho.

Cosima no podía negar que todo el lujo era impresionante. Empezando por el piso de mármol en el que te podías reflejar. Era de color blanco con bordes negros y Cosima se preguntó cuándo se demoraban en dejarlo así de reluciente. Ella sólo seguía a un chico vestido de negro que supuso era el botones de los equipajes que la fue llevando por el vestíbulo del barco donde Cosima pudo ver una zona de relajo y bar con asientos de a cuatro color verde que le parecieron tréboles. Siguió por un pasillo hasta un ascensor transparente y se la llevó al Penthouse. Cosima pudo ver amplias salas de esparcimiento con diferentes bares y zonas de juegos intentando ponerse al día con una mujer que parecía azafata y el tenía el cabello pelirrojo y que se presentó a Cosima como Susan Robert. Ella se encargó de darle la bienvenida al Symphony mientras le contaba todas las atracciones disponibles dentro del crucero.

Ella le explicó que tenían casinos, una biblioteca, una sala de cine, una piscina en la cubierta, saunas, comedores de lujo, bares, canchas de tenís, circuitos de golf, bufetes, un laboratorio de computación conectado con las principales universidades de los Estados Unidos, Europa y Asia.

A Cosima por supuesto le interesaron algunos de esos lugares. El primero, el laboratorio de computación. Ella así podría ponerse al día con su trabajo en la universidad de Massachusset. Supo que gastaría mucho de su tiempo allí, en el bar, en la biblioteca y en la sala de cine algunas veces.

Sin embargo ella no tenía intenciones de conocer a nadie. Había decidido, luego de aceptar las demandas de sus padres, que disfrutaría del tiempo a solas que tanto necesitaba. Ella no volvió a prestar atención a la asistente a bordo que le explicaba que el crucero ofrecía fiestas temáticas todas las noches y que hacían espectáculos especiales y conciertos los fines de semana.

Dejó el lobby dónde alcanzó a ver un bello piano de cola color blanco y siguió a Susan y al chico del equipaje por un pasillo elegante que conducía a su habitación en el Penthouse. El pasillo con piso de mármol y paredes color crema estaba completamente adornado con cuadros de arte.

Ella pudo ver retratos de pintores franceses y americanos y algún Van Gogh cerca de su habitación en primera clase. Su cuarto era el segundo más grande del dentro del Symphony y se hallaba a babor en el tercer piso del barco.

Cosima esperó a que Susan abriera la puerta de tosca madera oscura de su habitación con una tarjeta llave y la hizo entrar a ella.

\- Oh guau... - Cosima se sorprendió cuando vio lo grande que era el Penthouse. Si no supiera que estaba en un barco a miles de millas marinas de distancia de Los Ángeles, que fue dónde sus padres la arrastraron para abordar el crucero, ella pensaría que estaría pasando todo su tiempo en una habitación del Ritz - Carlton.

Cosima no dejaba de mirar con asombro todo el lujo que la rodeaba. Su lugar tenía una sala de estar con sofás tapizados de telas oscuras, las paredes se mezclaban con colores pasteles y oscuros y en el centro de la sala dominaba una gran televisión de pantalla plana que le seguía a una estantería con algunos adornos exóticos y plantas.

Cerca de la sala había un comedor pequeño cerca de un ventanal que dominaba todo el ancho mar que la rodeaba.

Cosima miró a su asistente y le dijo que el Penthouse era precioso.

\- Me alegro que sea de su agrado señora Niehaus - la mujer pelirroja sonrió con amabilidad aprendida - Espero que le gusten las otras partes importantes de su Penthouse.

\- Oh por favor no me llames señora Niehaus - Cosima sonrió entre dientes - La señora Niehaus es mi madre, puedes llamarme Cosima. Yo ya no soy...

Cosima se quedó callada y Susan al ver su incomodidad se acercó con cautela y tocó su brazo en señal de confort.

\- No te preocupes Cosima - Susan expresó ahora con una sonrisa genuina - Si te sientes más cómoda así está bien. Tú también si quieres sólo puedes llamarme Susan.

\- Está bien - Cosima volvió a sonreír como antes - Eso es grandioso, ¿Podemos ver mi habitación ahora? Necesito descansar.

\- Por supuesto - Susan asintió. Le dijo sin palabras al joven del equipaje que se marchara y se llevó a Cosima hasta una puerta lateral de madera que abrió con otra llave magnética. Hizo entrar a Cosima y volvió a reírse al oír el murmullo encantado de la joven de rastas. Nunca pensó que la única hija de los Niehaus iba a ser tan diferente a ellos. Mientras la pareja mayor era condescendiente y engreída, esta chica era amable, alegre y sabía tratar con respeto a las personas que la rodeaban.

Pero mientras la asistente pelirroja meditaba esa diferencia en su cabeza, Cosima se dedicaba a admirar la nueva estancia que la rodeaba. Desde la cama estilo King con mantas blancas y azules a la gran televisión empotrada en una pared que separaba la cama de un confortable sofá de tapizado azul, al lado del sofá había un pequeño sillón de elegante tapizado blanco y un reposapiés igual de elegante y redondo que daba hasta pena usar y ensuciar.

\- Este lugar es ciertamente increíble - Cosima admitió con una sonrisa - Es el lugar perfecto para pasar mi tiempo. Es un lindo crucero.

Susan asintió una vez más y le explicó cómo se manejaba el mando de la televisión que en realidad no estaba pegada a la pared sino incrustada, dependiendo de su lugar, la cama o el sofá, con el mando podías cambiarla de posición al lugar de tu preferencia. Las luces y las cortinas también eran automáticas excepto las lámparas en las mesitas de noche a los costados de la cama.

\- Sé que todavía queda por ver el baño pero no tengo más energía ahora Susan - Cosima se medió quejó sentada a la orilla de la cama - ¿Podemos dejar el resto del tour para más tarde? Yo sólo necesito dormir.

\- Dejaremos el tour para cuando tú quieras Cosima - Susan le respondió con amabilidad - Puedes descansar ahora y cuando necesites algo sólo marca la extensión que está escrita en el teléfono que tienes a tu lado. El servicio a la habitación está disponible las veinticuatro siete así que a cualquier hora que sea, una asistente de a bordo vendrá ayudarte si yo no estoy disponible.

Cosima asintió en agradecimiento y salió de la habitación para recuperar su equipaje. Susan ya estaba en la puerta del Penthouse para marcharse. Cuando la joven pelirroja vio a Cosima extendiendo la mano y ofreciendo propina ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Sus padres se han encargado de eso Cosima - ella le aseguró - En este viaje tendrás todos tus gastos cubiertos y eso incluye la propina del personal a bordo. Tú no tendrás que pagar nada.

\- Así que ellos han pensado en todo ¿Eh? - Cosima sonrió pero su sonrisa no llegó a los ojos - Lo supuse...

\- Ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para su hija - la asistente dijo con suavidad como si eso lo explicara todo - No está mal.

Cosima asintió sin mirar a su contraparte y suspiró. Se despidió de ella dándose cuenta que le había dejado las llaves magnéticas encima de la mesa de centro en la sala de estar.

Luego de cerciorarse que la puerta principal estaba asegurada se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en la cama quitándose los zapatos en el proceso.

Intentó no pensar pero su mente revuelta no dejaba de pensar en la única persona que sabía, jamás volvería a ver mientras durase su travesía.

\- Delphine...

\- ¡Cormier! ¡El bar del Tiffany se ha quedado sin abastecimiento de nueces!

Delphine suspiró y salió del calor de la cocina dónde se había tenido que quedar a organizar platos, para recibir una bandeja con varios pequeños boles de color blanco y negro llenos de nueces. Ella estaba agotada más allá de la razón pero había decidido que el trabajo duro hasta el cansancio le haría olvidar todo lo que seguía haciéndole daño.

Se había convertido en una mujer soltera hace tres meses luego del breve matrimonio con la mujer de sus sueños que sólo alcanzó a durar un año. Un completo año donde las dos habían sido muy felices porque su mujer... su ex esposa la hizo muy feliz.

Delphine había conocido a Cosima hace cinco años atrás, cuando la rubia comenzaba su nueva vida en Estados Unidos venida desde Francia. Ella había empezado su doctorado en la Universidad de Massachusset y planeaba especializarse en inmunología con mención en microbiología.

Fue dónde la conoció a ella. Su diosa de rastas, su alma gemela. Una chica muy hermosa por la que Delphine había caído rendida y con la que había vivido por cuatro años en una dicha completa, aunque con altibajos. En su quinto año de conocerse Delphine se plantó en una rodilla en medio de una disertación de su chica sobre los modelos mourinos y le pidió casarse con ella. Su pequeño ángel aceptó con emoción y los ojos llenos de lágrimas aun sabiendo que se enfrentarían a la furia de los padres de ella.

Sus futuros padres en ley la odiaban. Ella nunca fue del agrado de ellos porque era pobre. Delphine jamás tuvo mucho mientras crecía. Su familia era granjera y tenían un pequeño rancho con algunas cabezas de ganado, una vaca y cinco gallinas. Se dedicaban a vender lo poco que producían y en el invierno se les hacía muy difícil sobrevivir. Los inviernos en la parte más humilde de Lille eran crueles pero Delphine aprendió a sobrellevarlos. Se acostumbró al frío, a comer poco, trabajar mucho y luchar por todo lo que tenía.

A los quince años podía cazar lo que necesitara para sobrevivir a los crudos inviernos y aprendió a pescar en río cerca de su casa a los nueve años.

Ella debió aprender a trabajar duro desde el principio porque suplía a su padre en las labores que él ya no podía hacer cuando enfermó gravemente de neumonía.

Al no tener recursos para un buen tratamiento, el padre de Delphine murió de neumonía cuando ella tenía once años.

Ella era hija única y le quedaba sólo su madre, Adrienne Cormier. Ella amaba a su hija pero extrañaba mucho a su marido Pierre. Adrienne había caído en una depresión tan nefasta que aquello también afectó su sistema inmunológico al extremo que un resfrío mal cuidado no tardó en convertirse en una nueva neumonía que un año más tarde se había llevado a la única pariente que Delphine todavía tenía con vida.

Delphine se había quedado huérfana a los doce años, pero sobrevivió. Logró tomar las riendas de su pequeño rancho por sí misma hasta los quince años. Tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir y con eso le bastó por un tiempo hasta que autoridades locales hicieron un recorrido por los poblados alejados para censar a sus ciudadanos.

Fue cuando ellos la descubrieron.

Cuando esas personas se dieron cuenta que una menor de edad estaba viviendo sola en un rancho y se la llevaron a la asociación de protección a la infancia con sede en París que luego la derivó directamente a un internado escolar cuando se dieron cuenta que la chica era demasiado inteligente para perder su futuro en colegios comunitarios.

Así fue la segunda vida de Delphine siendo becada. Fue becada durante toda su vida académica incluyendo su doctorado en los Estados Unidos.

Cuando conoció al amor de su vida y supo que sus padres eran de dinero y tenían posiciones importantes, también supo que había fijado sus ojos demasiado alto y que su chérie estaba demasiado lejos de su liga.

Pero fue inmensamente feliz cuando se dio cuenta que a ella no le importaba de dónde venía o que no tuviera dinero.

\- A mí sólo mi importa la mujer que tengo delante de mí Delphine Cormier, no tu pasado ni tus ingresos. Sólo tú.

Fue lo que ella le había dicho en su momento y que había calado tan hondo en su corazón. Cosima Niehaus era una chica impresionante y Delphine había caído prácticamente a sus pies desde el primer día.

A Delphine le gustaban los hombres, o lo creía. Nunca había tenido tiempo para una relación amorosa y aunque le gustaban los chicos, las chicas le gustaban mucho más.

Desde que había entrado al internado lo había sabido porque Delphine siempre tuvo más química con las chicas que con los chicos. Sin embargo había tenido que esconder sus inclinaciones porque el internado donde estudiaba era profundamente católico y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos en ocultar sus sentimientos las monjas encargadas de su educación acabaron enterándose y Delphine acabó castigada y avergonzada en medio de toda la clase con sendos azotes en su trasero dados por una paleta de madera que le hizo imposible a Delphine poder sentarse en una silla sin sentir la quemazón de los golpes en su piel sensible. Ella tenía dieciséis pero había aguantado los dolorosos golpes sin lágrimas y ninguna queja.

Desde ese momento Delphine aprendió a callarse todo lo que sentía y concentrarse sólo en lo que amaba, la ciencia.

Ella fue una loba solitaria durante todo su internado y su paso como becada en la universidad. Se graduó de la Universidad con honores y eligió especializarse en la inmunología, ansiaba cuidar a los pacientes con enfermedades como la neumonía que se había llevado a sus padres y lo consiguió.

Trabajó duro para mantenerse y luego decidió que necesitaba tener un doctorado en inmunología. Ganó una beca de estudios en la Universidad de Massachusset y no dudó en viajar a los Estados Unidos para seguir sus sueños. Pero a su llegada no sólo le interesó la Universidad sino la chica que había conocido en sus aulas. Ellas se habían conocido porque ambas compartían una clase de microbiología y Delphine tenía su mesa de trabajo frente al amor de su vida.

Un "enchanteé" con acento americano fue todo lo que necesitó Delphine para encantarse y un "sólo quiero hacer la ciencia loca contigo" todo lo que le bastó a la rubia para enamorarse de la chica de San Fran.

Para Delphine todo fue perfecto por largos tres meses hasta que Cosima le pidió a Delphine que conociera a sus padres.

Era un paso intimidante para la rubia pero ella aceptó porque sabía que no podría luchar contra la mirada de cachorrito con la que su amor había tratado de convencerla.

Viajar a la mansión de los Niehaus en la costa este de los Estados Unidos fue toda una aventura. Casi envidiaba la soltura con la que Cosima se desenvolvía en su ciudad natal pero al mismo tiempo estaba encantada de verla tan feliz en su zona de confort.

Delphine sabía que no impresionaría demasiado a los padres de su amor pero estaba vestida con sus mejores pintas, así que esperaba al menos no desentonar con todo el lujo que sabía, pronto la rodearían.

La mansión de los Niehaus era de ensueño. Estaba situada en la parte más acomodada de una comunidad cercana a Malibú por lo que tenías que subir un camino de piedras en una colina empinada.

Delphine descubrió que la mansión tenía un estilo victoriano moderno con fachadas oscuras y un camino pavimentado de arenisca blanca. El centro de la mansión estaba decorado con una bella fuente de agua redonda adornada con flores y muchos sectores de grava bien cuidados. Todo alrededor eran árboles y flores.

Delphine estaba impresionada por el lujo que la rodeaba pero su amor no parecía disfrutar de lo que sus ojos admiraban. Ella se dio cuenta que Cosima estaba nerviosa por el encuentro con sus padres porque su inquietud podía sentirla a millas de distancia.

La rubia sabía que su chérie no se llevaba muy bien con sus padres y que se había alejado de ellos a los dieciocho años cuando entró a la Universidad de Berkeley.

Ella intentó convencerla de que todo estaría bien pero Cosima negó con la cabeza, no estaba conforme con su intento de confort y eso la hizo suspirar, porque Delphine también estaba muy nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, Cosima fue la primera en salir y en ayudarla a salir del auto que las había llevado a la colina. El auto de traslado de sus padres.

Cuando traspasaron el umbral la puerta estaba abierta y las chicas fueron recibidas por el mayordomo de la familia. Un anciano británico que se llamaba Alfred y que saludó a Cosima tratándola de ama.

Delphine casi se rió cuando vio a su ángel poner los ojos en blanco, pero saludó al anciano con todo el respeto del mundo.

El hombre las guio después al gran vestíbulo de paredes blancas y piso de mármol blanco y negro y Delphine se detuvo un segundo para apreciar la gran escala que dividía el primer y segundo piso de la mansión. Una alfombra granate la decoraba y las esquinas del vestíbulo también convivían con cuatro esculturas bellísimas de escultores renombrados que Delphine olvidó cuando Cosima se los mencionó.

Los padres de Cosima les esperaban en la sala de estar. La gran sala de estar que tenía una chimenea grande y pulida y Delphine descubrió que el lugar estaba igual de decorado que el vestíbulo, pero que también había más pinturas que esculturas.

La rubia había alcanzado a descubrir pinturas de Monet, Anton Von Werner, y la pintura más icónica del artista flamenco belga Jan Van Eick "El matrimonio de Giovanni Arnolfini y su esposa" Ese cuadro por supuesto estaba en la posición de honor dentro del gran salón, la pared de la chimenea.

El resto del mobiliario consistía en un sofá de tres cuerpos de gamuza negra y dos sofás del mismo tapizado pero en colores claros. Una mesa de café de cristal dominaba el centro del salón y en una esquina, un piano de cola mignon de 130 cm de madera negra marca Bösendorfer les dio la bienvenida.

Delphine admiró todo esto con un suspiro. Darse cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su ángel fue casi como una bofetada en la cara, pero conocer a los padres de la mujer que amaba fue la peor experiencia que vivió luego de la muerte de sus padres por neumonía.

Jarvinia y Raynard Niehaus eran una pareja poderosa y ya de por sí sus nombres lo hacían notar. Ambos eran tan altos como Delphine y ambos eran de aspecto nórdico aunque más envejecidos. Una pareja de mediana edad que ostentaba poder y grandeza.

Delphine vio a Cosima saludar a sus padres con una sonrisa forzada y ellos le devolvieron el saludo de la misma manera sin percatarse que la morena no venía sola.

La mujer era más alta que su hija y aparentaba tener unos cuarenta y cinco años, era rubia pero su cabello tenía un estilo tal que sus canas le otorgaban aún más elegancia de la que poseía. Estaba vestida igual de elegante, un traje Channel de pantalón y blusa negros que hacían sentir a Delphine un poco mal vestida, ella estaba usando un vestido blanco y negro que resaltaba sus curvas pero no podía competir con la elegancia de los padres de su ángel.

El señor Niehaus también vestía elegante, pantalones negros con camisa blanca y un chaleco de tweed encima. Toda la ropa era de marca y de nuevo, Delphine se dio cuenta que incluso el costo de la ropa combinada ella estaba segura que costaba más que su sueldo como doctora en la clínica de la familia en la que trabajaba en Massachusset.

Cuando la pareja saludó a Cosima y se fijó en ella, Delphine tragó saliva sintiéndose con un animal en exhibición. La mirada escrutadora la tenía con los nervios de punta pero lo peor fue la voz severa de la mujer mayor cuando le preguntó a Cosima con el entrecejo fruncido:

\- ¿Puedes decirnos quién esta mujer querida?

Delphine se vio arrastrada cerca de su amante que le había tomado la mano derecha y la obligó a quedar de pie frente a sus padres.

\- Ella es una persona muy especial papás - la voz de Cosima sonaba nerviosa pero entusiasmada - Es la mujer con la que he estado saliendo por tres meses, les presento a Delphine Cormier. Mi novia.

Lo que siguió después fue algo que Delphine no quiso recordar. Era historia vieja que había superado hace mucho tiempo. La rubia ahora sólo estaba enfocada en trabajar y olvidar, en no pensar y tratar de no extrañar a la mujer que todavía amaba con toda su alma. Había dejado los boles con las nueces en el bar de Tiffany y regresó a sus labores en la cocinas del Symphony. Todavía no podía creer que llevase tres meses trabajando arriba de un crucero y viviendo prácticamente en él. Ella había tomado la oportunidad de trabajo como la única manera de alejarse de Cosima lo suficiente y durante esos tres meses había logrado distraerse de la mejor manera posible. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

Delphine ya estaba acostumbrada al ajetreo que significaba vivir y trabajar en un crucero de lujo y su escaso tiempo libre se la llevaba leyendo y estudiando en su camarote. Tenía un camastro para ella sola, aunque su vecina más cercana era la primera asistente de a bordo, una chica pelirroja llamada Susan Robert a quien vio camino a los cuartos de servicio cuando ella salía de su turno en las cocinas.

Casi todo el equipo dentro del crucero estaba loco porque tenían de pasajera a la hija de los principales accionistas del Crystal Cruiser. Delphine no sabía su nombre pero podía ver a sus compañeros nerviosos porque supo que esas personas no eran amables y exigían mucho del personal a cargo dentro del crucero. Delphine creyó que la hija de esas personas sería igual pero luego cuando vio a Susan que regresaba para tomar un pequeño descanso, su semblante no era el de una persona afligida por los malos tratos de los pasajeros sino todo lo contrario. Ella estaba feliz. Más feliz de lo que la había visto desde que la conoció.

Cuando quiso saber de su suerte, la chica le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Es una chica impresionante - Susan le comentó encantada - Amable y alegre como sus padres jamás serán, ella es... nada que ver con ellos en lo absoluto.

Delphine decidió no preguntar nada más. Estaba contenta de saber que la hija de esa gente tan importante era una buena persona y ella esperó que si le tocaba servirle, el servicio también fuera de su agrado.

Pero Delphine no supo nada de la nueva huésped hasta tres días más tarde. En la madrugada del tercer día para ser más precisos.

Susan que era la encargada principal de servir a la huésped especial no había podido servirla esa madrugada porque se había visto liada con un problema serio con uno de los pasajeros del Stateroom con ventana que eran las ubicaciones más "baratas" dentro del Symphony, si para ti era barato pagar casi seis mil dólares semanales más impuestos por una habitación en tercera clase.

Susan le pidió a Delphine asistir a la nueva pasajera porque se sentía mal y necesitaba bebidas de jengibre para lidiar con las náuseas.

Delphine aceptó y volvió a vestirse con su uniforme de azafata para cumplir con la asistencia que su compañera no había podido cumplir. Era la primera vez de Delphine asistiendo a alguien importante en el Crystal Penthouse y no quería arruinarlo. Ella no sabía por qué pero desde que supo que esa chica amable estaba enferma algo dentro de ella se agitó, estaba nerviosa.

Cuando llegó al elegante pasillo que daba al cuarto principal, Delphine golpeó tres veces esperando respuesta. Cuando escuchó la afirmación que le daba permiso para entrar usó la llave magnética para abrir la puerta. Entró al amplio espacio y suspiró. El lugar le recordaba mucho a la mansión de los padres de su ex esposa, pero Delphine no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la huésped, volvió a llamar y esperó acomodando la bandeja con las bebidas en la mano derecha.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y una conocida cabeza llena de rastas apareció detrás de ella, todo el mundo de Delphine se derrumbó de un sólo golpe. Literalmente. La bandeja que llevaba en la mano se le cayó y el retumbar de los cristales y el metal contra el piso de mármol competían con la ferocidad con la que su corazón retumbaba dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Cosima...?

Nota aparte: El crucero Crystal Symphony es real, y a pesar del cover de la historia no es una versión de Titánic.


	2. Quédate Conmigo

**Errores con el francés son míos y el verdadero drama comienza ahora, así que cuidado.**

* * *

Delphine no supo lo que la golpeó. Sólo supo que la presencia de la única chica que todavía amaba la estaba enloqueciendo. La rubia no se daba cuenta de nada a su alrededor porque sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Para su chérie y para los recuerdos que de pronto la atacaron como una molesta bandada de pájaros volando sobre su cabeza.

¿Y esos recuerdos?

Una pesadilla.

 _ **\- "No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Delphine" - la voz de su esposa resonó en sus oídos como un disparo - "No puedo creer la mierda en la que te has metido, ¡Es que no puedo!"**_

 _ **\- "¡Era la única manera chérie, la única!" - Delphine no quería romper a llorar pero no logró reprimir sus lágrimas - "Era la única manera que tenía de cumplir nuestros sueños Cosima" "Formar nuestra familia" "Tener a nuestros hijos"**_

 _ **\- "¡¿Pero por qué Dyad, Delphine?!" - Cosima estaba harta en este punto, no escuchaba nada y todo lo veía rojo - "¿Por qué con Dyad? ¿Por qué con Leekie?" "¡¿Por qué con mis padres, Delphine?!"**_

 _ **\- "¡Porque ellos tenían los recursos Cosima!" - Delphine explotó por fin abrumada por la angustia - "Porque ellos tenían la tecnología y los recursos" "Porque ellos tenían la forma de ayudarnos a cumplir nuestros sueños"**_

 _ **\- "Por supuesto" - Cosima espetó con sorna - "Ellos podían ayudarnos a cambio de venderles nuestras almas" "¿No Delphine?"**_

" _ **La rubia se quedó callada" "No podía defenderse de la acusación de su mujer porque no era ninguna mentira" "En realidad esa ayuda les había costado sus almas y a Delphine su dignidad, su honra, su estabilidad emocional y ahora su matrimonio" "En su desesperación por quererlo todo ahora lo estaba perdiendo todo"**_

 _ **\- "¿Qué te han pedido a cambio?" - Cosima había preguntado con desdén - "¡Habla de una vez!" "¿Qué te han pedido a cambio por la oportunidad de tener un bebé?"**_

 _ **\- "Trabajar..." - Delphine respondió en tono apagado tragando con fuerza - "Trabajar para ellos..." "En los laboratorios y con..."**_

 _ **\- "¿Con quién?" - esta vez la voz de Cosima sonó afilada y peligrosa - "Delphine..."**_

 _ **\- "Leekie..." - Delphine respondió con voz temblorosa muy asustada del estallido de su esposa - "Ellos quieren que trabaje con Leekie"**_

 _ **\- "Fuera" - Cosima se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su esposa - "No te quiero ver ahora mismo Delphine, vete"**_

 _ **\- "No..." - Delphine casi rogó con la voz todavía temblorosa - "Por favor Cosima..."**_

 _ **\- "¡Fuera de aquí!"**_

 _ **"Cosima estalló con rabia obligando a Delphine a retroceder y salir corriendo por la puerta de la casa de ambas, sin siquiera alcanzar a coger alguna chaqueta con la que abrigarse". "Hacía un frío espantoso en Massachusset y Delphine no tuvo más remedio que huir y refugiarse en el parque que quedaba al frente de la casa, esperando a que la furia de su amor amainase"**_

 _ **"Ella lloró intentando desahogarse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo para luego calmarse, pero todo lo que podía hacer era tiritar" "Hacía mucho frío y ella sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de jeans negros y una camiseta celeste tan delgada que parecía traslúcida y su sujetador negro había quedado bien a la vista".**_

 _ **"Delphine seguía llorando y tiritando, cubriendo sus brazos con las manos para tratar de darse algo de calor" "No había servido de nada y Delphine temió quedarse transformada en una estatua de hielo si seguía sentada en el mismo lugar" "Sabía que debía moverse, pero no tenía dinero para ir a ninguna otra parte"**_

 _ **"Delphine no supo cuánto tiempo pasó sentada en aquella banca en el parque cubierta de nieve, pero supuso que fue un tiempo largo porque lo siguiente que vio fue a su esposa cubriéndola con un abrigo grueso intentando ayudarla a entrar en calor"**_

 _ **\- "¿Un jodido parque Delphine, en serio?" - Cosima preguntó ofuscada todavía tratando de calentar el cuerpo frío de la rubia - "¿No has podido esconderte en un lugar mejor?"**_

 _ **\- "No tenía... dinero... chérie..." - Delphine tartamudeó por culpa del frío - "Yo no sabía... dónde más... ir"**_

 _ **"Cosima no respondió, ella ya lo sabía" "Supo del paradero de su esposa porque un vecino la había visto mientras iba de camino a casa y le avisó que Delphine se estaba congelando en una banca del parque y que se veía muy angustiada"**_

 _ **"La morena le dio las gracias al vecino y no le quedó más remedio que conseguir el abrigo y buscar a su esposa" "Cuando la encontró maldijo entre dientes, pero su lamentable aspecto de cachorro pateado y congelado no logró su objetivo de apaciguarla, sólo hacerla sentir peor"**_

 _ **\- "Tenemos que salir de aquí Delphine así que será mejor que intentes moverte" - Cosima seguía enojada, pero trató moderar su temperamento por el bien de la rubia al mismo tiempo que la alentaba con firmeza pero en tono suave a pararse de la banca y regresar a casa.**_

 _ **"Delphine sólo asintió y se limitó a moverse" "Aguantó un gemido entredientes cuando el dolor en sus huesos la atacó por culpa del frío" "Delphine no se quejó" "No lo hizo porque sabía que sus gemidos molestarían aún más a Cosima y ya no quería hacerla enfadar más" "Se obligó a moverse con más rapidez y consiguió hacerlo de esa manera con la ayuda de su amor"**_

 _ **"Llegaron a casa a duras penas pero Cosima logró dejar a Delphine sentada en la cama de su habitación mientras ella se disponía a correr un baño de agua caliente para ella" "Regresó a la habitación y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y los zapatos" "Una vez en el cuarto de baño la obligó a sentarse en la cubierta del inodoro para ayudarla a quitarse el resto de la ropa congelada que parecía tener pegada al cuerpo" "Cosima luchó un poco con eso pero logró deshacerse de los pantalones, los calcetines, la camiseta y la ropa interior de Delphine y la ayudó a entrar a la tina" "El agua no estaba ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría, tenía la temperatura perfecta para equilibrar las bajas temperaturas del cuerpo de la rubia mientras Delphine, quién estaba tratando de no quejarse, gimió en voz baja al cambio de temperatura pero luego se mantuvo en silencio" "Se quedó bajo la calidez del agua hasta que su cuerpo se estabilizó y el frío había dejado de incordiarla"**_

 _ **"Cosima le había dejado ropa abrigosa para vestirse y cuando lo hizo y salió del baño, vio a la morena ya recostada en la cama matrimonial".**_

 _ **"Delphine como era su costumbre, esperó a que Cosima tomara su decisión con el arreglo nocturno cuando se dio cuenta que su chérie seguía enfadada"**_

 _ **\- "Ven a la cama Cormier"**_

 _ **"Delphine sonrió por medio segundo y asintió" "Se apresuró a volver a la cama y se recostó en su lado derecho del colchón dejando un espacio considerable entre su lado y el lado de su esposa, comprendiendo que su cercanía no sería bien recibida y si la abrazaba de golpe" "Siempre esperaba a que Cosima viniera a ella en su propio tiempo que esa noche fue de cinco minutos" "Sólo cinco minutos fue lo que Delphine tardó en servir como colchón humano de su ángel" "Cinco minutos fue lo que duró su paso desde el infierno hasta su paraíso personal que era el cuerpo de la chica que más amaba"**_

 _ **\- "Esto no quiere decir que tú estés fuera del gancho Cormier" - Cosima le había advertido con severidad y la rubia asintió fervientemente - "Todavía estás a prueba, esta noche te dejaré dormir aquí porque hace mucho frío y tu cuerpo está caliente" "Me gusta"**_

 _ **"La prueba de Delphine había terminado la noche siguiente y la pareja vivió por un buen tiempo en la dicha post quiebre" "Cosima había aceptado la ayuda de Dyad y estaban a pocos pasos de saber si serían madres o no" "El entusiasmo del asunto estaba en el aire, pero en el aire también estaba la incertidumbre y la mentira" "Una mentira que salió a flote de la peor manera posible tiempo después de haber aceptado la ayuda de Dyad y la de los padres de Cosima, una ayuda que provocó el declive eterno en la relación que Delphine tenía con su chérie, cuando los padres de su compañera la delataron en sus aventuras extramaritales obligadas que la rubia había tenido que consentir a cambio del futuro de su familia"**_

 _ **"Un estallido, un par de bofetadas y una demanda de divorcio fue todo lo que necesitó Delphine para regresar al infierno"**_

 _ **\- "Se acabó Delphine" - Cosima expresó con rabia casi tirándole a su regazo una carpeta de manila con papeles judiciales - "Esta mierda se acaba aquí" "Quiero el divorcio y que tú desaparezcas de mi vida para siempre"**_

 _ **\- "Por favor Cosima, déjame explicarte..." - Delphine estaba acorralada pero no podía darse por vencida, se arrodilló a los pies de Cosima que estaba sentada al borde de la cama e intentó explicar el motivo de sus malas acciones"**_

 _ **"Le explicó que era el pago a Leekie por la ayuda de Dyad y le contó que si no lo hacía tendrían que renunciar a todo lo que habían logrado"**_

 _ **\- "No tuve otra alternativa chérie pero sólo fue una vez" - Delphine expresó con desesperación - "Te lo juro mi amor"**_

 _ **\- "Si tener un hijo iba costar tanto como que tú te acostaras con Leekie nunca hubiese permitido tener un hijo en primer lugar" - Cosima espetó con calmada furia - "Si hubiera sabido que llegaríamos a esto Delphine nunca lo hubiese aceptado, jamás" "Me traicionaste" "Me has traicionado y una traición de esas jamás en la vida te la voy a perdonar" "Esto se acabó Cormier, ya no te quiero más"**_

 _ **"Cosima se quitó el anillo de matrimonio que le dio Delphine y se lo lanzó a la cara" "La argolla golpeó el pecho descubierto de la rubia que estaba con una camiseta sin mangas y la pequeña joya que tenía incrustada le hirió la piel" "El anillo luego rodó por el piso de la habitación y se quedó atascado debajo de la cama"**_

 _ **\- "Toma tus cosas y lárgate" - Cosima todavía no alzó la voz, pero se levantó de su lugar en la cama y ella misma sacó una maleta del armario que compartían y abrió los cajones del clóset donde toda la ropa de Delphine permanecía guardada" "Lanzó todo lo que encontró a la maleta sin orden ni concierto y cerró el equipaje a medias para lanzarlo por la puerta de la misma manera que cogió el antebrazo de Delphine para sacarla de la casa"**_

 _ **"La rubia intentó hablar, intentó rogar, intentó defenderse pero lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar y suplicar" "Lloraba por perder a su chérie por segunda vez definitiva y suplicaba por una segunda oportunidad"**_

 _ **"No había servido de nada"**_

 _ **"Su esposa la había echado y sabía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión" "Delphine se vio obligada a marcharse y con los pocos ahorros que tenía había logrado rentar un cuarto en un edificio de mala muerte" "Ella vivió ahí hasta que le llegó por correo un nuevo sobre con los papeles de divorcio que ella se rehusó a firmar, hasta que los padres de Cosima irrumpieron una vez más con un ultimátum para ella"**_

 _ **"Si no firmaba los papeles de divorcio Cosima sufriría"**_

 _ **"Delphine conocía a los Niehaus lo suficiente para saber que no bromeaban con una amenaza de ese calibre" "A ella no le quedó más remedio que firmar los papeles y consiguió de vuelta una suma de dinero suficiente para irse lejos con el único recuerdo tangible del amor que una vez compartieron, el anillo de matrimonio de Cosima"**_

 _ **"La rubia supo que su oportunidad para borrarse literalmente del mapa era viajar lejos, lo más lejos posible y por mucho tiempo" "Lo único que encontró para lograrlo fue un crucero de lujo y un trabajo dentro de él"**_

 _ **"Un crucero que era su casa y que ahora tenía que volver a compartir con la única mujer que estaba desesperada por olvidar"**_

 _ **"Cosima..."**_

\- No puedo creer esta mierda - Cosima se había quedado mirando a la que fuera su esposa con incredulidad y negaba con la cabeza maldiciendo su mala suerte - No puedo creer que de todos los jodidos lugares en el mundo te vuelva a encontrar justo en este. ¿Cómo lo hiciste Delphine? ¿Me estás espiando ahora? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Nada... - Delphine logró encontrar su voz por fin y miró a Cosima con un dejo de tristeza pero intentó mantenerse estoica - Y no te estoy espiando Cosima, aunque puedo encontrarte donde sea si alguna vez te necesito. Yo estoy trabajando aquí, yo...

Delphine suspiró y luego se dio cuenta del desastre que había causado. Cuando vio los vidrios rotos y la bandeja en el suelo negó con la cabeza y gimió con nervioso.

\- ¡Oh mon dieu, esto saldrá de mi sueldo!

Delphine no tenía cabeza para nada más que para el desastre espantoso ante sus ojos, su angustia era tan latente que se le olvidó que había vidrios esparcidos por el suelo del Penthouse, y ella sólo se lanzó de rodillas intentando limpiar los cristales rotos con las manos desnudas sin darse que cuenta que los trozos de vidrio se le incrustaban en la piel de las palmas y las rodillas.

\- ¡Delphine! - Cosima gritó cuando se dio cuenta del comportamiento angustiado de su ex - ¡Mira tus manos!

Cosima intentó disuadir a Delphine de seguir lastimándose pero la rubia no le hacía caso. Seguía como en trance repitiendo una y otra vez que tenía que limpiar el desastre y no parecía sentir el dolor de los cortes en su piel. La morena que también comenzó a inquietarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo decidió llamar pidiendo ayuda. Marcó el anexo de Susan, le explicó que tenía problemas y le pidió que subiera al Penthouse rápido.

Cuando la asistente de a bordo llegó a la habitación de Cosima y descubrió el desastre se espantó.

\- ¡Por Dios Cosima! - ella miró asustada entre la rubia y la morena deteniéndose en la sangre que pronto fue parte del decorado del parquet de la habitación lujosa - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- No te lo puedo explicar ahora Susan sólo ayúdame a levantarla del suelo - Cosima urgió con nerviosismo - Está teniendo una crisis nerviosa y tenemos que ayudarla.

La pelirroja asintió y ayudó a Cosima a levantar a Delphine del suelo lleno de vidrio, cogiendo a la rubia de los antebrazos para alzarla por la cintura.

Fue con horror que Cosima descubrió que el daño causado por el vidrio en las rodillas de su ex era igual de malo que el daño en sus manos.

Ambas mujeres se llevaron a Delphine casi a rastras a la habitación y la dejaron sentada en el sofá frente al televisor de pantalla plana.

\- ¿Puedo saber ahora lo que ha ocurrido Cosima? - Susan inquirió con un dejo de exasperación - Porque yo no lo entiendo, no entiendo el comportamiento de esta chica.

La mujer miró a Delphine que permanecía sentada en el sofá repitiendo lo mismo de antes con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo tenso como una tabla. Sus rodillas y sus manos seguían sangrando y manchando el piso de la habitación de lujo.

\- Cormier es nueva aquí pero hasta el momento había hecho un buen trabajo, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Un accidente y es todo lo que te voy a decir - Cosima respondió con seriedad - Mi prioridad ahora es quitar los vidrios incrustados en su piel y curar sus heridas.

\- Puedo llamar a la enfermera del crucero - Susan dijo con la misma seriedad - Tenemos todos los implementos necesarios a bordo.

\- Es una buena idea - Cosima asintió - Hazlo por favor.

La pelirroja hizo un guiño con la cabeza y cruzó la habitación para llamar al anexo del Crystal Deck, la zona donde estaba el centro médico. Explicó brevemente la emergencia y asintió a la respuesta de la enfermera de turno. Colgó el auricular y volvió donde Cosima seguía junto a su compañera de trabajo que se mantenía en el mismo estado casi catatónico de antes.

La asistencia médica no tardó en llegar, pero la enfermera encargada de llevar los implementos que Cosima necesitaba no se podía quedar a atender a la paciente porque tenía un problema en el centro. Una leve intoxicación de los nuevos pasajeros que subieron al crucero en su escala en la costa mexicana.

\- Yo me encargaré de curarla - Cosima de inmediato se ofreció a ayudar no queriendo interrumpir la labor de la profesional de la salud. Ambas mujeres se le quedaron mirando sorprendidas y ella sonrió - Tengo un doctorado en ciencia, conozco el cuerpo humano. Yo puedo hacerlo.

\- Pero tú eres una pasajera Cosima no deberías... - Susan intentó objetar pero sólo recibió silencio. Ella vio cómo la morena se hacía cargo del carro con los implementos que traía la enfermera y la mujer aprovechó para volver al centro médico excusándose que debía volver con los pacientes.

\- Yo voy a lavarme las manos y regresaré a preparar todo lo que necesito - Cosima explicó con rapidez y se marchó por un momento dejando a solas a Susan y a Delphine.

Momento que aprovechó la pelirroja para amonestar a su compañera.

\- No sé qué se te ha metido en la cabeza mujer pero estás en gravísimos problemas - Susan habló en tono bajo y severo - La has cagado a lo grande Cormier, nada menos que con la hija de los dueños de la mitad de este jodido crucero que ahora tendrá que ensuciarse las manos contigo. Estás perdida Cormier, esto te costará el trabajo y tú lo sabes. No podrás trabajar con las rodillas y las manos vendadas, el capitán echará tu culo pálido a la calle y tendrás que volver a la ratonera de dónde saliste.

Delphine no respondió. Volvía lentamente en sí y escuchó todo lo que la pelirroja le había dicho pero no dijo nada. No se atrevió. Estaba aterrada de responderle porque sabía que su compañera tenía razón. Si perdía el trabajo tendría que volver al hotel de mala muerte del que había salido, pero en la mente de Delphine sólo podía ver un lugar que podría servirle para huir de todo y volver a esconderse. Su viejo rancho en Lille.

Sin embargo no sólo Delphine escuchó la charla sin respuesta de Susan, Cosima también la escuchó. Había llegado justo a la parte dónde la mujer pelirroja le decía a Delphine que la había cagado a lo grande.

Lo extraño de haber oído todo ese relato fue que Cosima odió oírlo. No estaba acostumbrada a oír ofensas en contra de Delphine que no fueran de sus padres y escucharlas de labios de una desconocida simplemente la enfureció. La única persona que estaba autorizada para regañar a Delphine de esa manera era ella, y nadie se mofaba del pasado humilde de su ex en su presencia así que Cosima hizo lo que era lógico, echó a Susan de su habitación pero de una manera amable.

\- Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito aquí Susan - Cosima le dijo no sin amabilidad - Si tienes cosas que hacer puedes retirarte. Te llamaré si es necesario más ayuda o algo más.

\- Pero no te puedo dejar aquí sola con ella - Susan negó con la cabeza - Cormier es una simple empleada y ya ha tenido una crisis nerviosa, temo que tenga otra y te lastime...

\- _Je ne ferais jamais de mal_ **(Nunca le haría daño)** \- Delphine susurró de pronto cuando escuchó las palabras de la pelirroja - _Pas pour elle, jamais pour elle_ **(No a ella, nunca a ella)** _Elle était mon amour_ **(Ella era mi amor)** _Mon ange..._ **(Mi ángel)**

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. Si bien Susan sabía francés debido a que era un requisito de trabajo, no alcanzó a oír a su compañera porque había dicho esas palabras en un susurro demasiado bajo para entenderla, pero Cosima si le entendió. La mayoría de ello al menos y sus palabras la emocionaron. Se tragó un nudo en la garganta y volvió a mirar a Susan con seriedad sacando de ella un poco de la pose altanera de su madre Jarvinia.

\- Creo que no has entendido mis palabras muy bien Susan - Cosima espetó con una frialdad impropia de ella pero intentando no reflejar esa frialdad en su mirada - Yo estoy bien con ella y puedo cuidarla, no es necesario que estés aquí aburrida de ver esto tan desagradable, puedes irte.

Susan se quedó mirando a ambas chicas con una ceja alzada y asintió no muy conforme.

\- Está bien - accedió - Me iré pero volveré a checar como va todo ¿Está bien?

\- Está bien - ahora Cosima sonrió para apaciguar los ánimos - Gracias por la confianza.

Susan asintió dándole a Delphine una última mirada severa y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja por fin a solas.

Cosima luego se apresuró a sentarse en el sofá blanco frente a Delphine y obligó a su ex esposa a extender ambas manos sobre el reposapiés en medio de ambas. Cosima se dio cuenta que no serviría para curar las heridas de Delphine porque era demasiado bajo, pero se le ocurrió que la mesa auxiliar con ruedas podría hacer mejor ese trabajo. La dejó en el lugar que tenía el reposapiés a la altura perfecta para maniobrar las pinzas con las que sacaría los vidrios incrustados en la piel de Delphine. Iba a ser un trabajo tedioso y doloroso pero tenía que hacerlo.

\- Maldita sea Delphine - Cosima se quejó entre triste y molesta - Te has dañado mucho las manos, esto te dolerá un poco más porque no te puedo poner anestesia. Lo siento.

\- No importa Cosima - Delphine se encogió de hombros resignada - Ya estoy acostumbrada al dolor. Esto no será tan doloroso como el dolor que todavía siento por haberte perdido chér... Cosima. Nunca lo será.

Cosima se tensó en el sofá. Estaba poniéndose los guantes de látex para empezar la extracción de los cristales y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo sin ser capaz de mirar a la rubia. Tragó saliva y asintió.

\- Intentaré ser suave de todas formas - Cosima respondió en tono ronco sin levantar la vista y se acercó lo suficiente a la mesa para comenzar a trabajar. La enfermera del centro médico le había enviado una bandeja quirúrgica con guantes, alcohol, vendas, gasas, antiséptico, un escalpelo, pinzas de diferentes tamaños y una lupa con lente de protección y luz led para poder ver sin problemas aquellos trozos de cristal que estaba segura, estarían incrustados férreamente en la piel de Delphine. El equipamiento lo completaba el algodón y el hilo quirúrgico que Cosima iba a necesitar para cerrar todas sus heridas.

La morena lo preparó todo de manera de poder moverse con rapidez sobre los implementos de la mesa. Dejó ambas manos de Delphine extendidas sobre la mesa auxiliar y apoyadas sobre un cojín cubierto con una toalla para mayor comodidad.

\- Está bien Delphine, ahora empezamos - Cosima advirtió con suavidad - Intenta mantener las manos quietas y no moverte para evitar que los cristales sigan incrustándose. Será difícil pero al menos inténtalo, ¿Está bien? Cuando terminemos te podré dar toda la anestesia que necesites pero hasta entonces tendrás que aguantar.

\- Lo sé - Delphine suspiró con cansancio - Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Cosima, puedes empezar.

Cosima asintió y comenzó la delicada tarea antes de perder los nervios. Ella no necesitaba mirar a su ex para saber que Delphine sufría mucho con cada extracción que hacía, pero fiel a su palabra la rubia no dijo nada. Se aguantó el dolor con estoicismo y sólo gruñía cuando algún cristal le hacía demasiado daño mientras era extraído.

Delphine en tanto sufría en silencio. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Cosima mientras trabajaba porque le encantaba mirarla. Le dolían mucho las manos y las rodillas pero su dolor se vio opacado por la belleza que tenía delante y que estaba con el cuerpo en tensión sobre el sillón blanco enfocada completamente en su trabajo.

Tres meses de no ver a la mujer que amaba había sido un infierno para Delphine. Uno del que había sobrevivido a duras penas pero que ahora no sabía cómo enfrentar al tenerla tan cerca. Ella sólo sabía que no podía dejar de mirarla. De admirarla intentando memorizar su cara, su cuerpo y sus gestos para cuando ella ya no estuviera a su lado.

Delphine se quedó pensando en lo que haría si la echaban del crucero. Sólo sabía que tenía que volver a Lille, pero no sabía cómo lo iba hacer si todavía tenía las manos heridas. Ella no quería tener que depender de ninguna ayuda pero al parecer tendría que hacerlo. Era una cosa obvia y fue algo que Cosima también le preguntó en medio su trabajo. Había acabado con la extracción de los cristales de la mano izquierda y estaba comenzando a coser las heridas que le habían quedado, al menos las más profundas que eran tres. Dos tajos largos las palmas y otro en la falange del dedo medio.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer Delphine? - Cosima le preguntó de pronto cuando no soportó tanto silencio - ¿Si te echan del trabajo y del crucero?

\- Regresaré a Lille - Delphine respondió con la voz ronca gimiendo en voz baja por el dolor en sus manos. Cuando Cosima terminó de coser y vendar la mano izquierda comenzó con la extracción de cristales en su mano derecha y que era la mano que tenía las peores heridas. - Espero tener todavía el rancho de mis padres así que viviré ahí hasta que encuentre otro trabajo y pueda vivir en otra parte.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo harás Delphine? - Cosima insistió todavía concentrada en su delicado trabajo - Tienes las manos heridas y estarán vendadas de forma tal que no podrás usarlas para nada. No podrás comer, no podrás bañarte, ni siquiera podrás ir al baño sola Delphine, ¿Cómo lo harás entonces? ¿Quién cuidará de ti?

\- Yo lo haré Cosima - Delphine respondió con la voz ronca y un dejo de rebeldía - Yo me las arreglaré sola, tú ya sabes que lo he estado haciendo bien por mí misma desde los once años y esta vez no será diferente.

\- Sé muy bien que eres una sobreviviente Delphine - Cosima negó con la cabeza ahora más tensa que antes - Jamás he puesto en duda tus capacidades, pero tienes que entender que ahora será diferente porque estás herida y necesitarás ayuda para las cosas más simples. ¿Cómo lo harás entonces?

\- No lo sé - Delphine se encogió de hombros tragándose un nudo en la garganta - Supongo que lo veré en el camino pero lo haré por mi cuenta.

\- ¿Y no hay alguien más Delphine? - Cosima no estaba conforme con las respuestas de su ex - ¿Algún amigo? ¿Alguna persona que pueda ayudarte mientras te recuperas de tus heridas?

\- No hay nadie más - Delphine desvió la mirada de Cosima y posó su ojos en un punto del suelo - Nunca ha habido nadie más Cosima, porque yo no he tenido a nadie más que a ti. Eso tú también lo sabes.

Cosima asintió de manera imperceptible todavía completamente tensa sobre el sillón. Por supuesto que sabía de eso, Delphine se lo había contado casi desde que se habían conocido y Cosima no respondió sintiendo lástima por su entonces novia, sino que lo hizo intentando ser todo lo que ella necesitaba que fuera.

\- Está bien - Cosima estuvo de acuerdo mientras terminaba de cerrar la cuarta cicatriz de las cinco largas cicatrices que tenía en su mano derecha. Ella ni quiera tuvo que pensarlo para tomar una decisión - Entonces arreglaremos eso ahora.

\- ¿Cómo Cosima? - Delphine no entendía la implicancia de su ex esposa - ¿Cómo lo arreglaremos?

\- Quedándote conmigo - Cosima respondió con simpleza y casi se rió cuando vio a Delphine mirándola con los ojos como platos - Eso es lo que haremos Delphine, tú te quedarás conmigo hasta que sanen tus heridas y no - ella espetó con firmeza cuando vio a la rubia negar con la cabeza - No hay peros ni quejas Cormier, está decidido. Te quedarás conmigo y no habrá vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **El Crystal Deck y el Tiffany Deck son niveles dentro del crucero**


	3. Basura Blanca

**Un capítulo duro por delante. Todos los errores son míos...**

* * *

\- No me podré quedar aquí para siempre Cosima - Delphine mencionó con cansancio luego de que la morena curase sus heridas y la obligara a descansar en el sofá - Susan vendrá a sacarme muy pronto de aquí, porque la tripulación no está autorizada a quedarse en las suites de los pasajeros.

\- Yo hablaré con Susan no te preocupes - Cosima respondió sin mirar a la rubia, estaba distraída limpiando el desastre que había quedado en la mesa auxiliar.

\- Vas a tener problemas con el capitán Cosima - Delphine intentó de nuevo excusarse ahora un poco más nerviosa porque las heridas le estaban doliendo más que antes - Y yo también tendré problemas, lo más seguro es que pronto me despedirán y me tendré que ir.

\- Hablaré con el capitán, Delphine - Cosima respondió en el mismo tono monótono de antes - Sé mi camino con las personas, arreglaré todo con él ¿Tienes alguna excusa más?

\- Tus padres no me querrán a tu lado - Delphine respondió en tono apagado - Estoy segura que Susan ya ha hablado con el capitán y él ya ha llamado a tus padres. No tardarán en quejarse contigo por todo esto, y no me querrán a tu lado. Ellos van a patearme lejos de ti y del crucero, Cosima. Ya lo sabes. Además no quiero que gastes dinero en mí, no es necesario. Lo pagaré con mi sueldo, al menos todo el que me quede. Yo puedo pasar lo que queda del viaje en mi camarote si es que no me sacan de aquí antes.

\- ¿Tu camarote? - Cosima preguntó ahora mirando a Delphine con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Estás segura que podrás pasar todo el resto del viaje en un lugar tan pequeño y sin lo básico? No. Te quedarás aquí, ya hablaré de esto con mis padres.

\- He sobrevivido durmiendo bien por tres meses en una caja Cosima - Delphine respondió casi con altivez - Puedo seguir haciéndolo muy bien ahora.

\- No mientras estés herida Delphine - Cosima volvió a su tono apático - Te quedarás aquí.

\- ¡No tengo dinero para gastarlo en una habitación de lujo de treinta mil dólares! - Delphine ya se estaba desesperando y no podía mover las manos para expresarse como siempre lo hacía, porque estaban vendadas de tal manera que parecía que tenía un par de guantes de boxeo en ambas manos. Era un fastidio. - Tú lo sabes, no puedo permitirme estar aquí Cosima. Tengo que volver-

\- Ya basta - Cosima casi no alzó la voz pero su tono severo resultó igual de efectivo que un grito - Deja de intentarlo Delphine, deja de llevarme la contraria y por una vez cállate, ¿Quieres? No quiero seguir escuchándote.

La rubia tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza debidamente castigada, se disculpó.

\- Lo siento... - la rubia murmuró con la voz quebrada - Es sólo que no quiero traerte más problemas Cosima, ya he arruinado tu viaje y rompí la botella de bebida de jengibre que tú habías pedido. ¿Estabas con nauseas? ¿Te sientes bien ahora? - Delphine se dio cuenta que su ex mujer podría seguir enferma e intentó levantarse del sofá - Si quieres puedo traer otra-

\- No Delphine - Cosima negó con la cabeza un poco cansada y se acercó al sofá azul para obligar a la rubia a que siguiera recostada - Tú no te moverás de este sofá y yo ya estoy bien, no tengo más náuseas. Debió ser por el mareo del viaje, no estoy acostumbrada a viajar en barco ya sabes.

\- Sí lo sé - Delphine volvió a descansar su cabeza en el cojín del sofá y casi sonrió - Recuerdo cuando nos fuimos de viaje en ferry a las islas de la Magdalena en Montreal por nuestro aniversario de matrimonio, pasaste la mitad del viaje en el camarote de descanso para la gente mayor y la otra mitad vomitando en el inodoro, ese viaje fue muy divertido. Pero valió la pena al final.

\- Sí, lo fue…

Cosima también sonrió recordando ese viaje. Había sido un generoso regalo de aniversario de Alison para ambas y lo habían disfrutado mucho. Aprovecharon el viaje mientras estaban en Canadá, así que disfrutaron de conocer casi todo el país gracias a una de sus hermanas que además era la favorita de sus padres cuando ellos la conocieron. Cosima no sabía que tenía hermanas gemelas, ellas eran cuatrillizas y fueron adoptadas por diferentes familias de otras partes del orbe. A Cosima la había adoptado una familia alemana radicada en San Francisco, Estados Unidos. A su hermana Helena la adoptó una familia de Ucrania, a su hermana Sarah una mujer irlandesa que vivió luego en Inglaterra y Alison fue adoptada por una acaudalada familia proveniente de Canadá.

Cosima estaba harta de escuchar a su madre Jarvinia decirle cosas estilo: _**"¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermana Alison?" "¿No te has dado cuenta qué familia tan linda tiene?" "¿Y por qué no haces lo que ella hizo con su marido?" "¡Él se ha quedado con el apellido de ella!" "Ya que no te pude persuadir de no casarte con esa basura blanca, lo menos que esa muchacha debió hacer fue aceptar nuestro apellido en lugar del suyo" "Aunque claro Delphine Niehaus no pega nada, pero al menos le da a la chica un poco más de clase porque ya no basta tener un cabello lindo o ser como ella es" "Necesita un nombre, un pasado detrás" "Un círculo de apoyo ¿entiendes querida?" "Ella no tiene nada y jamás lo tendrá sino es a tu costa y a la nuestra"**_

\- Estoy bien ahora - respondió Cosima más seria que antes - Creo que las náuseas y el mareo se me cortaron de golpe cuando te vi la primera vez. Luego lo olvidé todo cuando te vi en tus manos y rodillas recogiendo el vidrio roto del suelo con las manos desnudas ¿Me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando mujer? ¡Fue una locura!

\- No estaba pensando - Delphine se encogió de hombros - Estaba asustada, sabía que había cometido un error muy grave y lo iba a pagar caro Cosima, no mentía cuando dije que todo lo que yo esté gastando ahora y lo que tú estés gastando en mí, saldrá de mi salario. Me pagan mil dólares de sueldo pero todo esto cuesta más que todo mi salario.

Cosima se acercó al sofá y se sentó en una esquina para hacerle frente a su ex esposa. Cuando la miró de cerca se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, podía ver los círculos oscuros bajo las capas de maquillaje y una que otra cana perdida en su cabello rubio marrón. Canas que no tenía hace tres meses. La separación había sido muy dura con su ex y eso Cosima no podía dejar de notarlo. Cosima se moría de ganas de acariciar su cabello y su rostro pero se contuvo, no quería involucrarse porque todavía estaba enojada con ella.

Aunque...

Aunque de tanto tenerla en frente casi podía olvidarse de por qué estaba enojada. Siempre había sido así con Delphine, Cosima podía perderse en esos ojos bellos ojos de gama color miel que se volvían verdes con la luz del sol y casi negros como una noche de tormenta con la oscuridad o cuando Delphine estaba muy enojada. Pero no como ahora.

Como ahora que tenía los ojos brillantes, tan brillantes que casi podía reflejarse en ellos. Cosima podía ver tantas emociones en ellos que tuvo que tragar saliva, ella podía ver la tristeza, la desesperación, la añoranza y... el amor. Tanto amor que la emocionó. Tanto amor que la hizo incómoda y odió la poca capacidad de su ex para ocultar todo lo que sentía. Fue peor cuando escuchó su voz suave llamándola.

\- ¿Cosima?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te extraño...

Cosima no respondió. Se mordió el labio y miró a Delphine con los ojos brillantes negando con la cabeza.

\- Delphine yo-

Toc, toc...

Cosima maldijo en voz baja y cerró los ojos, igual que Delphine suspiró con tristeza cuando se dio cuenta del momento que habían perdido.

\- Tengo que abrir la puerta - Cosima se levantó del sofá e hizo un gesto con las manos. Delphine asintió y la miró desaparecer a la sala principal. Su angustia y nerviosismo crecieron cuando se quedó sola, pero se tensó como una tabla cuando vio a Cosima entrar a la habitación no sólo junto a Susan sino que también junto al capitán del barco, un hombre alto y delgado, con barba y gafas llamado Martín Duko. Un hombre con el que Delphine había tenido varios encontrones desde el primer día que había entrado a trabajar en el crucero y que al parecer algo tenía en su contra porque la hacía trabajar el doble que al resto de la tripulación y por lo que sabía, Duko sólo hacía eso con la gente a la que él no tenía en buena estima.

Cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella, Delphine no tardó en levantarse del sofá con dificultad intentando esconder sus manos vendadas en la espalda.

\- La asistente Robert ya me ha dicho lo que ha ocurrido señorita Cormier y debo decir que lo lamento - el hombre no sonrió pero se podía ver un dejo de una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca - Lamento que tu torpeza haya causado tantas molestias a nuestra pasajera más importante pero eso ya lo arreglaremos ahora. Y ya sabes cuáles son las reglas, todo lo que has roto se pagará de tu salario, pero además de eso también lamento informarte que estás despedida. Este es un crucero de lujo que no se puede permitir mantener en la tripulación a una persona lisiada y tú ya no nos sirves, no así por lo menos así qu-

\- Ya basta - Cosima espetó una vez más cortando las palabras que Duko estaba diciendo. Estaba seriamente furiosa y su cuerpo en completa tensión daba cuenta de ello - ¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando Capitán Duko? Ella no está lisiada, está herida. Usted no puede echarla por haber tenido un accidente laboral señor, eso es injusto. Y además está cometiendo delito grave de discriminación laboral en contra de uno de sus empleados. Ella no me ha causado ninguna molestia, ya se lo he dicho. Fue un accidente.

\- Es un accidente que costará miles de dólares señorita Niehaus, además son las reglas - Duko respondió mirando con severidad a Delphine que sólo podía mirar al suelo con expresión derrotada. Su corazón saltó cuando escuchó a Cosima salir en su defensa pero volvió a caer cuando Duko contraatacó.

\- La señorita Cormier conoce las reglas, porque éstas aparecían en el contrato que firmó cuando se unió a la tripulación. - el Capitán insistió - Así que lo lamento señorita Niehaus, pero la señorita Cormier tendrá que irse en la primera escala que hagamos en Europa. Mientras dure el trayecto tendrá que permanecer en su camarote hasta nuestra llegada al continente. ¿Lo ha entendido?

\- Sí Capitán - Delphine respondió con seriedad y el cuerpo en completa tensión - Entendido.

\- Bien - el hombre respondió complacido - Acá la señorita Robert la escoltará de vuelta a su camarote – Duko miró a Cosima - Y me disculpo una vez más por todo el inconveniente señorita Niehaus no volverá a ocurrir.

Duko hizo un gesto a las dos chicas para que lo siguieran, pero Cosima les detuvo antes que alcanzaran a llegar a la puerta.

\- Esperen - Cosima espetó en un tono severo que hizo voltear a Duko y a Susan y Delphine se quedó mirando a su chérie con evidente nerviosismo, tratando de convencerla con gestos que no siguiera haciendo lo que planeaba. Ella sabía que sería peor pero como siempre, su ex mujer no le hizo ningún caso.

\- Parece que a usted Capitán Duko se le ha olvidado con quién está hablando aquí - la morena insistió mirando al hombre con una ceja alzada, desafiante - Se le ha olvidado que soy la representante de Jarvinia y Raynard Niehaus, que a su vez son los dueños de la mitad de esta compañía de cruceros ¿No es así? – El hombre asintió - Pues bien señor Duko, entonces espero que ya que lo ha recordado cumpla con todas mis demandas, porque en realidad tengo varias.

\- Entiendo señorita Niehaus - él asintió a su pesar - La escucho.

\- La más importante de las demandas es que no tendrá que sacar dinero del salario de la señorita Cormier por todo lo que aquí ha ocurrido porque yo correré con los gastos.

Un gesto sorprendido cruzó los rostros de la pelirroja y el Capitán, pero Delphine negó con la cabeza fervientemente. Era justo lo que la rubia quería evitar aunque no se atrevía a acercarse a su chérie para disuadirla de sus decisiones.

\- Señorita Niehaus lamento contradecirla pero usted no puede exigir-

\- Yo sí puedo - Cosima insistió sin retroceder ni un ápice - Yo sí que puedo Capitán Duko porque fue un accidente y la señorita Cormier no tiene la culpa de nada. Usted sólo tiene que transferir lo gastado a mi cuenta y el tema estará cerrado.

\- Está bien señorita Niehaus, si insiste - Duko estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes - ¿Algún otro requisito?

\- Sí - Cosima miró brevemente a Delphine que seguía tensa y cabizbaja de pie frente a ella y volvió a mirar a Duko - Quiero que la señorita Cormier se quede en mi suite mientras se recupera, alguien tendrá que atender sus necesidades básicas porque ya lo ve, ella no podrá hacerlo por sí misma si tiene las manos vendadas. Alguien va a tener que cuidarla y cuidar de sus heridas que son muy profundas. Tengo un doctorado en ciencia y conozco el cuerpo humano, yo podré hacerlo.

\- Estoy seguro que usted será muy capaz de ello señorita Niehaus porque eso puedo verlo - él señaló las manos y rodillas vendadas de Delphine - Lo ha hecho muy bien pero lamento tener que decirle que no podrá hacerlo, no esto. Los trabajadores del crucero tienen prohibida la interacción con los pasajeros en las zonas de lujo y menos pueden quedarse en ellas como alojamiento. Eso sí que no puedo permitirlo señorita Niehaus, de verdad lo lamento.

\- Bueno, entonces me iré a su camarote - Cosima se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando al Capitán con severidad - Si quiere puedo pagar mi propio alojamiento en su camarote, usted sabe que el dinero no es problema para mí aún sin el dinero de mis padres.

\- No va a cambiar de opinión ¿No es así señorita Niehaus? - Duko preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta - ¿Con nada?

\- Con nada - Cosima estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con este Penthouse? - Duko preguntó con interés - ¿Qué hará con él?

\- Eso depende de usted ahora - Cosima respondió con un encogimiento de hombros - Ya está pagado, puede dejarlo así si quiere. A mí no me importa.

\- Está bien – el Capitán admitió la derrota acariciándose la barba pensativo - Le pondremos a usted y a la señorita Cormier un camarote privado en tercera clase. Tendrán sólo las necesidades básicas de los camarotes más económicos, pero podrá pedir cualquier cosa que desee. Y por supuesto, todo lo que tendrá que pagar serán los gastos extras, no el alojamiento. Pero, el arreglo sólo será hasta que la señorita Cormier se recupere, luego ella tendrá que volver al camarote de los empleados y usted a su Penthouse.

\- Tenemos un trato Capitán - Cosima estuvo de acuerdo con una gran sonrisa y pidió que sus cosas fueran llevadas a su nuevo alojamiento al igual que las cosas de Delphine.

Duko asintió y miró a Susan que le miró de vuelta con seriedad y luego miró a Delphine con un dejo de envidia en sus ojos claros. No entendía por qué una simple empleada tenía tantos privilegios cuando ya estaba despedida del trabajo.

Duko salió del Penthouse junto a Susan, y Cosima había tenido que ayudar a su ex esposa a moverse porque le estaba costando bastante, ya que cojeaba debido a sus heridas en las rodillas.

Las heridas seguían doliéndole mucho a Delphine porque no había tenido la oportunidad de tener sus analgésicos todavía, pero sabía que tendría que esperar un poco más. Ella era la más afectada con todo lo ocurrido. No se esperaba todo lo que Cosima estaba haciendo por ella, pero una parte dentro de sí se alegró de saber que a Cosima aún le interesaba su integridad. Lo que no le gustó fue saber todo lo que estaría debiéndole ahora a su ex chérie.

Sin embargo ellas tenían que seguir adelante, así que siguieron al hombre de gafas hasta el Crystal Deck donde estaban los Staterooms.

Pasaron ese pasillo con suites y llegaron a proa, dónde había cuatro puertas separadas del resto que quedaban cerca de los elevadores que daban a los cuartos de servicio de la tripulación. Duko llegó a la cuarta puerta y la abrió con una llave metálica.

Era un cuarto pequeño comparado con el Penthouse, pero incluso más grande que el viejo camarote de Delphine. Tenía las paredes blancas y al centro dos camas, una de una plaza y la otra de plaza y media. Ambas camas estaban separadas por un sofá de tapizado azul de tres cuerpos. Arriba del sofá había dos escotillas y a los pies de la cama más pequeña estaba el baño. A los pies de la cama más grande había un escritorio y en medio del cuarto una mesa pequeña de madera en forma rectangular que tenía un florero. Dos tubos de luces led estaban a la cabecera de las dos camas y por último, dos pequeños armarios, uno en la pared cerca del baño a los pies de la cama pequeña y el otro estaba empotrado a la pared donde estaba el escritorio, que a su vez mantenía un pequeño televisor a color de los antiguos, con carcaza negra.

Cosima se quedó admirando su nuevo alojamiento con una sonrisa. A ella nunca le molestaron los pequeños espacios, le gustaban más que los espacios más amplios y supo de inmediato que su nuevo cuarto le gustaría más que su lujoso Penthouse. Delphine en cambio no podía admirar nada porque se conocía todo el crucero. Un cuarto más un cuarto menos para ella fue lo mismo. Cuando Susan llegó con las maletas de Cosima y Delphine no fue ninguna sorpresa saber que el equipaje de Cosima era el mayor. Tenía cuatro maletas, dos grandes y dos pequeñas, más un bolso de mano que ella decidió dejar en el escritorio. Las dos maletas grandes permanecerían bajo el escritorio y las dos maletas pequeñas lograron caer sin problemas en el armario de la pared de su lado.

El equipaje de Delphine era pequeño. Una maleta usada y un bolso de mano que cayeron cómodamente en el armario de su lado y no había nada más. Susan también dejo un teléfono con los anexos del crucero en la mesita de centro y explicó a Cosima que estaría disponible a todas horas si la necesitaba.

Cosima les dio las gracias a la mujer y al Capitán y los despidió del camarote. Cerró la puerta y le hizo frente a Delphine que todavía estaba de pie en el centro del cuarto. Se acercó y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama de plaza y media pero Delphine negó con la cabeza.

\- Tú dormirás aquí Cosima - ella dijo con suavidad - Yo tomaré la cama más pequeña.

\- Pero es demasiado pequeña Delphine - la morena no estuvo de acuerdo - Toma la más grande, tú apenas lograrás dormir en esa cama.

\- Esa cama es del mismo tamaño que la cama que tenía en mi antiguo camarote ché- Cosima - ella admitió - Ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir en camas pequeñas. Además tú ya has hecho demasiado y no deberías. Yo ya no soy tu problema, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.

\- No lo eres ahora pero lo fuiste Delphine - Cosima espetó con seriedad - Has sido mi esposa y como tal todavía puedo preocuparme, pero está bien. Tendrás la cama más pequeña pero deberás permanecer recostada y descansar, empezando desde ahora mismo. ¿Dónde está tu pijama?

\- La maleta - Delphine estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama más pequeña viendo a Cosima sacar su maleta gastada, la abrió en su propia cama y sacó el otro único pijama que tenía disponible, una vieja camiseta larga de color azul de Cosima y unos pantalones cortos de niño que también le pertenecían y nunca le había dicho a su esposa que los tenía.

Cuando Delphine se dio cuenta se sonrojó y miró al suelo avergonzada porque Cosima descubriría muchas más cosas de ella de las que nunca pensó encontrar en la maleta de segunda mano.

\- Y yo me pregunté por mucho tiempo dónde estaba esta ropa - Cosima se rió con sorna - Se suponía que tenías que botarla Delphine, ¿Por qué la has guardado?

\- Porque era tuya - Delphine se encogió de hombros - Y porque me gustaba como olía y como se veía en tu marco Cosima, me gustaba verte vestida con ella. Pero lo amaba más cuando la vestías estando completamente desnuda debajo. Cuando yo podía ver el contorno de tu cuerpo en la luz suave de nuestro cuarto y también cuando podía ver y sentir las puntas de tus pechos que se traslucían con el frío. Tenía tu esencia Cosima y no quise perderla, así que la guardé. No te lo dije porque no ibas a dejarme mantenerla por eso decidí guardarla y mentirte, lo siento.

La morena tuvo que tragarse varios nudos en la garganta luego de la confesión de Delphine. Ella no se esperaba estos gestos, esta melancolía de su ex o que recordara tantos detalle de su vida en común. Casi como intuyendo los pensamientos de Cosima, ella respondió:

\- Lo recuerdo todo Cosima - Delphine dijo con suavidad pero su expresión era triste - Cada minuto de cada día lo recuerdo chérie, todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Todo. Lo recuerdo como si lo hubiese vivido hoy o ayer.

\- Delphine... - Cosima suspiró y volvió a negar con la cabeza - No...

\- Lo sé - Delphine respondió con la voz quebrada y agachó la cabeza cuando sintió a Cosima acercarse a ella - Lo siento...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio mientras Cosima ayudaba a Delphine a cambiarse de ropa. Con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz, la morena fue despojando a su ex mujer de las prendas de ropa caras que ya no tendría que volver a usar, su uniforme de trabajo. Su disfraz.

Cuando la rubia se quedó sentada en su falda y sujetador blanco simple Cosima tragó saliva. Delphine estaba muy delgada. Tan delgada que ella podía sentir el contorno de sus costillas con los dedos y cuando la obligó a ponerse de pie para quitar su falda y las medias rotas, pudo ver su vientre hundido. Su estado lamentable casi la hace llorar, pero contuvo sus lágrimas cuando decidió arreglar todo lo que estaba mal con su ex cachorrito. Cosima quitó el sujetador de Delphine para dejarla más cómoda y cerró los ojos. Sus pechos eran más pequeños de lo que recordaba y verla así no le gustaba nada a Cosima. Sabía que ya no era su deber cuidar de su ex pareja, pero algo en ella la obligaba a hacerlo. Algo que ella sabía, mantenía oculto y no quería enfrentarse a ello. Amor.

Cosima todavía amaba a Delphine y ese amor se hizo patente cada vez que se miraban. Mientras ayudaba a Delphine a ponerse el pijama y cuando le preguntó si necesitaba ir al baño. Ella casi sonrió cuando vio a Delphine asentir con el rostro enrojecido como un tomate.

Esto iba ser divertido.

\- Espero que no nos hagamos un lío con esto Delphine, pero sé que podremos hacerlo - Cosima dijo con una sonrisa animada al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie - Al menos puedes caminar así que no será demasiado problema.

Cuando Cosima abrió la puerta del baño privado resopló en voz baja. No era tan pequeño al grado de no caer en él junto a Delphine, pero no tenía las comodidades más simples que un baño debiera tener, como jabón o toallas de mano. Con suerte tenía papel higiénico y no era de los mejores.

Cosima maniobró en el espacio pequeño dejando a Delphine de pie y de espaldas al inodoro pero frente a ella. Luego la obligó a sostenerse de sus hombros con los antebrazos para poder ayudarla a bajarse los pantalones de pijama y la ropa interior.

Delphine se dejó hacer mansamente. pero estaba muy angustiada. Odiaba sentirse tan débil y vulnerable frente a la mujer que todavía amaba pero no le podía decir que se fuera porque en realidad necesitaba la ayuda.

\- Me siento como un bebé - Delphine casi se burló con la voz rota por la emoción - Lamento que tengas que hacer esto Cosima, tú no deberías rebajarte a ser mi enfermera. No es justo. Es desagradable.

\- No para mí Delphine - Cosima no estaba de acuerdo - No tienes nada que lamentar, así que no lo digas. Ahora que ya estás instalada te dejaré para que tú hagas tus cosas y me avises cuando estés lista. Y no Cormier, no aceptaré quejas ni silencio. Quiero oír tu voz llamándome para ayudarte a volver a la cama. Como tú has dicho yo soy tu enfermera así que tendrás que obedecerme, ¿Lo has entendido?

Delphine asintió un par de veces sin palabras porque estaba muy avergonzada.

\- Está bien - Cosima sonrió complacida - Entonces esperaré a que estés lista afuera. Voy a dejar la puerta entreabierta Delphine porque será más fácil oírte y porque es un baño privado, nadie nos molestará.

Delphine sólo asintió y se quedó sola intentando hacer lo que tenía que hacer a pesar de que ahora estaba nerviosa. Cuando por fin consiguió vaciar su vejiga, ella trató de alcanzar el papel higiénico por su cuenta pero obviamente estaba en la tapa del estanque a su espalda y no podía alcanzarlo con las manos vendadas. Lo intentó un par de veces a pesar de todo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Lo único que consiguió fue que el papel cayese rodando fuera de su alcance. Delphine gruñó en voz baja molesta consigo misma al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba las rodillas heridas llena de rabia con las manos vendadas.

Odiaba con el alma sentirse tan inútil pero su tiempo de autocastigo llegó a su fin cuando Cosima entró al baño una vez más anunciando que lo haría.

La morena descubrió a la rubia en plena crisis y no tardó nada en acercarse para evitar que se siguiera haciendo daño.

\- Basta - Cosima advirtió en tono suave pero severo tratando mantener los brazos de la rubia quietos - Basta Delphine, ya basta.

\- ¡Non! - Delphine se quejó en voz alta esta vez peleando contra las manos de Cosima que querían contenerla - ¡Déjame en paz Cosima! ¡No tienes que estar aquí, no quiero verte! ¡Esto es tú culpa, lo que me pasa es tu culpa Cosima, tu culpa!

Era casi divertido verlas pelear intentando detenerse entre sí, pero por supuesto fue Cosima quien logró frenar el berrinche de Delphine. La rodeó con fuerza por la espalda, manteniendo sus brazos ocultos en su regazo.

\- ¡Déjame ir Cosima! - la rubia trató de liberarse sin conseguirlo, todavía estaba muy débil - ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

\- Lo haré Delphine pero sólo si me prometes que te quedarás tranquila - Cosima le advirtió sin levantar la voz tratando de calmar a la rubia - Promételo Delphine, te quedarás tranquila ¿Está bien?

\- Bon - Delphine dejó de agitarse entre los brazos de su ex y cuando se vio libre volvió a su berrinche. Uno que fue aumentando en intensidad y que mantenía a la rubia gritando con desesperación que toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando era de Cosima.

\- ¿Por qué es mi culpa Delphine? - Cosima estaba nerviosa y angustiada de ver a la rubia tan desesperada - Dime cachorrito, ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

\- ¡Porque me dejaste! - gritó por fin Delphine con desesperación abrazada al cuerpo de la chica más pequeña - Porque me abandonaste, porque me pateaste de tu vida como a un perro aun cuando tú sabías que yo no tenía a nadie más que a ti. Yo te necesitaba Cosima, te amaba y tú me abandonaste. Te amaba y no te importó lo que me pasara.

He vivido un infierno todos estos meses y a ti nunca te importó. Nunca te importó si estaba viva o muerta, o si tendría un lugar donde refugiarme del frío cuando no tenía dinero para alquilar una habitación. Cuando me abandonaste volví a tener doce años como cuando me quedé huérfana, volví a pasar hambre y a pasar frío, porque el poco dinero que tenía apenas me alcanzaba para una habitación de motel de carretera.

Traté de vivir sin ti todo este tiempo y ha sido un desastre, pero cuando por fin pude volver a pararme y seguir adelante has regresado. Estás aquí, ¡Y ahora mírame! ¡Mírame cómo estoy Cosima! ¡Mírame...! Es tu culpa, tu culpa... y la mía... porque te amo... nunca he dejado...

El cuerpo de Delphine había dejado de agitarse en los brazos de Cosima y cuando la morena quiso saber qué ocurría, vio que su pobre cachorrito se había desmayado en sus brazos por la angustia y el cansancio.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había pasado a Delphine fue Cosima la que se derrumbó. Volvió a abrazar el cuerpo de su ex esposa contra su cuerpo y rompió en llanto.

\- Lo siento... - lloró con tristeza - Lo siento mucho Delphine... lo siento... lo siento... lo siento...


	4. Mi Bello Desastre

Errores míos y la angustia es un poco menor en esta... por ahora.

* * *

Cosima había logrado dejar a Delphine de vuelta en la cama luego de su pequeño quiebre emocional en el baño. Se las había arreglado para sacarla del inodoro, limpiarla y acomodarle la ropa interior y los pantalones cortos de niño de nuevo en su marco delgado. También se las ingenió para lavarse ella misma las manos y luego llevarse a Delphine de vuelta al camarote. No había sido fácil porque había tenido casi que arrastrar el alto cuerpo de su ex esposa ese corto tramo de espacio, pero con paciencia lo había logrado. Delphine no se despertó ni quisiera con todo ese movimiento y Cosima decidió que era pertinente dejarla dormir un rato más mientras ella misma se despejaba un poco y aclaraba sus ideas.

Lo primero que hizo fue conectarse vía satélite por internet con Sarah. Ella conocía de primera mano su relación con Delphine desde el principio y necesitaba sus consejos. Así que salió del camarote para no incomodar el sueño de Delphine y se acomodó en pasillo cerca del barandal del barco, en unas sillas plegables que encontró en la cubierta. Estaba cerca del camarote lo suficiente para oír a Delphine por si se despertaba.

Cuando logró conectarse con Sarah le explicó a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado antes de subirse al crucero y luego todo lo que ocurrió cuando se encontró con Delphine. Casi se rió cuando Sarah maldijo en voz alta después de oír toda la historia.

\- Esa frenchie es una pesadilla Cos - Sarah se quejó con el entrecejo fruncido - Ahora la tienes casi de polizonte en ese crucero de lujo y más encima está herida. No me digas que la estás cuidando...

Cosima se mordió el labio y no respondió con palabras pero Sarah no necesitó oírlas para volver a maldecir en voz alta.

\- ¡Infierno sangriento Cosima! - Sarah estaba molesta con su sestra y Cosima podía verlo - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No te acuerdas de nuestra última charla? ¡No te metas de nuevo con Delphine, Cos! Por tu bien, por tu jodida sanidad mental Niehaus, no te metas otra vez con esa frenchie.

\- Pero ella me necesita Sarah - Cosima negó con la cabeza al oír a Sarah quejándose de sus decisiones - Sé que te prometí no involucrarme con ella otra vez hermanita pero no la puedo dejar sola, está herida y no puede valerse por sí misma. Tiene las manos rotas, están vendadas y apenas puede caminar porque sus rodillas también están lastimadas. No la puedo abandonar Sarah, no ahora.

\- Joder Cos... - Sarah suspiró y negó con la cabeza - No me gusta nada esto Cosima, no me gusta. Y no me gusta porque sé que esa ex esposa tuya se aprovechará de tu cercanía. Tomará ventaja, tal vez no de manera consciente pero sé que tratará de atraerte como siempre lo ha hecho con esos ojos de cachorro apaleado que tiene. No caigas de nuevo en su trampa Cosima, porque no te conviene. Mira que tú eres demasiado fácil sestra. Ella te mira con esos ojos de cachorro, te mueve la cola y tú te caes rendida a sus pies. No es justo.

\- Eso no es verdad Sarah - Cosima se quejó en voz alta haciendo un mohín - No seas una perra.

\- No estoy siendo una perra Cos sólo estoy declarando los hechos - Sarah se encogió de hombros - Unos hechos que he comprobado por mí misma mientras estuviste casada con ella.

\- Estás loca Sarah, no fue para tanto - Cosima puso los en blanco con sorna - Estás exagerando.

\- ¿Estoy exagerando? - Sarah resopló indignada - No Cosima, no estoy exagerando. No lo hice cuando trataba de tener un tiempo privado de hermanas sólo contigo y siempre que lo intentaba tu frenchie iba detrás, siguiéndote para todas partes como si tú fueras su dueña. ¿O es que acaso no te acuerdas que casi tenía que despegarte de sus brazos cuando venían a casa de visita porque ella no dejaba de besuquearte?

Cosima suspiró. Ella sí que lo recordaba. Recordaba muy bien tener a Delphine pegada a su costado como una especie de sanguijuela, mientras intentaba charlar con Sarah y sus sestras en la casa de su hermana británica. Cuando por fin lograba despegarse de los brazos de Delphine podía sentir su mirada intensa mientras trataba de relajarse con sus hermanas.

La rubia era casi como una sombra pero Cosima nunca se sintió incómoda con eso, porque esa posesión de Delphine no se sentía acosadora. Lo que más afectó a Cosima fueron sus celos. Delphine era una celópata desesperante al comienzo de su relación pero luego esa característica en ella fue disminuyendo. Obviamente que la celaba de vez en cuando casi por diversión y porque a ella misma le gustaba poner de los nervios a la rubia, lo que se traducía en maratones de hacer el amor toda noche casi siempre teniendo a Delphine encima de ella.

Su ex nunca la forzó a nada en la cama. Ella siempre iniciaba la relación íntima con besos profundos pero dejaba las riendas sueltas a Cosima para que ella decidiera el rumbo y la intensidad cuando tenían intimidad, con Delphine siempre dando y Cosima siempre tomando.

Cosima siempre sintió que Delphine le daba todo de sí en la intimidad de su cama porque era lo único tangible aparte de su amor que ella podía ofrecerle, no tenía más.

\- ¿Oye Cos? - Sarah llamó a su hermana cuando se dio cuenta ella tenía la mirada perdida - ¿Sigues ahí?

\- ¿Sí...? - Cosima cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza para despejarse de los recuerdos - Lo siento Sarah, estaba recordando...

\- Pensando en tu frenchie ¿No? - Sarah preguntó con un suspiro y Cosima asintió - Sí, ya lo sabía. Siempre te queda esa cara en blanco cuando estás pensando en ella.

\- La extraño Sarah... - Cosima respondió con la voz quebrada y los labios temblorosos - La extraño tanto... y es ridículo porque está aquí, ¿Lo entiendes? Está aquí conmigo pero ella no es la misma. No es el cachorro alegre que una vez conocí. Esta Delphine es una cáscara vacía Sarah, un fantasma. Delphine se ha convertido en un cachorro apaleado que ha vivido demasiado tiempo de esa manera y yo no sé cómo ayudarla. Ella acaba de tener una crisis nerviosa en el baño y se desmayó en mis brazos. La tuve que casi arrastrar para llevarla de vuelta a la cama porque nunca se despertó y no pesaba nada Sarah, Delphine es un puto palito. Tiene el vientre hundido, ojeras profundas bajo los ojos y le han salido canas, ¿Puedes creerlo? Todavía no cumple los cuarenta años pero ya tiene canas.

Y yo no sé qué hacer con ella porque la despidieron del crucero y la van a patear fuera del barco cuando lleguemos a Europa. Por lo que sé ella tiene sus ahorros pero no le queda tanto, no sé cuánto tiene y cómo va sobrevivir porque ya me ha dicho que quiere volver a su rancho en Francia cuando lleguemos al continente.

Delphine no aguantará vivir en condiciones extremas si todavía está herida Sarah, y yo no sé qué hacer con ella. Sólo sé que me mata verla así. No puedo verla así sestra, no puedo...

Cosima rompió en llanto por segunda vez ahora frente a Sarah. La morena británica volvió a suspirar y maldecir en todos los idiomas por lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana, odiando no ser capaz de estar con ella para apoyarla de una mejor manera.

\- Jodida frenchie que todavía se las arregla para hacerte sufrir - Sarah escupió con impotencia - Ella está más arruinada que tú Cos y todavía se las ha arreglado para dejarte como un despojo, eso no es justo.

\- Sarah... - Cosima negó con la cabeza todavía muy triste por el estallido de su hermana - No...

\- Lo siento Cosima - la chica se disculpó avergonzada - No sé qué decirte hermana. No tengo todas las respuestas pero creo, joder me voy a odiar por decirte esto, pero creo que deberías estar con ella. Al menos mientras se recupera Cos. Puedes dejarla ir cuando lleguen a Europa y tú seguir con tu viaje en el crucero y tratar de olvidarla. Pero eso sí sestra, trata de no involucrarte otra vez. No caigas en sus manipulaciones Cos, no dejes que te enrede la cabeza y las emociones porque Delphine es una experta en hacer eso, confundirte. No la dejes.

Cosima asintió sin palabras sabiendo lo difícil que sería no caer en las viejas costumbres, pero sabía que debía intentarlo al menos por su sanidad mental.

\- Lo intentaré sestra - Cosima estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa más animada a pesar de que seguía con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos por el llanto.

Estaba a punto de seguir con un cambio de tema para alivianar el ambiente cuando recibió una nueva notificación de Skype, Cosima se quedó pálida cuando vio la llamada de su madre en el recuadro pequeño de la pantalla de su computadora.

\- ¿Estás recibiendo otra llamada Cos? - Sarah se dio cuenta de la palidez en el semblante de su hermana cuando asintió a su respuesta - ¿Quién...? ¡Oh mierda!

\- Es mi madre... - Cosima tragó saliva evidentemente asustada por la nueva llamada entrante que no paraba de sonar - Lo más seguro es que vaya a recibir un gran sermón Sarah así que reza por mí, tengo que irme. - ella se despidió - Manda un beso a Cal y a Kira de mi parte, a Siobhan y Félix y a las sestras también. Te quiero mucho Sarah.

\- Yo también te quiero Cos - la morena punky se despidió con una sonrisa - Saluda tú a Delphine de mi parte y dile que si te hace sufrir de nuevo recibirá una gran patada en ese culo pálido que tiene, esté herida o no ¿Entendido?

\- Está bien Sarah, yo se lo diré - Cosima se despidió por última vez de su hermana y dejó un momento para calmarse.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y aceptó la nueva llamada entrante que luego se transformó en el rostro evidentemente molesto de su madre al otro lado de la pantalla.

\- ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios está pasando en ese crucero Cosima Niehaus?! - fue el saludo de Jarvinia Niehaus a su única hija - ¡¿Y por qué me vengo a enterar por el capitán del barco que estás compartiendo un camarote con esa odiosa mujer?! ¡De nuevo!

Cosima suspiró y pasó casi cinco minutos escuchando a su madre despotricar en contra de Delphine. No era algo nuevo para la morena pero era un fastidio tener que oír a su madre tan molesta por lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellas en el crucero.

\- ¡Es que no puedo creer que ni siquiera con todo el dinero que le di para que desapareciera de una vez por todas de tu vida, esa escoria no fuera capaz de alejarse de ti! - Jarvinia exclamó sin darse cuenta de sus palabras - ¿Cómo en el mundo esa mujer no se dio cuenta que había entrado a trabajar en la flota de cruceros de la que somos dueños? ¿Es que tú nunca le contaste?

Cosima había dejado su semblante apático que siempre tenía cuando escuchaba despotricar a su madre sobre algo que no le gustaba. Lo dejó desde el momento que la escuchó hablar sobre el dinero que ella le había dado a Delphine para que su ex se alejara de ella.

\- ¿Qué has dicho de Delphine madre? - Cosima preguntó comenzando a ofuscarse - ¿De qué dinero estás hablando? ¿Cuándo has hecho eso?

Jarvinia se quedó en silencio dándose cuenta muy tarde de su imprudencia. Se suponía que Cosima nunca debía saber de eso pero ya que el tema había salido a la palestra decidió enfrentar la ira de su hija.

\- Era la única manera que tenía Cosima - Jarvinia respondió más calmada pero en tono más severo - Tú sabes cómo son esas basuras blancas, unas oportunistas y bueno ella no quería firmar los papeles de divorcio, así que con tu padre la obligamos. Le dimos dinero que ella aceptó y desapareció de tu vida pero nunca creí que desparecería justo en el mismo lugar dónde tú pasarías tus vacaciones.

\- No puedo creer esta mierda madre - Cosima estaba enojada, muy enojada a pesar que debió intuir los planes de la rubia más vieja - No puedo creer que tú hayas forzado a Delphine a aceptar dinero sólo para firmar unos papeles.

\- No fue muy a la fuerza Cosima, porque ya ves, se llevó el dinero - Jarvinia se defendió con acritud - No es mi culpa que esa muchacha haya salido tan oportunista.

\- Delphine puede ser de todo menos oportunista o ambiciosa madre - Cosima espetó ofuscada - A ella nunca le importó el dinero y todo lo que ha tenido lo ha ganado con su trabajo. Sus únicas ambiciones siempre fueron para mí y tú lo sabes.

\- Parece que se te olvida que ella se acostó con Aldous Leekie querida - Jarvinia contraatacó - ¿No es por eso que decidiste separarte de ella? Yo no sé por qué Aldous se rebajó a meterse con esa rubia odiosa pero me alegro que haya sido una vez, parece que la chica no fue tan buena como aparentaba...

Cosima estaba hecha una furia con su madre. No podía hablar porque sabía que sí lo hacía, comenzaría a gritar y maldecir en voz alta y sería mucho peor para ella así que decidió cortar la conversación por lo sano y respondió a las palabras ofensivas de su madre con sólo dos palabras.

\- Te odio...

Fue todo lo que le dijo a la mujer mayor y cerró la pantalla de la laptop con brusquedad. Se quedó pensando por un rato todo lo que había descubierto sobre su ex esposa gracias al descuido de su madre y odió saber que Delphine nunca le había mentido.

Ella siempre le había dicho que el engaño había sido una vez y que había sido forzado, pero Cosima estaba tan furiosa y celosa que no la había escuchado. Delphine se había sacrificado para tener un futuro juntas de una manera no muy convencional pero estaba a decidida a darle a ella todo lo que quería.

Aunque Cosima nunca se lo había pedido abiertamente, Delphine siempre supo lo que quería y siempre trató de complacerla. De darle en el gusto en todo lo que quisiera aunque para eso tuviera que sacrificarse el doble en el trabajo, porque eso fue lo otro que minó la relación. La falta de tiempo que Delphine tenía para Cosima. La rubia siempre estaba trabajando para darle a Cosima todo lo que necesitaba. Desde que se habían casado, Delphine había decidido que sería la que llevaría los gastos de la casa y le daría a la morena todo lo que quisiera. Cosima terminó siendo más mimada que cuando era pequeña pero nunca se quejó de eso. Delphine le compraba ropa, joyas, perfumes, la invitaba a comer y le regalaba todo lo que a Cosima podría ocurrírsele, pero la morena nunca vio a su esposa comprarse nada para ella misma. Y en las pocas veces que lo hacía, su ropa siempre había sido ropa de segunda mano, utilitaria y con algunas prendas elegantes pero baratas cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Eso fue algo que Cosima nunca entendió porque nunca le faltó nada al crecer, mientras que Delphine siempre careció de todo en las mismas circunstancias, pero nunca tomó esas carencias como algo indispensable gastando dinero en ella misma. Delphine siempre fue una chica humilde que se conformaba con lo que tenía y nunca pedía más. Todos sus gastos mientras estuvieron juntas siempre fueron para Cosima, siempre fue todo para ella.

\- Maldita sea Delphine - Cosima se quejó en voz alta una vez más comprendiendo muchas cosas que antes no entendía. Ella planeaba quedarse a meditar por un rato en su escondite privado pero fue interrumpida por una voz asustada que la llamaba a gritos.

\- Delphine...

La morena se levantó de la silla en la que se había acomodado y casi corrió de vuelta al camarote dónde encontró a la rubia intentando salir de la cama sin conseguirlo, tenía las piernas enredadas en las sábanas y lloraba a mares todavía llamando a Cosima con desesperación. Dejó la laptop sobre la superficie del escritorio y suspiró.

\- Oye cachorrito - Cosima se acercó a la cama de la rubia intentando volver a ayudarla a permanecer recostada - ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Salir corriendo en pijama con las manos vendadas? Vamos, regresa a la cama.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - Delphine casi exigió todavía alterada - ¿Por qué me dejaste sola Cosima? ¡Cuando me desperté no estabas y yo creí...! ¡Yo creí que me habías abandonado de nuevo! Cuando no te vi traté de levantarme de la cama, pero las piernas se me enredaron en las sábanas y cada vez que me movía y me apoyaba en las manos me dolían... Así que te llamé. Grité y grité pero tú no me escuchabas y yo estaba sola Cosima, no quiero volver a estar sola. ¡Por favor no vuelvas a abandonarme chérie! ¡Te lo suplico...!

Cosima tuvo que tragarse el nudo de la garganta que le impedía respirar. Trató de consolar a Delphine diciéndole que sólo estaba tomando aire en la cubierta y que estaba cerca.

\- No voy a dejarte sola Del, no te angusties - Cosima le aseguró con suavidad acariciando el rostro y el cabello ondulado de su amor que ahora estaba en un lío desastroso - Estoy aquí cachorrito y no te dejaré sola, te lo prometo. Te lo prometo, te lo prometo.

Delphine se volvió a aferrar al cuerpo de la morena como si su vida dependiera de ello y se dejó consolar por Cosima intentando a su vez calmarse a sí misma convenciéndose que su chérie no era un fantasma y que estaba con ella, a su lado.

\- Eres real - Delphine repitió en voz baja - Eres real, eres real, eres real. Estás aquí y no estoy soñando - la rubia se rió como enloquecida - No me estoy volviendo loca, no te estoy imaginando... no estás sólo en mi cabeza Cosima, estás aquí ¿Verdad que sí? No eres el fantasma que siempre ha estado torturándome ¿Cierto?

\- No cachorrito - Cosima le sonrió con tristeza - No soy un fantasma y no estás soñando. Estoy aquí contigo, en un crucero, y en nuestro camarote. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

\- Tuve un accidente - Delphine asintió y se miró las manos - Me lastimé las manos y las rodillas con vidrios rotos y tú me curaste las heridas chérie. Y me defendiste con el capitán que me quería dejar encerrada en mi viejo camarote y tú dijiste que estarías conmigo cuidándome, pero cuando me desperté no estabas y yo... casi me volví loca Cosima.

Cuando no te encontré, casi enloquecí... lo siento mon cher. Lo siento por ser un desastre y por molestarte.

Delphine volvió a romper en llanto y Cosima la abrazó una vez más intentando consolarla.

Se quedaron abrazadas hasta que Delphine volvió a calmarse y Cosima le ayudó a limpiarse, la rubia tenía las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y la nariz moquillenta. Era un desastre pero Cosima pensó que era su bello desastre. De todas las formas que ella conocía a Delphine, esta dónde casi parecía una niña pequeña era la que más le gustaba.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora Delphine? - Cosima preguntó en todo suave sonriendo - ¿Más tranquila?

\- Oui chérie - la rubia asintió - Ahora que estás aquí conmigo. Por favor no vuelvas a dejarme sola Cosima, me da mucho miedo.

\- No lo haré cachorrito - Cosima la consoló - No te preocupes por eso, no lo haré.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que un ruido profundo como un retumbar quebró la paz de ambas, hizo sonrojar a Delphine y reír a Cosima.

\- Santa cuenca Delphine - la morena se rió - ¿Ese fue tu estómago?

\- Sí Cosima - respondió en tono apagado todavía sonrojada - Tengo hambre, no he comido desde... ya no me acuerdo.

\- Bueno - Cosima sonrió más animada - Eso podemos arreglarlo con una llamada. ¿Qué deseas comer?

Delphine se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla. Cosima podía ver el nerviosismo y la inquietud de Delphine y no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

\- ¿Delphine? - la morena llamó ahora acercándose más a la rubia y la obligó a hacerle frente - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me respondes?

\- Yo... - Delphine todavía no miraba a Cosima - Yo no sé qué quiero Cosima, porque el almuerzo para los tripulantes ya se sirvió y como yo estoy despedida, no creo que tenga derecho a mi ración. Así que no sé qué quiero porque toda la comida de este crucero es demasiado cara.

\- No me has respondido a la pregunta Del - Cosima negó con la cabeza intentando armarse de paciencia cuando se dio cuenta que se avecinaba una nueva discusión - Yo no te he preguntado por dinero o raciones de almuerzos Delphine, te he preguntado qué deseas comer.

\- No... - Delphine negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza - Vas a empezar a gastar dinero en mí Cosima, no quiero.

\- Delphine - Cosima tenía paciencia pero a veces requería ser firme para llamar la atención - Por segunda vez te pregunto, ¿Qué deseas comer?

Delphine se mordió el labio y volvió a negarse sabiendo que no iba a quedar fuera del gancho, su chérie la haría elegir igual.

\- Huevos revueltos y tostadas - ella por fin decidió recordando que era lo más barato del menú en el crucero - Eso quiero, huevos revueltos y tostadas.

\- Pero ese es parte del menú del desayuno Delphine, no puedes comer eso - Cosima negó con la cabeza - Intenta de nuevo.

\- Una ensalada de pollo - la rubia respondió muy rápido para el gusto de la morena - Eso es un almuerzo Cosima, una ensalada de pollo.

\- Ese es un plato de entrada cachorrito - Cosima volvió a negar ahora divertida al saber que estaba poniendo de los nervios a su ex pareja - Intenta una vez más Del, sé que puedes.

Delphine gruñó. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y odió la capacidad que tenía Cosima de ponerla de los nervios porque siempre caía en la trampa, pero no podía pensar en un plato económico para ella. Todo era demasiado caro dentro del menú del crucero y Delphine estaba acostumbrada a sus pequeñas raciones a las que tenía derecho cuando trabajaba con el resto de la tripulación. La comida no era mala pero era escasa y ella siempre terminaba con más hambre de la normal, sin embargo ella se acostumbró a eso. Quiso poder darle la espalda a Cosima pero apenas podía moverse. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada pero no sabía cómo reaccionar a las demandas de su ex esposa.

Cuando vio a la morena obligándola a hacerle frente otra vez no pudo evitar estallar nuevamente en lágrimas.

\- Si estás preocupada por el dinero no lo hagas - Cosima advirtió con suavidad pero en tono firme acariciando la mejilla húmeda de Delphine - No estoy gastando mi dinero en ti cariño, estoy gastando mi dinero en ambas. Además yo también tengo hambre y no quiero tener que esperar todo el día a que te decidas Delphine. ¿Entiendes?

La rubia asintió fervientemente y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Lo siento chérie - se disculpó - Pero yo todavía no sé qué-

\- Cierra los ojos Del - Cosima le pidió a Delphine de pronto en tono suave y sonrió cuando ella se le quedó mirando con extrañeza - Vamos cachorrito, hazme caso. Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar sola de nuevo? - la rubia pidió ahora incapaz de cerrar los ojos - Por favor chérie no te vayas...

Cosima suspiró. Supo que iba a ser muy difícil combatir los miedos de la rubia pero ella estaba decidida a enfrentarlos.

Ella movió en la cama de tal manera que se quedó casi a horcajadas encima de la rubia. El peso extra del colchón era evidente en el catre pequeño y una mano cálida en el muslo derecho de la rubia le dio a entender a Delphine que Cosima no iría a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Sientes el peso de mi mano en tu muslo Del? - preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te estoy tocando?

\- Sí - Delphine se lamió los labios sintiendo ahora más de lo que nunca sintió en tres meses - Sí lo siento, el calor de tu mano chérie. Puedo sentirlo.

\- Bien, ahora cierra los ojos - Cosima alentó con una sonrisa - No me voy a ninguna parte Del, sólo cierra los ojos.

Delphine asintió con nerviosismo y el cuerpo tenso, pero lo hizo. Trató de no moverse y luchó con todo lo que tenía para aguantar las ganas de abrir los ojos.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien cachorrito, muy bien - Cosima felicitó con una sonrisa más alegre - Ahora, ¿Sientes mi mano?

\- Ss... Sí - Delphine tartamudeó recordando de lo que era capaz de hacer esa mano. No sabía cómo le estaba pasando ahora pero tuvo que luchar con todo para evitar las primeras señales de excitación. La mano de Cosima en su muslo estaba causando estragos en su psiquis, se sonrojó.

Cosima vio reflejados en el rostro de Delphine todos esos síntomas y casi quería burlarse. No le costaría nada mover su mano un poco más arriba y al centro para molestarla, pero decidió que no era el momento cuando sintió un nuevo rugido hambriento del vientre de la rubia. Cosima sabía que tenía que poner un poco más de carne en los huesos de Delphine, así que optó por apresurarse.

\- Muy bien cariño - alabó una vez más - Ahora que nos hemos puesto al día con eso quiero que te imagines tu plato favorito.

\- Cosima - Delphine negó con los ojos todavía cerrados - Por favor no me hagas esto...

\- No estoy haciendo nada cachorrito, sólo es un juego - Cosima intentó convencerla - ¿Puedes complacerme un poco acá Del? ¿Por favor?

\- Está... está bien, Cosima - Delphine asintió en la derrota - Pero sólo un poco.

\- Genial Del - Cosima estaba feliz - Gracias. Ahora dime, si pudieras comer lo que quieras, tu plato favorito ¿Cuál sería? Por ejemplo yo quisiera una tortilla de zanahoria con papas duquesas, vino tinto y esquimo pie. ¿Te acuerdas del esquimo pie?

\- Helado... - Delphine se mordió el labio con un suspiro – Sí Cosima. Yo no pude volver a comer uno luego de... ya sabes. El helado siempre me recordaba a ti y la última vez que comí uno yo... me hizo mal al estómago y lo vomité. Desde entonces nunca más he tratado de comer otro, pero lo extraño.

Cosima maldijo en silencio una vez más a sus padres por haber interferido en parte en lo que ocurrió con Delphine. Ella no se merecía todo lo que había pasado y la morena se aseguró de empezar a arreglarlo todo desde ya, con lo mejor de lo mejor para ella. Una buena comida.


	5. De Treinta y Cinco a los Tres

**Cosima de niñera...**

* * *

Al final y luego de mucho convencimiento por parte de Cosima, Delphine decidió que quería comer carne. La rubia estaba antojada de comer un gran trozo de carne de res con arroz y papas duquesas, una ensalada césar, una bebida de jengibre. No podía tener vino porque empezaría con analgésicos que la misma Cosima tendría que darle. De postre, Delphine quiso intentarlo con esquimo pie.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres intentar con el helado Delphine? - Cosima le preguntó con escepticismo - ¿Y si te pasa lo que te pasó la última vez que comiste uno?

\- Estoy segura que ahora no pasará chérie - Delphine negó con la cabeza y sonrió - La última vez me sentó mal porque no estabas a mi lado pero ahora estás aquí. No estoy preocupada por eso Cosima.

Delphine miraba a Cosima con una expresión de tal esperanza en sus ojos de cachorro que la morena no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Esquimo pie será entonces - Cosima anunció con una gran sonrisa y se dispuso a pedir la comida por el teléfono. Delphine vio a su chérie tan ensimismada charlando que no tenía ojos para nada más. A la rubia le encantaba mirar a su ex cuando charlaba y se expresaba de forma tan vivaz con las manos. Pero luego de un tiempo ella miró sus propias manos todavía firmemente vendadas y las sintió palpitar. El dolor estaba siendo más difícil de ignorar con el tiempo que pasaba y la rubia supo que iba a necesitar ayuda extra para seguir aguantando su constante incomodidad.

Sin que la misma Delphine se diera cuenta, Cosima también la observaba. La morena notó el estremecimiento de su ex esposa cuando se miró las manos y cuando vio su entrecejo fruncido, se dio cuenta que estaba en el dolor. Afortunadamente Cosima ya sabía qué hacer y se dispuso a ello luego de terminar con el pedido de comida.

\- En media hora lo traerán todo Del - Cosima anunció luego de colgar el auricular - Tenemos tiempo suficiente para ponernos más cómodas y arreglar un detalle que sé, te está molestando ahora.

Delphine quería preguntar a qué se refería pero sólo pudo ver a Cosima hurgando en su bolso de mano. Sacó un bote pequeño de pastillas, una botella de agua gasificada y regresó a su lado, sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Abrió el bote y sacó dos píldoras bicolores rojas y blancas y le hizo un gesto a Delphine para que abriera la boca. Ella lo hizo y Cosima le dio las píldoras que la rubia se tragó con pequeños sorbos del agua en la botella. Era Ibuprofeno.

\- Debiste pedirme los analgésicos mucho antes, Delphine - Cosima negó con la cabeza - Has esperado demasiado tiempo para decirme que te dolían las manos, es que ni siquiera me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

\- Se me olvidó - Delphine se encogió de hombros - Con todo lo que hemos pasado, me olvidé del dolor en mis manos y mis rodillas hasta ahora. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando terminaste de hablar por teléfono chérie pero te me adelantaste.

\- Porque vi el malestar en tu cara Del - Cosima suspiró con un dejo de cansancio - Conozco tu cara de angustia cuando estás sufriendo por algo y me di cuenta que debías estar sintiendo dolor. Esas pastillas no he debido dártelas con el estómago vacío, pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

\- Estaré bien chérie - Delphine le aseguró con una sonrisa triste a la morena que también estaba triste. Su expresión sin embargo pasó a una más seria cuando cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se llevó una mano al estómago haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no gemir en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta que el dolor no sólo estaba atacando sus heridas.

\- Oye... - Cosima notó que Delphine seguía sintiéndose mal y se puso nerviosa - ¿Qué pasa ahora Del? ¿Qué te duele?

\- El estómago chérie... - Delphine tragó saliva con fuerza y abrió los ojos para hacer frente a su chica - Son los dolores del hambre, ya pasarán no te preocupes. Atacan por un tiempo pero luego se pasa, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Cosima maldijo en silencio. Odiaba ver a Delphine tan débil porque ella nunca fue así, siempre fue la fuerte. La morena sólo pudo asentir y ella misma intentó ayudar a la rubia a ponerse más cómoda. Quitó las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y removió un poco su camiseta para dejar su vientre al descubierto intentando darle un masaje. A Cosima no le gustaba ver el torso desnudo de la rubia porque le daba mucha pena verla tan delgada.

Delphine por su parte gimió en voz alta. Estaba agradecida por el masaje a pesar de que le dolía. Cerró los ojos e intentó disfrutar de los cuidados atentos de su chérie. Habían sido sólo tres meses los que ambas pasaron separadas, pero para la rubia se habían sentido como años. De pronto todo el peso y las emociones que había sentido asfixiándola durante tanto tiempo aparecieron de golpe y los gemidos de Delphine se trasformaron rápidamente en sollozos.

Delphine lloró una vez más, intentando desahogar todo el dolor que sentía en la compañía de Cosima. Cuando la morena vio el cambio en Delphine la ayudó a sentarse contra la cabecera de la cama y la abrazó. No intentó calmarla ni pedirle que dejara de llorar, no le dijo nada. Sólo se dedicó a acariciar su espalda con ternura y la dejó llorar hasta que nuevamente logró calmarse por sí misma.

\- Lo siento chérie... - Delphine se disculpó con voz temblorosa - Te he manchado la ropa otra vez. No fue mi intención Cosima, no sé por qué estoy llorando tanto sólo sé que no puedo parar. Tengo una opresión tan grande en el pecho que siento que me ahoga y la única manera en la que puedo liberarla es llorando. Y estoy hecha un desastre, mírame...

Cosima no respondió. Tenía muchas ganas de romper en llanto ella misma pero sabía que sí Delphine no podía ser la fuerte, ella tendría que serlo. Recordó las palabras de Sarah y mientras miraba a Delphine suspirar con tristeza y seguir sollozando se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

Tenía que ser la fuerte así que no lloró. Ella abrazó a Delphine asegurándole que no tenía nada que perdonarle y que podía llorar todo lo que quisiera porque estaría allí para consolarla. Le prometió que no se iría esta vez y que podía aferrarse a ella todo el tiempo que quisiera.

\- Seré tu roca esta vez cariño - Cosima le aseguró a Delphine con una sonrisa animada - Siempre que me necesites, estaré aquí.

Esas lindas palabras hicieron llorar peor a Delphine pero Cosima siguió sonriendo. No dejó de abrazarla ni de mecerla como si fuera una niña pequeña asustada y cuando la rubia dejó de llorar la ayudó a limpiarse. Fue casi un acto de rutina, limpiar sus lágrimas y sus mocos, darle de beber agua para reponer la que había perdido con el llanto y esta vez la ayudó con su cabello, para que lo tuviera más presentable.

Cosima amaba el cabello de la rubia y lo trató con total cuidado cuando intentó "domarlo". No había sido fácil porque Delphine tenía el cabello más rebelde que pudiera existir, pero con paciencia y cariño había dejado sus rizos presentables atados en una cola de caballo para que no le molestara en la cara a la hora de comer.

\- Ahora sí te reconozco cachorrito - Cosima se burló con ternura - Antes parecías un león con la melena toda revuelta. Un león precioso pero que no me dejaba ver al cachorrito que eres.

\- Cosima... - Delphine agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, a veces la morena la sorprendía con esos cumplidos descarados pero la rubia siempre se apenaba de oírlos. - No soy un león. Soy una cucar... cucar... cafard... soy una cafard.

\- ¿Una cucaracha? - Cosima preguntó con curiosidad cuando reconoció la palabra francesa y la otra chica asintió - ¿Por qué una cucaracha Delphine?

\- Eso era lo que tu mamá solía llamarme - Delphine sonrió y negó con la cabeza - Cuando creía que no podía oírla ella me llamaba así... bueno y cosas peores también.

Cosima suspiró. Estaba furiosa con sus padres pero más con su madre que no se cansaba de hacerle la vida imposible. Recordó su última charla y todo lo que había dicho sobre Delphine y volvió a tensarse, tenía tanta rabia que no sabía cómo liberarla.

\- Voy a asegurarme de que esa mujer nunca vuelva a molestarte cariño - Cosima se tragó la rabia y miró a Delphine con una sonrisa cuando la vio asustada por su repentino cambio de humor - No quiero que te siga ofendiendo ni nos siga molestando Delphine, no te preocupes por ella ¿Bueno?

Delphine descubrió que algo había pasado entre Cosima y su madre pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Ella sabía que Cosima tendía a hablar de sus problemas en su propio tiempo así que decidió no presionarla.

\- Mientras tú sigas a mi lado no me preocuparé por nada más chérie - Delphine sonrió con más ganas para tratar de borrar el malestar en la cara de Cosima, resultó. Ambas se quedaron mirando con ganas de decirse demasiadas cosas pero se quedaron sin tiempo. Un golpe en la puerta del camarote las sobresaltó a ambas y Cosima se apresuró a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a una encargada de la cocina que había aparecido con un carro de metal con ruedas cubierto de tres bandejas cerradas.

Cosima luego desocupó la mesa pequeña de centro y el escritorio para dejar los platos de comida y las bebidas. La asistente de cocina ayudó a la morena que intercambió con ella unas cuantas palabras y luego desapareció con el carro por el mismo lugar por donde había venido.

Cosima luego destapó la primera bandeja redonda. Era la comida de Delphine, un jugoso trozo de carne de res, arroz y papas duquesas. El olor de los alimentos atacó los sentidos de la rubia aún más fuerte que antes, su estómago volvió a rugir de hambre y ella gimió.

\- Calma cachorrito todavía no está listo - Cosima trató de calmar la ansiedad de Delphine con suavidad - Tengo que cortar tu carne Del, para que puedas comértela sin problemas y no te atragantes ¿Bueno?

\- Está bien chérie - Delphine suspiró con cansancio - Esperaré. Si ya he esperado por tantas horas, puedo esperar un par de minutos. Es sólo que mi estómago parece que no piensa lo mismo.

Delphine se rió para hacerle saber a Cosima que estaba bromeando pero la morena estaba más concentrada en tener lista la comida de la rubia. Cuando por fin lo había conseguido se acercó a su lugar en la orilla del colchón y sirvió a Delphine el primer plato del almuerzo, la ensalada césar.

Cosima había decidido que era mejor cubrir el pecho de Delphine con una servilleta de tela y fue lo segundo que hizo antes de ayudarla a comer.

\- Me siento como un bebé otra vez chérie - Delphine se quejó cubriendo sus ojos con las manos vendadas - Me da tanta pena que tengas que hacer esto por mí... jamás me he sentido tan inútil antes, yo-

\- Tú nada, Cormier - Cosima habló en voz suave pero intentando mantener su tono firme - Basta de quejas y de lágrimas, tú ahora te vas a concentrar en comer lo que has pedido sin decir una palabra más, ¿Está claro?

Delphine asintió fervientemente mirando a Cosima con los ojos grandes y asustados. Ella no quería desobedecer a su chérie así que le hizo caso en todo. Al menos lo intentó.

\- Come despacio y mastica Del - la morena advirtió por segunda vez cuando vio a su ex tragándose literalmente todo lo que Cosima le daba de comer - Vas a terminar con el estómago hinchado si no masticas bien tu comida, come despacio ¿Bueno? La comida no va a desaparecer cariño.

Cosima llevaba un bien tiempo con Delphine tratando de darle de comer. La rubia parecía una niña pequeña comiendo porque la mitad de la comida de la cuchara iba a su boca y la otra mitad a su mejilla o su servilleta. Tenían un desastre pero era muy divertido.

\- Cachorrito no te distraigas que la papa se te va a caer - Cosima advirtió con una risa cuando vio Delphine jugando con la cuchara que tenía en la boca. La última papa duquesa que se pretendía comer en realidad se había caído a su regazo y ella trató de recogerla con su mano vendada, cuando no lo consiguió gruñó como bebé con un berrinche y exigió a Cosima que se la diera.

\- Dame - Delphine pidió con un mohín divertido - Esa papa, dame...

Cosima se rió y miró a Delphine con una ceja alzada. No entendía muy bien el cambio su comportamiento. Ella supuso que estaba teniendo un pequeño retroceso a la infancia involuntario, cuando Delphine se vio envuelta en todas esas emociones que la perturbaban.

Cosima negó con la cabeza pero decidió darle ese pequeño respiro a Delphine. Iba a seguirle el juego un rato para distraerla porque prefería verla comportarse como una niña de tres años, que verla hecha un mar de lágrimas.

\- Está bien - Cosima suspiró de manera dramática para seguir el juego - Parece que la cachorrito se ha transformado en un bebé ¿no? ¿Quieres la papa?

\- Sí, sí quiero la papa - Delphine respondió con entusiasmo mirando a Cosima con adoración - Quiero más papas...

Cosima le entregó la papa que se le había caído y le dio un poco más. Delphine volvió tragarse la comida sin masticarla y la morena tuvo que regañarla.

\- ¿En qué quedamos cachorrito? - preguntó con seriedad y tuvo que aguantarse la sonrisa cuando vio a Delphine mirarla con susto.

\- ¿Masticar la comida? ¿No tragar? - preguntó Delphine en tono apagado como una niña pequeña.

\- Sí - Cosima asintió sin dejar su tono serio - ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Tragué... - la rubia respondió sin atreverse a mirar a Cosima - Lo siento... es que tenía hambre y me dolía la pancita... ¿Estoy castigada? Me porté mal...

Cosima que se estaba aguantando la risa se emocionó de pronto al ver el estado tan lamentable con el que Delphine la miraba. Parecía que los ojos de cachorro pasaron a toda la expresión de Delphine, porque no dejaba de mirarla con tristeza esperando cualquier regaño que la morena quisiera darle.

Cosima no se aguantó esa expresión.

Se acercó a Delphine y le besó la frente, acariciando la mejilla manchada de la rubia mientras le aseguraba muchas veces que no estaba castigada, pero que tenía que hacerle caso.

\- No lo hago para regañarte cariño, lo hago porque no quiero que te enfermes ¿bueno? - Cosima le dijo con suavidad y Delphine volvió a asentir más animada - Yo no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar cachorrito.

\- No más tragar, no más tragar - Delphine repitió obedientemente y Cosima le dio más de su comida. Tal como le dijo, Delphine masticó y tragó con mucha paciencia toda la comida hasta que no dejó nada en su plato. Se quedó mirando su bandeja en la mesa de centro y se dio cuenta de la segunda tapa de metal que cubría la superficie gris. Cosima siguió su mirada y sonrió.

\- Esquimo pie - le dijo ella con una sonrisa entredientes - ¿Lo quieres ahora?

\- ¿Helado? - Delphine preguntó mirando a Cosima con ojos emocionados y cuando la vio asentir, ella también lo hizo casi sin parar - ¡Si...! ¡Helado, helado, helado, helado, helado...!

\- Oh Dios... - Cosima murmuró para sí misma con una sonrisa preguntándose qué era lo que iba a hacer con una niña pequeña en el cuerpo de una adulta y que pronto tendría que lidiar con una subida de azúcar. Ella no quería pensarlo, no cuando ya le costaba lidiar con la personalidad inquieta de Delphine, que no paraba de moverse excitada en la cama. Y lo peor, era que ni ella misma todavía había podido empezar a comer su propia comida.

Sin embargo la morena no quería cortar la diversión de Delphine. Había sacado el helado de la copa con hielo que le habían traído y desmenuzó la paleta en trozos, dejándola en otra pequeña copa de porcelana blanca para evitar manchar con chocolate la ropa de cama o a la misma Delphine.

\- Lo quería del palo - Delphine se quejó haciendo un nuevo mohín en intentando cruzarse de brazos - No soy un bebé, soy una niña grande.

La expresión de la rubia se había vuelto seria pero era tan divertida que Cosima no pudo evitar reírse de ella. Delphine se veía demasiado amorosa con toda la cara manchada y la servilleta en su pecho intentando comportarse como niña grande.

\- Sé que eres una niña grande pero no nos arriesgaremos a un mayor desastre cachorrito – Cosima le respondió con una sonrisa. Delphine había vuelto a distraerse con el helado y ya no la estaba mirando - No, no vamos a arriesgarnos, tú ya tienes demasiada comida en-

¡Delphine tu pelo!

La rubia inquieta había intentado coger por sí misma la copa de porcelana y sin darse cuenta que tenía cerca su cabello hacia adelante, todavía en una cola de caballo. Cosima había conseguido quitarle la copa de las manos, pero Delphine todavía se había ensuciado el cabello con crema y chocolate haciendo el desastre ya evidente algo todavía peor.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... - Delphine se disculpó una vez más con tristeza y nerviosismo - Yo sólo quería más helado, está muy rico.

\- No importa Del, ya arreglaremos tu pelo ¿Bueno? - Cosima le aseguró con suavidad - No estoy enojada y tú no estás regañada. Vamos a terminar de servirte el helado para que puedas limpiarte.

\- ¿Entonces me da un beso? - Delphine pidió de pronto con suavidad mirando a Cosima como siempre, con total adoración - Si ya no estoy regañada, ¿Me da otro besito?

Cosima se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Delphine era una pequeña descarada, pero cumplió lo que pedía y besó su frente un par de veces recibiendo de vuelta un gran suspiro encantado y beso sonoro en la mejilla derecha que ahora también estaba manchada con chocolate.

La morena terminó de darle el helado a Delphine y se dedicó a limpiar lo mejor que pudo la piel de la mejilla y la boca de la rubia. El cabello también se lo limpió lo mejor que pudo por mientras y le dijo a Delphine que pronto necesitaría un buen baño para limpiar el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando Delphine escuchó la palabra baño se tensó, abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No baño, no baño, no baño - No dejó de repetir en voz alta - No me gustan baños... no baños. Frío... mucho frío...

Delphine tembló y Cosima se dio cuenta que esa negativa y esa reacción se debía a que había una historia detrás que la morena estaba interesada en saber.

\- ¿Por qué no te gustan los baños, cariño? - ella preguntó con curiosidad - Los baños son geniales, hay agua caliente, espuma, patitos de goma. ¿No te gusta eso?

\- No - Delphine negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio - Los baños son malos. No hay espuma, no patitos de goma, sólo una cabina de madera afuera de la casa y agua fría... tan fría... Hasta en invierno, y no hay calor. Los baños son malos.

Cosima cerró los ojos y se tragó la emoción que quería estallar fuera de ellos. Podía entender la negativa de Delphine a los baños, porque había tenido que sufrir desde pequeña con baños muy fríos si sus padres no tenían los medios para conseguir agua caliente. Podía imaginarse muy bien a una pequeñita Delphine, llorando cuando le tocaba bañarse con agua fría mientras su mamá la obligaba casi a la fuerza a estar limpia. No era justo. Cosima no pudo evitar la emoción en sus ojos pero sonrió a Delphine cuando volvió a hacerle frente.

\- Está bien cariño, no hay baños - le aseguró de momento - No más baños malos para ti ¿Bueno? Te lo prometo.

Delphine asintió y casi se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Cosima intentando abrazarla. Cosima le devolvió el abrazo por un par de minutos y le dijo que tocaba a ella misma comer ahora.

Delphine asintió y se quedó mirando a la morena mientras se servía su propia comida que aún se mantenía caliente. Su tortilla de zanahoria con papas duquesas, ensalada césar y vino tinto. Delphine vio el vino y estaba a punto de pedirle un poco a Cosima pero la morena se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza.

\- Estás con analgésicos cachorrito no puedes beber vino - ella le recordó - Por eso tienes tu bebida de jengibre.

Cosima esperaba otro berrinche o mohín pero Delphine sólo se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a beber de su botella con una pajilla.

Conforme con la respuesta de la rubia, Cosima comenzó a comer de su ensalada y su tortilla y decidió servirse el vino. Abrió la botella con el sacacorchos y se sirvió el vino en una copa, pero cuando lo olió se mareó. El olor del vino le provocó náuseas y Cosima tuvo que luchar para no vomitar en el plato lo poco que había comido.

\- ¿Cosima...? - La voz de Delphine sonaba normal cuando llamó a la morena. La había visto hacer muecas con el olor al vino, pero se puso nerviosa cuando después la vio correr al baño. Cuando la oyó vomitar luchó para salir de la cama, había conseguido destaparse de las mantas y se levantó de la cama apoyándose en las manos. Estaba tan preocupada por Cosima que ella no sintió el dolor en sus heridas, ella sólo se concentró en caminar y llegó hasta el baño cojeando para ver a la morena encorvada sobre el inodoro.

\- ¡Cosima...! - Delphine ahora sí que estaba nerviosa. Se agachó en el estrecho espacio detrás de su chérie e intentó sostener su cabello para evitar que lo ensuciara. La rubia no entendía la repentina debilidad de Cosima, pero verla así de enferma la tenía muy preocupada.

\- Estaré bien Delphine son sólo nauseas - Cosima dijo cuando dejó de sentir el estómago revuelto - Algo pasó con el vino, no aguanté el olor y no sé por qué ocurrió. Es nuestro vino favorito.

\- ¿A lo mejor sigues sintiendo los efectos del vaivén del barco chérie? - Delphine preguntó con seriedad - Tal vez sea otra cosa.

\- No lo sé - Cosima respondió con un suspiro - Sólo sé que no soporto ese hedor y no creo que vaya a ser capaz de volver al camarote si el vino sigue en la mesa de centro.

Delphine asintió y se quedó pensando cómo hacer para ayudar a Cosima, hasta que se le ocurrió.

\- Si ya no sientes ganas de vomitar, limpia tu boca y sale del camarote Cosima - Delphine expresó con decisión - Yo me encargaré del resto.

\- Pero Del, tus manos... - Cosima no quería molestar a Delphine pero la negativa de la rubia le hizo imposible seguir quejándose.

\- Esta vez me tendrás que hacer caso a mí mon ange - Delphine respondió en tono suave pero con firmeza - Yo puedo hacer esto, te lo prometo. - Por favor chérie, hazme caso por esta vez ¿Bueno?

\- Está bien Del - Cosima asintió y obedeció la petición de la rubia - Se levantó de su lugar frente al inodoro y tiró la cadena - Se lavó los dientes y se sorprendió de encontrar un nuevo envase de enjuague bucal cerrado en el botiquín del baño. Sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes, salió del baño y del camarote casi sin respirar y cuando se vio libre del olor acre del vino pudo volver a hacerlo. Ella esperaba poder entrar al camarote para ayudar a Delphine, pero no quería arriesgarse a seguir vomitando.

Delphine por su parte estaba pensando en cómo maniobrar para deshacerse del vino en la copa y la botella. No podía usar sus manos, pero la rubia se dio cuenta que todavía podía usar sus muñecas y sus antebrazos. Con eso en mente, logró coger la botella de vino. Lo hizo con las muñecas. Levantó el envase al mismo tiempo con ambas muñecas y cojeó hasta el baño. Dejó la botella sobre el lavamanos y se las arregló para voltearla y vaciarla completamente por el desagüe. Como la válvula del grifo era de palanca, sólo tuvo que levantarla con el dorso de la mano derecha y llenó la botella con agua cuando logró dejarla debajo del chorro. Vació el agua mezclada con vino y repitió el proceso un par de veces hasta que la botella quedó libre de rastros de vino, a pesar de que el olor todavía permanecía. Supo que iba a tener que dejarla de vuelta en la bandeja metálica y fue lo hizo, para luego tapar dicha bandeja con la cubierta.

Con la copa de vino hizo lo mismo. Fue mucho más fácil con esa porque era más liviana, así que no le costó mucho dejarla en el mismo estado en el que estaba la botella de vino escondida en la bandeja metálica.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que había conseguido deshacerse del vino, el olor a acre todavía podía sentirse dentro del camarote.

Delphine intentó quitar el olor con un ambientador que encontró en un mueble bajo el lavamanos, era lo único que pudo ver junto a un solitario rollo de papel higiénico. Ella no sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar para accionar en botón de la lata, pero lo consiguió gracias a su mentón y a que el botón del envase no era tan duro de accionar. La rubia había quedado con el mentón un poco enrojecido y adolorido pero consiguió quitar el olor acre de la pequeña cabina.

Cuando decidió que estaba libre de malos olores, llamó a Cosima de vuelta. La morena entró al camarote un poco afligida, odiaba tener náuseas y no entendía por qué las tenía. Ella creyó que su periodo estaba cerca así que se lo atribuyó a sus hormonas revueltas.

Había evitado respirar cuando había entrado y cuando inhaló de nuevo ningún olor a acre la atacó. Sólo el olor a limpio. Le sonrió a Delphine cuando ella se le quedó mirando con el pecho henchido de orgullo por haber conseguido ayudar a su chérie.

\- Me has salvado la vida cachorrito - Cosima se acercó a Delphine para agradecerle - Gracias. - luego se fijó en el mentón lastimado de Delphine y frunció el entrecejo - ¿Pero a qué costo cariño? Mira tu mentón...

\- No importa Cosima - Delphine todavía sonrió muy orgullosa de sí misma - Es un pequeño precio a pagar mientras pueda ver esa sonrisa bella en tu cara chérie. Necesitabas mi ayuda.

\- Sí que la necesitaba Del - Cosima asintió con miles de emociones abrumándola. Se mordió el labio y vio a Delphine hacer lo mismo. La morena podía sentir la mirada ardiente de su ex esposa y se dio cuenta que sus gestos eran la previa de algo que la misma morena se moría por hacer, besarla.

No obstante fue Delphine quién se adelantó a sus deseos y se atrevió a coger el rostro de su chérie con delicadeza a pesar de sus manos vendadas y se agachó para hacer lo que deseaba desde la primera que la vio. Besarla.

Fue un beso con hambre, desesperado. Fue un beso anhelado por ambas partes, que había dejado a ambas chicas gimiendo en voz alta sin poder evitarlo. Y fue ese gemido el que trajo a Cosima de regreso de la bruma romántica en la que se había caído activada por sus locas hormonas.

\- Delp... Delphine... - Cosima hizo un gran esfuerzo por despegarse de los labios de su ex pareja - No. No podemos Del... no ahora.

\- Lo sé... - Delphine gimió con la voz quebrada ya separada de los labios tentadores de su chérie y con la cabeza escondida en su hombro - Lo siento Cosima... pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo... He extrañado tanto tus besos... los he soñado incluso, casi todas las noches desde que no separamos. Desde entonces me ha costado dormir por las noches porque sueño con ellos, contigo. Tengo pesadillas dónde sé que me odias y me dejas tirada en mi rancho de Francia y te vas. Te marchas con tus padres y tus hermanas y me obligas a quedarme de nuevo sola, en el mismo lugar donde pasé mis peores pesadillas cuando era una niña. Lloraba y te llamaba a gritos pero tú nunca volvías. Nunca.

\- Lo siento Delphine - Cosima se tragó las lágrimas - Lo siento mucho cariño, lo siento.

\- Eso es lo que planeas hacer, ¿No Cosima? - Delphine preguntó todavía sin atreverse a mirar a su ex - Cuando lleguemos a Europa, eso es lo que harás ¿No es verdad? Me dejarás en Lille y tú seguirás tu viaje por el mundo... Te oí hablando con Sarah chérie, lo siento. Lo hice por un rato y luego me dormí de nuevo, tuve pesadillas y desperté gritando... No estabas conmigo.

\- Delphine yo... - Cosima suspiró - No sé cómo hablar de esto.

\- Está bien Cosima - Delphine respondió con una sonrisa triste pero resignada - No te angusties que no pasa nada. Sé que tienes que seguir con tu vida y yo ya no estoy autorizada a estar en ella, lo entiendo. Yo volveré a Lille y espero que tú... espero que tú seas feliz viajando por el mundo chérie, porque te lo mereces. Tú te mereces-

Delphine no pudo seguir hablando. Sus palabras habían sido interrumpidas por un par de labios rosados que la hicieron callar de golpe y la rubia volvió a fundirse en el calor de los besos y el cuerpo de Cosima.

Ella sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo y decidió que si Cosima estaba de acuerdo, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntas.

* * *

 **El experimento de Delphine con el vino y el ambientador es posible porque yo intenté antes de escribirlo en la historia y sí, el mentón sí que queda enrojecido y adolorido al final. xD**


	6. Heridas de Guerra

**Un capítulo un poco violento pero romántico y... mi visión de Delphine en esta historia es Aurora Luft de X Company pero cuando está con el Xteam en el campamento de entrenamiento en medio del bosque.**

* * *

Delphine y Cosima se besaron por un tiempo. Un corto periodo de tiempo porque Cosima no quería mezclar las cosas. Obviamente tenía claro que todavía amaba a su ex esposa pero estaba confundida y no quería acelerarlo todo debido a la confusión.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Delphine - Cosima le dijo con seriedad al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a la rubia a volver a su cama. La arropó luego de acostarla y volvió a sentarse a la orilla de la cama, intentando explicarle un poco lo que tenía en la cabeza - Tenemos que hablar de muchos temas importantes, y uno de esos temas importantes son mis padres.

Delphine asintió y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo. El tema de sus ex suegros era un tema difícil para Delphine, pero si Cosima necesitaba hablar de eso ella la apoyaría. Volvió a hacer frente a Cosima y confesó su parte en el tema.

\- Tu madre me dio dinero para firmar los papeles del divorcio Cosima - ella admitió con la voz ronca - Yo estaba dispuesta a no firmarlos porque estaba convencida que todavía podía pelear por ti y por nuestro matrimonio pero ella... ella encontró la manera de obligarme y yo acepté.

Delphine suspiró y recordó de manera vívida como Jarvinia Niehaus había aparecido en la ratonera que era su casa. Se había ido de Massachusetts a Detroit y fue una de las peores cosas que pudo hacer. Estaba en una ciudad fantasma y peligrosa pero fue la única que se había podido permitir con el único dinero que le quedaba en su propia cuenta. Ella se había hecho a sí misma una okupa de una de las casas abandonadas que parecía en mejor estado y se sorprendió de saber que no estaba destartalada por dentro a pesar de que sólo tenía agua. Delphine se había hecho con algo de comida antes de llegar a Detroit y se cercioró de que fuera toda comida enlatada. No tenía refrigerador así que no podía congelar la comida, pero sobrevivió en esa casa por un tiempo a pesar de las malas condiciones.

Eso, hasta que su todavía suegra Jarvinia Niehaus apareció en su puerta, vestida de Gucci y con dos guardaespaldas. La mujer rubia entró sin siquiera saludarla y elogió su nueva vivienda.

\- Veo que la cucaracha ha regresado a su guarida - se burló la mujer mayor con desdén - Casi me sorprende pero... no lo hace querida, este lugar te sienta excelente sin duda.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí señora Niehaus? - Delphine preguntó con seriedad intentando no demostrar el miedo que le tenía a la mujer - ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

\- Vengo a darte un ultimátum - respondió la rubia mayor sin rodeos - Y cómo te haya o no encontrado no es tu problema muchacha, yo sólo puedo encontrarte cuando te necesito y ahora necesito que firmes los papeles de divorcio y desaparezcas de una vez por todas de la vida de mi hija. Desde que has aparecido has sido sólo un estorbo para ella.

\- No - Delphine negó con la cabeza todavía firmemente parada frente a su suegra - Yo no voy a firmar ningún papel porque yo todavía amo a su hija y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ella y por arreglar nuestro matrimonio. Y ni usted ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

\- Entonces dime cuánto - Jarvinia contraatacó con la misma firmeza - Dime cuánto dinero quieres para desaparecer de la vida de Cosima para siempre. Dime un número muchacha y será tuyo. Podrás iniciar tu propia vida en otro lugar mucho mejor que este, salir del país. Volver a Francia. Vivir en París en una bella casa. Vamos, dame un número y haré tu vida mucho mejor.

Delphine se rió. Agachó la cabeza y siguió riéndose de la forma de ser tan descarada de la mujer. Cosima y ella compartían el mismo rasgo pero en Cosima su forma de ser descarada era más infantil y menos venenosa que la forma de ser de la rubia más vieja.

\- He vivido toda mi vida en un rancho pobre de Francia - Delphine respondió ahora más seria - No estoy interesada en el dinero que pueda darme señora, porque nunca me importó. Yo he trabajado siempre por todo lo que he tenido y si ahora estoy viviendo así es porque usted me ha quitado la oportunidad de conseguir un buen trabajo en lo que soy buena, la ciencia. Nadie me contrató más en ningún laboratorio, por su culpa. Así que gracias, pero no gracias. Puede llevarse su dinero y sus amenazas porque yo no aceptaré nada de lo que usted me ofrezca.

\- Eres una estúpida mal agradecida - Jarvinia negó con la cabeza muy ofuscada al oír la negativa de su nuera - Una mujer pobre con orgullo sólo comerá polvo si se mantiene así. No seas idiota muchacha, esta es una buena oportunidad que tendrás. No habrá otra.

\- Podré ser estúpida, comeré polvo y seré idiota, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no - Delphine abrió la puerta de su casa modesta y pidió a los presentes marcharse de ella sin palabras, esperando que la rubia más vieja la dejara por fin a solas. Excepto, Jarvinia Niehaus no se movió de su lugar ni miró a nadie.

\- Me iré - ella aceptó - Pero no lo haré antes que escuches mi ultimátum porque puedo entender que no te interese el dinero, ¿Pero Cosima? Estoy segura que sí.

\- ¿Cosima? - Delphine se volteó para enfrentar una vez más a su suegra - ¿Qué pasa con Cosima? ¿De qué está hablando?

\- De que tú tienes en tus manos el destino de mi hija, muchacha - Jarvinia sonrió con un dejo de maldad - Ella ahora tiene todo nuestro apoyo porque tú la abandonaste miserablemente y estamos ahí para ella, pagando por sus cosas y dándole todo lo que tú no has sido capaz de darle, ¿Pero sabes? Podemos no estarlo, podemos quitárselo todo. Cosima es una niña grande e inteligente pero vulnerable que siempre ha tenido que buscar apoyo en otros para salir adelante de una crisis y eso nunca me ha gustado. Desde que conoció a esas hermanas trillizas desaparecidas ha volcado todo su amor en ellas pero en el fondo su único apoyo financiero y emocional hemos sido nosotros, su padre y yo. Hemos sido su apoyo y le hemos cubierto en todos los aspectos pero ya sabes, a veces los hijos necesitan una dura lección para aprender algo y yo muy bien podría quitárselo todo para que aprenda a sobrevivir sin nada, por su propia cuenta. Tal como lo has hecho tú ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que Cosima sería capaz de vivir de la misma manera que tú has vivido toda tu vida? ¿Sin comodidades, sin las necesidades básicas? ¿Sin su ciencia?

\- ¡Vous salope! _**(¡Usted, Perra!)**_ \- Delphine gritó en voz alta queriendo golpear a la mujer en la cara. Se abalanzó sobre ella pero los guardaespaldas la cogieron por los brazos y la detuvieron mientras el guarura de la derecha aprovechó de golpearla en el estómago que la hizo encogerse y gruñir en voz alta - Il ne serait pas osé. _**(No se atrevería)**_ Es su hija... No Cosima...

Delphine todavía permanecía agachada y sostenida por los dos hombres vestidos de negro. Jarvinia en tanto sonreía y luego ella misma agarró a Delphine de la cabellera para enderezarla.

\- Si me atrevería, muchacha estúpida - la rubia más adulta espetó con rabia - Para darle una lección a ella y para deshacerme de ti, lo haría. Así que está en tus manos. Quitarle a Cosima su herencia o firmar los papeles de divorcio, tú decides.

Delphine estaba acorralada. Supo que no iba a poder ganar y no podía permitir dejar a Cosima sin sustento. Ella no podía dárselo y tampoco iba ser capaz de cuidarla porque apenas podía sostenerse a sí misma. Tenía que decidir y como siempre, decidió a favor de su chérie.

\- Está bien - dijo por fin con la voz derrotada - Firmaré los papeles.

\- Excelente decisión querida - Jarvinia alabó muy contenta de haber conseguido lo que quería - Me alegro que hayas pensando con la cabeza y no con el corazón, en estas cosas pensar con el corazón simplemente es un pérdida de tiempo.

Los hombres de traje soltaron a Delphine y el guardaespaldas de la izquierda un hombre moreno y alto, le entregó a Delphine los papeles que dejó en la mesa destartalada de lo que se suponía, era el comedor. Le entregó una pluma y le indicó los espacios en blanco donde tenía que firmar. Fueron cuatro firmas las que tuvo escribir y el documento estaba listo. El hombre luego le entregó los documentos a Jarvinia y ella los guardó en el bolso de Gucci que colgaba de su antebrazo. De ese mismo bolso sacó quinientos mil dólares y los dejó en la mesa del comedor.

\- Ha sido un placer hacer tratos contigo querida - ella sonrió con falsedad e hizo un gesto al guardaespaldas que estaba a su derecha, un hombre de tez blanca, calvo y fornido que le había pegado en el vientre la primera vez. Le dio dos golpes más, en la cara y un segundo golpe en el estómago que acabó por dejarla tirada en el suelo sucio del comedor. Jarvinia Niehaus se había ido en su auto elegante y Delphine había quedado en el suelo con muy poca capacidad de respirar, tanto por el nuevo golpe en el vientre que había recibido y tanto por haber perdido la última chance de luchar por la mujer que amaba. Lo único que había conseguido conservar de su matrimonio fue el anillo de Cosima que le había llegado por correo junto al primer sobre con los documentos de divorcio que ella se había negado a firmar al principio.

Un anillo que se había llevado con ella al crucero pero que no tenía en esos momentos.

\- ¿Delphine? - Cosima llamó a la rubia en voz alta intentando llamar su atención - Me estabas contando sobre la visita de mi madre ¿Qué pasó después?

\- El anillo - Delphine miró a Cosima con ojos preocupados - No sé dónde está el anillo Cosima.

\- ¿Anillo? - Cosima no entendía nada - ¿Qué anillo?

\- De matrimonio - Delphine respondió con inquietud - El tuyo y que me mandaste por correo con los papeles de divorcio. Yo lo guardé y lo traje conmigo pero no recuerdo dónde está Cosima ¿Me puedes traer mi bolso por favor? Puede que esté ahí. Necesito mi bolso.

Delphine estaba comenzando a angustiarse y Cosima no dijo nada. Prefirió seguir la corriente a la rubia para no alterarla y sacó el bolso de color escarlata que ya estaba desgastado en los bordes pero que al parecer todavía servía. Ella misma lo abrió y sacó las cosas que había adentro en medio del espacio pequeño que Delphine había dejado entre sus piernas. Cosima buscó y buscó pero no había señales de ningún anillo.

\- Estaba en una bolsa de tela de gamuza roja - Delphine explicó con nerviosismo - Yo lo dejé guardado en mi bolso pero creo que lo saqué de ahí la última vez... ¡Merde! ¡No puedo acordarme dónde está!

\- Esta bien Del, calma - Cosima se acercó a la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla - No está en el bolso pero quizás la dejaste en la maleta, ¿Quieres que busque ahí?

\- No chérie - Delphine negó con la cabeza en tono triste - No está ahí, no guardo nada importante en la maleta, sólo tengo un poco de ropa, un bolso de maquillaje pequeño, útiles de aseo, toallas sanitarias, tampones, cepillos para el cabello y nada más. Todo lo demás está en mi bolso.

\- ¿Y tú antiguo camarote cariño? - Cosima intentó una vez más - ¿Es posible que se haya quedado allí?

Delphine lo pensó por un momento y lo recordó. Sí había un lugar. Un escondite secreto bajo las tablas de su camastro, Delphine había decidido a última hora guardar el anillo en ese lugar porque era más seguro que su bolso. El espacio hueco no se notaba a simple vista y ella era la única que sabía en qué parte del suelo estaba.

\- ¡Está allá! - exclamó con emoción e intentó salir de la cama para ir a buscarlo pero como ya le había pasado una vez, se enredó con las mantas del camastro y no pudo salir. Maldijo en voz alta su mala suerte haciendo un mohín.

\- Ve más despacio tigre - Cosima dijo en tono suave ayudándola a salir de entre medio de las mantas con suavidad - Si sigues así acabarás lastimándote ¿Para dónde quieres ir tan apresurada?

\- A buscar el anillo chérie, por supuesto - Delphine respondió con un suspiro como si fuera obvio - No podemos perder el tiempo. Con suerte tu anillo todavía siga ahí, bien escondido. Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo.

Cosima negó con la cabeza, seguía divertida por el cambio brusco de comportamiento de la rubia pero una vez más decidió seguirle la corriente y ayudó a Delphine a quitarse el pijama para ponerse una camiseta sin mangas y una camisa estampada de líneas blanca. También la ayudó a ponerse unos pantalones de lana negros y unas zapatillas negras con velcro para que le fuera más fácil caminar por la cubierta del barco. Cosima también le ayudó a atar su cabello en una trenza y la ayudó a salir del camarote siguiendo la ruta de servicio hasta los cuarteles de la tripulación.

El pasillo que daba a las habitaciones era angosto y encerrado. Fue un shock para Cosima descubrir esta parte del barco que estaba prohibida para los pasajeros de las clases de lujo y de eso se dio cuenta cuando la morena vio varias caras sorprendidas de chicos y chicas jóvenes que salían de las habitaciones y seguían cada uno de sus pasos. Eso la inquietó. Delphine en tanto ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas y los murmullos, no estaba pendiente de ellos sino de mantener a Cosima bien aferrada a su costado, tratando de alejarla lo más posible de miradas indeseadas. Su altura y complexión conseguían intimidar a los chicos que eran más pequeños que ella, los más grandes decidieron mantener su distancia. Cuando ambas llegaron al antiguo camarote de la rubia, Delphine pidió a Cosima abrir la puerta y descubrió que estaba sin seguro. Ella entró y obligó con suavidad a Cosima a que la siguiera. Pasaron por la habitación que era de Susan Robert hasta la habitación que era de Delphine. Cosima se dio cuenta que el viejo camarote de su ex esposa era aún más pequeño que el camarote que ambas compartían. El lugar era simplemente una caja de zapatos.

\- Vaya - Cosima no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta - Este lugar es...

\- Una caja - Delphine suspiró sin mirar a la morena, tenía enfocada su vista en las tablas de madera del suelo y las pisaba con el pie para descubrir la que estaba hueca. Cuando la encontró sonrió.

\- La tengo Cosima - Delphine llamó con entusiasmo - ¿Me puedes ayudar a quitar la tabla por favor? No es difícil de remover, sólo tienes que moverla hacia abajo y se levantará.

Cosima asintió con una sonrisa y lo hizo. Tal como había dicho Delphine, la tabla de madera había cedido sólo con unas sacudidas. Cuando destapó el hueco descubrió la bolsa roja de gamuza atada con un lazo negro. No necesitó abrirlo para saber que el anillo se encontraba dentro, podía sentirlo entre los dedos.

\- ¿Lo puedes guardar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón chérie? - Delphine volvió a pedir en voz baja - Tiene cierre, estará más seguro ahí.

Cosima volvió a asentir y guardó el anillo de matrimonio en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de lana de Delphine, aseguró el cierre para que no se abriera y volvió a tapar el hueco del piso con la tabla de madera. Salieron del camarote lo más rápido que pudieron pero cuando llegaron otra vez al pasillo de las habitaciones, a Delphine se ocurrió volver para buscar alguna otra cosa que se le pudiera haber quedado. De pronto ella recordó su propio anillo, ella no lo tenía en la mano porque las alhajas no estaban permitidas dentro del barco, así que Delphine también había escondido el suyo en otra parte secreta de su camarote. Bajo el colchón del camastro.

Cuando le explicó eso a Cosima ella suspiró pero decidió esperar a Delphine cuando le dijo que podía hacerlo por ella misma.

\- Te esperaré aquí afuera Del, no te preocupes - Cosima asintió con una sonrisa un poco más animada - Estaré bien.

\- Gracias por la paciencia mon ange - Delphine sonrió y se atrevió a besar la mejilla derecha de Cosima - Intentaré no tardarme, te lo prometo.

Cosima sonrió y esperó en la puerta del camarote a que Delphine volviera, intentando no prestar atención a las miradas inquietas de los chicos tripulantes que de pronto la rodearon, al mismo tiempo que silbaban y se reían. La morena no les hizo caso, ni siquiera los miraba pero uno de los chicos que la rodeaban de pronto la reconoció.

\- Jamás creí que podría conocer en persona a una de las dueñas de este barco - el chico era casi un niño, no tenía más de veinte años. Tenía la piel morena y por su acento Cosima supuso que podía ser de origen latino - Al menos su familia lo es ¿No es así señorita Niehaus? Usted viajaba en Penthouse de primera clase.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando amigo - Cosima se atrevió a responder en tono tenso pero con amabilidad - Quizás me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

\- No, es usted - el chico sonrió con descaro - La reconocí de una de las revistas de famosos que a mi mamá le gusta leer. Usted salía en la portada con sus padres, no se veía muy contenta en la foto pero vestía... guau, preciosa. ¿Qué hace aquí con los pobres mortales de servicio? ¿Se ha aburrido de su vida de lujo en su jaula de cristal? Porque yo le podría mostrar el verdadero crucero, la verdadera diversión que jamás encontrará entre esos estirados de la primera clase.

\- Muy amable de tu parte amigo pero no gracias - Cosima no dejó de ser amable a pesar de su nerviosismo - Estoy bien así, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. En serio gracias, pero no gracias.

El chico sonrió pero no se tomó bien la negativa. Se acercó a Cosima en tono más amenazante y la cogió del brazo mientras ella intentaba zafarse gritando y pidiendo que la soltara.

Ellos forcejearon por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que un borrón alto obligó al chico a soltar a su presa de golpe.

\- ¡Morceau de merde! **(¡Pedazo de mierda!)** \- Delphine gritó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un gran puñetazo al chico que estaba acosando a Cosima con todo y su mano vendada - ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarla!

El chico acosador quedó tirado en el suelo sin ser muy consciente de qué lo había golpeado, pero por desgracia en esos casos él no estaba solo. Tenía un grupo de compinches de su misma edad que no toleraron ver a su amigo siendo atacado por una mujer y ellos mismos lo defendieron, golpeando a Delphine de la misma manera en la que ella lo había golpeado.

\- ¡Maldita perra! - gritó uno de ellos - ¡Pagarás el haber lastimado a Josué!

\- ¡Delphine! - Cosima ahora estaba muy nerviosa. Vio a Delphine siendo atacada por cuatro chicos y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla - ¡Por favor no la lastimen!

\- ¡Vete Cosima...! - Delphine había alcanzado a gritar mientras forcejeaba para quitarse de encima a los chicos - ¡Ve a por ayuda chérie! ¡Vete, yo los distraeré! ¡Vete...!

Cosima asintió no queriendo dejar sola a Delphine, pero sabía que no podía quedarse esperando sin hacer nada. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y logró dar con un par de asistentes de a bordo y les explicó la situación.

\- ¡Ella sólo me estaba defendiendo pero la van a matar! - exclamó con nerviosismo - ¡Por favor ayúdenla! ¡Van a matarla!

Los dos hombres trataron de calmarla y le preguntaron dónde estaba sucediendo el problema, ella les dijo dónde era y uno de ellos llamó a un grupo de control de motines que llegó directo donde se inició la trifulca.

\- Vuelva a su camarote señorita Niehaus - el hombre mayor y de aspecto amable le aconsejó - Nosotros nos encargaremos.

\- ¡Pero Delphine! - Cosima no quería dejar a su ex esposa sola - ¿Qué pasará con ella?

\- ¿Delphine Cormier? - el hombre preguntó con extrañeza a lo que Cosima asintió - ¿Qué es usted de ella señorita Niehaus?

\- Su esposa - Cosima no dudó en responder sin saber dónde le había venido la inspiración - Delphine Cormier es mi esposa y unos chicos de su tripulación van a matarla sólo porque me estaba defendiendo de ellos. ¡Y ella ya está herida!

El hombre dudó de las palabras de Cosima pero decidió aceptarlas como ciertas. Asintió y volvió a repetirle que no se preocupara porque él se encargaría del asunto personalmente.

\- Vuelva a su camarote señora Cormier - el hombre se dirigió a ella con el apellido de Delphine y la morena se emocionó - Le llevaremos a su esposa de vuelta a su camarote cuando podamos arreglar todo el problema, se lo prometo. Sólo regrese a su camarote, allá estará más segura.

Cosima asintió y le pidió por última vez que ayudara a Delphine. Él le prometió que lo haría y no le quedó más remedio que regresar al camarote y esperar, con el corazón en un hilo y los nervios de punta.

La morena esperó en completa tensión por diez minutos hasta que sintió un par de golpes en la puerta y la voz urgente del hombre con el que había hablado diciéndole que tenía a su esposa. Cosima no tardó en correr y abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo casi gritó. Entre él y su amigo que también estuvo presente, cargaban a Delphine malherida y casi a rastras.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! - ella exclamó y les ayudó a dejar a Delphine en su propia cama del camarote que era más grande y cómoda ¿Pero qué pasó?

\- Aquí su esposa ha sido toda una campeona señora Cormier - el hombre elogió casi con una sonrisa mirando a Delphine que tenía diversas heridas en su cuerpo. Entre las más visibles, un ojo negro y el labio partido. - Ella luchó a puñetazo limpio contra unos chicos un poco violentos que tenemos castigados en la zona de servicio y por lo que supe ella lo hizo para defenderla como usted dijo. Se enfrentó a los cuatro al mismo tiempo y los mandó a todos directo a la enfermería.

Cosima negó con la cabeza con una mezcla extraña de orgullo, emoción y fastidio. Odiaba ver a Delphine herida, pero odiaba más verla pelearse con otros por su culpa. Y todo había empezado por unos jodidos anillos.

\- Gracias por traerla señores pero ahora necesito tiempo a solas con mi esposa - Cosima despidió a los hombres con amabilidad pero en tono serio - Necesito que llamen a la enfermera y me traiga todo lo necesario para atender las heridas de Delphine, por favor. Eso es todo.

\- Traeremos todo lo que usted ha pedido de inmediato señora Cormier - el hombre mayor se despidió - Y lo siento por lo ocurrido, espero que su esposa se mejore pronto.

\- Gracias - Cosima no miró a los hombres, los despidió y cerró la puerta. Volvió a la cama donde estaba Delphine y suspiró. Se sintió peor cuando vio a Delphine sonriéndole un poco embobada.

\- ¿Señora Cormier, chérie? - ella sonrió a pesar de que le dolía el labio - Me gusta el sonido de eso. Que les hayas dicho que soy tu esposa. Me gusta ser tu femme, ¿sabes? Y todavía tengo los anillos. Delphine alzó la ceja sana en tono de broma y Cosima volvió a suspirar.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué mierda estabas pensando Cormier? - Cosima estaba muy molesta con la rubia pero Delphine estaba tan emocionada que no se daba cuenta de nada más - ¡Pelearte con cuatro niñatos como si fueras...! ¡Como si fueras un vándalo! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido loca?

\- Esos pequeños idiotas te estaban ofendiendo Cosima - Delphine contestó en un tono más serio pero igual sonrió - Y yo soy tu esposa, esos hombres lo dijeron. Así que como tal tenía que defenderte. Defender tu honor. Porque nadie osa ofender a la mujer que amo sin recibir su castigo a cambio.

Cosima se emocionó una vez más. Ella odiaba la maldita capacidad que tenía Delphine decirle las cosas así, de manera tan galante.

\- ¿Eres así de galante mi caballero? - Cosima se burló intentando no romper a llorar al ver a Delphine tan lastimada - ¿Luchando por mi honor?

\- Toujours madame Cormier **(Siempre señora Cormier)** \- respondió en francés en broma la rubia pero mirando a su ex amor con toda intención - Siempre la defenderé mi señora, no importa cuánto me cueste.

Además, estoy feliz porque la tengo a usted. Una hermosa dama tomando cuidado de mis heridas de guerra. Ellos sólo tienen a la enfermera del barco que no es nada como usted chérie.

\- Está bien Casanova, ya lo entendí - Cosima rió esta vez más divertida - Vamos a ver ahora tus heridas de guerra, luego podrás seguir tratando de conquistarme con tus galanteos.

\- ¿Está funcionando? - Delphine preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿La estoy conquistando mi señora?

Cosima se quedó mirando a Delphine a los ojos por un momento, buscando en ellos algún rastro de broma. Cuándo no encontró ninguno en esas profundidades de avellana, Cosima tragó saliva y suspiró. Delphine iba en serio y no sabía qué responder a eso. Sólo sabía lo que Delphine era capaz de hacer y los extremos a los que era capaz de llegar sólo para protegerla. La había defendido de cuatro pequeños rufianes que no dejaron de molestarla mientras esperaba en el pasillo de los cuarteles de la tripulación. Todavía no podía creer que Delphine se había enfrentado a ellos con las manos y las rodillas vendadas como toda una jodida campeona, tal como había dicho el hombre que las había ayudado y aunque la derrotaron de vuelta, Delphine igual la salvó del acoso de esos chicos.

\- Lo siento Cosima yo...

\- Sí - Cosima respondió en tono serio al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a desnudar de su ropa destrozada a Delphine - Sí está funcionando.

\- No dejaré de intentarlo chérie - Delphine miró a Cosima con intensidad. Estaba feliz de haber conseguido ser la héroe de Cosima porque Delphine siempre había querido serlo y nunca lo había conseguido hasta ahora. - No dejaré de intentarlo, ganarme tu amor de vuelta y que vuelvas... que vuelvas a ser mi mujer ahora de verdad.

Cosima alzó la vista y suspiró. Estaba luchando contra muchas emociones y negó con la cabeza intentando borrar cada una de ellas, pero la intensidad de la mirada de adoración que tenía Delphine le hacía difícil ignorar nada.

\- ¿Cosima? - Delphine llamó en un susurro tratando de tener la atención de su chérie, cuando lo logró sonrió y luego se puso seria - Je'taime.

\- Lo sé Delphine - Cosima suspiró con cansancio - Lo sé...

Cosima no dijo nada más y se encargó de terminar de desnudar a Delphine para atender sus heridas. La enfermera de reemplazo había dejado en un pequeño carro todo lo que necesitaba Cosima para curar las heridas de su chica, pero antes tenía que cerciorarse que no hubiera nada roto.

\- No tengo máquinas de rayos X para saber si tienes algún hueso roto Delphine, así que vas a tener que ayudarme - Cosima le explicó con seriedad - Yo sólo puedo ver moretones en tu costado, en tus brazos y en tus piernas ¿Pero sientes algo más lastimado aparte de eso?

\- Me duelen las manos y las rodillas... - Delphine gimió en voz alta cuando empezó a sentir todos los dolores de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo - También me duele el coxis, las nalgas y la entrepierna. Yo... no creo tener nada roto chérie pero me duele todo el cuerpo.

\- Eres una demente Cormier - Cosima se quejó en voz alta pero más afectada por lo ocurrido que enojada - ¡Es que mira cómo te han dejado esos idiotas!

La morena no aguantó más y rompió en llanto aferrada a la camisa sucia y destrozada que Cosima no le había podido quitar del todo a Delphine.

\- Odio esto - Cosima se quejó de nuevo - Odio verte lastimada cachorrito y más que eso odio verte sufrir así. No debiste pelear de esa manera Delphine, no debiste.

\- Sí que debí mon ange - Delphine no estuvo de acuerdo - Sí que debí, ¿O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Cuando dije mis votos de amarte y protegerte en la salud y en la enfermedad también me comprometí a luchar por ti y cuidarte. Es que estoy dispuesta a morir por ti mi amor, si con eso sé que tú estarás a salvo.

\- ¡Pero yo necesito que vivas! - Cosima negó con la cabeza y lloró aún más que antes todavía aferrada a la ropa de la rubia - ¡Yo necesito que vivas Delphine! ¡Que estés conmigo! ¡Te necesito conmigo maldita sea! ¡Y te necesito viva, no muerta! ¡Que muerta no me servirías de nada!

Delphine asintió y se lamió los labios intentando acercarse a la cara de su chérie para besarla. Cuando no pudo, fue Cosima la que se acercó y cogió el rostro herido de Delphine entre sus manos con delicadeza y la besó.

\- Te amo - Cosima expresó ya derrotada y sin poder ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo - Eres una demente Delphine Cormier pero te amo maldita sea, nunca he dejado de amarte cariño. Nunca...

\- _Merci mon dieu..._ \- Delphine dijo en un susurro al cielo con los ojos llorosos después del beso - _Merci, merci, merci, merci..._


	7. Dos por Uno

**Un poco más de amor y un poco de clasificación M por acá, pero es carbón suave.**

* * *

Delphine no lo estaba pasando bien. Entre que tenía que depender de su chérie para todo y su dolor de cuerpo constante, no lo estaba pasando nada de bien. Odiaba esa vulnerabilidad, esa debilidad de no ser capaz de encargarse de sí misma, no estaba acostumbrada. Llevaba haciendo ese trabajo por ella misma desde pequeña y ahora, transformada en un bebé al que le tenía que hacer todo, era un asco. Mucho peor que la primera vez.

Empezando porque no podía moverse ni para ir al baño. Tenía que usar un orinal y era un tormento tener que moverse para usarlo porque tenía el cuerpo tieso como una tabla. Todos los dolores parecían atacarla cuando necesitaba ir al baño, pero Cosima estaba bien entrenada en hacerlo todo rápido y de manera limpia y ordenada. Delphine sólo podía quejarse pero se contentaba con tener el resto de tiempo a su pequeño amor muy cerca de ella.

Como siempre, Cosima también tenía que darle de comer. Algunos de sus argumentos más divertidos ocurrían a la hora de la comida porque Delphine pensaba que era Cosima la primera que debía alimentarse, pero la morena pensaba lo contrario.

\- Tú estás herida cachorrito así que vas primero - Cosima explicó con suavidad - Privilegio de paciente, siempre vas primero.

\- Pero tú también tienes que comer chérie - Delphine no estaba de acuerdo. Ella no podía moverse y no podía soportar no ser capaz de cuidar de su pequeño ángel en esas condiciones. - Por favor mon ange, come conmigo. Puedes darme la comida y comer tú también al mismo tiempo. Estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Cosima se quedó mirando a Delphine con una ceja alzada y asintió.

\- Está bien Del - estuvo de acuerdo - Lo haremos como tú quieres pero no haré más concesiones. Sólo ésta.

\- Bon, ma chérie - Delphine sonrió muy contenta de tener lo que quería - Sólo ésta.

Así fue como las chicas iniciaron una rutina. Con Cosima despertando primero para curar las heridas de Delphine, tomar cuidado de su aseo, y su desayuno, al almuerzo comiendo juntas y por las tardes se dedicaban a leer. O mejor dicho, Cosima le leía a Delphine.

La morena le leía El Origen de las Especies de Charles Darwin, su libro favorito. Las chicas a menudo se quedaban hablando de ciencia hasta que Delphine lograba caer dormida y cuando tenía malas noches, la única manera de que durmiera era teniendo a Cosima dormida a su lado. Cosa que era en sí bastante incómoda para la morena porque la cama dónde Delphine dormía, si bien era la más grande, no era la más amplia así que Cosima había tenido que correr la cama más pequeña y pegarla a la cama grande dejando el sofá al otro lado del camarote. No había sido un gran cambio pero hizo las cosas más fáciles para ella.

Delphine por su parte también decidió que podían hablar del tema que habían dejado pendiente, la madre de Cosima.

\- Sé que no debí tomar el dinero de tu madre Cosima - Delphine admitió con pesadumbre - Tal vez lo sientas como una traición chérie, pero yo sólo usé ese dinero para embarcarme en el crucero. Yo no recordé que tus padres eran los dueños de la flota, no estaba pensando en eso, yo sólo estaba pensando en desaparecer. Irme lejos y dejarte la vía libre para que fueras feliz aunque fuera sin mí. Ese siempre fue mi objetivo Cosima, siempre lo será. Que seas feliz. Si era conmigo yo era feliz pero sino también era feliz por ti. Excepto que el destino...

\- Ha sido una perra - Cosima meditó en voz alta - No lo digo por haberte encontrado sino porque mi madre... Ella me lo confesó todo sin querer porque estaba furiosa de saber que tú también estabas en el crucero. Ella no podía creer su mala suerte y te trató pésimo. Habló sobre Leekie, Delphine.

La rubia asintió y agachó la cabeza, avergonzada de sí misma. Claro que su auto odio no duró mucho porque Cosima la obligó a hacerle frente con delicadeza.

\- Ella me confesó que no fue consensuado - Cosima le explicó con suavidad - Que fue cosa de una vez y que al parecer el idiota de Leekie le dijo a mi madre que no había sido bueno.

\- No lo fue chérie - Delphine asintió - Fue el peor sexo que he tenido en años, él... sólo entró un par de veces y llegó incluso fuera de mí. Yo... yo tuve que fingir el orgasmo, fue... fue muy vergonzoso. Delphine suspiró y luego miró a Cosima con toda intensidad - Tú has sido la única que ha sido capaz de llevarme a orgasmos tan poderosos que me han hecho llorar mon amour. Contigo hasta he... eyaculado... - ella se sonrojó - Nunca pensé que podía llegar a mojar la cama chérie, pero contigo... ha sido impresionante y sé que no he podido estar a la altura. Me hubiese gustado poder complacerte, poder cumplirte como esposa de una mejor manera pero tú siempre me has dejado la vara muy alta Cosima...

\- Eso no es verdad cachorrito - Cosima negó con la cabeza y sonrió, acarició el rostro de Delphine con ternura teniendo cuidado de su ojo negro en recuperación. Delphine ya podía ver por el ojo derecho dañado y la inflamación era cada vez menos evidente, pero todavía tenía la piel circundante demasiado sensible para sentir que realmente se había curado. Cosima aplicaba todas las noches en dicha zona una crema anti inflamatoria y eso le estaba sentando de maravillas al igual que las demás zonas donde tenía hematomas. - Tú me has complacido mucho, demasiado, durante todo el tiempo que pasamos juntas. Tú conoces mi cuerpo a la perfección cariño y siempre has sabido como complacerme, ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Eras la de arriba cuando era yo la que estaba acostumbrada a llevar la intimidad.

Delphine se rió, negó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse como un tomate.

\- Cosima - se quejó - No digas eso, no es cierto.

\- Sí que lo es - Cosima la contradijo con una sonrisa - Sí que lo es Cormier, lo fue cada vez que me llevabas a la cama cuando llegabas del trabajo y yo estaba planeando clases o charlando con Sarah. La misma Sarah siempre se quejó por eso, porque tú me acaparabas y no me soltabas. Eso le fastidiaba porque siempre tenía que despegarme de ti cuando íbamos de visita a su casa. Ella suele decir que eres mi perrito faldero siguiéndome para todas partes.

\- Eso es molesto - Delphine suspiró con inquietud - Lo siento chérie, no me daba cuenta. Yo sólo... no podía dejarte. Sé que podrá sonar egoísta y posesivo Cosima, pero siempre te he querido sólo para mí. Para poder tenerte sólo en mis brazos y no soltarte nunca más. Yo nunca he tenido nada que fuera realmente mío mi amor, ya sabes... - Cosima asintió - Así que creo que cuando nos casamos por fin sentí que tenía algo sólo mío, tú. Mon trésor, el más grande. Y no quería compartirlo con nadie... mon dieu suena horrible...

Delphine no tenía cara para mirar a Cosima. Alejó por completo la mirada de la morena intentando controlar sus emociones, pero se le hizo muy difícil cuando Cosima volvió a obligarla con suavidad a hacerle frente.

\- Nunca me ha gustado la gente posesiva o celosa Del - Cosima suspiró - Odiaba a ese tipo de gente que se creía con derechos sobre otra persona en cualquier sentido, excepto contigo. La verdad es que no sé por qué sucede cachorrito, pero contigo no me importa que seas así porque siempre amé ser tuya cariño. Tanto como amaba saber que tú también eras mía.

\- Lo soy - Delphine respondió sin dudarlo - Tuya mon ange, siempre seré tuya. Hasta que tú quieras que sea.

\- ¿Otra vez Casanova? - Cosima alzó una ceja con diversión cuando Delphine asintió fervientemente - Ya sabes lo que dicen mi señora; demuéstralo, no lo digas.

\- Será mí placer ma belle madame - Delphine respondió con su acostumbrada galantería a las palabras de su amor e hizo lo que anhelaba hacer desde hace mucho rato, comérsela a besos.

La rubia besó a su chica con todo lo que tenía. Eran besos tan intensos que Cosima casi no podía respirar, los besos de Delphine siempre conseguían ahogarla de la mejor manera.

Excepto que esta vez las rubia había tomado las palabras de su amada muy en serio y las pasiones se estaban incrementando demasiado, Cosima se estaba dejando llevar por los besos de Delphine de una manera muy desaconsejable porque la rubia todavía estaba herida y no podía usar sus manos.

\- Vale... - Cosima intentó hablar en medio de los besos - Ya has demostrado lo que puedes hacer Casanova, ya basta- Delph- Delphine... para.

\- No puedo... - Delphine estaba envuelta en una bruma desesperada no era capaz de frenarse y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sentir más de la piel exquisita que la volvía loca. - No puedo ma chérie... te necesito... te necesito... ha pasado demasiado tiempo...

\- Lo sé mi amor - Cosima suspiró consiguiendo por fin separar su cuerpo de los labios posesivos de su chica - Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo cariño, pero no podemos. Tú todavía estás herida y no puedes usar tus manos, tienes que descansar.

\- Tú sabes que no necesito mis manos para complacerte chérie - la voz de Delphine sonaba ahogada - Todavía tengo mi lengua Cosima. Tienes un trono en el cuál sentarte también. Por favor déjame adorarte mon amour...

Cosima sonrió con la cara roja de pena y las hormonas alborotadas. Tenía muchas ganas de aceptar lo que Delphine le proponía, porque el queening era una de sus poses favoritas para hacer el amor y porque además Delphine sabía cómo usar la lengua, pero tenía sus aprensiones.

\- Sé que eres una experta usando tu lengua cachorrito pero todavía estás herida - Cosima negó con la cabeza y señaló su ojo morado - Lo haremos cuando sane tu ojo, no antes. No correremos riesgos de cualquier peligro o infección Delphine, lo siento. Pero no podemos hacerlo.

\- ¿Entonces me dejarás con las bolitas azules? - Delphine miró a su ángel con ojos de cachorro apaleado - Eso duele, ya sabes...

\- Pero si tú no tienes bolas Delphine - Cosima se rió con diversión - No eres un hombre.

\- Tal vez Cosima pero todavía tengo mi clit - Delphine suspiró dramáticamente - Y mi entrepierna. También me duele la excitación mon cher... mucho.

Delphine hizo un gesto con su mano vendada a la mano de Cosima y luego a su entrepierna y Cosima entendió lo que la rubia quería. Ella se negó.

\- Delphine... - Cosima se estaba inquietando, luchaba con sus deseos de complacer a su cachorrito y su propia cautela. No quería incomodar demás a la rubia, pero Delphine no parecía pensar igual.

\- Sólo siénteme mon ange - Delphine rogó - Sólo por una vez... por favor...

Delphine se lamió los labios y Cosima cedió. Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz metió su mano debajo de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Delphine y tocó su entrepierna. Podía sentirla caliente e hinchada y tuvo que aguantar su propio gemido cuando escuchó el gemido dolorido de Delphine a su lado.

\- Estás muy mojada Del - Cosima expresó con la voz ronca y tragó saliva - Y eso que sólo fueron unos besos.

\- Tus besos siempre me ponen así mi amor - Delphine se encogió de hombros con un suspiro dolido que estremeció a Cosima de los pies a la cabeza - No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que me dolía, mi necesidad por ti siempre ha sido tan intensa que duele.

\- ¿Entonces necesitas que te ayude a...? - Cosima hizo un gesto con los dedos y Delphine asintió con el cuerpo tembloroso, abrió las piernas y miró a su ex esposa con tristeza.

\- Por favor Cosima - Delphine rogó - Sé que no tomará mucho tiempo...

\- Está bien cachorrito - Cosima no podía dejar en un estado tan lamentable a su amor - Te ayudaré con esto pero intenta no hacer mucho ruido ¿bueno? Que luego podemos meternos en problemas y no quiero tener más dramas con la gente de este barco, ya he tenido suficiente con Duko y esa pelirroja.

\- Está bien Cosima - Delphine suspiró ahora más aliviada - Gracias... pero... ve despacio ¿bueno? Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que-

\- ¿Ni siquiera por ti misma cariño? - Cosima preguntó sorprendida - ¿No has podido solucionar el problema con tu propia mano?

\- Al principio sí - Delphine reconoció con un dejo de vergüenza - Al principio intenté la masturbación, pero cada vez que lo intentaba te recordaba y terminaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Me fue imposible llegar a un orgasmo por mi propia mano sin sentirme débil o llorar así que dejé de intentarlo. Luego cuando entré a trabajar al crucero ya no tuve tiempo o la intimidad suficiente, dormía agotada todas las noches para intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Bueno, entonces por esta vez… lo haré - Cosima ahora sonrió y se quedó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y corrió las mantas para dejar el torso de Delphine al descubierto. Bajó sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior y volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de su amor con las mantas.

Cubrió el cuerpo de Delphine con el suyo con mucho cuidado de no poner tanto peso encima de él y volvió a correr la mano por la entrepierna de Delphine.

Fue lento porque quería que su cachorrito disfrutara del viaje, así que dedicó a correr la mano por la suave mata de pelo marrón claro de su montículo y poco a poco sondeó las zonas más sensibles de la femineidad húmeda de su ex esposa.

Sus dedos jugaron con la humedad, tocando suavemente los alrededores, los pliegues, los bordes, sin detenerse en su zona más caliente y menos en el meollo de su dolor, cosa que hizo a Delphine quejarse en voz alta sin poder evitarlo. Ella ya estaba comenzando a mecer sus caderas en la desesperación de sentir más del tacto de su ángel pero cada vez que creyó que podría llegar a ese punto, el placer le fue negado.

\- Sin juegos mon cher por favor - Delphine casi lloriqueó - Te necesito demasiado... me está doliendo mucho. Necesito tu mano Cosima, por favor no me hagas sufrir más... ha sido demasiado.

Cosima se disculpó con un beso apasionado y dejó de molestar a su chica. Sus caricias fueron más intencionadas y más profundas lo que hizo que Delphine tuviera que morderse el labio para no gritar. Movía sus caderas al tándem que imponía su chérie y el placer estaba llegando a picos tan intensos que poco a poco rozó la línea del dolor y la rubia gritó.

\- Calla mi amor - Cosima susurró con la voz ronca sin dejar de moverse dentro de su amada - Recuerda... no podemos hacer mucho ruido.

\- Entonces bésame... - Delphine gimió con desesperación y la respiración entrecortada - Hazme callar con tus labios porque yo no puedo... ¡Oh mon dieu Cosima...!

La morena besó a Delphine como si no hubiera mañana y se siguió moviendo sin descanso pero con delicadeza hasta que sintió sus dedos siendo exprimidos por las paredes del sexo de la rubia anunciando la cercanía de su orgasmo.

Cosima había conseguido usar el talón de su mano para acariciar el clítoris congestionado de Delphine, pero sabía que haría falta un poco de persuasión de su parte para hacer explotar el placer de ella.

\- Vamos Del - Cosima habló al oído de la rubia en un susurro apasionado - Sabes que falta poco cariño, vamos.

\- Cosima... - Delphine llamó con la voz ahogada sin dejar de gemir ni mover las caderas - Más... por favor... más... estoy tan cer... ¡Oh mon dieu Cosima...!

El cuerpo de la rubia se tensó y Cosima sintió el orgasmo de Delphine como propio. Besó a su amada ayudándola a bajar de su alta y no se sorprendió de verla hecha un mar de lágrimas luego de correrse de su potente orgasmo.

Cosima abrazó a Delphine y la dejó llorar intentando aguantarse de paso sus propias lágrimas.

\- Merci... - Delphine susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción - Merci Cosima, gracias por darme esto mon ange. Lo necesitaba mucho, no sabes cuánto...

\- No me des las gracias cachorrito que ha sido mi culpa - Cosima también susurró de la misma manera y ya no se pudo aguantar las lágrimas - Yo te abandoné mi amor, dejé que mi madre me envenenase la cabeza con mentiras y me ocultara todo lo que tú estabas sufriendo. Fue mi culpa Delphine, fue mi culpa...

\- Non - Delphine miró a su ángel con ferocidad - Yo también cometí un grave error chérie, también fue mi culpa.

\- Hemos sido unas idiotas pero lo arreglaremos cariño - Cosima abrazó a Delphine una vez más y acarició su cabello hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida en sus brazos agotada por todas las emociones que acababa de experimentar.

\- Lo arreglaremos - Cosima volvió a repetir en voz baja y se quedó velando por el sueño de su amor hasta que el mismo sueño también se la llevó a ella.

Se despertaron un par de horas más tarde igual que como se habían dormido, abrazadas. Cosima se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellas y estaba muy bien con el tema pero cuando despertó Delphine y lo recordó todo, no pudo evitar angustiarse creyendo que había sobrepasado los límites de la aún frágil relación entre ellas.

La rubia no quería iniciar una charla incómoda sin embargo. Ella estaba muy bien recostada, mirando a Cosima moverse por pequeño espacio diciéndole que la pondría cómoda y al rato llamaría para pedir algo de comida. Habían almorzado, pero las tardes sin hacer demasiado siempre se hacían muy largas y siempre pedían algo de merendar cuando les daba hambre. A Cosima le gustaba el té y a Delphine le iba más el café, pero había tenido que decantarse por el té cuando a Cosima también le dio nauseas el olor a café.

El tema de las náuseas de su chérie también era algo que le preocupaba mucho a Delphine. Ella tenía sus teorías de por qué le estaba ocurriendo pero no quería mantener esperanzas. Ella creía que su amor estaba embarazada pero no podía estar segura. La inseminación había ocurrido hace tres meses y Cosima nunca había dado señales de que hubiera resultado.

Y lo peor, ahora que pensaba en eso, tal vez su sacrificio de acostarse con Leekie había sido en vano. Él la había ayudado a realizar un tratamiento nuevo dónde no se utilizaba un donante de semen para la fecundación, sino el material genético de ambas. Así que Delphine además de haberse tenido que acostar con Leekie, había tenido que soportar una dolorosa extracción de líquido encefaloraquídeo para sacar el material de sus genes para crear el bebé que al final llevaría Cosima en su vientre. Ambas lo habían hecho y no hubo ningún resultado. Eso entristeció mucho a la rubia pero ahora, viendo a Cosima con síntomas de embarazo, dudaba que el método no haya resultado. Su corazón decía que sí, que su chérie sí estaba llevando a su bebé en su vientre, pero su mente le pidió prudencia así que se dejó llevar por lo segundo.

La rubia se conformó con mirar a Cosima mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse. Mantenerse más limpia, sobre todo entre las piernas después de lo que pasó entre ellas. Delphine podía volver a sentir la sensación y cerró los ojos tratando de no dejar salir el gemido placentero que quería expresar, pero Cosima se había dado cuenta y se rió.

\- Calma tus hormonas Casanova - ella se burló con diversión - Mira que sé que quieres un poco más de lo que has tenido pero no podemos. Todavía no cachorrito.

\- Lo sé chérie - Delphine asintió con el rostro ruborizado - Sé que no podemos pero yo lo recuerdo todo y... no puedo evitarlo. Me ha encantado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin lidiar con mis necesidades, así que lo que ha pasado me ha golpeado como un tren de carga.

\- Lo sé cariño - Cosima besó la frente de Delphine con ternura intentando domar el cabello rebelde con las manos sin mucho éxito. Sé que debió ser difícil Del porque te corriste de una manera feroz cuando llegaste al orgasmo, estaba casi segura que tu vagina se iba a tragar mis dedos porque ni siquiera me podía mover, así que te entiendo. No pasará mucho tiempo más, ¿Bueno? Sólo hasta que te recuperes un poco.

Delphine asintió con un suspiro resignado y estaba mucho mejor que antes. Cosima la había ayudado a quedar limpia y esperó con su chérie a que llegara la merienda que ella había pedido.

Pero para la mala fortuna de la rubia, la merienda no llegó sola sino acompañada del capitán Duko y una mujer que no era Susan Robert, sino una chica de la edad de ambas no muy alta pero sí delgada y con rasgos asiáticos. Tenía el cabello en una melena lisa a la altura de las mejillas y estaba vestida con el uniforme de tripulante del crucero, excepto que no como asistente sino como jefa, al menos fue lo que Delphine reconoció.

\- Buenas tardes señoras - Martín Duko saludó con una sonrisa falsa - Espero que les esté yendo mucho mejor ahora. ¿Cómo se siente señora Cormier?

\- Bien, gracias - Delphine respondió en tono apagado tensándose sobre el colchón mientras mantenía una postura protectora en contra de Cosima. Presentía que el hombre no traía buenas noticias.

\- Me alegro de saber que se encuentra bien, porque así podré darles a las dos las nuevas noticias - Duko expresó en tono amable y se dirigió a la mujer que la acompañaba - Quiero presentarles a nuestra segunda capitana al mando, Evie Cho. Ella será la encargada de ayudarla a usted señorita Niehaus - él se fijó en Cosima - Estará en reemplazo de Susan Robert y ha sido contratada de manera expresa por su madre Jarvinia Niehaus para su seguridad y asistencia.

Cosima resopló y negó con la cabeza. Se tensó de manera evidente en su lado de la cama y Delphine intentó consolarla.

\- Gracias por venir a decirnos todo esto capitán pero yo no necesito asistencia y tampoco seguridad - Cosima expresó con seriedad - Que para eso tengo a mi esposa. Ella miró a Delphine con una sonrisa y la rubia sonrió de vuelta, orgullosa y emocionada de saber que su amor todavía la consideraba digna para protegerla. - Ella está herida, pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo. Delphine ha sido capaz de cuidarme incluso estando herida y no necesito a nadie más, pero gracias. Dígale a mi madre que no necesitará gastar más de su dinero en mí.

\- Lo siento señorita Niehaus pero este no es un tema que usted pueda tranzar. - Duko negó con la cabeza - La capitana Cho estará encargada de sus necesidades le guste o no, así que cualquier cosa que necesite de ahora en adelante tendrá que ser pedida directamente a ella.

\- Sé que no ha sido el mejor momento señorita Niehaus - Evie Cho le sonrió a Cosima pero no recibió nada de vuelta - Y que podrían haber sido unas mejores circunstancias pero ya lo arreglaremos. Todavía falta mucho del viaje así que con el tiempo, estoy segura que podremos llegar a algo.

\- Está bien - Cosima aceptó por fin esta nueva regla impuesta por su madre - ¿Algo más que decir capitán?

\- La verdad es que sí señoras - Duko asintió y miró a la morena - Tengo dos avisos muy importantes para ambas y el primero va para usted. Debido a lo ocurrido en los cuarteles de la tripulación, usted no podrá volver a entrar en ellos, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tiene permitido el libre acceso a todos los demás sectores del crucero excepto ese. Esta es una medida necesaria para evitar conflictos luego del escándalo, creo que me entiende.

\- Bastante claro - Cosima estuvo de acuerdo - Yo tampoco tengo deseos de volver a ese lugar.

\- Muy bien - Duko asintió - Ya que el tema con usted está aclarado, tenemos que aclarar el tema con usted Delphine.

Duko esta vez miró a la rubia con veneno en los ojos y ella supo que no era nada bueno. Pero no se inmutó. Se hizo la valiente por Cosima y enfrentó al hombre de gafas con la frente en alto a pesar de su nerviosismo.

\- La pelea que ha comenzado en los cuarteles de la tripulación casi provoca un motín a bordo de este crucero - el hombre estaba cabreado y eso se notaba - Eso sin contar con que usted mandó a cuatro de ellos a la enfermería luego que casi los mata a golpes. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

\- Estaban atacando a mi esposa - Delphine respondió sin dudar al mismo tiempo que acercó a Cosima hacía ella - Esos chicos la estaban acosando y ella intentó ignorarlos, pero no aceptaron un no por respuesta. Uno de ellos le estaba haciendo daño así que yo la defendí ¿O es que acaso eso no es correcto? ¿Defender a la mujer que amas de unos chicos violentos? Eso fue lo que hice y no me arrepiento, lo haría mil veces de ser necesario.

A pesar de la seriedad de la conversación, Cosima no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa y encantada con la ferocidad con la que Delphine la defendía. Su cachorrito siempre se convertía en su perro guardián cuando se trataba de situaciones difíciles.

\- Entiendo la situación pero no ha estado correcto - Duko negó con la cabeza más cabreado que antes con la respuesta de la rubia - Un problema así según las reglas se resuelve con una detención y lo lamento pero tendrá que aceptarlo. Delphine Cormier, usted tendrá prohibido, durante el tiempo que dure el viaje, de salir de su camarote. No tendrá permitido su libre acceso ni a la zona de lujo ni a la de los cuarteles de la tripulación. Tendrá que permanecer encerrada en este lugar hasta el térmi-

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - Cosima saltó de la cama para enfrentarse al hombre que no se inmutó por el estallido y la mujer junto a él tampoco lo hizo - No es justo que la castigue de esa manera sólo por haberme defendido, ¡No es justo!

\- ¡Ella ha provocado un disturbio que nos ha costado mucho solucionar señorita Niehaus! - Duko estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Lamento que no le gusten las reglas de este crucero, pero el Crystal Symphony siempre se ha caracterizado por tener un excelente servicio cinco estrellas y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo por culpa de su esposa. Así que, o usted controla sus impulsos violentos, o nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas más severas. Estará en sus manos.

\- ¡Pero eso no-!

\- Está bien - Delphine interrumpió la perorata que Cosima tenía preparada para decir - Acataré las medidas disciplinarias, me quedaré aquí hasta que lleguemos a Europa.

\- ¡Pero Delphine...! - Cosima ahora se fijó en la rubia, la miró con una expresión severa y las manos en jarras esperando una explicación que nunca llegó.

\- Es lo mejor Cosima - Delphine respondió con resignación - No tengo ningún problema en quedarme aquí mientras dure el viaje, no te preocupes.

Cosima volvió a mirar a su chica y se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio. Cosima suspiró y aceptó las estipulaciones, preguntando una vez más si los presentes tenían algo que agregar. Ninguno dijo nada más así que ella los sacó del camarote sin más ceremonias.

Una vez a solas, Cosima regresó a la cama junto a Delphine. Ella todavía estaba molesta por lo ocurrido pero la rubia parecía estar muy tranquila.

\- No te angusties por mí mon ange - ella pidió en tono suave haciendo frente a su amor - Sé que no debí hacer lo que hice, causé un tremendo problema y acepto mis culpas, me merezco el castigo. - ella besó a Cosima - Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Lo haría mil veces Cosima, sólo para protegerte lo haría mil veces y mil veces más sin importar el costo.

\- Eres mi jodido caballero de armadura brillante Delphine Cormier - Cosima sonrió emocionada y así mismo besó a Delphine - ¿Cómo no amarte? Tú siempre me has protegido, de todo. Hasta de mi puta sombra eres capaz de protegerme cachorrito, pero ¿Sabes qué? No importa. No importa que te dejen encerrada porque yo me quedaré encerrada contigo, no voy a dejarte sola.

\- No Cosima - Delphine que sonreía a las palabras de su chérie de pronto se puso seria - No te quedarás aquí encerrada conmigo todo el tiempo, no puedes.

\- ¿No puedo? - Cosima no entendía el cambio brusco en la conversación - ¿Por qué no puedo Del? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Hablo de que tú no tienes ninguna restricción excepto la zona de servicio Cosima - Delphine respondió con gravedad - No necesitas quedarte encerrada, tienes la libertad de salir de este camarote, distraerte. Puedes pasar tiempo en la zona de lujo chérie, disfrútala mientras dure el viaje.

\- Lo sé Del, pero estaré sola - Cosima negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación - No quiero disfrutar de nada de lo que hay en este barco sino estoy contigo. No me iré a ninguna parte.

Delphine sonrió con tristeza. Si bien estaba contenta de saber que su amor no quería dejarla sola, también sabía que Cosima necesitaba distraerse. Tomar aire, separarse. Descansar. Delphine no estaba dispuesta a arrastrar a su chérie a su destino miserable, así que lo intentó todo para convencerla enfocando el tema en sí misma.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa si yo quiero que me leas algún libro mon amour? - ella preguntó con suavidad y una sonrisa inocente - ¿Algo que tengan en la biblioteca? Hay un montón de libros allá. Podrías traerme algunos para que leamos por la noche ¿No te parece?

\- Eso es jugar sucio cachorro, lo sabes - Cosima se quejó con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho - Muy feo Cormier.

Delphine ahora usó lo que más le servía, su expresión de cachorrito completa. El mohín en la cara de Delphine no convenció a Cosima al principio, pero luego lo hizo cuando la rubia comenzó a gimotear. Sabía que era jugar peor que sucio pero la morena había caído en la trampa y a Delphine no le importaba nada más.

\- ¡Está bien! - Cosima accedió por fin - Tú ganas tramposa, no puedo con esos ojos de cachorro apaleado que tienes. Saldré a buscar libros y me distraeré, pero dejaré un walkie para que podamos hablar. No hay concesión en eso.

Delphine sonrió muy encantada de tener lo que quería y fue así como las chicas comenzaron una nueva rutina que además de las que ambas tenían en el camarote, también se agregaron las que Cosima tenía en la zona de lujo del crucero.

Todo fue mejorando cuando Delphine pudo volver a moverse y caminar. Las vendas de sus manos ya no eran tan abultadas y ya no tenía problemas con sus rodillas. Podía hacer las cosas por sí misma y la rubia estaba feliz por haber recobrado al menos su autonomía física, porque así le cargaba menos la mano a su chérie. La rubia se entretenía con el walkie cuando Cosima le contaba de sus aventuras en la zona de lujo. Sabía que había sido una buena decisión cuando veía a Cosima tan animada de vuelta de sus excusiones. Ella no dejaba de hablar de su tiempo en la zona más privilegiada y Delphine no se cansaba de escucharla. Estaba feliz de ver a su amor tan feliz y también de verla haciendo amigos, a pesar de que una parte de ella no pudo evitar sentir celos de eso. Cuando habló de su naciente amistad con una chica llamada Shay, se encendieron todas las alarmas en su cabeza. Cosima le había descrito que la chica era rubia, de su mismo porte y que viajaba a China por estudios. Ella quería aprender sobre métodos alternativos de curación de Asia, así que se había montado en el crucero cuando pensó en hacer un cambio en su método de viaje.

Delphine no estaba encantada de saber que su chérie tenía una nueva amiga, pero sabía que no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella para prohibirle nada. Esas eran las veces que odiaba estar encerrada y no tener nada. Ella no podía competir con la gente con más recursos y más mundo que el que ella tenía y Shay tenía todo lo que Delphine no tenía, una cuenta corriente abultada y libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. La rubia estaba consciente que su especie de nueva rival podía darle a Cosima todo lo que nunca pudo y eso la deprimía, pero no dejó de luchar para conquistar a su chica.

Delphine también tenías maneras de hacerlo y se aprovechó de la noche para dejar una cena romántica lista en el camarote para cuando Cosima regresara de sus excursiones.

Ella misma pidió la cena a nombre de Cosima y le trajeron todo lo que había pedido. Una paella vegetariana, con una champaña sin alcohol para ambas, esquimo pie y trufas.

Delphine también había decidido vestirse un poco más formal, con pantalones de lana limpios, donde volvió a guardar sus anillos de matrimonio en el bolsillo con cierre y una blusa blanca abrochada al cuello. Como hacía frío se puso un suéter blanco mullido y esperó a su chérie a que volviera al camarote.

Cuando dieron las once y su amor todavía no aparecía empezó a preocuparse. Casi perdió los nervios cuando la llamó a su walkie y Cosima no respondió. No tenía su móvil así que no podía llamarla y ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, pero todo fue a peor cuando sintió las alarmas. Eran las alarmas de emergencia. El barco había tenido un accidente y Cosima no estaba por ninguna parte...

…

\- Cosima... - Delphine dejó el camarote sin pensarlo dos veces y salió corriendo, esperando que por algún milagro pudiera encontrarla todavía sana y salva - ¡Cosima...!


	8. Sinfonía Inconclusa

**Me disculpo por los errores en las ubicaciones, todo lo he sacado de Google Maps. Y hacen aparición los personajes invitados.**

* * *

Un pie sobre el otro, un paso y otro más para llegar. No era tan difícil. Lo que era difícil era la carga en la espalda, el saco que llevaba en las manos parecía pesar toneladas aun cuando no eran más que troncos. Unos muy necesarios troncos porque las noches eran gélidas. Además ella necesitaba calor. Todo el calor que pudiera darle para seguir sobreviviendo. Así que se armó de valor y siguió su camino por el valle cubierto de nieve con sus botas gastadas pero todavía útiles, estaban forradas en cuero de bisonte así que eran muy resistentes. Ella las había comprado hace tiempo en París luego de salir del internado escolar y las llevó consigo desde entonces, todavía le calzaban bien.

La rubia había hecho el camino más difícil en unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin divisó la cerca de su casa. Desde la chimenea salía humo así que con ello supo que ella estaba despierta. Cuando llegó a la parte trasera del rancho se detuvo en el pequeño aserradero donde almacenaba la madera para el invierno. La apiló con mucho cuidado en una pirámide ordenada y cerró la puerta del cobertizo para entrar con cuatro troncos de madera que dejó a la entrada de la puerta de la cocina por un rato mientras descansaba. La silla de madera de nogal estaba más cerca de su lugar y se sentó en ella para descansar sus músculos doloridos.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente y ella todavía tenía pesadillas con la experiencia, pero estar acompañada le había ayudado mucho para superar el trauma. Uno que nunca creyó que experimentaría, pero lo mejor, que nunca creyó que ella la acompañaría hasta su destino obligado.

Cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, todavía podía oír los gritos y los lamentos. Todavía podía sentir la piel de gallina apoderándose de sus sentidos y todavía era capaz de sentir su corazón latiendo desaforado dentro del pecho. Y el frío.

Delphine recordó las alarmas y el miedo que tenía de perder a su tesoro más preciado, su chérie.

 **Dos meses atrás – Crucero Crystal Symphony - Cerca de Islandia y el mar del Norte.**

Delphine había oído las alarmas y corrió. Cosima no había dejado la puerta con seguro pero no pudo abrirla desde dentro. Maldijo en francés su mala suerte pero luego vio las escotillas del camarote que podían abrirse. No lo pensó mucho, se las ingenió para romper el vidrio con una maleta de Cosima y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Ella se había dado cuenta que algo muy malo estaba pasando cuando escuchó los gritos, pero no sabía muy bien todavía qué era. Sólo sabía que debía buscar a Cosima y encontrar la manera de salir del barco. Si habían chocado con algún iceberg en su paseo por el Atlántico era muy posible que el barco, aún con lo grande que era, pudiera hundirse en cualquier momento si el hielo hubiese perforado el casco central donde se encontraba la sala de máquinas. El agua no tardaría en entrar a todas las escotillas, pabellones y estructuras del crucero y no tardaría mucho en sucumbir casi igual que el Titánic.

Así que tenía que encontrar a Cosima y ponerla a salvo, era su única meta. Su único propósito. Ella sabía que en casos como éstos los primeros en ser rescatados eran las mujeres y niños, privilegiando por supuesto a las clases más altas así que Delphine al menos sabía que su chérie tendría oportunidad de salvarse.

Su paso por los pabellones de la segunda y tercera clase estuvo repleto de gente corriendo y gritando y el Deck Tiffanny estaba saturado. Era el lugar donde guardaban parte de los botes salvavidas que en esos momentos se estaba llenando de gente, mujeres, niños y algunos hombres que peleaban con las mujeres por un puesto en el bote salvavidas. Idiotas.

El Crystal Deck también tenía botes salvavidas y fue ahí donde también se había concentrado más gente que intentaba salvar su vida pero ella no podía ver a Cosima por ninguna parte. Decidió hacer su camino hasta el Lido Deck pero tampoco la encontró. Un piso más arriba y llegó al Sun Deck, la cubierta más alta donde estaban los spa y las salas de masajes. La encontró ahí pero tuvo que esquivar a muchas personas que corrían justo a su encuentro en diferentes estados de desnudez. Estuvo a punto de darse de lleno con uno de los guardias, pero logró esquivarlo por los pelos antes de poder entrar a la estación de fitness dónde Cosima parecía estar encerrada. Delphine vio a una chica rubia de la estatura de Cosima llamándola por el otro lado y alcanzó a oír lo que decían. Recordó que Cosima le había contado sobre su nueva amiga y Delphine supo que era Shay.

\- ¡Voy a por ayuda Cosima! - la chica gritó y Delphine a pesar del miedo que sentía también sintió celos de ver que la chica no era fea en lo absoluto - Intenta calmarte ¿Bueno? Regresaré.

\- ¡Tienes que encontrar a Delphine! - la rubia pudo escuchar a su chérie gritar de vuelta y sonrió al saber que estaba preocupada por ella - ¡Está en los camarotes de tercera clase, puede que todavía esté encerrada!

Delphine escuchó a la chica decirle a Cosima que lo haría y la vio salir corriendo, aprovechó esa oportunidad para correr a la sala donde estaba encerrada su chérie y la llamó.

\- Cosima... - ella dijo con suavidad - Estoy aquí mon cher, he venido a rescatarte.

\- Casanova como siempre al rescate ¿no? - la morena dijo de vuelta evidentemente más tranquila de saber que su amor estaba bien - ¿Cómo saliste del camarote?

\- Por la ventana chérie, pero no tenemos tiempo de hablar de eso. Tenemos que salir de aquí - Delphine estaba tratando de buscar la manera de forzar la puerta del salón de gimnasia, pero nada parecía ayudar. No había nada con lo que hacer palanca ni nada tan pesado con lo que intentar atravesar la puerta. Luego recordó los extintores de incendios en el pasillo del Lido.

\- Tengo una idea Cosima, ya regreso - Delphine le explicó lo que haría y Cosima asintió.

\- No me moveré de aquí cachorrito.

Delphine salió corriendo del Sun al Lido lo más rápido que pudo y por fortuna encontró uno de los muchos extintores que había dentro del crucero. Era un tubo pesado, pero Delphine se las ingenió para llevarlo de vuelta al salón de fitness y trató de romper la puerta con él. No pudo hacer más que mellar la madera de la puerta, así que tendría que ingeniárselas para romper la puerta transformando el extintor en un receptor de aire comprimido. El extintor en sí era de CO2 así que la única forma de hacer efectivo el elemento era extrayendo todo el CO2 para dejar sólo el oxígeno, regular la válvula como una bomba a presión y disparar.

Cuando le explicó a Cosima la idea a ella le encantó.

\- ¿La ciencia loca cachorrito? - ella preguntó con diversión - ¡Rad! ¡Me gusta!

\- Montones de ciencia loca ma chérie - Delphine sonrió mientras dejaba el extintor de la manera en la que lo necesitaba - Ya está listo Cosima, ahora apártate de la puerta.

\- ¡Listo! - el grito de Cosima se oyó desde el otro lado del salón - ¡Vamos Del!

Delphine asintió y dejó el extintor en el suelo de manera que la parte más pesada del tubo golpeara la puerta. Luego quitó el seguro de la manguera y accionó la bomba. El tubo rojo salió disparado contra la puerta con un golpe tremendo y consiguió crear un hueco grande por el que Cosima salió de su encierro junto a un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas que estaban con ella, que agradecieron a las chicas y salieron corriendo. Cosima abrazó a Delphine y la besó, pero su felicidad duró poco porque el barco estaba poco a poco comenzando a hundirse

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos Cosima! - Delphine agarró a su amor por la cintura y corrió con ella hasta el Tiffanny Deck dónde los encargados del barco seguían metiendo a gente a los botes salvavidas. Cosima alcanzó a ver Shay en uno de los botes que ya partía a un lugar seguro. Se sintió mal de saber que su amiga la había abandonado, pero estaba feliz de tener a su lado a Delphine sana y salva.

Cosima no vio ni a Duko ni a Cho en el Tiffany así que por una parte estaba contenta de no tenerlos a ellos pegados al costado.

Las chicas tuvieron que esquivar a muchas personas que intentaban hacerse con un espacio en los botes y la rubia había divisado un lugar perfecto para dejar a Cosima y salvarla. Excepto que el sitio era sólo para una persona.

\- Encontré un lugar chérie - Delphine dijo con una sonrisa intentando disimular la angustia que sentía de saber que quizás sería la última vez que vería a su amor - Vamos Cosima, tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga.

Delphine consiguió moverse entre el gentío con Cosima firmemente presionada en su costado. Alcanzó el bote salvavidas que estaba atracado para zapar y logró subir a Cosima al último puesto disponible al mismo tiempo que la obligaba a ponerse un chaleco salvavidas.

Cosima que se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía la rubia, se enojó.

\- Sólo hay un sitio Delphine, no pienso subirme - Cosima se negó en redondo - No me iré sin ti.

\- Encontraré otra manera mon cher, no te preocupes - Delphine intentó convencerla mientras la acompañaba hasta el atracadero - Esta es la única manera Cosima, lo sabes.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no - Cosima se quejó como niña pequeña - No me iré sin ti Cormier, ya lo he decidido.

La morena no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su amor a su suerte en el barco que se hundía, así que salió del bote y se quedó junto a ella.

Delphine en tanto la abrazó y suspiró sabiendo que su pequeño amor era una cabezota sin remedio.

Así que intentaron otra forma, buscaron otros botes, pero… no encontraron ninguna y pronto se quedaron sin tiempo. El barco se estaba hundiendo y las chicas se hundieron con él saliendo a flote más tarde. Cosima tenía el chaleco salvavidas pero Delphine no había podido ponerse el suyo porque no había más. Ella había tenido que sostenerse del chaleco de su chérie y casi se rió en voz alta cuando encontró flotando cerca de ellas una puerta de madera que había sido arrancada de sus goznes. Una parte del barco que había sobrevivido. Un trozo de madera para una sola persona.

Como era lógico, Delphine la usó para montar a Cosima en ella. Esperaba ser capaz de flotar hasta encontrar algo más seguro al cuál asirse pero no podía dejar de notar la ironía de la situación, otra vez el Titánic.

Cosima obviamente también se había dado cuenta y obligó a Delphine a subirse a la tabla.

\- Tendrá mucho peso chérie, se hundirá - Delphine negó con la cabeza comenzando a tiritar, casi no sentía las piernas del frío que tenía - No voy a correr el riesgo de hundirla mon amour, tienes que salvarte.

\- ¡Tú también tienes que salvarte! - Cosima gritó enojada y luego trató de calmarse sin conseguirlo demasiado - ¡Maldita sea Delphine! Tú no eres el puto Jack Dawson y yo no soy la jodida Rose y este no es el Titánic de mierda. Jack podía haberse salvado ¿Sabías? Sí hubieran distribuido el peso de ambos arriba de la tabla hubiesen sobrevivido y eso es lo que haremos, ahora sube a la puta tabla.

Delphine nunca había visto tan molesta a su chérie excepto el día en el que se habían divorciado y ella la había pateado de la casa.

La rubia había intentado subirse pero no resistía demasiado tiempo arriba de la tabla, igual se hundía. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de mantener la tabla a flote así que se le ocurrió una forma, otra vez con la ciencia.

\- Tu chaleco salvavidas Cosima - Delphine dijo de pronto le explicó la idea, Cosima se quitó el chaleco y mantuvo una de las correas del chaleco en una punta y la otra Delphine la llevó debajo del agua para amarrar el otro extremo sobre la superficie. La tabla se mantuvo a flote y Delphine pudo volver a subir sin tener que distribuir su peso sobre ella. La rubia cubrió el cuerpo de la morena con el suyo en un intento desesperado por mantenerla caliente aunque ella misma estaba congelada.

Delphine había comenzado a tiritar de una manera más violenta en los minutos que pasaron y Cosima estaba empezando a asustarse. Ella reconoció los síntomas de hipotermia y odiaba no ser capaz de ayudarla a combatir el frío así que la alentó a mantenerse despierta.

\- Ni se te ocurra Delphine Cormier - Cosima le advirtió con la voz temblorosa por el frío y el miedo - Ni se te ocurra morir en mí Cormier, porque no lo aceptaré.

\- Voy... a intentarlo chérie... - Delphine sonrió y trató de explicar con la voz entrecortada sin dejar de temblar - Hace mucho... frío... pero yo quiero que... te mantengas caliente... Cosi... Cosima. Por nuestro... bebé...

Cosima alcanzó a escuchar la palabra bebé y se puso pálida. No entendía de lo que estaba hablando la rubia, pero no alcanzó a decirle porque estaba quedándose dormida. Eso era malo, muy malo.

La morena consiguió pellizcar el costado de Delphine para despertarla y la rubia lo hizo con un grito dolorido.

\- ¿Por... qué me estás... lastimando mon cher...? - Delphine preguntó con un dejo ofendido - Yo no te he... hecho nada...

\- Sí me hiciste - Cosima la contradijo - Te estabas quedando groseramente dormida en mí Cormier, mientras me estabas diciendo algo muy importante - ¿De qué bebé estás hablando?

\- Del bebé qu... que llevas-

\- ¡¿Hay algún sobreviviente?! - una voz masculina gritó en tono urgente a lo que Cosima gritó que necesitaban ayuda.

\- ¡Aquí! - llamó desesperada - ¡Aquí por favor!

El hombre que había llamado escuchó los gritos de Cosima porque en realidad estaba más cerca de lo que aparentaba y cuando consiguió vislumbrar a las chicas con una luz de un foco grande, gritó que había dos sobrevivientes más.

El hombre con el bote salvavidas se acercó a las chicas y junto con un segundo hombre ayudó a ambas a subir a la embarcación, que luego las llevó a otra más grande y que era de la asistencia marítima de Inglaterra. Estaban en el mar del norte frente a las costas de Inglaterra y muy cerca de la frontera con Bélgica.

El crucero se había desviado de su ruta de Islandia y de alguna manera había chocado con un iceberg en el mar del norte. Eso quería decir que estaban muy cerca de...

Lille.

Delphine había llegado a casa gracias a un iceberg.

Todo lo que ella recuerda del rescate no es mucho, pero sí lo que tuvieron que pasar ambas para salir del consulado francés en Inglaterra. Porque se las habían llevado a Inglaterra y todavía tenía que viajar a la frontera de Francia con Bruselas para llegar a Lille.

Y cuando las autoridades se dieran cuenta de Cosima, ellas tendrían que huir.

Delphine recordó que se despertó en una especie de enfermería. Una habitación de paredes blancas y estériles que era blanca y olía a antiséptico. Lo segundo que sabía era que ya no tenía frío y que tenía toda la intención de seguir durmiendo, así que buscó el cuerpo caliente de su chérie... que no estaba con ella.

\- ¡Cosima...!

Fue cuando se despertó de golpe e intentó salir de la cama. Ella todavía tenía las manos vendadas pero podía moverlas y usar los dedos como lo había hecho antes. Cuando se miró las manos se dio cuenta que las vendas se mantenían sucias así que se las arrancó. Con los dientes. Tenía que tener total libertad de movimiento y las vendas aunque no le impedían moverse, le molestaban.

Mientras se las arrancaba Delphine salió de la cama y para salir de la gran estancia en la que estaba encerrada. Ella notó que la sala mantenía varias camas similares a las de ella y contó seis en cada extremo. Ella llevaba sólo una capa clínica y ropa interior.

Su ropa y zapatos estaban en un pequeño estante cerca de la puerta de la sala. La camisa y el suéter estaban secos al igual que sus pantalones de lana que también habían conservado las argollas de matrimonio en su interior. Se puso la suya y guardó el anillo de Cosima de vuelta en el bolsillo con cierre. Se calzó los zapatos gastados y salió de la sala para buscar a Cosima y volver a Francia.

Nadie la detuvo en su camino mientras caminaba por un estrecho pasillo buscando a su chérie. Cuando la encontró se dio cuenta que estaba a tres salas más lejos donde ella estaba y sonrió cuando la escuchó discutir con una enfermera que la obligaba a mantenerse recostada. Cosima la estaba llamando y cuando Delphine notó que empezaba a inquietarse demasiado, entró a la sala.

\- Cosima - Delphine llamó en voz alta y sonrió cuando su chérie la llamó de vuelta. La rubia no tardó nada en cruzar la habitación para llegar a la cama y abrazar a su amor, sin importarle que la enfermera le exigiera salir de la habitación porque la paciente necesitaba descansar.

\- Usted no puede estar aquí muchacha - la mujer mayor y de aspecto severo amonestó en voz alta - Esta es una habitación privada y la señora Niehaus tiene que descansar.

\- Cormier - Cosima espetó con el entrecejo fruncido y le pidió su anillo a Delphine cuando la morena vio el anillo de su esposa en su dedo anular. Delphine sonrió y sacó el anillo de Cosima de su bolsillo y ella misma se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. - ¿Lo ve? Señora Cormier, no Niehaus. Y ella es mi esposa, así que no tiene ningún derecho a echarla de mi lado.

\- Muy bien señora Cormier - la enfermera espetó por fin con un suspiro cansado - Volveré en un rato más para checar sus constantes, por favor descanse.

Las chicas vieron a la mujer desaparecer de la sala privada y fue cuando Delphine consiguió por fin besar una vez más a su chérie. Cosima había respondido al beso de una forma casi desesperada y ambas continuaron así hasta que les faltó el aire y tuvieron que separarse. Descansaron sus frentes juntas y suspiraron.

\- Entonces era cierto, ¿No cachorrito? - Cosima preguntó de pronto tragándose un nudo en la garganta y mirando a Delphine con intensidad - Estoy embarazada.

\- Oui ma chérie - la rubia asintió y tragó saliva mirando a su amor con la misma emoción - Estás embarazada. Vamos a ser mamás y tú tendrás a mon bébé Cosima, un bebé con mis genes y los tuyos sin... material genético masculino de por medio. Este bebé será sólo nuestro.

Cosima asintió y miró a Delphine con los ojos brillantes. Le temblaron los labios y rompió en llanto abrazada a Delphine.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Delphine? - Cosima necesitaba un poco de calma - La enfermera ha dicho que llamaría a mis padres y ellos no tardarán en llegar para llevarme de vuelta a casa. No quiero separarme de ti cachorrito, ¿Qué haremos?

\- Huir ma chérie - Delphine no tenía cabeza para nada más que eso y cuidar de su amor - Huiremos de aquí, iremos a Francia.

\- Tu rancho en Lille - Cosima estaba emocionada con la perspectiva de una nueva aventura - ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? No tenemos dinero... no tenemos nada Delphine.

\- No te preocupes mon amour - Delphine volvió a abrazar a su amada y besó su frente - Yo me encargaré de eso.

Y sí que lo hizo.

Tuvieron que esperar al anochecer para salir del centro médico donde las mantenían a ambas. En el cambio de turno, ellas se enteraron que los padres de Cosima llegarían a Inglaterra por la mañana para buscar a su hija, así que Delphine se dio cuenta que tendría poco tiempo para escapar con su chérie de Inglaterra. Se fueron de la ciudad esa misma noche.

La rubia había conseguido robarse un par de billeteras mientras caminaban por calles concurridas, y eso Cosima en lugar de encontrarlo muy malo le encantó. De hecho Cosima también había ayudado a Delphine a robarse un par de billeteras más de un grupo de turistas un poco despistados y entre ambas habían alcanzado a reunir casi seiscientas libras esterlinas, dinero que les alcanzaría para llegar al puerto de Dover y cruzar el paso de Calais Norte para llegar a Francia y seguir la ruta de Dunquerque hasta Lille.

Ellas estaban en Rochester. Hicieron muchas paradas nocturnas en Faversham y Cantenbury para llegar a Dover. Ellas habían tomado el Eurostar para llegar al puerto y lo hicieron casi al amanecer del segundo día. Delphine había comprado comida para Cosima y trató de mantenerla lo más abrigada posible con la ropa que todavía llevaba de su viaje en el crucero, un conjunto de pantalones de lino negros con un suéter azul elegante y un abrigo rojo, pero además con la ropa que la misma Delphine le compró a Cosima para mantenerla caliente, pantalones de lana y chalecos de lana que le quedaban un poco más grandes en su marco todavía pequeño. Delphine también había tenido que comprarse ropa para ella misma porque Cosima no estaba feliz de saber que no quería comprarse nada.

\- No tenemos mucho dinero chérie - ella se defendió - Tenemos que ahorrarlo, es demasiado peligroso seguir robando. Estaré bien.

\- Chérie nada, Cormier - Cosima estaba enojada y eso se notaba claramente en su postura más severa - Sí me obligas a tener ropa de invierno tú también tendrás que tener. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que has temblado toda la noche mientras viajábamos de Rochester a Faversham. Estabas tiritando como perro mojado Delphine, así que no. Tú también necesitas abrigarte.

Delphine no quería pelear con su chérie así que lo aceptó. Ella también se compró pantalones de lana, un par de camisas, suéteres y una chaqueta de cachemira color café que se llevó puesta.

Ya mucho más cómodas pero un poco más cargadas, Delphine había tenido que llevar un bolso en la espalda que era el más pesado, mientras Cosima sólo viajaba con un bolso cruzado al hombro más liviano, y así siguieron su camino hasta el puerto de Dover.

Cuando llegaron, ellas se dieron cuenta que era un lugar de libre tránsito comercial entre Inglaterra y Francia por estar situado cerca del canal de la mancha y de su destino, el paso de Calais Norte.

Pero el puerto de Dover era un lugar muy lindo en sí mismo ya que tenía la imponente visión del castillo de Dover que se podía visualizar desde casi todos los puntos de la bahía.

Delphine se llevó a Cosima de la mano y se acercó al muelle dónde varias embarcaciones de diferente tamaño estaban atracadas frente a la estructura de madera. La rubia no sabía qué hacer a continuación porque no quería gastar más dinero del que ya habían gastado, pero estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Además, ella sabía manejar un bote y no uno con remos precisamente.

\- Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo que estás pensando Cormier - Cosima se detuvo de pronto al darse cuenta de la expresión concentrada y severa en el rostro de su pareja - No nos vamos a robar un bote Delphine, ¿Estás loca? Además no sabemos manejar un bote.

\- Yo sí sé chérie - Delphine negó con la cabeza sin mirar a la morena, su vista estaba enfocada en tres hombres que charlaban a un costado del aparcadero de botes, dos de ellos eran altos y el otro era más pequeño, casi un adolescente. Tenía gafas y llevaba un morral en el hombro. Estaba vestido con pantalones de lino y una chaqueta de cuero marrón al igual que el hombre más alto de los tres. Era guapo y estaba un poco distraído con una chica pelirroja que le hacía señas a unos pasos de distancia de ellos. El que parecía ser más mayor estaba vestido de negro y lucía una camisa con las mangas arremangadas. Tenía una complexión más musculosa y la barba desaliñada le dio a entender a Delphine que llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien. No le costó mucho saber que era el dueño de un bote a motor que se llamaba "Miri"

Delphine esperó a que los dos hombres que acompañaban al dueño del barco se marcharan y una vez que lo hicieron, se acercó al bote aprovechando que el hombre también se había marchado en dirección contraria.

\- Vamos Cosima - Delphine expresó en voz baja obligando a su chérie a volver a caminar - Tenemos que movernos. Rápido.

La idea de Delphine era secuestrar el bote del hombre y obligarlo a llevarlas a Calais Norte. Cosima no estaba de acuerdo, pero su sentido de aventura estaba en alerta así que siguió a Delphine de todas maneras.

La rubia decidió esconder a Cosima en el camarote y esperar al anochecer. Sería más fácil para ella distraer al dueño de la embarcación, para obligarlo a llevarlas por el estrecho o simplemente noquearlo y ser ella quién pudiera llevarlas de vuelta a Francia. Delphine se dio cuenta que el bote tenía un sistema de manejo automático que no era común en botes antiguos, pero la forma en la que estaba configurada la carta de navegación y los controles, ella supo que era un bote completamente armado desde cero con las nuevas características de un bote moderno.

La noche había llegado más rápido de lo que hubiese querido Delphine, pero tenía la oportunidad perfecta mientras todavía estaba escondida en el camarote junto a Cosima.

Cuando ambas sintieron los motores en marcha, Delphine se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a lo que venía.

La rubia tenía toda la intención de salir sin hacer ruido pero por desgracia el dueño del bote se les adelantó, estaba con ellas en el estrecho camarote y las apuntaba al mismo tiempo con una pistola.

\- ¡Alto ahí! - la voz del hombre sonó ruda a los oídos de Cosima en un fuerte acento británico - ¡Las manos arriba y no se muevan! ¿Me pueden explicar qué demonios están haciendo en mi bote sangriento? ¡Y no me mientan porque puedo cargármelas ahora mismo a ambas!

\- ¡No dispares! - Delphine se había puesto delante de Cosima para cubrirla con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se enfrentaba al hombre furioso que las amenazaba - ¡Por favor no dispares! Necesitamos ayuda, necesitamos tu ayuda por favor... tienes que ayudarnos. Necesitamos viajar a Francia, por favor.

\- ¿A Francia? - el hombre todavía no soltó el arma, pero parecía no querer lastimar a dos mujeres desarmadas - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué quieren ir a Francia?

\- Me llamo Delphine - la rubia se presentó ahora con una sonrisa nerviosa - Enchanteé. Y ella… - Delphine se volteó para que Cosima pudiera enfrentarse al hombre - Es mi esposa y necesitamos viajar a Francia donde está mi casa.

\- Hola - la morena saludó al hombre con un dejo de timidez pero una sonrisa encantadora - Soy Cosima.

\- ¡Oye Neil! ¿Sabías que Krysti-? ¡Guau! - el trío fue interrumpido por los dos hombres que acompañaban al dueño del barco en el puerto por la mañana - ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Polizontes?

\- Así parece Tommy - el dueño del barco le respondió a su amigo y las chicas se dieron cuenta que el joven de ojos azules tenía acento americano - Quieren que las lleve a Francia.

\- ¿Francia, eh? Interesante - Tommy preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo reír a Cosima y ella mucho más relajada que Delphine se presentó ante él. Cuando le dijo que era de San Fran, Thomas como el joven se había presentado, se entusiasmó mucho con ella y no tardó demasiado en entablar un vínculo con su joven compatriota ignorando quién era ella en realidad.

Delphine no estaba cómoda con el cambio brusco de la situación, pero no podía decirle a su chérie que tuviera cuidado. Ella sólo tenía ojos para el hombre Neil y el chico que estaba junto a Thomas y que no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Cosima mientras charlaba con el joven americano.

Sin embargo sabía que tenía que insistir con su idea, ellas necesitaban marcharse. Así que les explicó a los chicos por qué necesitaban huir y por qué se habían arriesgado a secuestrar un bote. Luego de la charla fue el más joven de los hombres quién tomó la palabra.

\- Ustedes son sobrevivientes del crucero Crystal Symphony - el chico les dijo luego de presentarse con el nombre de James miró a Cosima y luego a Delphine - Y ella es una chica importante, ¿no? De la familia Niehaus en Alemania.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Delphine preguntó con nerviosismo sin creer que el chico de gafas la había descubierto tan pronto - ¿Cómo conoces...?

\- Es que acá el pequeño Jimmy es historiador - Neil respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa palmeando la espalda del chico que se curvó con los golpes.

\- La familia Niehaus es importante - el chico se acomodó las gafas redondas y explicó un poco la historia de la familia de su chérie - Ellos poseen una casa en Baviera... un-

\- ¿Una casa? - Neil preguntó con sorna y se burló - ¿No dirás mejor un castillo?

\- El castillo de Hohenschwangau - James asintió - Ha pertenecido a la familia Niehaus por generaciones, aunque sus mismos descendientes no fueran tan antiguos. Su amiga...

\- Esposa - Delphine aclaró mirando a Cosima que seguía charlando animadamente con su nuevo amigo - Cosima es mi esposa.

\- Bueno tu esposa - el chico suspiró - Tiene linaje real. Es muy importante en Alemania gracias a su madre en realidad, ella es la tataratataranieta del Rey Luis II de Baviera. Lo siento pero ¿Cómo es que ella ha conseguido...?

\- ¿Estar con alguien como yo? - Delphine preguntó con un dejo de burla y James asintió - Es una larga historia James, mucho más actual y mundana que medieval en realidad. Sus padres no nos dejan estar juntas. De hecho estamos divorciadas, pero nos volvimos a encontrar en el crucero y ahora estamos aquí. Y necesitamos vuestra ayuda chicos. Delphine miró a Neil y volvió a rogarle.

\- Sus padres van a separarnos - la rubia tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a su chérie con tristeza - Creo que sabrán que la diferencia de clases entre nosotras es muy evidente ¿no?

\- Sí - Neil respondió con un asentimiento pero miró a la rubia con una sonrisa amable - Tú pareces ser una chica más humilde, más como nosotros Delphine...

\- Cormier - respondió la rubia y asintió - Lo soy. Por eso sus padres, mi ex suegra, me odian tanto. Ella no me quiere cerca de mi chérie, pero ahora más que nunca no me puedo separar de ella y no sólo porque la amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Ella está embarazada - James no tardó en decir luego de pasar un tiempo fijándose en la morena de rastas y en su vientre - Cosima está embarazada, ¿No es así?

\- Sí - Delphine asintió lamiéndose los labios con emoción sin dejar de mirar a su amor con ternura y sonrió cuando Cosima le miró sonriendo de vuelta. - Vamos a tener un bebé, por eso es tan importante que nos ayuden. No tengo mucho dinero, sólo me quedan cincuenta libras, pero se las daría si con eso me ayudan a llegar a Francia. En Lille tengo un rancho donde podremos escondernos por un tiempo. Por favor...

Delphine no pudo evitar mirar a los hombres con sus ojos de cachorro y consiguió lo que quería después de un rato de deliberación de los tres chicos que tenían la importante decisión en sus manos. Thomas apoyó ayudarlas por Cosima, le gustaba mucho la chica y él estaba dispuesto a todo para ayudar a una compatriota. Neil quería hacerlo por Delphine, porque ambos compartían una historia de carencias y lucha muy parecida, y James estaba dispuesto a ayudarles por la emoción de la aventura aunque le costó un poco al principio. Él sabía que se estaban arriesgando demasiado pero como Neil, también tuvo una cercanía muy especial con la rubia, así que no dudó en participar y ayudar ya que sabía mucho de rutas alternativas para llegar a Francia. Los tres hombres miraron a las chicas que esperaban su destino y fue Neil quien habló.

\- Lo haremos - él respondió y Delphine y Cosima no dudaron en agradecer enormemente la ayuda muchas veces - Nos vamos a Francia.

\- ¿Cachorrito? - Cosima estaba esperando a su pareja en la habitación, pero salió a buscarla cuando sintió el movimiento constante de ella en la cocina. Cuando entró a la vieja estancia, descubrió a Delphine perdida en sus pensamientos y aprovechó de rodearla con los brazos por la espalda teniendo cuidado de su vientre que estaba mostrando grandes síntomas de redondez. Cosima estaba en su mes número cinco pero ya se sentía como una ballena con las hormonas alborotadas. - Ven a la habitación Cormier, hace demasiado frío acá para que te quedes pegada. Cosima mordió la oreja derecha de la rubia y Delphine suspiró estremeciéndose gratamente con la calidez del cuerpo de su pequeño amor en la espalda.

\- ¿Otra vez ma chérie? - Delphine preguntó con una sonrisa cansada y vio a su amada asentir - Pero hace poco hemos...

\- Lo sé Del pero todavía te necesito - Cosima obligó a la rubia a moverse para volver a la habitación no sin antes susurrarle al oído todo lo que ella quería que Delphine le hiciera - Llévame a la cama, ahora.

Ante esa orden Delphine fue impotente y no dudó en hacer lo que le dijo. Haciendo gala de la nueva fuerza que la caracterizaba, Delphine se llevó a su ángel en brazos estilo novia y ambas desaparecieron por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. La rubia estaba agotada, pero jamás lo estaría para complacer a la mujer que era toda su vida...

* * *

 **Los chicos de X Company son los personajes invitados. No quise poner esta historia de crossover porque es un AU así que no le vi mucho el sentido.**


	9. Je t'aime

**Capítulo difícil por delante. Todos los errores son míos...**

* * *

\- ¡Vamos Del, vamos! ¡No es posible que sólo tengas eso! - Cosima gimió con desesperación. Estaba completamente desnuda debajo del cuerpo caliente de la rubia y le exigía más intensidad que Delphine intentaba entregarle, pero estaba agotada. - ¡Necesito más...!

\- No quiero lastimarte chérie. O al bebé... - Delphine seguía moviendo su mano en el interior de su amor y gimió cuando sintió el escozor de un nuevo rasguño en la espalda - ¡Oh mon Dieu...! Lo estoy intentando Cosima... pero estoy cansada...

\- Bueno eso podemos arreglarlo - Cosima asintió y obligó a la rubia a salir de encima. Así mismo como estaba desnuda, se levantó de la cama y abrió el armario frente a ella donde estaba la caja de juguetes sexuales que mantenía guardada. Cuando ella le enseñó el consolador y el arnés a Delphine, la rubia volvió a gemir y suspiró. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba enrojecido y sudoroso, se recostó en la cama y esperó a su chérie a que regresara.

\- Si estás cansada podemos hacerlo fácil - Cosima se rió al mismo tiempo que se volvía a subir a la cama para quedar a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su chica. Pasó las correas del arnés por sus piernas largas y luego sonrió. El consolador tenía un bulbo pequeño que Cosima insertó en la vagina de Delphine con cuidado, ella tuvo cerciorarse que estaba bien mojada para no lastimarla y sonrió cuando Delphine volvió a gemir en voz alta.

\- Dios mío mon ange... por qué me haces esto... - la rubia estaba más agotada de lo que quería admitir y tener a su amor con las hormonas alborotadas era una tortura, deliciosa sí, pero tortura sin duda - Vas a matarme...

\- No matarte cachorrito - Cosima sonrió - Voy a montarte, Cormier ¿Te gusta? La morena luego se posicionó de manera correcta para caer en el consolador y casi gritó cuando sintió el artefacto llenarla como ella quería. Cogió las manos de Delphine entre las suyas y las besó, sintiendo la rugosidad de las largas cicatrices que le habían quedado en las palmas luego del accidente. Las manos de la rubia eran ásperas contra su piel pero a Cosima no le importaba, ella sabía que su amor se sacrificaba mucho por ambas y todo lo que Delphine hacía por ella, Cosima lo sentía a través de sus manos.

Luego Cosima posó esas mismas manos en sus pechos hinchados. Con el embarazo le habían crecido un poco más y aquel detalle era el placer personal de Delphine que le gustaba mucho adorar los pechos de su chérie, con las manos y con la lengua.

Delphine se lamió los labios y gimió cuando comenzó a sentir el vaivén incesante del cuerpo de su ángel encima de ella. La presión del movimiento hacía que el eje del juguete que tenía insertado en la vagina se moviera y la llenara cada vez más.

\- Cosima... - la rubia llamó a su amor con la voz ronca y la miró con total devoción - Mon amour... Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

La morena sonrió y se agachó para besar a Delphine sin dejar de moverse. La sensación era increíble y Cosima estaba a punto de correrse con un gran orgasmo, pero necesitaba todavía más. Necesitaba que Delphine la llenara, así que se volteó y la rubia tuvo que voltearse con ella para quedar a horcajadas.

\- Te amo - Cosima susurro con cariño - Pero necesito que hagas tu trabajo Cormier, ahora.

Delphine lloriqueó pero asintió con fervor y comenzó a moverse sin descanso dentro de su amor. Cosima tenía su cuerpo atrapado entre sus piernas y gritó cuando sintió más rasguños en su espalda y sus nalgas. La rubia podía sentir la humedad de su interior mezclándose con la de su chérie y se dio cuenta que no tardaría mucho en correrse sobre Cosima con fuerza.

El vaivén era tan potente que la cama se movía y crujía de una manera escandalosa, pero ninguna de las dos estaba pendiente de eso sino de sus metas, llegar al orgasmo.

\- Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí - Cosima gimió con el rostro contraído de placer - Sí Delphine... más, más, más... estoy tan cerca mi amor... ¡OhmaldiciónDelphine...!

Cosima llegó al orgasmo y lo gritó sin un pudor en el mundo aferrada a la espalda de su amor, luego sus gritos fueron silenciados por los labios de Delphine que no dejó de besarla mientras se seguía moviendo hasta que ella misma gritó su orgasmo en el pecho de su esposa.

Delphine había "eyaculado" sobre Cosima y a la morena le había hecho mucha gracia. Siguió sonriendo cuando sintió llorar a su cachorrito y trató de calmarla con suaves besos en la coronilla y tiernas caricias en la espalda. Podía sentir el corazón de Delphine todavía latiendo desaforado sobre su propio pecho y abrazó con más fuerza a su pareja.

\- ¿Del? - Cosima llamó con una sonrisa divertida a lo rubia que sólo podía gemir - ¿Sigues viva cachorrito?

\- Sí... - Delphine respondió con la voz cansada - Eso creo... Pero chérie, fue demasiado...

\- Fue increíble mi amor - Cosima estaba demasiado feliz para preocuparse de otra cosa - Gracias por eso Del, yo sabía que podías.

\- No sería una buena esposa si no era capaz de cumplirte mon cher - Delphine dijo ahora más calmada - Y tú eres insaciable, tengo que estar a la altura aunque... eso signifique mojar la cama. Lo siento Cosima.

\- No hay problema cariño - Cosima besó a Delphine en los labios - Podemos cambiar las mantas, pero primero tenemos que deshacernos del juguete.

\- Sí por favor - Delphine lloriqueó una vez más - No soporto más tenerlo dentro... Ay...

\- Lo siento Del - Cosima se disculpó cuando se movió una vez más encima de su amada para quitarle el consolador. Quitó las correas de la cintura de Delphine y decidió que era mejor dejarlo en el baño. La rubia vio a su ángel ir y volver trayendo consigo unas mantas limpias para poner en la cama. Cuando ella se levantó se quejó de nuevo, sentía la entrepierna ardiendo y tendría que acostumbrarse a caminar raro por unos días aunque ella sólo quería dormir.

Trató de ayudar a Cosima a poner las nuevas mantas y cuando lo hizo, se dejó caer en el colchón completamente fatigada, pero tuvo la energía suficiente para rodear a Cosima por la cintura y aferrarla contra su cuerpo. Amaba ser más alta que ella porque le encantaba ser la cuchara grande y rodear a su chérie de esa manera.

Se quedó dormida sintiendo el calor de Cosima y trató de no pensar en lo que traería la mañana.

La llegada a Lille no había estado exenta de curiosidades. Ellos habían llegado a Calais Norte en Francia y tuvieron que atravesar Lille otra vez en el Eurostar, el tren que conecta Londres, Francia y Bélgica. Pararon en Lille Fives y siguieron una ruta alternativa desde el Villenueve-d'Ascq hasta cruzar el bosque Sur-Marque. El rancho de Delphine estaba apartado de las zonas más pobladas del bosque y no tenía carretera, así que el tramo hasta el lugar lo habían tenido que hacer a caballo. Neil se encargó de rentar cuatro caballos en Sur-Marque. Tenían el dinero suficiente para ello entre los chicos y fue gracias a eso que no tuvieron que caminar. Delphine montó su caballo negro con Cosima detrás de ella. Estaba preocupada por su estado de gravidez estando arriba de un caballo, pero la morena desestimó su preocupación.

\- No soy ni seré la única mujer que ha montado a un caballo estando embarazada antes Del - Cosima le recordó con suavidad abrazada a su espalda - Recuerda que nuestros antepasados incluso parían arriba los caballos, no te preocupes que estaré bien.

Delphine asintió pero procuró no cabalgar demasiado rápido para no incomodar a sus ángeles. Llegaron a la casa al atardecer, un lugar bastante solitario que todavía mantenía incólume la casa principal.

Pero todo el resto se había ido.

\- Ce n'est pas possible **(No puede ser)** \- Delphine se bajó del caballo y corrió hasta la que por un tiempo fue su casa. Tenía el porte de un granero y era de madera de roble que ahora se veía oscura y estaba sucia - Cela ne peut pas être bon **(Esto no puede estar bien)**

La rubia no entendía por qué no había rastros de las otras tres pequeñas edificaciones que completaban su hogar y cuando lo mencionó llena de angustia en voz alta no esperó a que James le respondiera.

\- Hubo un gran desastre en esta parte de Francia durante el invierno de mil novecientos noventa y nueve y el año dos mil. Una feroz tormenta de nieve y viento azoló esta parte de la provincia por esa época y destruyó todo a su paso, bueno, excepto la casa principal.

\- Je n'ai rien... - Delphine admitió por fin en tono derrotado cayendo de rodillas frente a la que fue su casa. Cosima que no soportó ver a su amor tan angustiada, se bajó del caballo ayudada por Tommy y cayó de rodillas a su lado abrazándola. Delphine la abrazó de vuelta y lloró en su hombro - No tengo nada Cosima, no tengo nada...

\- Lo podemos arreglar mi amor - Cosima la consoló - Sé que juntas podremos hacerlo cachorrito, estará bien. Está bien, estaremos bien...

Mientras las chicas tenían su momento privado los chicos decidieron que no podían quedarse sin hacer nada.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlas - Tommy le dijo a sus amigos mirando a las chicas con la expresión cargada de tristeza - No podemos dejarlas a su suerte en este lugar, tenemos que hacer algo chicos.

\- Tommy tiene razón - James asintió y también miró a las chicas que seguían abrazadas con expresión entristecida - Podemos juntar materiales arreglar la casa principal al menos, que tengan un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

\- Y también podríamos estar más cerca - Neil pensó en voz alta - El bosque Sur-Marque no está tan lejos... él miró a las chicas con el entrecejo fruncido y lo decidió.

\- Las ayudaremos con esto también - dijo el mayor de los chicos en voz baja y los otros dos asintieron con una sonrisa. Ellos esperaron hasta que las chicas estuvieran más tranquilas pero descubrieron que del llanto habían pasado a la discusión.

Ellos supieron que Delphine quería que Cosima volviese con sus padres y por supuesto la morena se había negado en redondo a la idea.

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Delphine! - Cosima exclamó enojada parada frente a una rubia todavía muy angustiada que seguía de rodillas - ¡No me puedes pedir que vuelva con mis padres ahora! ¡No después de todo lo que hemos pasado!

\- ¡Sé que no quieres chérie, pero entiéndeme! ¡Mira a tu alrededor! - Delphine respondió con la voz quebrada - No tengo nada Cosima. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, absolutamente nada. Además tienes que pensar en nuestro bebé, no puedes quedarte aquí Cosima. Lo siento pero es mejor que regreses con tus padres.

Cosima negó con la cabeza y quería seguir peleando con Delphine su derecho de decidir, hasta que los chicos vieron prudente la interrupción. Neil se disculpó y explicó la idea a las chicas aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en Delphine. Cuando ella se dio cuenta lo que planeaban hacer negó fervientemente.

\- No puedo aceptarlo - Delphine se puso de pie y se alejó de todos - Ustedes ya han hecho demasiado por nosotras y yo no tengo cómo pagarles, pero gracias chicos.

\- Eres una cabezota Cormier - Cosima se quejó mirando a la rubia muy enojada - Nuestros amigos están ofreciéndote justo lo que necesitas y tú te niegas.

\- Me niego porque no será justo lo que gastarán en ayudarnos - Delphine se enfrentó otra vez a Cosima - Y me niego porque soy muy capaz de arreglármelas sola Cosima, ya lo he hecho antes. Lo podré hacer de nuevo.

Los chicos y Cosima se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo al oír la negativa de Delphine. La vieron desaparecer dentro de la casa en ruinas y el pequeño grupo volvió a juntarse para debatir qué hacer a continuación.

\- No podemos dejarla sola - fue lo primero que dijo Cosima a los chicos – No en ese estado tan alterado y no en este lugar tan destrozado, no me iré donde mis padres tampoco. Mi lugar está con ella.

\- Dudo mucho que podamos convencerla de lo contrario ¿No? - Tommy le preguntó a Cosima que respondió con un asentimiento y suspiró.

\- Es una cabezota sin remedio - ella admitió enojada y eso hizo reír a James - No hará caso a nadie, y si por algún motivo aceptara tus planes estará mintiendo. Ella pone una cara que... no importa, cuando la conozcan más lo sabrán. Pero no, no podremos.

\- Entonces tendremos que buscar otra manera - Neil respondió y miró a Cosima - No me refiero a hacerle daño a tu esposa Cosima, pero si tenemos que obligarla… ¿Nos apoyarás?

Cosima no respondió de inmediato. Estaba indecisa de actuar de manera más potente en contra de su chica, pero cuando sintió golpes y gritos provenientes del interior de la casa, supo que debía tomar una decisión extrema.

\- Está bien chicos - Cosima estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento - Sé que Delphine nos odiará pero se le pasará pronto, mi cachorrito sólo odia a la gente que me hace daño así que estarán bien.

\- ¿Ca...? ¿Cachorrito? - James preguntó un tanto confundido y miró a Cosima y a sus amigos que sonrieron

\- Sí Jimmy - Neil respondió con una sonrisa mirando a Cosima - Sí que ella es el cachorro.

\- Aunque ahora parece más un perro guardián - Tommy ironizó en tono de burla - Más que eso.

\- Y peor - Cosima asintió - Pero será necesario chicos, de verdad necesitaremos vuestra ayuda.

\- Y la tendrás muchacha - Neil miró a los tres chicos con decisión pero luego sólo a Tommy - Ten a mano una cuerda Thomas, esto va a requerir un poco de fuerza bruta. - luego miró a Cosima - Siento mucho si lo que vas a ver será violento, pero trataré de no hacerle daño, te lo prometo.

\- Está bien amigo - Cosima suspiró - Si no hay más opciones, está bien.

\- Bien - Neil asintió y se acomodó los pantalones - Allá voy...

Cosima y los chicos esperaron cerca del grupo de caballos. Thomas se adelantó hasta quedar de pie afuera de la casa y todos respingaron cuando escucharon gritos y forcejeos. Un minuto después Neil salió de la casa, teniendo a Delphine entre sus brazos gritando y pataleando exigiendo ser puesta en libertad. Sin embargo Neil no la soltó y pidió la ayuda de Thomas para sostenerla. El joven americano asintió y le costó lo suyo atar las piernas y las manos de la rubia pero lo consiguió de manera eficiente y la tuvieron que dejar recostada en el suelo de tierra para que se calmara.

Fue en ese momento que Cosima se acercó a su pareja despacio, como si fuera un cachorrito asustado. Ella dio un respingo cuando Delphine le gruñó pero no dejó de acercarse.

\- ¿Pourquoi? - Delphine preguntó con la voz ronca de gritar mirando a Cosima con los ojos enrojecidos - ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué les has dejado que me traten así Cosima? ¡Mírame! Estoy atada como los animales... ¿Por qué chérie?

\- Lo siento cachorrito - Cosima se disculpó con la voz quebrada - Pero no había otra manera mi amor, tú no querías hacernos caso y teníamos que ayudarte, ¿Entiendes? No quería llegar a esto Delphine, pero era necesario. Ahora vas oír lo que hemos decidido cariño y tendrás que mantenerte tranquila. Te soltaremos luego de explicarte todo y si te portas bien nunca más tendrás que volver a estar así.

\- Está bien - Delphine respondió con cansancio - Me portaré bien sólo, por favor desátame las manos. Me duelen las manos, Cosima...

La morena asintió y Neil se encargó de desatar las manos de la rubia. Gimió cuando las sintió libres y cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que las tenía enrojecidas. Todavía seguían doliéndole, pero Cosima se encargó de ayudarla con el dolor haciéndole un masaje.

\- Lo siento cariño - Cosima se volvió a disculpar besando las manos de Delphine con suavidad - Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho...

Delphine asintió con tristeza y se dejó querer por su chérie. Luego tal como prometió, se quedó tranquila mientras escuchaba las ideas de sus amigos con relación a lo que harían con la casa en ruinas.

\- Hay mucho que arreglar pero no es nada tan grave - Neil dijo con seriedad mirando al grupo y luego a Delphine - Por increíble que parezca todavía hay cosas intactas dentro de la casa a pesar que no hay ventanas y que parte del techo de la esquina trasera está desaparecido. Hay una mesa, una cama, un armario y una cocina a leña que parece todavía funcionar, no tiene horno pero está perfecta si lo que quieren es cocinar y calentar el ambiente. También está la chimenea de la sala de estar. No hay nada excepto la chimenea y en el comedor está la única mesa que les he mencionado. Y el baño...

\- Sólo hay un inodoro y un lavamanos - Delphine admitió con seriedad y luego miró a Cosima - No hay ducha chérie, ya sabes que antes tenía que-

\- Lo sé cariño - Cosima asintió y besó a Delphine sin importar que los chicos estuvieran presentes - No tienes que explicarme nada cachorrito.

\- Otra cosa importante es que no hay luz - Neil informó minutos después - Había una conexión eléctrica pero está arruinada y hay que arreglarla.

\- Tenemos trabajo que hacer chicos - Tommy admitió pensando en lo que podía hacer para ayudar y sonrió - Pero tenemos todo lo necesario.

Neil asintió y James hizo lo mismo. Ellos tenían ideas que le fueron explicando a las chicas y Cosima estaba muy entusiasmada sabiendo que podía aportar lo suyo gracias al fideicomiso que le dejó su abuela. Un dinero que por nada del mundo podían tocar sus padres, pero que sabía que no podría sacar aún para no alertar a su madre de su paradero.

Los cuatro chicos hablaban de todo eso entre ellos con mucho entusiasmo excepto Delphine. Ella los escuchaba con el corazón en un hilo sabiendo lo mucho que les debería a todos por todo lo que gastarían en ayudarla. Sin que el pequeño grupo se diera cuenta, ella terminó por desatar sus piernas y se puso de pie, alejándose una vez más de ellos. Se sentó en la escalinata de la casa y no se movió hasta que los chicos se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba presente.

\- Yo me encargaré esta vez - Cosima les en tono triste cuando todos llamaron a Delphine y ella no respondió - Ahora necesito ayuda para buscar un alojamiento para ambas por la noche chicos, es lo único que nos hace falta.

\- En el pueblo de Sur-Marque hay alojamientos disponibles - le respondió Neil - Buscaremos una habitación para ustedes y regresaremos para llevarlas de vuelta. Sólo cuida de ella Cosima, te necesitará mucho ahora.

\- Lo sé, chicos - Cosima asintió con un nudo en la garganta - Lo sé. Gracias.

Ellos se despidieron y se marcharon con los cuatro caballos que debían devolver a su dueño en el pueblo.

Cosima en tanto regresó al lado de su chica y se sentó en la escalinata, un peldaño más arriba de Delphine y la abrazó por la espalda. Sólo en ese momento fue que Delphine pudo desahogarse y estalló en un llanto muy feo lleno de pequeños gemidos y gritos. Cosima una vez más la dejó llorar y se dedicó a consolarla sin palabras, dejándola descansar entre sus brazos cuando el cansancio de toda su catarsis la dejó agotada.

Eso, hasta que los chicos llegaron con buenas noticias y se llevaron a las chicas a la habitación que habían alquilado para ellas en una residencial turística. No era muy lujosa, pero tenía todas las comodidades que necesitaban. Cosima ayudó a Delphine a recostarse después de darles las gracias a los chicos, que se quedaron de acuerdo en reunirse por la mañana para empezar con el trabajo.

Cosima había tenido que hacerse cargo una vez más de una Delphine con pocas capacidades de movimiento. Luego de recostarla en la cama, la ayudó a comer al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella. La dueña de la residencial les había ofrecido comida luego de saber que no habían tenido un buen día y las dejó descansar, prometiendo que tendrían su completa privacidad por la noche.

Cosima agradeció el gesto y se fue con la comida a la habitación. Ayudó a Delphine a que se lo comiera todo y volvió a ayudarla a recostarse teniendo que hacer lo mismo Cosima, cuando la rubia la llamó en tono angustiado al no sentir su cuerpo cerca.

\- Estoy aquí cariño, estoy aquí - le susurró con ternura y la abrazó - Duerme ahora cachorrito, sólo descansa.

\- ¿Cosima...? - Delphine llamó adormilada a lo que Cosima respondió con un asentimiento - Je'taime... je'taime... ne me laisse pas... **(No me dejes)**

\- También te amo Del - Cosima le respondió con un suave beso en la frente y se acurrucó a su lado - Nunca te dejaré...

Ambas se durmieron y empezaron el día siguiente casi de madrugada. Lo que siguió desde ese día hasta un mes más tarde fue de locura, mucho trabajo, sudor y algunas lágrimas también pero sobre todo buen tiempo.

Los tres chicos y sus esposas. Cosima y Delphine se enteraron que sus amigos estaban casados. Ellas les habían ayudado mucho con todo y Siobhan, la esposa de James que era enfermera, también se dedicó ese tiempo a tomar cuidado del embarazo de Cosima. El grupo de seis se había trasladado con camas y petacas a Lille para estar más cerca de las chicas. Ellos habían rentado una casa de tres pisos en el pueblo cerca del bosque Sur-Manque y viajaban periódicamente a Londres ya que los seis tenían su residencia en ese país, incluso James que al igual que Tommy era de América del Norte, pero no estadounidense sino canadiense. Franco canadiense, vivió toda su infancia en Montreal y por los estudios se trasladó a Inglaterra. Consiguió su residencia a los veintitrés años y tres años más tarde se casó con Siobhan, una chica irlandesa y se quedó con ella en Londres. Los padres de James eran de dinero y le dejaron su herencia cuando su padre se murió a causa de un accidente automovilístico. Era hijo único y sólo le quedaba su madre que todavía vivía en Montreal.

La familia de Thomas también era de dinero porque eran banqueros. De hecho la familia de Tommy conocía a la familia de Cosima, pero él nunca se acordó de ella porque dejó Estados Unidos siendo todavía muy joven. A los quince años se fue a vivir a Londres y años más tarde conoció a James. Luego, los dos conocieron a Neil que era el único de ellos sin familia adinerada y de alguna manera se hicieron amigos. Amistad que sigue tan estrecha hasta el día de hoy.

Así fue que ellos emprendieron la nueva aventura de ayudar a la pareja de chicas que escapaban de sus verdugos, como Siobhan le gustaba decir cada vez que hablaba de ellas. Fue divertido para Cosima saber que la chica compartía el nombre con la madre adoptiva de Sarah y Félix que también era irlandesa. Ella no creía en las coincidencias sin embargo y tenía mucho interés de preguntarle a la Siobhan de Sarah si conocía a la esposa de James.

Siobhan estaba preocupada por el embarazo de Cosima, pero se sorprendió que después de todo lo que había pasado, ella se mantuviera en buen estado y el bebé, que era una niña, también se mantuviera en un perfecto estado de salud. Cosa que a Cosima por supuesto no le sorprendió en absoluto.

\- Esta bebé es una luchadora como su madre - mencionó ella, mirando a Delphine que se encontraba atareada con la antigua mesa de madera que estaba intentando arreglar - No me sorprende que esté bien porque será como ella.

\- Y cómo tú también Cosima - la joven irlandesa le recordó en tono amable - No te olvides de ti misma.

\- Sí, lo sé - Cosima suspiró acariciando su vientre que comenzaba a mostrar signos de redondez - Lo sé.

Cosima seguía un poco triste porque no podía ayudar al grupo con lo de la remodelación. Delphine se había negado en redondo y le pidió a las esposas de los chicos, Miri que era la esposa de Neil y a Krystina que era la esposa de Tommy además de Siobhan, que no permitieran a Cosima acercarse a la casa por ningún motivo.

\- Estás embarazada Cosima, no puedes trabajar con nosotros - Delphine espetó en tono severo mirando a la morena con el entrecejo fruncido - Ni siquiera lo pienses chérie, porque la respuesta es no y seguirá siendo no.

\- Está bien, está bien - Cosima asintió con las manos en alto y una sonrisa - No me meteré donde no me llaman, está bien Del, no te enojes.

Delphine asintió pero como no confiaba del todo en Cosima les pidió a las chicas que vigilaran a su chérie de cerca. Miri asintió y Krystina también. Junto con Siobhan, conseguían distraerla en la cocina de la casa que los tres chicos y Delphine habían decidido reacondicionar primero. Habían limpiado la cocina a leña, instalaron un lavaplatos y un pequeño refrigerador, porque Delphine tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerles gastar demasiado dinero. Cosima además estaba emocionada porque tenía espacio y tierra para cultivar sus propias hortalizas. Y la carne que le gustaba a Delphine. A ella le gustaba cazarla cuando no tenían abastecimiento del mercado. A Cosima no le gustó mucho lo de la caza, pero sabía que Delphine no lo hacía siempre. Tuvo que hacerlo una vez en invierno cuando el tránsito desde el rancho hasta el pueblo fue imposible y no tenían muchos alimentos aparte de algunas verduras y alimento enlatado. Así que luego de arreglar la casa ella misma se encargaba de esas tareas, cazar y pescar en el lago cercano. Cosima era vegetariana pero no vegana. No comía carne roja, pero por su embarazo tuvo que empezar a comer pescado. Necesitaba nutrientes y proteínas que tenía la carne del pescado así que no le quedó más remedio. Delphine sabía pescar, lo había hecho mucho en su adolescencia y gracias a eso y que también sabía cazar, fue que sobrevivió sola por tanto tiempo.

Ella cocinaba con la ayuda de Cosima y también se encargaba de recolectar madera para la chimenea y la cocina a leña.

Gracias al trabajo pesado ella había ganado más peso y musculatura, pero también vivía un poco más cansada que antes y le costaba más cumplir las exigencias que le demandaba Cosima sobre todo durante la noche, aunque se las arreglaba para complacerla por supuesto. La ayuda extra servía muchísimo y pasaron muchas noches intensas gracias a esa ayuda.

Los chicos en tanto todavía permanecían cerca. Habían ayudado a las chicas, pero todavía no se atrevían a dejarlas solas en el rancho tan apartado. Aun cuando no estaban lejos del pueblo, igual tenían un ramo que recorrer desde la casa principal a la que habían alquilado.

Y estar cerca fue un acierto.

Había pasado otro mes y Cosima ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Cinco meses que a la morena le parecían años, porque no sólo tenía que lidiar con los síntomas comunes de estar embarazada, sino también con las hormonas revueltas que no le daban tregua.

Ella había hecho el amor con Delphine durante casi toda la noche y había conseguido tres grandes orgasmos que habían dejado a la rubia muerta para el mundo después de cumplir con su deber y a Cosima con una tremenda sonrisa en los labios. Se habían quedado dormidas como todas las noches, abrazadas y desnudas de la cintura para arriba. Cosima recostada de costado dándole la espalda a Delphine y ella abrazándola por detrás. La noche estaba muy fría, pero el interior se mantenía caliente gracias a que la habitación estaba cerca de la cocina. El calor del fuego mantenía la casa en un ambiente tan cálido que las chicas sólo se preocupaban de descansar. Por eso no sintieron los ruidos. O a los perros cercanos que comenzaron a ladrar. Ellas no sintieron nada.

Excepto cuando las despertaron. Ambas habían sido bruscamente despertadas de su sueño apacible por un grupo de hombres armados que entró a la habitación donde dormían y las obligaron a levantarse. Un par de hombres arrancó a Cosima de los brazos de Delphine y con gritos la obligaron a moverse sin hacerle daño.

Cuando Delphine se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, saltó de la cama esquivando a los hombres que se acercaban a hacer lo mismo con ella y se enfrentó a ellos de la misma manera que se había enfrentado a los chicos que molestaron a Cosima en el crucero, a puñetazo limpio.

Logró noquear a dos de ellos pero un tercero logró golpearla en el vientre y la hizo caer.

\- ¡Delphine no! - Cosima gritó con desesperación - ¡Por favor no la lastimen...! ¡Delphine...! Cosima de pronto se vio sacada con fuerza de la habitación y de la casa, mientras Delphine seguía luchado con sus atacantes y gritando el nombre de Cosima.

\- ¡Cosima...! - ella llamó con desesperación intentando sin éxito librarse de sus captores - ¡¿Dónde se la llevan?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡Por favor no se la lleven! ¡Cosima...!

\- ¡Delphine...! - Cosima gritó intentando liberarse pero no era rival para los dos hombres fuertes vestidos de negro - ¡Déjenme ir malditos hijos de puta! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Los hombres que se llevaban a Cosima no respondieron, sólo salieron de la casa con la chica en andas y Cosima se dio cuenta de todo, cuando vio el auto de lujo aparcado en la entrada junto a un par de camionetas blindadas, donde también esperaba una pareja guardias armados.

Del auto de lujo salió una mujer vestida de negro y sombrero elegante, que se quedó de pie frente a los hombres que tenían capturada a Cosima y a la misma Cosima que miraba a la mujer con rabia.

\- ¡Madre! - ella gritó con desesperación - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Diles a estos gorilas que me suelten y que dejen en paz a Delphine!

\- Me tomó un tiempo encontrarte hija pero lo he conseguido - Jarvinia sonrió a su hija sin un cuidado al mismo tiempo que miraba con asco la casa desde donde la había visto salir a la fuerza - Es espantoso haberte encontrado en un lugar como este y en estas condiciones, pero no podía dejarte aquí sabiendo que mi nieto está en camino. Sobre todo no podía dejarte con esa mujer. No de nuevo. Acabaré ahora mismo con esta pesadilla que no me ha dejado en paz durante tanto tiempo. - ella luego miró a los guardias - ¡Métanla al auto y por nada del mundo la dejen salir! Amárrenla si tienen que hacerlo pero tengan cuidado, no olviden que está embarazada.

\- Si señora - dijeron los hombres al unísono y se llevaron a Cosima que no paraba de gritar por ayuda en voz alta con la esperanza que los chicos en pueblo la escucharan aunque fuera imposible.

\- ¡No...! - Cosima ahora gritó cuando vio a la mujer rubia entrar en la casa - ¡No le hagas daño madre! ¡Por favor te lo ruego...! ¡Delphine!

Cosima seguía gritando y suplicando pero no pudo hacer nada. Tuvo que dejar que la metieran al auto de su madre y que la ataran con cuidado contra el asiento del auto porque ella comenzó a atacarlos exigiéndoles ser liberada.

Mientras eso ocurría afuera, adentro la situación no era mejor. Delphine había conseguido liberarse de uno de sus captores pero seguía peleando con otro que la había conseguido atrapar por los brazos y la obligó a permanecer de pie mientras esperaba nuevas órdenes.

Cuando Jarvinia entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de uno de sus guardias en el suelo, le gritó que se pusiera de pie y saliera de la casa. El hombre hizo caso y a duras penas logró salir. Tenía la cara ensangrentada y un ojo morado.

Se paró frente a Delphine que la miró con rabia y se dio el gusto de abofetearla en el rostro un par de veces con una fuerza tal, que le había partido el labio cerca de la comisura de la boca.

\- Te mereces mucho más que eso por haberte atrevido a secuestrar a mi hija, perra. - Jarvinia espetó con una furia fría - Debería mandarte a la cárcel para ver cómo te pudres, pero no tengo pruebas suficientes para hacerte arrestar porque Cosima te defendería. No, eso no me serviría. Sería demasiado complaciente y tú te mereces más.

\- ¿Me merezco más? - Delphine se atrevió a sonreír con sorna al oír las palabras de la mujer - ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser atacada por sus hombres en nuestra propia casa en medio de la noche? ¿No cree que ya he tenido suficiente? Me ha hecho pasar un infierno lejos de su hija señora Niehaus y ahora vuelve a castigarme quitándomela otra vez cuando por fin estamos comenzando a ser felices. ¿Cuándo lo entenderá? Con Cosima nos amamos, su hija me ama...

\- Cállate... - Jarvinia no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más rebeldía - Cállate de una vez...

\- Usted trató de separarnos pero no le resultó - Delphine estaba desesperada pero no dispuesta a soportar más humillaciones - Cosima me ama, me ha amado tanto como yo la amo a ella y usted nunca podrá separarnos, nun-

\- ¡Cállate ya pedazo de mierda! - la rubia más vieja golpeó a Delphine en el rostro una vez más y suspiró. Delphine tuvo que escupir la sangre que le había quedado en la boca luego del golpe porque había sido tan fuerte, que le dividió la esquina de su labio en dos.

\- Si quiere que me calle tendrá que hacer más que eso señora - Delphine se rió y sus dientes blancos estaban manchados de sangre - Porque sabe muy bien que cuando se vaya de aquí yo iré tras Cosima y volveré a rescatarla de su prisión. Como lo hice la primera vez. Porque la metió en un crucero para que fuera su prisión y ya ve, el destino quiso juntarnos de nuevo. Usted no podrá separarnos señora Niehaus, no podrá porque siempre encontraremos la manera de estar juntas.

\- Tal vez - Jarvinia asintió e hizo un gesto al hombre que todavía sostenía a Delphine y le pidió su arma. Cuando él se la entregó, ella la tomó en las manos y la observó por un rato hasta que volvió a hacerle frente a Delphine con el arma apuntando en su contra - Tal vez yo no sea capaz de separarlas pero mira, este pequeño dispositivo sí que podrá. Y lo hará lento y de una manera muy dolorosa... es lo que te mereces por haberme robado a mi hija.

Delphine se quedó de pie, enfrentada a lo que venía. No estaba dispuesta a agachar la cabeza y morir de rodillas como los cobardes. Ella gritó cuando sintió el disparo en el costado derecho de su vientre, pero no se derrumbó de inmediato. Sólo lo hizo cuando el hombre la dejó libre y ella cayó sin fuerzas al piso de la habitación.

Lo último que vio fue a Jarvinia junto al hombre que la había atacado saliendo de la casa y escuchó las palabras que supo serían su total perdición.

\- Quémalo todo – ordenó la mujer mayor sin titubear - Hasta los cimientos, que no quede nada. ¡Ahora mismo!

Las llamas ardieron y Delphine sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

\- Cosima... - ella susurró y cerró los ojos dejándose ir – Je t'aime…

Je t'aime…

* * *

 **N/A Lo siento...**


	10. Asalto al Condado del Cisne I

**Errores en ubicación todos míos, nunca he estado en Alemania.**

* * *

Risas. Estaba rodeada de risas. No sabía dónde estaba pero era un lugar apacible, un lugar campestre con un lago y cisnes. Había muchos cisnes. Suspiró.

No parecía un lugar tan horrible en absoluto. Estaba encantada de descansar en un lugar tan bonito aunque todavía no sabía muy bien dónde estaba... o con quién. Se detuvo a admirar el paisaje verde mientras caminaba hasta sintió que alguien le sacudía el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Cuando miró hacia abajo una niña pequeña de rizos castaños le saludó.

\- Hola mon petite chérie - se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña pequeña que no tenía más de tres años - ¿Qué haces aquí bebé? ¿Dónde está tu maman?

\- Maman... - la niña se volteó indicando la figura de pie en el lago de los cisnes - Mommy... cines... mommy...

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve dónde tu mommy? - ella preguntó con una sonrisa y la niña pequeña asintió. - Très bien, vamos a llevarte donde tu mamá.

Tomó la mano de la pequeña niña que lucía un precioso vestido azul y se acercó con cautela a la figura de pie que no volteó ni siquiera cuando estuvo frente a ella.

\- Excusez - moi - llamó en tono suave a la mujer que todavía no volteaba - ¿Esta pequeña es su hija? ¿Madame?

Intentó tocar a la mujer pero cuando lo hizo desapareció, fue tanto el susto que dio un respingo y se echó para atrás teniendo cuidado de no soltar a la niña que todavía llevaba de la mano.

\- Esto es extraño - murmuró para sí y luego miró a la niña - ¿No es cierto bebé? ¿Bebé...?

Agachó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que la niña también había desaparecido, su mano sólo sujetaba aire. Volvió a levantarse llamando en voz alta a la niña pequeña, pero nadie le respondió y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en un parque junto a un lago de cisnes sino en una pesadilla. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo se descubrió en su rancho, en su propia cama junto a Cosima.

\- ¿Cosima? - llamó a su amor que estaba sentada de espaldas a ella - ¿Cómo puedes estar...?

\- Me dejaste... - la voz de su chérie sonó tan fría que Delphine no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos - Me dejaste Delphine.

\- Non... - la rubia negó con la cabeza acercándose a su amor para hacerle frente, cuando Cosima por fin se volteó, ella gritó. La mujer que tenía delante era un espectro. Era el cuerpo de Cosima pero era grotesco, tenía el vientre abierto en canal donde podía ver las vísceras, un útero vacío, y la mujer que la miraba con ojos negros vacíos al mismo tiempo que le reprochaba el abandono y se acercaba a ella con las manos ensangrentadas.

\- Pagarás - el espectro de Cosima se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo y atacó su vientre con las manos - Pagarás, como lo hice yo...

\- ¡No...! - Delphine gritó con desesperación y el cuerpo doblado de dolor - ¡No Cosima! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Cosima...!

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Un grito desesperado. Era todo lo que se podía oír además del ajetreo dentro de la habitación. Luego más gritos y una voz angustiada pidiendo fuerza.

\- ¡Aguanta Delphine...! - Neil le pidió con ahínco mientras trasladaba el cuerpo de la joven rubia hasta el sofá de su casa en Sur-Marque. - ¡Siobhan necesitamos ayuda aquí!

La chica irlandesa salió de la cocina seguida de Krystina y Miri que gritaron cuando vieron a sus chicos traer en brazos a Delphine. Se sorprendieron de verla desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero se sorprendieron más de verla con una herida de bala en el costado.

Siobhan asintió y corrió en busca de su maletín médico, mientras Miri que sabía lo que había que hacer, corrió a la cocina para hervir agua y Krystina a la habitación por mantas y toallas.

Todo eso mientras James mantenía una mano presionada en el vientre de Delphine, intentando no desmayarse por la cantidad de sangre que la chica estaba perdiendo. Neil trató en lo posible ponerla cómoda y Tommy hizo lo mismo cuando su mujer llegó con las mantas. Krystina había decidido cubrir los pechos de Delphine con una manta a modo de sujetador para dejar el resto de su torso al aire, pero cubrió también sus piernas intentando evitar que entrase en un shock. Acomodó también su cabello a un costado y se dio cuenta que tenía el labio inferior partido en dos. Iba a necesitar puntos de sutura en el labio, ella supo que quien fuera la persona que le había pegado, lo había hecho con ganas de hacerle mucho daño y no lo entendió.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que ha ocurrido esto?! - ella le preguntó a los chicos en tono tenso - ¿Por qué está herida de esta manera? ¿Dónde está Cosima?

\- Se la llevaron - Neil respondió con cansancio alejándose de Delphine cuando apareció Siobhan con su maletín médico - Fue su madre, fue... espantoso. Si no hubiésemos llegado cuando lo hicimos quizás ella estaría muerta.

\- Pero no lo está, así que no te angusties cariño - Miri que había escuchado la angustia de su esposo lo consoló - Ayuda ahora explicaciones más tarde, vamos.

Los chicos asintieron y Siobhan se encargó limpiar las heridas de Delphine. Por fortuna el disparo había sido entrada y salida así que supo que sólo tendría que coser ambas laceraciones y rezar para que la chica no tuviera problemas con las infecciones.

\- Necesitaremos una transfusión de sangre chicos - la joven pelirroja informó - ¿Alguno sabe por casualidad su grupo sanguíneo?

\- No - Tommy respondió y Neil y James dijeron lo mismo. La única que podía saber esos datos era Cosima, pero la chica no estaba presente.

\- Bien entonces - Siobhan asintió - Tendremos que improvisar - O positivo es la más común así que esperemos que sea de ese grupo. Neil tenía ese grupo sanguíneo así que se ofreció a donar su sangre. La chica irlandesa aprovechó que Delphine estaba todavía semi inconsciente para coser sus heridas, esperando que el dolor de la aguja no la despertara.

Segundos más tarde sus gritos de dolor le avisaron que no había tenido suerte.

A pesar de estar herida, Delphine se movió y gimió en voz alta llamando a Cosima. Gritó cuando el dolor la atacó de lleno y cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeada por sus amigos.

\- ¡Cosima...! - la rubia gritó de nuevo con la voz ronca - ¡Fuego...! ¡La casa...! ¿Dónde está Cosima? ¡Cosima...!

\- ¡Cálmate Delphine! - Neil se acercó a la rubia y cogió su rostro con delicadeza para llamar su atención - Estás herida cariño, no estás en casa. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? - la rubia asintió con tristeza - Estás en nuestra casa Del, en nuestro sofá y Siobhan está intentando curar tus heridas. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

\- Se la ha llevado... - Delphine rompió en llanto cuando recordó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido hace poco tiempo - Ella llegó... no sé... cómo nos encontró pero esa mujer... ¡Se llevó a mi chérie...! ¡Se llevó a Cosima...!

La rubia lloró y gritó aún más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de todo y le hizo muy difícil a Siobhan que pudiera curarla. Delphine no quería nada, no quería seguir luchando y eso fue lo que les dijo a todos.

\- ¡Debieron dejarme morir...! - ella lloró con desesperación - Ya no tengo nada...

\- Tienes un bebé que todavía no nace - Neil le recordó con severidad - No seas egoísta y sólo pienses en ti, no te olvides de tu bebé y de Cosima que estoy muy seguro que debe estar peor que tú ahora mismo.

\- Tendré un bebé al que no le voy a poder ofrecer nada Neil - Delphine negó con la cabeza gruñendo cuando sintió la aguja morder la piel de su costado. Siobhan le había inyectado anestesia local pero todavía podía sentir la aguja y el hilo de sutura atravesando su piel - Ellas estarán mejor sin mí... Tendrán todo lo que yo nunca podré darles. Debieron dejarme morir...

Neil negó con la cabeza y se alejó del sofá. Estaba tan enojado con Delphine que no encontró mejor manera de desahogarse de su frustración que pegarle a la pared con el puño.

Él todavía podía oír los gritos. Se había despertado con ellos además de con los ladridos de los perros, que él sabía que no ladrarían sino sintieran que algo malo estaba pasando. Eso lo alertó de que en realidad algo malo sucedía y le avisó a Miri que iría a ver a las chicas al rancho, ya que el problema parecía venir de allá.

\- Ten cuidado amor - la morena suspiró y se levantó a preparar café, no se quedaría tranquila sin saber de su marido. Lo acompañó a la sala luego de vestirse y descubrió que Tommy, Krystina, James y Siobhan también estaban despiertos, esperándolos.

\- ¿Ustedes también sienten que algo malo está pasando? - Neil preguntó y los chicos asintieron – Si, yo también.

\- Yo escuché gritar a Cosima - Tommy dijo con preocupación y miró a su mujer, Krystina asintió - Nuestra habitación da para la parte donde está el rancho. No estoy muy seguro si fue ella pero parecía.

\- Tenemos que ir - James opinó a su vez que miraba a Siobhan y también asentía - Asegurarnos de que están bien.

\- Es cierto - Neil dijo - Y es mejor que vayamos en tu auto Tommy, será más rápido que los caballos.

\- En marcha entonces - el americano asintió y los tres chicos se despidieron de sus esposas con un beso. Estaban asustadas pero confiaban en que todo saldría bien.

El trayecto en el Toyota Yaris sport negro de Tommy desde la casa hacia el bosque, fue más rápido de lo que pensaron que sería y en menos de media hora llegaron a destino. Justo para ver a Cosima siendo sacada a la fuerza por dos hombres al mismo tiempo que una mujer elegante vestida de negro se paraba frente ella. La chica de rastas estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, pero aun así se enfrentó a la mujer y los tres chicos se sorprendieron mucho cuando ellos la escucharon llamándola madre en tono despectivo.

\- ¡Santa mierda! - Tommy exclamó en voz baja y Neil le hizo un gesto para se callara - ¿Esa es la madre de Cosima?

\- La última pariente directa del Rey Luis II de Baviera - susurró James igual de sorprendido - Increíble.

\- Silencio chicos - Neil amonestó en un susurro - No me dejan oír lo que está pasando.

Los chicos estaban cerca lo suficiente para saber que la mujer estaba dispuesta a llevarse a Cosima, y tuvieron que ver cómo la encerraban en el auto mientras ella gritaba por Delphine y que ellos no vieron por ninguna parte, pero que sabían estaba en problemas.

Las siguientes palabras gritadas por Cosima así lo confirmaron.

\- ¡No...! - ellos oyeron que Cosima gritó y luego la vieron desaparecer dentro de un auto de lujo - ¡No le hagas daño madre! ¡Por favor te lo ruego...! ¡Delphine!

Cuando escuchó la desesperación de su amiga Tommy quiso salir a ayudarla, pero Neil lo detuvo.

\- ¡No Thomas! - él exclamó con severidad - ¡No podemos hacer nada!

\- ¡Pero se la está llevando! - el joven americano gritó de vuelta muy angustiado - ¡Tenemos que ir a por ella!

\- Lo sé Tommy, pero no podemos - Neil dijo con seriedad - Sé que Cosima nos necesita, pero Delphine también nos necesita. Ella está dentro de esa casa y-

\- Chicos... - James interrumpió la charla de sus amigos con la voz temblorosa - Chicos, la casa...

\- ¡Malditos hijos de puta! - Neil gritó y salió del auto mientras era seguido por James y Tommy a la casa en llamas. Tenían que actuar rápido si querían rescatar a Delphine a tiempo, así que no lo decidieron y se escabulleron por la parte de atrás donde el fuego todavía no lo quemaba todo. Lograron hacer un forado en la madera que por fortuna no era de roble sino de una madera más ligera en la esquina lateral de la casa, con un hacha que estaba cerca y que era de Neil y entraron a la habitación. Los tres maldijeron en voz alta cuando vieron a la rubia con la cara ensangrentada y una herida de bala en el costado, gimiendo en voz baja el nombre de Cosima. Ni siquiera se fijaron en que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, ellos la cogieron y la sacaron de la casa en llamas lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el auto y regresaron con ella a la casa alquilada. Delphine había despertado durante el traslado al sofá y había gritado, pero se mantuvo semi inconsciente por mucho rato hasta ahora.

Neil podía oírla llorar y seguir llamando a Cosima. Él le había dado su sangre y ya no se veía tan pálida como antes, pero seguía quejándose. Al menos lo hizo hasta que Siobhan había terminado de coser su herida en la espalda y le había sedado un poco más para mantenerla tranquila.

Krystina en tanto se había encargado de curar el labio partido de la rubia y acabó poniendo pequeñas bandas en la herida para mantenerla limpia.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Neil? - Tommy preguntó en tono apagado cuando ya no pudo escuchar el llanto y los lamentos de su amiga - ¿Qué haremos con ella? ¿Qué pasará con Cosima?

\- Ahora ustedes, todos ustedes, se irán a sus camas a descansar - Neil respondió con simpleza y los miró a todos con intención - Y me refiero a todos, eso también te incluye a ti Miri. La joven asintió a regañadientes porque quería quedarse con su marido, pero prefirió hacerle caso. - Cuidaremos de Delphine hasta que se recupere e iremos a rescatar a Cosima cuando Delphine pueda ser capaz de pararse por su propia cuenta. No antes, ¿Está claro muchachos? Esta noche me quedaré junto a Delphine para velar por ella. Mañana discutiremos mejor lo que haremos a continuación. Ahora a la cama, ya mismo. Vamos.

El grupo de cinco asintió y se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a Neil a cargo del cuidado de Delphine. Él se sentó en el sillón frente al sofá grande y trató de no mirar el reguero de sangre en la alfombra de la sala y el piso, que él sabía que la dueña de la casa les cobraría extra por ello a fin de mes.

\- No te preocupes muchacha - él dijo con suavidad mirando el cuerpo herido y dormido de Delphine - Porque no estás sola. Volverás con tu chérie y tu bebé, te lo prometo. Te lo prometo...

 **Schwangau condado de Ostallgäu en Baviera, Alemania - Esa misma noche.**

Cosima no se movía. Además de encontrarse atada y cubierta por un gran abrigo de gamuza negro que le impedía el movimiento, no se movió. No habló ni miró a nadie. Ella permaneció en silencio durante todo el trayecto en auto hasta el aeropuerto de Lille y tuvo dejarse llevar casi en volandas, hasta el lugar dentro del aeropuerto donde permanecía un jet privado esperando por la pequeña comitiva. Jarvinia y sus hombres iban adelante y la mujer no tardó en subir al avión seguida por los guardias que mantenían cautiva a su hija. Ellos mismos la dejaron en uno de los asientos reclinados de cuero negro todavía atada ahora con el cinturón de seguridad y se fueron dejando a ambas mujeres solas y sentadas frente a frente.

\- Te encantará el viaje hija - la rubia mayor mencionó en voz alta sin importar que su hija no la mirara. Había perdido sus gafas en la pelea y le costaba más enfocar lo que había a su alrededor. La mujer remedió eso sacando un par de gafas nuevas de su bolso. Era una costumbre de Jarvinia mantener gafas nuevas para su hija en el bolso porque Cosima solía perder sus gafas cuando era pequeña. Se acercó a ponérselas antes que el jet despegara y Cosima tuvo que dejarla porque estaba desesperada por ver con claridad - De nuevo lamento todo esto Cosima, pero era necesario. Conozco muy bien tu carácter rebelde muchacha así que no correré riesgos contigo. Sin embargo agradecerás todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante porque volveremos a casa. Y no querida, no me refiero a la casa miserable que tenemos en los Estados Unidos, no. Estoy hablando de nuestra verdadera casa hija mía, el castillo Hohenschwangau en Baviera. Nos vamos a Alemania. Increíble ¿No te parece?

Cosima no respondió, pero su corazón retumbó en su pecho al saber que permanecería en Europa. Una parte de ella estaba feliz al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido todavía permanecería en el mismo continente que su cachorrito...

La morena de rastas no sabía si Delphine estaba muerta o no. Lo único que recordaba con claridad era a su madre saliendo de su rancho con uno de sus hombres y que luego él encendía una especie de antorcha con un trozo de madera y lo lanzaba dentro de la casa. Luego vio las llamas y su mundo se volvió negro por un momento, hasta que volvió a ver a su madre junto a ella en el auto.

Todo lo que sabía Cosima era que Delphine podía estar muerta, que podía haber muerto calcinada dentro del mismo lugar en el que había sido tan feliz con ella, pero su corazón le decía que seguía viva. El bebé en su vientre le decía lo mismo y quería creer en esos sentimientos. Que Delphine no estaba muerta.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esta parte de Europa. La última vez que había estado en Baviera Cosima tenía tres años y no recordaba mucho de aquella experiencia. Lo único que recordaba era estar en una casa tan enorme que llegaba a cansarse de recorrerla corriendo por los pasillos, a pesar que su madre siempre le criticaba que no debía correr por el castillo como los niños salvajes.

Cosima también recordaba sentirse muy sola entre esas paredes y de noche le costaba mucho dormir, porque su habitación tenía un inmenso cuadro de un hombre muy viejo y del que su madre le contó que era un rey y que ella estaba en su casa. Ingenuamente le preguntó si él vendría al castillo y su madre se rió, diciéndole que el hombre llevaba muerto y enterrado desde hace siglos en el mausoleo familiar, en un cementerio cercano al castillo.

Cosima se había asustado mucho de saber que había un cementerio tan cerca del lugar donde dormía, pero llegó a acostumbrarse a vivir por un tiempo en un lugar tan increíble. El castillo parecía de cuentos, estaba situado en un acantilado en el condado del cisne en Schwangau cerca de Füssen y sólo se podía acceder a él por un pasadizo subterráneo en la ladera de la montaña que da al acantilado. Todo el perímetro del castillo estaba rodeado por guardias con perros de caza y por un sistema de vigilancia que monitorizaba los alrededores las veinticuatro horas al día todos los días.

El jet no demoró demasiado en cruzar Bélgica desde el aeropuerto de Lille y tardó menos en llegar a su capital, Múnich. Luego hicieron el recorrido en auto desde Múnich tomando la rampa hasta la carretera A96 y siguió la ruta 24 Landsberg a Lech-West. Luego el vehículo tomó el carril derecho para tomar la vía de acceso B17 en dirección a Füssen y por último el auto giró a la izquierda con dirección a ColomanstraBe en Hohenschwangau. El auto estaba siguiendo una ruta preciosa llena de caminos arbolados, pero Cosima no tenía ojos para nada a su alrededor. Estaba agotada del viaje y lo único que quería era dormir. Cuando el auto se detuvo en las faldas del acantilado donde se erigía el castillo, Cosima se dio cuenta que el conductor tenía que presionar un botón escondido dentro del auto para abrir las puertas de piedra que hacían de entrada oculta al castillo. La morena sabía de otros caminos cruzando la ladera de la montaña, pero esos caminos no estaban señalizados y eran muy peligrosos. Ella sabía que se podía acceder a ellos a caballo y luego continuar un camino sinuoso en alzada, hasta llegar a una cueva oscura que era otro pasadizo de emergencia para entrar y salir del castillo.

Cosima recordaba esos detalles porque eran las historias que pudo oír de pequeña gracias a sus tutores. Entraron al castillo y la comitiva fue recibida por dos hombres y dos mujeres. Un señor mayor que era servidor personal de su madre, al que Cosima sólo conocía como Schmidt. El otro hombre era el guardia personal de su padre llamado Franz Faber, un hombre de aspecto severo pero amable y su esposa Sabine, una chica mayor que Cosima y la única a la cual la morena le tenía estima. Sabine siempre había sido buena con ella y le contaba historias. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la mujer rubia de ojos azules y mirada suave, pero no así a la otra rubia de ojos claros que la acompañaba y que era el ama de llaves del castillo llamada Heidi Adler. Por supuesto ella era la mano derecha de su madre y era tan severa como la mujer que la adoptó sino más. Siempre le tuvo miedo y ese temor no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando Cosima ya era adulta. La morena casi corrió a los brazos de Sabine y la chica se sorprendió mucho de verla en el estado tan lamentable que se encontraba.

\- ¡Oh mi Dios Frau Cosima! - la rubia abrazó a la chica que no había visto hace tanto tiempo - ¡Mire por dios cómo está!

\- Necesito que lleves a mi hija a su cuarto de infancia - Jarvinia ordenó en voz alta a la rubia más joven que asintió - Cuida de ella y dale de comer y por ningún motivo muchacha, ninguno, la dejes salir de su habitación. Cosima necesitará cuidados especiales, así que deberá permanecer en su cuarto mientras dure su embarazo. ¿Está claro?

\- Wie Sie wünschen, ma'am **(Como usted ordene señora)** \- la chica respondió en tono educado y se llevó a Cosima al interior del castillo que había sido remodelado hace muchos años. Los grandes pasillos de piso de mármol y paredes de piedra seguían decorados con inmensos cuadros del Rey Luis II y su padre Maximiliano II. Otros cuadros famosos mostraban escenas de la edad media y había muchos otros con imágenes de caballeros.

Luego de ver a su hija marcharse se dirigió a los tres miembros de su personal que todavía esperaban sus órdenes.

\- Ustedes tres, síganme - la mujer mayor ordenó y los hombres se cuadraron ante ella, la rubia más joven dio un saludo educado y los cuatro desaparecieron por un pasillo contrario al que habían tomado Sabine y Cosima. Jarvinia se había encerrado con ellos en su despacho privado tras unas puertas dobles de roble y no salieron de ahí hasta bien entrada la noche.

Mientras tanto, Cosima siguió a Sabine hasta el vestíbulo donde estaba el ascensor que la llevaría a la torre norte donde estaba su cuarto. Cruzar las amplias galerías hasta la caja de metal había sido cansino para la morena, pero la compañía silenciosa de la rubia la mantenía en calma.

Sabine por su parte se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su joven patrona, así que decidió no decir nada y mantenerse como una compañía silenciosa mientras subían los casi seis pisos que separaban el vestíbulo de la torre norte donde estaba el cuarto de Cosima.

Habitación que ocupaba todo el último piso y que cuando lo volvió a ver Cosima, todavía mantenía la cama tamaño Queen adornada con dosel blanco, una mesa de noche de madera blanca y un pequeño clóset del mismo estilo en la esquina derecha de la habitación. Un baúl con sus juguetes de infancia se encontraba a los pies de la cama y frente a esta el mismo retrato que había atemorizado a Cosima de pequeña, la imagen del Rey Luis II.

Cosima se sentó en la cama de mantas blancas y dejó que Sabine le quitara el abrigo que llevaba puesto. La rubia se sorprendió al verla semidesnuda, pero una vez más quedó en silencio mientras salía de la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño con la intención de prepararle un baño caliente a su niña. El embarazo de Cosima la había tomado por sorpresa también, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí misma intuyendo que la propia morena hablaría de eso con ella en su propio tiempo.

Regresó a la habitación, sacó las gafas de su niña que todavía tenía puestas y se llevó a Cosima hasta bañera llena de agua cálida. Terminó de desnudarla y la ayudó a entrar al habitáculo de porcelana blanca con patas en forma de garras de león. Fue en ese momento que Cosima pudo romper en llanto y Sabine la abrazó sin importarle que estuviera mojando su ropa, sólo quería consolar a la chica que quería tanto y cuidarla.

La morena lloró en los brazos de Sabine hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas y se hundió en el agua hasta que su nana la hizo salir de la bañera.

En tanto, Sabine la vistió y le secó el cabello, le dio de comer y la ayudó a recostarse bajo las mantas, recostándose junto a ella y abrazándola hasta que se durmió. Lo único que logró oír la rubia antes que la chica se durmiera fue una sola palabra, un nombre...

Delphine.

 **Dos meses más tarde - Bosque Sur-Marque Lille, Francia...**

Dos meses. Era lo que había tardado Delphine en recuperarse de sus heridas. Dos meses cargados de angustia y dolor que la rubia por fortuna no había tenido que vivir sola. Durante todo ese tiempo su grupo de amigos la acompañó, le ayudó en todo lo que necesitaba, e incluso le tiraba de las orejas cuando Delphine caía en sus estados de melancolía y pesimismo en las que a menudo lloraba la ausencia de su chérie.

Ella había tenido que acostumbrarse a vivir con la pena y el dolor físico constante que acompañó su recuperación durante esos días, e intentó llevar una vida silenciosa y austera para no incomodar a los chicos que habían hecho tanto por ella.

Cuando por fin pudo moverse, a Delphine le gustaba explorar el bosque. No se atrevía a quedarse mucho tiempo en la zona donde antes estaba su rancho, porque los recuerdos y la angustia de lo que había pasado ahí la debilitaban tanto que era incapaz de moverse. Para los chicos ya era común verla en estados catatónicos. Se habían asustado mucho la primera vez que salió de la casa, sin avisarle a nadie que se iba al rancho y ellos sólo la vieron regresar en la noche, pálida como un fantasma y con el cuerpo tembloroso a punto de desmayarse. Delphine tenía la mano firmemente aferrada al costado donde tenía la cicatriz de la herida de bala y cuando Siobhan se hizo cargo de atenderla, se dio cuenta que la cicatriz estaba enrojecida e inflamada y que Delphine sufría de fiebre, no demasiado alta pero sí de consideración, lo que llevó a la chica irlandesa pedirle a los chicos que llevaran a Delphine a un hospital. Temía que la herida que todavía no cicatrizaba por dentro estuviera infectada. Neil y los chicos estaban a punto de llevarse a la rubia en el auto de Tommy pero Delphine se negó en rotundo.

\- No hospital... - ella se quejó en voz alta cuando cayó al sofá casi de golpe y Neil y Tommy la ayudaron a recostarse - Puedes tratarme aquí Siobhan, no quiero... ¡Oh mon dieu...! No quiero hospitales...

\- ¡No puedo atenderte aquí cariño, tus heridas pueden estar infectadas! - la pelirroja negó con nerviosismo - ¡Tienes que ir a un hospital! Además no tengo todo lo necesario, sólo lo básico. Me faltan sedantes y tengo pocos antibióticos es muy peligroso que-

\- ¿Puedes mandar a comprar...? - Delphine había agarrado a la chica de la solapa de la blusa y gimió - ¿Conseguir todo lo que falta? ¿Por favor mon ami...? No quiero ir al hospital...

Siobhan miró a Delphine con tristeza y luego a Neil que no dudó en asentir.

\- Iré con Miri en el auto de Tommy si tú me das una lista de lo que vas a necesitar Sio - él respondió con una sonrisa tensa y miró a Delphine - No te preocupes cariño, te cuidaremos. Tú sólo aguanta ¿Bueno? Hazlo por Cosima.

\- Lo haré Neil, aguantaré… - Delphine respondió con una sonrisa igual de tensa y cerró los ojos al tiempo que tragaba saliva con fuerza - Pero por favor no te demores demasiado...

Neil asintió por última vez y esperó a que Siobhan le escribiera el pedido en un papel, cuando la chica pelirroja lo hizo, él se despidió del grupo y salió a la calle con Miri siguiéndolo de cerca. Krystina, James y Tommy se encargaron de trasladar a Delphine desde el sofá hasta la mesa grande del comedor porque sería mucho más fácil para Siobhan tratar sus heridas en una superficie plana. Ellos intentaron no emocionarse con los gritos y gemidos apagados de angustia de la rubia que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, trataba de no demostrar dicho sufrimiento.

Krystina cubrió las piernas de Delphine con una manta dejando su torso cubierto sólo por su sujetador deportivo. Siobhan decidió luego que era mejor desnudar a Delphine a su ropa interior, después de hacerlo la cubrió con las mantas para mantenerla caliente.

Por fortuna no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para el regreso de Neil y Miri con las cosas de Siobhan. Ellos llegaron con más cosas de las que la chica pelirroja necesitaba, porque ella les había pedido bolsas de suero y catéteres, una sonda Foley, suturas, antibióticos, analgésicos, gasas y vendas. Todo lo necesario para una operación de emergencia.

Miri en tanto volvió a encargarse del agua y Krystina de juntar todas mantas que podía encontrar. Luego de dejar todas las cosas que necesitaría para a atender a Delphine, Siobhan se encargó de sedarla pero no por completo sino en la zona de la cicatriz que debía volver a abrir.

Delphine se había quejado un poco cuando sintió la aguja en la piel de su vientre, pero luego de eso se quedó tranquila, lo más tranquila posible ya que con la fiebre que sufría no paraba de temblar.

\- James, ayúdame a mantener su cuerpo quieto - ella le pidió al joven de gafas - Delphine está temblando mucho y el movimiento es peligroso en su condición.

James asintió y sostuvo a Delphine de los hombros. Neil hizo lo mismo con sus piernas y Tommy se encargaba de alentarla cuando a pesar de tener analgésicos corriendo en su sistema, ella no podía evitar gemir de dolor en voz alta.

El sufrimiento espantoso de Delphine tenía muy nerviosa a Siobhan, pero la misma rubia intentó decirle que estaba bien.

\- No te detengas... Sio - ella gruñó pero no gritó - Duele mucho... pero sé que pasará... confío en ti mon ami... Confío en ti...

Delphine había resistido casi toda la operación sin desmayarse hasta que una vez lo hizo cuando su presión arterial bajó de manera muy peligrosa poniendo a todos los chicos de los nervios.

Su corazón casi no latía, pero Delphine no estaba alerta para saberlo. Ella se encontraba sumida en un sueño profundo del que despertó con su chérie frente a ella.

\- Hola cachorrito - la morena de rastas le sonrió con ternura al ver la expresión asustada de su amor. Acercó su mano a su rostro y acarició su mejilla. - Tienes que despertar ahora Del, nuestros amigos te necesitan, yo también y nuestro bebé también ¿Lo sabes?

Delphine quiso responder pero no le salía la voz, ella sólo pudo ver a su amor sonriéndole.

\- Sé que estás asustada mi amor pero no tengas miedo - la Cosima de su sueño le prometió - No estás sola Del, no lo estás. Nunca te dejaré... Despierta cariño... despierta...

Delphine abrió los ojos de golpe con un suspiro profundo y eso asustó a los chicos que la llamaban y la alentaban a que volviera. Ella vio a las chicas y a Neil mirándola con los ojos llorosos y comprendió que habían pasado un tremendo susto por su culpa.

\- Ahí estás cachorrito - Neil le sonrió con cariño - Bienvenida de vuelta.

Delphine había estado a punto de irse a dormir para siempre, pero había sobrevivido. Su chérie la había traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos y permaneció en él hasta que pudo recuperarse por completo. O al menos lo suficiente sin sufrir una recaída aunque eso le haya tomado dos largos meses.

Meses que pasó encerrada en la casa por un tiempo y luego los pasó vagando por el bosque cuando necesitaba despejarse. Había vuelto a cazar y a pescar, tratando de colaborar un poco con toda la ayuda que sus amigos seguían brindándole.

Después, pasó una semana completamente aislada del grupo en una carpa cerca del lago donde estaba su rancho y usó ese tiempo a solas para meditar lo que quería hacer a continuación. Ella necesitaba ver a Cosima, saber de ella. Tommy le había dicho que Cosima no se había ido a Estados Unidos y que permanecía en Europa, en el castillo que pertenecía a la familia de su madre, se lo contó en un intento de animarla y el chico americano se sintió muy feliz cuando vio una chispa de emoción en esos ojos perpetuamente apagados. Cuando Delphine le preguntó cómo sabía todo eso, él le dijo que les había pedido información a sus amigos en Estados Unidos. Amigos que por supuesto tenían habilidades sociales e influencias que los padres del joven reprochaban. Thomas se había dado cuenta que era desaconsejable pedir la misma información a sus padres porque eran demasiado cercanos a la familia de Cosima y podía ser perjudicial su vínculo entre Delphine y él.

Así que les pidió a los chicos la misma cosa y ellos le dijeron que el único Niehaus que todavía seguía en San Francisco era Raynard Niehaus, el padre de Cosima.

\- ¿Entonces mi chérie tiene antepasados nobles? - Delphine preguntó y luego sonrió con sorna - No me sorprende. Por la cantidad de dinero e influencia de sus padres yo siempre supe que eran importantes pero no cuán importantes. - ella luego se rió de sí misma - Ahora me siento peor de saber lo lejos que estoy de su liga, ¿saben? He arruinado la estirpe de la familia de Cosima y ese bebé que lleva en su vientre será... mon dieu…. Si su madre antes me odiaba, puedo imaginar lo que debe estar sintiendo ahora. Mi sangre ha arruinado su legado y si estuviéramos en la edad media eso lo habría pagado con mi cabeza. ¿Qué tengo yo que ofrecerles? Nada. No tengo nada, yo no soy nada.

\- ¿La amas? - Neil le preguntó de pronto con severidad a lo que Delphine sólo asintió y él negó con la cabeza. - habló con más severidad - ¡Te hice una pregunta Cormier, respóndela! - ¿Amas a Cosima Niehaus, sí o no?

\- ¡Sí...! - Delphine espetó con la voz quebrada y tragó saliva con fuerza, golpeándose el pecho con el puño - ¡Sí la amo...! Es todo lo que he hecho desde que la he conocido, Neil. La amo. La amo tanto que me duele. La amo tanto que me ahoga y este amor no me deja respirar. Tanto que... no estoy viva ¿Sabes? No sin ella, no sin ese bebé que lleva mi sangre. No sin ella Neil, no puedo... yo sólo, no puedo... porque duele mucho.

Delphine rompió en llanto y Siobhan la abrazó. Krystina le tenía cogida la mano y Neil estaba junto a Miri la miraron con tristeza. James y Tommy permanecía en silencio respetuoso.

\- Entonces tienes una sola opción para dejar de sufrir cariño - Neil respondió en tono más suave pero todavía firme - Ir a por ellas. Tienes que ir a rescatar a tus princesas, Delphine Cormier. Es la única manera.

Delphine se quedó callada. No respondió a las palabras de Neil de inmediato, ni él la presionó para decir nada. La dejó sola esperando y rezando para que ella decidiera qué hacer por su cuenta.

Y lo hizo. Neil esperó el tiempo suficiente para ver a Delphine aparecer de su aislamiento autoimpuesto y respondió a sus palabras sólo con dos más.

\- Lo haré.

* * *

 **El Castillo de Hohenschwangau es real así como el Rey Luis II de Baviera. He acomodado la historia real para encajarla con la ficticia. Para más información unos enlaces...**

 **es**wikipedia**org/wiki/Castillo_de_Hohenschwangau**

 **es**wikipedia**org/wiki/Luis_II_de_Baviera (Sólo reemplazar los asteriscos)**


	11. Asalto al Condado del Cisne II

**Una vez más la historia de Luis II se verá adecuada a esta historia...**

* * *

\- Muy bien equipo tenemos que resumir todo lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora - Neil se dirigió al grupo que lo rodeaba y todos asintieron. Ellos se habían reunido en un claro del bosque Sur-Marque lejos del rancho de Delphine para planear estrategias. Los seis chicos estaban muy entusiasmados por ayudar a Delphine a rescatar a Cosima y la perspectiva de un viaje a Alemania los tenía a todos muy excitados, pero a Delphine muy preocupada. Había sido ella la que había resultado más abrumada por todo lo que tenían que hacer y no fue fácil. Neil los tenía a todos en grupos de entrenamiento de lucha y aunque la rubia sabía manejarse muy bien para defenderse de un grupo de asaltantes, tenía que aprender a ser sigilosa y eso le costaba un poco. En su entrenamiento había sido emboscada por todo el equipo, incluyendo Siobhan que parecía la más delicada y pequeña de todos ellos. Con James le había pasado igual.

Neil había puesto un maniquí escondido en uno de los árboles a modo de señuelo, era un guardia de palacio que ella tenía que derribar sin que éste la descubriera. Siguiendo las indicaciones de su amigo, Delphine intentó moverse sin hacer ruido aprovechando que sus botas, unas nuevas que sus amigos le habían regalado, eran ligeras para moverse. Ella llegó hasta el "hombre" detrás del árbol y lo amenazó con un cuchillo tratando de forzarlo a no moverse.

\- Entiérralo - Neil le ordenó con seriedad - De un sólo golpe.

Delphine titubeó. Ella jamás había matado a nadie antes, sólo cazaba para sobrevivir y no quería empezar una carrera de sangre ahora. Estaba tan nerviosa que transpiraba debajo de su camisa verde y sus pantalones color caqui le incomodaban en los muslos y la entrepierna. Ella no quería hacerlo.

\- Hazlo, Cormier - Neil ordenó una vez más y le hizo un gesto a Tommy que se acercó detrás de Delphine vestido de negro y la cogió por el hombro. Le costó dos movimientos desarmarla, mandarla a la tierra y amenazarla él mismo con su propio cuchillo.

\- Estás muerta - Tommy le dijo con una sonrisa y Delphine resopló indignada. Estaba agotada y le costaba mucho trabajo respirar.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - ella se quejó liberándose bruscamente de las garras de Tommy que todavía la mantenía prisionera contra el suelo sucio. Se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa y el cabello desordenado que se había metido a los ojos - ¡Yo nunca he matado a nadie!

\- ¿Y qué crees que hará Jarvinia Niehaus cuando te vea Delphine? - Neil preguntó con sorna mirando a la rubia con severidad - ¿Invitarte a tomar el té? ¿Llevarte hasta dónde Cosima? No muchacha, ¡Ella te matará! Ella les ordenará a sus hombres a que acaben contigo y te metan en una fosa común o te tiren por el acantilado, ¿Crees que a ella le importará un crimen común en su registro? ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa mujer está en sus dominios, puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo todo lo que quiera sin que nadie le critique nada, porque ella tiene tanto poder e influencia como la propia Merkel. Esto es serio Delphine y si quieres rescatar a tu princesa y a tu hija no nacida, tendrás que hacer algunos sacrificios y si esos sacrificios significan cargar con algunos esqueletos en la espalda tendrás que hacerlo ¿Está claro?

\- Si... - ella susurró con pesadumbre y Neil negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No te escuché Cormier! - él exclamó con severidad - ¿Ha quedado claro?

\- ¡Sí señor! - Delphine respondió en tono grave y militar casi cuadrándose ante su amigo. Le quitó a Tommy su cuchillo de las manos e intentó el asalto una vez y más hasta que ella logró el mismo estilo de lucha que tenían todos ellos.

Luego de esos entrenamientos Neil, que a esa altura ya estaba convertido en el líder del grupo, los reunía alrededor de una fogata para charlar sobre estrategias y sobre la forma en la que viajarían de Francia a Alemania.

\- Lo que sabemos es que Cosima se encuentra recluida en el castillo de sus padres, el castillo Hohenschwangau en Baviera, Alemania. - Miri fue la primera en dirigirse al grupo, mirando a los chicos y a su marido. Todos asintieron.

\- Sabemos que ese castillo le perteneció al Rey Maximiliano II, es de estilo neogótico y está situado en un acantilado cerca del condado de Füssen y el castillo y sus alrededores es conocido como "El Condado del Cisne" porque el cisne es animal de la casa Schwangau, y es lo que significa - Siobhan respondió a su vez y el grupo volvió a asentir.

\- El castillo fue construido donde se situaba la antigua fortaleza Schwanstein, gracias a unos caballeros que lo remodelaron, pasó por varias manos durante siglos hasta que en mil ochocientos treinta y dos lo adquirió el Rey Maximiliano II. El arquitecto muniqués Doménico Quaglio fue el encargado de darle el estilo neogótico. El castillo en sí fue un lugar de veraneo para el rey y su esposa, la reina María de Prusia y fue la residencia de infancia del hijo de ambos y quién sucedería al Rey Maximiliano en el trono, el Rey Luis II de Baviera. - James comentó con entusiasmo - Él se construyó su propio castillo luego, el castillo Neuschwanstein pero su castillo predilecto siempre fue el Hohenschwangau.

\- Excelente lección de historia Jimmy - Neil sonrió con cariño al más joven de sus amigos y volvió a dirigirse a él - Ahora dime, ¿Qué sabemos sobre el Rey Luis II?

\- Que era descendiente de la casa de Wittelsbach y que era... - James miró a Delphine y suspiró - Homosexual.

Un coro sorprendido fue lo que le respondió de vuelta, pero James pidió silencio a las muchas preguntas que saltaron en tropel luego de su declaración.

\- Los libros de historia dicen que no tuvo herederos - el chico se acomodó las gafas y siguió su versión - Pero todos sabemos lo dicen los libros de historia. En ellos se grafica a Luis II como homosexual, pero en realidad también tuvo sus amoríos con mujeres. Él estuvo comprometido con su prima la reina Sofía, pero nunca pudo llevar adelante la relación y ella acabó casada con el duque de Alençon que luego murió en un incendio.

Luego Luis mantuvo una estrecha relación con la Emperatriz Isabel, se insinuó una relación amorosa y eso dicen los libros de historia, pero hay otros que expresan claramente que entre ellos hubo algo más y que de esa relación nació la descendencia de la familia Niehaus. Una descendencia que claramente no está en los libros de historia antiguos, porque sólo se vino a reconocerá finales del siglo diecinueve, en mil ochocientos noventa y ocho específicamente. - el chico de gafas luego miró a Delphine - Tu ex suegra se llama Jarvinia Herzogin ¿No es así?

\- Sí - Delphine asintió con un suspiro - Jarvinia Elena Herzogin von Bayern, ella se lo cambió a Niehaus cuando se casó con el padre de Cosima. Nunca antes relacioné su nombre a la nobleza hasta ahora.

\- Curioso - James asintió - Si se trata de títulos de dinastía ella debió llamarse Jarvinia Herzogin in Bayern von Wittelsbach, el verdadero título de Dinastía, pero por tratarse de una hija no reconocida por los libros de historia, comprendo que pueda haberlo cambiado de esa forma. Estaba en su derecho de todas maneras porque nunca perteneció a la casa Wittelsbach.

\- Este es un tema interesante - Neil interrumpió la charla histórica de los chicos - Tenemos un punto débil reconocible en nuestro enemigo, su descendencia no reconocida y lo mejor, saber que Luis II era más homosexual que heterosexual. Podemos presionarla con eso, o al menos forzarla a difamar su casta en ese aspecto. Estoy seguro que es algo que se sabe en las grandes cúpulas de Baviera, pero no en el resto de la comunidad. Y si ella domina con mano de hierro dicha comunidad, quiere decir que mantiene oculta esa parte de su vida, de lo contrario no hubiera cambiado el apellido de soltera por Niehaus. Muy bien. - Neil meditó en silencio por un momento con sus ojos puestos en Delphine.

\- Ahora que ya tenemos un as bajo la manga necesitaremos saber de rutas y caminos - anunció - Cómo llegar hasta Alemania desde aquí sin pasar por Bélgica.

\- Estrasburgo - James no dudó en responder - Podemos ir de Estrasburgo hasta Kehl cruzando el río Rin. Es la ruta más corta para cruzar de Francia a Alemania. De ahí podremos seguir la ruta alternativa hasta Stuttgart y luego a Augsburgo para llegar a Múnich.

\- Excelente Jimmy - Neil asintió con entusiasmo - Tú te encargarás de trazar los planos para esa ruta alternativa y cuando estemos en Múnich planearemos la segunda estrategia. - él luego miró a Delphine, Miri y Tommy - Ustedes tres tendrán trabajos importantes - se dirigió a Miri - Necesitaremos papeles, sobre todo para Delphine porque todavía no tiene nada a su haber. Pasaportes, documentos personales de identidad, DNIs, todo lo necesario Miri, para todos nosotros ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Nuestros documentos están en regla cariño - la chica morena le respondió en tono serio - Tengo todo un grupo de documentos dispuestos para nosotros, sólo falta Delphine.

\- Muy bien - él miró a la rubia - Nos encargaremos de eso. Lo primero es lo primero, tu nombre. Hay que cambiarlo.

\- ¿Qué? - Delphine se inquietó sentada en su tronco - ¿Qué tiene de malo mi nombre?

\- Demasiado francés cariño - Neil respondió con una sonrisa y luego negó con la cabeza - Estoy seguro que tu suegra no querrá nada que tenga que ver con Francia y los franceses y no podemos activar sus alarmas. Delphine Cormier tiene que desaparecer y nacer...

\- Helena Bauer - Thomas espetó con una animada sonrisa mirando a Delphine - Es alemán lo suficiente y con un cambio de estilo podrás pasar como una alemana cualquiera sin problema alguno. Tal vez oscureciendo un poco más tu cabello. - Se dirigió a Siobhan y a Krystina - ¿Creen que podrán hacer algo chicas?

\- Será pan comido amor - Krystina asintió con una sonrisa encantada - No hay problema, eso déjalo en nuestras manos. Siobhan sonrió de la misma manera y ambas pelirrojas se dedicaron a planear el cambio de estilo de Delphine, que suspiró a todo el ajetreo a su alrededor. Ella seguía agotada pero estaba dispuesta a todo para rescatar a su chérie así que lo aceptó, no le quedaba alternativa.

\- Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante pero dentro de ese cambio necesitamos algo más - Neil se acarició la barbilla mirando a Tommy y a Delphine al mismo tiempo - El acento. Si Helena Bauer es alemana tendrá que hablar como alemana, eso quiere decir tener acento alemán. Tommy, ese trabajo te pertenece compañero.

\- Natürlich, mein freund **(Por supuesto, mi amigo)** \- Tommy respondió en perfecto acento alemán que sorprendió a Delphine, él le sonrió con orgullo - Multilingüe. Mi idioma nativo es el inglés, pero sé francés, alemán, español, italiano, portugués, y algo de chino. Al menos lo básico. Estudié idiomas en la universidad y trabajé de traductor.

\- Tendrás que enseñarle a nuestra amiga lo básico del alemán y ayudarla con su acento - Neil le dijo al joven americano - Lo que sabes hermano.

\- Eliminar el ceceo en su voz será lo primero - Tommy estuvo de acuerdo y se llevó a Delphine con Krystina y Siobhan que se encargaron de cambiar su apariencia.

Tomó un par de semanas todo el ajetreo pero por fin Delphine Cormier pasó a ser Helena Bauer, alemana nacida en Fráncfort sin padres y con un hermano que pasaría ser Tommy. Miri le tuvo que cambiar los apellidos a Krystina y a Tommy y ambos terminaron siendo la familia Bauer. Helena era relacionista pública y trabajaba para las empresas de hotelería del grupo Topside en Fráncfort. James que sabía de hackeo de sistemas, consiguió poner a Helena Bauer en la nómina de empleados de la planta Topside en Alemania. Era un miembro "fantasma" que no aparecería en la plantilla real sino se indagaba en los anexos paralelos, pero sólo necesitaba imprimir su ficha electrónica y tenía todos los datos financieros y de trabajo de Helena.

Su DNI la mostraba como una mujer rubia de rasgos delicados, tez blanca y cabello liso de expresión seria. Su apariencia física era la de una mujer de poder, de gustos refinados y de buen pasar socioeconómico. Todo ello gracias a Tommy y a James que le dieron todo lo que necesitaba para ese cambio, empezando por la ropa de lujo. Por supuesto, era ropa para una sola vez porque Delphine no se sentía cómoda vistiéndola.

\- Esto es un maldito disfraz - la rubia se quejó en perfecto acento alemán - Extraño mi ropa cómoda, mis pantalones de cargo y mis camisas.

\- Las llevarás luego cuando lleguemos a Múnich - Neil le respondió con un suspiro - Estaban cargando la minivan que llevaría al equipo de viaje por Alemania. Era el vehículo más moderno que poseía Neil y que Tommy y James le habían ayudado a conseguir, armado desde cero de una minivan Orlando de mil novecientos noventa y cinco. Tenía capacidad para siete personas cómodamente sentadas, porque Neil la había redecorado para tener un asiento extra y espacio suficiente en la cabina para el equipaje. Muy parecido a un tráiler, pero más pequeño.

Delphine estaba ayudando también con la mudanza luego de regresar del bosque. Ella no tenía muchas cosas. Todas las que había reunido se las dieron sus amigos junto a una maleta de viaje negra y un bolso color burdeos. Su pequeño equipaje logró caer sin problemas en la cabina de la minivan y acabó por ayudar a llevar las maletas de Siobhan, mientras Tommy ayudaba a empacar las últimas cosas de la casa junto a James y Krystina, y Miri se encargaba de hacer la última cena que comerían en Francia, ya que tenían planeado partir a Estrasburgo esa misma tarde.

El ajetreo de todo lo que debían llevarse los había agotado a todos pero estaban bien alertas de lo que debían hacer. Cuando por fin pudieron sentarse a la mesa y cenar, Delphine se quejó de dolor en sus manos. Hacía frío y las manos siempre le dolían con el frío y la humedad. Intentó darse masajes con una de ellas pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Extrañaba a Cosima, ese solía ser su trabajo todas las noches mientras vivían en el rancho. Sin ella a su lado sus manos parecían doler aún más.

Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Neil que estaba sentado a su lado cogió sus manos y se encargó de darles un masaje. Delphine se tragó la emoción de ese gesto tan desinteresado de su amigo, e intentó bromear de ello para evitar romper en llanto delante de todos.

\- Luego del accidente que tuve en el crucero Crystal Symphony mis manos quedaron así - ella le dijo en tono emocionado - Me enterré los cristales de una botella de bebida de jengibre y un vaso de vidrio cuando volví a ver a mi chérie después que nos separamos. Yo trabajaba en el crucero como asistente de cocina y mesera mientras que ella viajaba en primera clase, estaba alojada en el Penthouse más caro del crucero. Cuando la vi se me cayó la bandeja de las manos y luego de darme cuenta, me lancé a limpiar todo lo que había destrozado por miedo a que me echaran del crucero de una patada. En mi angustia no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me enterré los cristales rotos en las manos y en las rodillas. Mi chérie me curó las heridas y me cuidó el resto del viaje. Volvimos a querernos en ese viaje y sobrevivimos a un hundimiento, como en el Titánic. Cosima no quiso irse en el bote salvavidas que quedaba porque sólo había espacio para una persona, mi chica descarada prefirió hundirse conmigo y quedamos varadas en medio del océano con ella embarazada y subida a una puerta de madera como en la película.

\- Pero en esa película Jack Dawson se murió - Neil sonrió con diversión a la historia de su amiga - ¿Cómo en el infierno fue que sobrevivieron?

\- Gracias a su chaleco salvavidas - Delphine se rió y luego cerró los ojos al sentir la punzada de dolor en la piel de su palma. Tragó saliva y siguió hablando para distraerse de la incomodidad - El chaleco era lo único que podía flotar así que yo lo até a la puerta. Eso hizo que la puerta no se hundiera y esperamos hasta ser rescatadas y nos mandaron a Londres. De ahí escapamos cuando la enfermera que atendió a Cosima nos dijo que llamaría a los padres de ella y llegamos a Dover planeando cruzar las Caláis hasta Lille. El resto tú ya lo sabes. Así que por eso mis manos duelen y tengo éstas cicatrices tan feas. Cosima siempre cuidó de ellas diciendo que amaba mucho que pudiera usar mi lengua, pero que prefería mis manos. Decía que mis manos hacían mejor el trabajo. - Delphine se rió pero Neil no entendió a lo que se refería la rubia.

\- ¿Trabajo? - el chico preguntó con extrañeza y soltó las manos de la rubia cuando acabó con el masaje - ¿Qué trabajo?

\- La tijereta cariño - Miri respondió por Delphine al mismo tiempo que dejaba platos servidos en la mesa - Delphine está hablando de su trabajo de complacer a su esposa en la cama - ella se rió y miró a Delphine que se puso tan roja como lo hizo Neil, pero no negó las palabras de la chica - Y ustedes dos, basta de charla en la mesa. A comer.

Neil se quedó mirando a Delphine todavía avergonzado, pero decidió no hablar más de ese tema en su vida. Su concentración radicó luego completamente en salir de Lille para la carretera y completar el largo trayecto que los llevaría a Estrasburgo. Neil tomó el primer turno tras el volante y Miri se sentó con él en el asiento del copiloto. James y Siobhan se sentaron en los dos asientos tras ellos con Tommy y Krystina en los asientos contiguos. Delphine había decidido permanecer sola en los dos últimos asientos y se aguantó la pena de verse como la única que no tenía a su compañera a su lado. En ese trayecto ella extrañó más que nunca a Cosima, pero optó por pasar dormida todo lo que quedaba del viaje.

 **Castillo de Hohenschwangau, Baviera Alemania - Dos meses antes.**

Cosima permanecía encerrada en su habitación de la torre norte. Tal como había mandado su madre, no había sido capaz de salir a ningún lugar porque ella se lo tenía prohibido. Jarvinia sabía que su hija conocía el castillo como la palma de la mano y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que se escapara. Así que la encerró.

La morena de rastas sólo veía a Sabine todos los días y a su madre por las noches, pero no hablaba con ella. Con la única que podía hablar era con Sabine. A ella le contó toda su historia con Delphine y la chica rubia estaba feliz de saber que su niña estaba enamorada. A ella no le importó que su pequeña patrona fuera lesbiana porque ella lo había sabido e intuido desde que la conoció cuando era pequeña, por su manera de jugar con sus muñecas. Ella nunca tuvo a un Ken de Barbie cuando era pequeña, sólo sus barbies.

Sabine recuerda que solía ver a Cosima jugando con un par de ellas como si fueran una pareja casada y las ponía juntas haciendo que se besaran. Luego de verla jugar así por un tiempo, en la misma habitación que ahora se encontraban, ella le preguntó con curiosidad por qué las había hecho besarse.

\- ¿No deberías besar a la muñeca con un Ken cariño? - una Sabine más joven preguntó - ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Un hombre con una mujer?

\- Ken es feo - una pequeña Cosima de cabello trenzado respondió con displicencia - Me gustan dos babies. ¿No pueden dos babies besalse Sabi?

La chica rubia sonrió y se sonrojó. Era una pregunta difícil de la niña pequeña que ella no esperaba que tuviera que responder tan pronto. Sabine sabía que si lo hacía como quería, diciéndole la verdad, su señora la castigaría. Así que optó por no mentir, pero le dijo lo que correspondía.

\- Si pueden mi pequeña - Sabine respondió en tono suave mirando a la niña que sonreía con gracia y a la que le faltaba un diente delantero - Pero no está bien, Cosima. No aquí. No delante de tu mamá ¿Entiendes? Eso no está bien cariño.

\- Mommy se enoja - la pequeña Cosima asintió con tristeza - Siempre se enoja...

Sabine odiaba ver a su princesita tan triste así que la abrazó. Odiaba saber que fuera tan inteligente y que a la edad de seis hubiera dejado las barbies de lado para concentrarse sólo en la ciencia. Ella no había visto a su pequeña niña a esa edad, pero oía lo que su señora Jarvinia decía de ella. Con el tiempo supo que había crecido para ser científica y que era una persona muy dedicada en su campo de trabajo. Las malas lenguas dentro del castillo decían que la chica era homosexual y que eso tenía hecha una furia a la mandamás porque no aceptaba que su única hija fuera una lesbiana.

Todo ello considerando el antepasado que la mujer tenía. No lo encontraban lógico, pero era cierto. Jarvinia Niehaus odiaba todo lo diferente y era una mujer homófoba, racista y clasista reconocida. Tener a una hija homosexual era lo peor para ella, pero tuvo que adecuarse a la idea cuando Cosima le dijo que se casaría con otra mujer.

Ni ella ni Raynard estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pero Jarvinia odió más saber sobre los orígenes humildes de Delphine Cormier, la prometida de su hija. La mujer mayor podría estar de acuerdo en una alianza homosexual incluso, pero sólo si Cosima se casaba con una chica de su clase, de buena posición socioeconómica, conocida, pero sobre todo alemana. A ella no le gustaban los afuerinos, ya fueran búlgaros, británicos o españoles. Aceptaba poco a los americanos, pero aborrecía con especial ahínco a los franceses por considerarlos demasiado liberales y oportunistas.

Cuando conoció a Delphine Cormier y su situación personal y económica la desplazó inmediatamente a la categoría de trepadora y oportunista, intentando de todo para evitar la boda que al final se llevó a cabo sin su beneplácito. Ella no había sido capaz de separarlas en un principio, pero cuando Delphine entró a trabajar a Dyad en Estados Unidos aprovechó la oportunidad y lo logró con un poco de ayuda de su colega predilecto, Aldous Leekie. Con él le había tendido a Delphine una trampa en la que había caído redonda y que había llevado a su hija Cosima a aborrecerla y a pedirle el divorcio. Cuando la inmunda francesa no quiso firmar los papeles, ella misma se encargó del asunto y creyó liberarse para siempre de ella, pero el jodido destino y un crucero le habían truncado los planes tiempo después.

Eso hasta que consiguió dar con el paradero de su hija y esa mujer en un pueblo miserable al sur de Francia cerca de la frontera con Bélgica. Lille.

Jarvinia sabía que tenía que liberarse del escollo que era su ex nuera de una vez por todas y lo consiguió cuando fue a rescatar a Cosima de ese lugar asqueroso.

Una casa en llamas fue lo último que vio de su pesadilla y se encargó de dejar a su hija en una jaula para protegerla de ideas indeseadas hasta que diera a luz.

Sabine sabía por su marido Franz que Jarvinia había convocado a una reunión de emergencia y que él estaba encargado de la protección total del castillo. La joven rubia sabía que la enemiga número uno de su patrona era una chica muy guapa, francesa y que se llamaba Delphine Cormier. Que se presumía muerta en una casa incendiada pero que debido al estado de presunción, la guardia dentro de palacio no debía distenderse.

Franz y sus hombres tenían la imagen de la enemiga. Él personalmente no sabía cómo una simple mujer era motivo de tanta alerta, pero Sabine lo entendió cuando Cosima le contó lo que Delphine había sido capaz de hacer para protegerla.

Entendió de inmediato la preocupación de su señora y las medidas reforzadas que tomó el castillo en torno a esa amenaza.

Cosima no lo sabía, pero Sabine intuyó que su patrona esperaba una emboscada por parte de la esposa de su niña y que la esperaba en cualquier momento.

\- Tu Delphine parece ser una mujer increíble, cariño - Sabine sonrió en tono suave a la chica que asintió con un suspiro - Debes amarla mucho ¿no?

\- Lo es Sabi - Cosima respondió con tristeza y luego cerró los ojos - O al menos lo era, porque esa mujer... pero sí...

\- La amo. Todavía la amo. La morena agachó la cabeza y luego miró a su amiga con los labios temblorosos - ¿Dime que Delphine está viva? Porque no puede estar muerta Sabine, no ella... no mi cachorrito. No Delphine...

\- Lo siento amor, pero no puedo - Sabine respondió con sinceridad odiando ver el semblante angustiado de su niña - Ella luchó mucho por ti cariño, debes recordar eso de ella. Lo bueno, el amor que se tuvieron. El fruto de ese amor que llevas en tu vientre, es lo que tendrás de ella para siempre.

\- Lo sé... - Cosima asintió posando una mano en su vientre - Lo sé Sabine pero... es que la extraño. La extraño tanto...

Cosima no aguantó más y rompió en llanto mientras Sabine la abrazaba intentando consolarla. Ella la dejó llorar hasta que cansó y cayó dormida entre sus brazos. Luego de ayudarla a recostarse y cubrirla se dedicó a velar su sueño y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que la mujer que amaba su niña estuviera viva.

\- No puedes estar muerta muchacha - Sabine murmuró en voz baja acariciando las rastas de la morena dormida - Porque Cosima te necesita y tu bebé te necesita. Tienes una familia que te necesita demasiado, no puedes estar muerta...

 **Castillo Hohenschwangau. Baviera, Alemania - Actualidad.**

\- Espero que estés disfrutando de la cena querida - Jarvinia estaba en la habitación de Cosima mirando a su hija que se disponía a tomar su cena. Habían pasado dos largos meses en completa calma y Cosima lucía ya una barriga de embarazo saludable de siete meses. La chica no podía moverse demasiado porque el peso de su vientre y su baja estatura le hacían difícil desplazarse con facilidad, pero más allá de eso y las molestias comunes, ella llevaba un buen tiempo.

Jarvinia le había permitido salir de la habitación y pasear por los jardines, pero no podía salir de palacio. Estaba permanentemente escoltada por dos guardias que la seguían a ella y a Sabine para todas partes, pero intentaban mantener su privacidad intacta lo mejor posible.

La rubia más grande tenía su propia agenda dentro de palacio. Charlaba todas las noches con su marido que seguía en Estados Unidos y se dedicaba a trabajar desde su despacho. La guardia dura dentro del castillo se mantenía, pero no las veinticuatro siete sino en la mañana y en la noche.

Franz Faber era el encargado de mantener el orden y tenía soldados armados apostados en todo el perímetro del castillo.

Esa pulcritud tenía muy feliz a Jarvinia que había dejado las tensiones pasadas para relajarse en su lugar favorito. Eran comunes sus paseos por las canchas de tenís y golf, con gente que ella conocía y que eran de su círculo. Y por las noches trataba de mantener algo parecido a una relación con su hija, excepto que Cosima casi no le dirigía la palabra. Era el único punto negro de sus días que no sabía cómo solucionar.

\- Te estoy hablando Cosima - la rubia espetó con un dejo de fastidio - Por favor responde a mis palabras.

\- Te he escuchado madre - Cosima respondió mirando a su madre adoptiva con seriedad - Y la cena está bien, como todas las noches.

\- Muy bien - Jarvinia volvió a su semblante relajado - Me alegro porque mi nieto se merece lo mejor que pueda ofrecerle, será un gran chico cuando crezca.

\- Chica, madre - Cosima negó con la cabeza y suspiró - Recuerda que será una niña.

\- Tanto mejor - Jarvinia asintió con orgullo - Será una digna heredera de todo lo que le pertenece. Sabiendo que tendrá tu sangre podemos obviar quién es el padre.

Cosima sonrió al orgullo cegador de su madre. Uno que no tenía sentido en absoluto si contamos con que la propia Cosima era adoptada para empezar. Ella no estaba relacionada con sus progenitores por la sangre pero a Jarvinia no le importaba. Ella tenía el apellido y lo demás como ella decía, se podía obviar. Sin embargo una vez más ella se equivocó cuando su madre habló de padres.

\- Quién es la madre, madre - Cosima suspiró comenzando a impacientarse - Mi hija tiene dos madres, no un padre. Nunca habrá un padre. Nunca lo hubo. Mi hija tiene mi sangre y la de Delphine.

Jarvinia abrió mucho los ojos cuando Cosima le respondió aquello. Ella sabía por Aldous que la inseminación artificial era la típica en esos casos, que una de ellas quedase embarazada con un donante masculino anónimo. Cuando se lo explicó vio a su hija negar con la cabeza y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

\- Leekie te mintió madre - Cosima respondió con sorna - Él cambió a última hora el procedimiento de inseminación cuando Delphine accedió a tener sexo con él por la fuerza, algo de lo que tú también tienes la culpa, ¿No? Fue tu idea y como a ese hijo de puta de Leekie le gustaba Delphine era una cuestión de ganar- ganar ¿Verdad?

Pues no te salió madre, porque el "otro" padre de mi hija es Delphine. Por sus venas corre su sangre, no hay donante anónimo sólo ella. ¿Qué te parece? - ella sonrió - Increíble ¿Verdad?

\- No puede ser - Jarvinia comenzó a pasearse como leona enjaulada por la habitación mirado a Cosima con rabia de vez en cuando - No puedes estar hablando en serio Cosima, no puedes. No puede ser cierto. ¡Aldous me prometió que sería sólo tu hijo!

\- ¡Pues te mintió madre! - Cosima respondió alterada. No tenía la compañía de Sabine porque su madre la había echado del cuarto, pero eso no impidió que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a la mujer mayor - Freaky Leekie te mintió mamá, Delphine pudo hacer el cambio de procedimiento a última hora y ella es la otra madre de mi hija. Lo siento que mi bebé arruinará tu estirpe que tanto adoras, pero es la verdad. Mi hija tendrá linaje noble, plebeyo y franco alemán por partes iguales.

Jarvinia luego de oír la verdad salió de la habitación hecha un huracán furioso, se acercó a Sabine que estaba esperando fuera de la habitación y la miró con rabia.

\- ¡Se acabaron los paseos a los jardines! - exclamó con altivez - ¡Cosima tendrá prohibido salir de su habitación mientras dure todo su embarazo! ¿Está claro?

\- ¡Si señora! - Sabine asintió con la cabeza y corrió a encerrarse junto a Cosima a la que podía oír llorando desde el pasillo.

Jarvinia entró en el elevador y bajó los casi seis pisos hasta la primera planta gritando en voz alta por Schmidt y Faber que casi corrieron a su encuentro. La rubia también gritó por Heidi y los cuatro volvieron a encerrarse en el despacho de la mujer hasta la madrugada.

Cuando les explicó que las medidas de seguridad volvían a reforzarse por partida doble, a los tres les exigió sólo una cosa.

\- Si esa mujer está viva y ustedes ven uno sólo de sus cabellos pululando por los alrededores, tendrán una única orden - espetó con fuerza - Matarla. Para darme el gusto de enterrarla como a los animales y escupir sobre su tumba. ¿Lo han entendido?

\- Sí señora - dijeron todos al unísono y salieron del despacho elegante de paredes blancas dejando a Jarvinia a solas todavía rumiando su rabia contra la mujer que ellos desconocían.

\- Esta vez sí Delphine Cormier - exclamó en voz alta con rabia contenida - Me daré el gusto de matarte de una vez y para siempre, perra...

 **Múnich Alemania - actualidad**

El viaje desde Estrasburgo a Kehl no había tenido incidentes. Cruzar el río Rin no fue difícil para los chicos. Llegar a Stuttgart y luego a Augsburgo tampoco fue complicado, sus problemas comenzaron cuando llegaron a Múnich. Los siete chicos no habían tenido ningún problema con sus papeles en esos lugares. Delphine se manejaba excelente como Helena Bauer y su porte y elegancia natural encantó a todos los jefes de guardia en las paradas principales de esas ciudades. El acento alemán lo dominaba a la perfección al igual que las pocas palabras que sabía en el idioma, pero ella trataba de no hablar demasiado. De eso se encargaba Tommy. Ellos alquilaron cuartos en hoteles normales para pasar la noche cuando estaban muy cansados y cuando llegaron a Múnich se encontraron con que la vigilancia en el peaje para entrar a la ciudad estaba reforzada y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

\- Ella sabe - Neil espetó con seriedad y preocupación al grupo que lo miraba de igual manera. - Esa mujer está preparada para una jodida invasión y toda la ciudad lo sabe.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí asustados, pero Delphine negó con la cabeza maldiciendo la astucia de la que fue su suegra. Por supuesto, eso no le extrañaba. No si pensaba en la mirada sospechosa del guardia que resguardaba la entrada a Múnich. No le quitó la vista de encima y revisó los papeles tres veces para cerciorarse de que eran reales. Cuando estuvo conforme le entregó a Delphine los documentos personales en las manos y les deseó suerte a todos. La rubia tuvo la inteligencia de usar guantes. Hacía frío y las manos le dolían, tenía que usarlos. Siobhan y Krystina también tenían los suyos así que en ese sentido no tuvo problemas, sin embargo ahora no sabía cómo proceder. Sólo sabía que no estaba dispuesta a meter a los chicos en problemas. Cuando expresó sus preocupaciones al grupo todos les respondieron una sola palabra.

No.

\- Estás loca si piensas que te vamos a dejar a tu suerte en el vientre de la bestia - Neil negó con la cabeza - Ni lo sueñes Cormier, no en sus dominios.

\- Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, rubia - Tommy negó con la cabeza como lo hizo Neil - No te librarás de nosotros, además no sabes manejarte bien con el idioma, nos necesitarás.

\- También vas a necesitar a alguien que conozca el camino y se sepa guiar con un mapa - James también opinó - Yo sé hacer eso. Siobhan es enfermera, la necesitaste la última vez.

\- Y yo puedo apoyarte cuando necesites enfrentarte a los hombres armados - Krystina también expresó su opinión y miró a Miri.

\- Yo soy mejor que tú en atacar a la gente sin que me vean - ella miró a Delphine con seriedad y asintió - Seremos tu mejor respaldo.

\- Y soy el sangriento jefe de este grupo y la respuesta siempre será no, Cormier - Neil cerró la discusión en tono severo y a Delphine no le quedó más remedio que asentir porque todos tenían razón. Ella los necesitaba mucho, ahora más que nunca necesitaba apoyo y buen respaldo y los chicos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse.

\- Gracias chicos - ella miró al grupo con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas - Gracias por todo.

\- Agradece cuando hayamos rescatado a tu chica cariño - Neil sonrió tratando de romper el ambiente severo - No te preocupes que ya estamos aquí. Y necesitaremos nuevas rutas de acceso Jimmy.

\- En ello - el chico de gafas expresó en voz baja y con la ayuda de Siobhan se dedicó a revisar todas las rutas a las que podían acceder sin llamar la atención en demasía.

Él sabía que además de rutas de acceso necesitarían un lugar neutro para organizarse e idear un buen plan de ataque.

\- Tengo una idea Neil – dijo el chico en voz alta y Neil asintió cuando James le indicó que tendrían que llegar a Estarnberg, luego pasar por la ruta que llegaba Weilhem in Oberbayen y cruzar a Murnau am Staffelsee. Seguir por ese camino hasta Ohlstadt y por último llegar Ettal para desviarse al bosque Ettaler

\- Es el bosque que colinda con la entrada al castillo Hohenschwangau - Jimmy explicó - No necesitaremos pasar por Füssen o Schwangau, sino cruzar por una ruta alternativa.

\- Ruta que estará asegurada pero no podremos evitar el enfrentamiento con algunos guardias. Vamos a tener que agruparnos, guardar el equipaje en un lugar seguro y guardar la minivan, porque tendremos que viajar más cómodos y ligeros desde aquí. La minivan es demasiado llamativa y cargamos con demasiado peso entre todos.

Neil sabía que el único lugar seguro para guardar equipajes en un país eran las taquillas personales de los aeropuertos así que eso fue lo que hicieron todos, excepto Delphine. Ella se mantuvo aparte del grupo que hizo todos los trámites y papeleos y se dedicó a quitarse el disfraz engreído de Helena Bauer y volvió a transformarse, gracias a una peluca marrón a la altura de la mejilla y que la transformó en Chloe Berand, doctora de una clínica de familia en Vancouver Canadá, que viajaba como turista a Múnich luego de su paso por el Oriente Medio trabajando para los médicos de la Media Luna Roja.

Miri había acordado un último cambio de identidad para el viaje porque sabía que podía pasar bien como Helena Bauer en el centro de Múnich y la ciudad, pero no en la carretera. Su aspecto de chica citadina no pegaba demasiado con los lugares agrestes a los que irían, así que un último cambio fue lo que a la chica de origen gitano se le ocurrió.

Y fue acertado.

Delphine estaba casi irreconocible con el cabello marrón y corto, pero no les fue tan sorprendente verla con un pantalón cargo color gris, ni con la camisa de franela a cuadros o su parka negra. Ella además lucía sus botas especiales para los lugares pedregosos, así que todo estaba bien. Su único equipaje fue una mochila de camping negra que llevaba una muda de ropa, un par de ropa interior y sujetadores, una toalla, últiles de aseo y tampones y armas.

Cuchillos, una navaja suiza y dos pistolas. El grupo de seis vestía muy similar a ella y también cargaba con sólo una mochila al hombro mientras que Neil era el encargado de llevar las municiones y James el equipo de comunicación, walkie talkies.

Cambiaron los teléfonos inteligentes por equipos desechables para evitar el rastreo y todo el dinero que tenían estaba sin marcar para evitar la misma cosa.

Tommy se encargó de comprar una camioneta en un puesto de autos usados y pagó en efectivo. Con esa camioneta hicieron todo el trayecto desde Múnich hasta Ettal y la dejaron estacionada en un sitio eriazo, escondida tras un estacionamiento de autos desechados.

Siguieron el rumbo hacia el bosque Ettaler a pie intentando no cruzar cerca del palacio Linderhof. Todos los alrededores del palacio estaban llenos de guardias armados y el perímetro del bosque también lo estaba, pero no se encontraron a nadie cerca. La ruta no señalizada era peligrosa y sinuosa porque era empinada, pero tuvieron que cruzarla para llegar a un claro donde decidieron hacer un campamento.

A pesar de lo agotados que quedaron luego del camino peligroso, se sorprendieron de lo hermosos que eran los parajes del bosque. No había lugar donde voltearan donde no vieran verde. Luego de armar sus campamentos, las chicas dormirían en una carpa y los chicos en otra, se dispusieron a comentar lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

James les dijo que necesitarían un mapa del castillo para saber sobre pasadizos secretos y senderos alternativos a la entrada del castillo. También les dijo que tendrían que cruzar la frontera entre el bosque y Linder para cruzar las laderas que les llevarían al castillo.

\- Está demasiado cerca del palacio de Linderhof, Jimmy - Neil no estaba convencido - No me gusta la idea.

\- No hay otra alternativa, además tendremos que cruzar unas cataratas para llegar hasta ahí - el chico insistió - Podemos planear otra ruta una vez que crucemos esa corriente de agua.

\- Está bien amigo - el británico aceptó - Lo haremos. Pero falta lo más importante. Cómo infiltrarnos dentro de palacio.

\- De eso me encargaré yo - Tommy dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que era el único con conexiones "reales" gracias a sus padres - Puedo entrar a palacio con una invitación aludiendo a que mis padres envían saludos a su amiga y puedo inventar cualquier historia de ellos, me las sé de memoria. Puedo acercarme a palacio siguiendo la ruta de trekking y si me detienen los guardias explicaría que estaba perdido, pero que buscaba una ruta alterna para entrar a palacio y evitar a los turistas. Diré quiénes son mis padres y tendré el paso asegurado.

\- Entonces tendrás que cambiar de ropa compañero. - Neil sonrió y asintió a los planes de James y Tommy.

Pasaron la noche en el bosque y durante el día se encaminaron hasta la cascada que dividía Ettal con Ammergebirge, tardaron un día y medio en llegar. Una vez más consiguieron eludir el perímetro de seguridad, pero sabían que la buena suerte no les duraría mucho estando tan cerca del Palacio Linderhof.

Ellos formaron un nuevo campamento cerca de una corriente de agua y volvieron a repasar los planes de Tommy. Se haría pasar por un campista en luna de miel ya que Krystina no estaba dispuesta por nada del mundo a dejar solo a su marido. Ellos harían el trabajo de llegar a la ladera del castillo para entrar y ponerse en contacto con la madre de Cosima.

Tendrían que buscar planos y eso podía hacerlo Krystina de una manera eficiente y rápida, para luego marcharse por el sendero opuesto al que habían ingresado y volver al campamento. Cosa que planearon hacer al día siguiente.

Krystina y Thomas se vistieron con ropa deportiva pero cara, necesitaban aparentar buena clase y a ellos tampoco les costó demasiado. Krystina era pelirroja de ojos verdes y Tommy era rubio de ojos azules. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Se fueron al amanecer mientras los demás estaban a cargo de juntar armas y municiones para estar preparados y salir apenas tuvieran un plan.

Los chicos de excursión regresaron al campamento un par de días después con dos noticias. Habían encontrado a Cosima en el palacio, pero no pudieron hacerse con un mapa porque la vigilancia era demasiado estricta.

\- La mujer está rodeada de guardias fuera y dentro del castillo - Tommy informó - No tuve problemas para entrar y charlar con esa bruja, me atendió como un jodido rey cuando supo quiénes eran mis padres y tuvimos una charla cansina de negocios y entretenimiento. Con Krys nos tocó jugar al golf con ella y nos presionó a pasar la noche en el castillo.

\- Es un lugar inmenso - Krystina indicó con un asentimiento - Supimos que la madre de Cosima tiene un guardia personal que se llama Schmidt y un jefe de palacio y servidor de su marido que se llama Franz Faber. Es severo pero amable y fue por él que supe que Cosima se encontraba recluida en la torre norte del palacio, en su habitación de infancia - ella miró a Delphine que asintió con tristeza. Se había quitado la molesta peluca y su cabello rubio y nuevamente rizado estaba atado en una coleta desordenada. Vestía unos pantalones cargo negro, sus botas y otra camisa a cuadros verde, aparte de una camiseta gris y su parka.

\- Faber me dijo que su esposa Sabine está cuidando de Cosima - la pelirroja sonrió a Delphine - Yo no la vi personalmente cariño, pero por lo que dijo la bruja de su madre, Cosima está enorme.

\- Ya tiene siete meses - Delphine asintió con la voz cargada de emoción - Le faltan dos meses para dar a luz y estoy muy preocupada por eso chicos. Si asaltamos el palacio ahora, podemos someter a Cosima a mucho estrés y eso no es bueno para su embarazo. Ella puede dar a luz de manera demasiado prematura y es peligroso tanto para ella como para nuestro bebé. Tenemos que planear algo más.

\- Cosima tiene que saber que vamos, pero no de inmediato porque estaría aún más estresada. Además estoy segura que su madre le dirá sobre la visita de Tommy y Krystina - Miri meditó en voz alta. - También tenemos que planear la ruta de escape si todo sale bien y una estrategia de respaldo si todo sale mal. Tenemos que ver todas las opciones.

Neil asintió a su mujer. Él sabía que tenía razón así que se dedicaron a ello por el resto del día, sabiendo que se enfrentaban a una cruzada muy complicada.

* * *

 **Y sí, el último alter ego de Delphine es su personaje Chloé en Inch'Allah. Soy fan total de esa película y su look en ella, no pude evitarlo...**


	12. El Vientre de la Bestia (Capítulo final)

**Capítulo final. Gracias por los comentarios y por leer...**

* * *

\- Es una locura, lo saben ¿No?

Delphine resopló con cansancio. Llevaba un día y medio planeando entrar al castillo con el resto de sus amigos pero la idea que tenían para hacerlo era en una sola palabra, demente.

Los chicos tenían planeado cruzar por debajo del acantilado hasta la ruta alternativa que daba a pasadizo empinado y llegaba a una cueva. Era la ruta de emergencia. El pasadizo secreto que usaba el rey Luis II para meter escondidos a sus amantes dentro de palacio.

Esa ruta hacía años que decían que estaba clausurada, pero Tommy había dicho que no lo estaba porque había guardias custodiando dicha entrada.

Lo peor de todo era que querían hacerlo de noche.

\- Es demasiado peligroso chicos, tiene que haber otra manera.

\- No la hay, Delphine - Neil negó con la cabeza y miró a la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido - Cuando aceptamos ayudarte, el grupo también aceptó que existirían riesgos en este viaje. Riesgos que todos estamos dispuestos a tomar para ayudarte a ti y a Cosima. No nos echaremos para atrás ahora y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas porque esto no es sólo por ti, es por Cosima y por vuestra hija.

\- Lo sé - Delphine miró al hombre moreno con un dejo de fastidio - Por supuesto que sé que todo esto es por ella Neil, yo lo sé. Pero también estoy pensando en ti y en el grupo. Ustedes se han transformado en la segunda familia que tengo y no quiero perderlos - ella miró a todos con los ojos brillantes - No quiero arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes porque ya han hecho demasiado y no merecen verse arrastrados por mis problemas. - volvió a mirar a Neil con los ojos suplicantes - ¿En serio no hay otra manera mon ami?

\- Lo siento cariño pero no la hay - Neil se acercó a Delphine y la abrazó. Tommy, Krystina, Miri, James y Siobhan también la abrazaron y el grupo se quedó en silencio mientras Delphine sólo lloraba en los brazos de todos ellos.

Después de un rato de reinar sobre sus emociones por fin pudo concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer y asintió

\- Está bien chicos - Delphine aceptó el desafío y sonrió con orgullo. Hagámoslo.

La pequeña nueva familia sonrió, estaban listos para la guerra.

Pero mientras eso sucedía en los alrededores frondosos del castillo, en la habitación de su aislada torre Cosima seguía sumida en una tristeza infinita. La última pelea con su madre la tenía muy angustiada y ahora se encontraba sola porque Sabine estaba reunida con su marido Franz fuera de su cuarto. Su vientre redondo ya era demasiado evidente y la morena de rastas lo único que quería era ver a su pequeño ángel. Lo único que la unía a Delphine.

\- Oye bebé - Cosima habló en voz alta posando una mano en su vientre a la altura de su ombligo - Sé que debes estar muy cómoda ahí dentro ¿No cariño? - ella sonrió - Seguro que sí - Es un lugar muy seguro y cómodo para estar pero yo ya quiero verte ¿Sabes? Necesito ver tu carita, tu cabello. - suspiró - Estoy segura que nacerás con una mata de cabello ondulado porque tendrás el cabello hermoso de tu maman. Oh sí bebé no tendrás un papá, amor. Sino otra mamá... O la tenías. - Cosima negó con la cabeza - ¿Quieres que te hable de ella cariño? Cosima le preguntó a su bebé por nacer y la criatura dentro de su vientre le respondió con una patadita. La morena se rió a pesar de que le dolió un poco la patada pero asintió. La bebé siempre había sido muy tranquila, era como si siempre estuviese durmiendo dentro de su vientre y Cosima intuyó que su hija tendría el carácter muy parecido a Delphine.

\- Ya que me lo has pedido de manera tan evidente bebé, lo haré - Cosima le respondió a su hija - Conocí a tu maman en la Universidad. Yo estaba estudiando para mi doctorado en desarrollo evolutivo y ella estaba estudiando para su doctorado en inmunología. Teníamos un par de cursos juntas y uno de esos cursos se impartía en un laboratorio. Yo era compañera de mi amigo Scott. - ella se rió - Lo conocerás si algún día regresamos a los Estados Unidos amor, te encantará Massachusset, pero sé que amarás San Fran. Bueno, yo estaba con tu tío Scott en el laboratorio cuando vi frente a mi mesa de trabajo a una rubia preciosa sentada en su propia mesa. Me tuve que poner las gafas que había dejado en mi mesa para verla mejor. La podía oír hablando en francés por su teléfono, porque sí mi amor, tu maman es francesa. Sé que lo sabes porque ya la has oído, pero no creo que lo recuerdes. La cosa es que ella estaba discutiendo en francés con alguien y de pronto apagó su teléfono y lo tiró con rabia sobre la mesa. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba armando se disculpó conmigo porque estaba más cerca de ella y recogió sus cosas apresuradamente para salir corriendo. La persona con la que habló la había dejado tan alterada, que la despistada de tu maman se dejó olvidado su registro académico de Francia sobre la mesa que ocupaba.

\- Lo que descubrí en ese papel me sorprendió amor, porque si había algo impresionante de tu maman aparte de su belleza física, es que era muy, muy inteligente. Más allá de inteligente. Me guardé su registro en el bolsillo y salí a buscarla para entregárselo, obvs - Cosima sonrió ante el recuerdo - Pero no tuve que correr demasiado porque ella estaba en el pasillo que daba a la sala de clases, llorando como una magdalena con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal de otra sala de laboratorio.

Cuando la vi llorando tuve un poco de nervios porque no quería molestarla, pero aun así me atreví a acercarme y me disculpé para entregarle su papel olvidado. Ella se volteó a verme con una sonrisa acuosa y se acomodó ese cabello precioso que tenía para agradecerme. Creo que su inteligencia fue lo segundo que me enamoró de ella. Lo primero fue su voz y lo tercero fue su cabello, sus rizos dorados que espero que tú tengas. No creo que sean dorados cariño, porque yo soy morena pero no importa como sean. La verdad es que me gustaría ver un poco de ella en ti mi amor.

\- Con tu maman hablamos un poco de lo que a ella le había pasado, luego que le entregué su documento y ella me dijo que había roto con un novio por teléfono. Cuando seas un poco más grande te explicaré estas diferencias, calabaza. Te explicaré que el amor existe en diversas formas y que no todas las personas en el mundo nacen con los mismos privilegios. Tu maman nunca fue como yo. Menos como tu abuela. Y debo decir que me siento un poco triste de haberte enfrentado a ella cariño, nunca debió pasar.

\- La cosa es que tu maman y yo teníamos en común nuestro amor por la ciencia y ella era una chica nueva en los Estados Unidos que estaba encantada que yo fuera su amiga, ¿Sabes? - Cosima volvió a suspirar con un dejo de tristeza - Tu maman no tenía familia. Tampoco tenía mucho dinero. Era una chica humilde que gracias a su inteligencia, fue becada durante toda su vida académica y en la Universidad también fue becada. Yo lo supe tiempo después y no de sus labios, sino de cotilleos de pasillo donde sus compañeras se burlaban de ella porque siempre vestía con ropa de segunda mano. Delphine siempre eligió bien su ropa, nunca parecía usada, pero no siempre tenía el dinero para comprarse la mejor y sí, a veces llegaba a la Universidad con las medias rotas, o en el invierno con algún suéter con el punto ido.

Y las chicas se burlaban de ella por eso, pero tu maman nunca les hizo caso. Cuando nos hicimos amigas yo me dediqué a ayudarla. A veces con pequeños regalos de nada, un abrigo más caliente en el invierno, medias nuevas, suéteres mullidos, ese tipo de cosas que ella nunca me pedía y se avergonzaba mucho de recibir pero que yo la obligaba a aceptar al final porque sabía que lo necesitaba.

Y ella... ella sólo me entregaba todo lo que podía. Una lealtad infinita y un cariño aún más grande. Tu maman se convirtió muy pronto en mi sombra y me defendía de tipos que querían salir conmigo en las fiestas de rave y que no entendían un no por respuesta. Tu madre siempre acababa con un ojo negro o un labio partido cuando se enfrentaba a esos chicos molestosos, pero tenía la costumbre de dejar peor a sus enemigos que ellos a ella. Delphine siempre fue más alta que yo aunque delgada. Pero ni creas que su delgadez le impedía enfrentarse a tipos incluso más grandes que ella y ganar, por supuesto que no. Ella los enfrentaba a todos y casi siempre ganaba.

Fue en ese tiempo que empecé a verla como algo más que una amiga. En ese tiempo mis sentimientos por ella estaban en todas partes y sabía que sería muy fácil caer por ella. Nuestro primer beso fue en mi casa de Minnesota después de salir a festejar nuestro término de curso. Habíamos asistido a una conferencia cansina de Neolution, algo que no te explicaré ahora porque es muy tedioso, pero habíamos asistido el día antes de nuestra cita a esa conferencia y luego de hablar con el expositor del que Delphine era fan, yo salí de la Universidad con dos botellas de vino. Le entregué una a tu madre y corrimos. Fue una de nuestras primeras citas y yo quedé alucinada. Luego salimos por segunda vez a un restaurante y nos quedamos charlando de una forma más que amistosa hasta que el conferencista apareció en el mismo lugar. Es un amigo de tu abuela y él intentaba convencernos de que fuéramos a trabajar a Dyad cuando acabásemos nuestros doctorados respectivos. Dyad es una empresa monstruosa que pertenece (casi) a tus abuelos. Ellos son parte importante de la junta directiva y tienen más de la mitad de la empresa científica y tecnológica multinacional. Ellos trabajaban en Dyad y yo no me quería ir a meter a ese nido de serpientes, pero tu maman sí quería. De eso discutimos antes de ser yo quien la besara por primera vez. Ella no recibió el beso como esperaba y salió arrancando de mi casa disculpándose y yo creí que lo había arruinado todo bebé.

Tuvimos un par de días incómodos juntas después de eso hasta que volví a recibir la visita de tu maman que no esperaba. Con un _**"No puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso"**_ fue ella la que me conquistó esa vez y me besó. Nos hicimos pareja luego de nuestra primera vez juntas y pasamos juntas hasta que terminamos nuestros estudios y ella me pidió matrimonio.

Ella había aceptado entrar a trabajar a Dyad y yo también por un tiempo, hasta que me harté de mi madre y me salí de ahí. Tu maman salió de Dyad cuando tu abuela dijo que no estaba dispuesta aceptarla si yo no estaba en la junta directiva.

Verás, sé que debes saber que tu abuela odia a tu maman. Nunca la quiso y nunca la querrá. Lo hizo porque ella era todo lo que tu abuela no quería y detestaba el hecho de saber que su única hija estaba liada con una chica pobre.

En el tiempo en el que ambas salimos de Dyad estábamos planeando formar una familia y ella quería tenerme embarazada de una manera no tradicional. - Cosima negó con la cabeza - Esa es otra cosa que te contaré más tarde cariño.

La cosa era que tu abuela quería a tu maman lejos de mí y lo consiguió de la peor manera. Un engaño vil, uno que a pesar de todo logró hacer posible tu concepción, pero acabó con mi vida de mujer casada. Con tu maman nos separamos de la peor manera y nos volvimos a encontrar en un viaje por el océano, en un crucero. En ese barco volví a enamorarme de tu madre y fue ella la que supo primero que tú venías en camino. Yo no lo creí cariño porque no te sentía dentro mi vientre, ya ves, has sido tan calladita como ella.

Cuando Delphine se dio cuenta que tú venías en camino ella nos protegió como un jodido perro guardían mi amor. Ella estaba herida en ese tiempo porque había sufrido un accidente cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en el crucero. Tu mamá trabajaba dentro del barco y yo era una pasajera de lujo... su sorpresa fue tanta que cuando tú me habías obligado a vomitar mis tripas, ella me llevaba una bebida de jengibre y un vaso de cristal a mi habitación en el crucero. Cuando me vio se le cayó la bandeja y con sus nervios no se dio cuenta y se enterró en las manos todos los cristales rotos. Nunca había estado tan asustada por ella en mi vida cariño, tu madre es una demente. Siempre lo ha sido bebé pero la amo. Siempre la amaré y en ese viaje volví a amarla como nunca. Ella también me amó y nos protegió a ambas con todo lo que tenía porque así era ella. Hermosa, valiente, humilde, un cachorrito a veces y un perro de guardia y de caza si estábamos en problemas.

A Cosima se le quebró la voz de pronto y no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

\- Es tan injusto bebé - la morena lloró con los labios temblorosos - Es tan injusto que no puedas ser capaz de conocerla, mi amor tan injusto... y todo por tu abuela cariño. No quisiera que odiaras a tu abuela pero- Ay...

Cosima se quejó en voz alta cuando sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre. Posó una mano sobre el lugar intentando calmar la agitación que podía sentir viniendo de su hija.

\- Tranquila bebé, no pasa nada - la morena intentó apaciguar a su angelito - No hablaré más sino qui- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo eh? ¿Por qué de pronto estás tan inquieta? No dejas de patearme...

Cosima no lo entendía. La agitación de su bebé dentro de su vientre estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. A la cuarta patada que sintió de su hija en las costillas ella supo que necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Sabine...!

El grupo había esperado lo suficiente. Estaban en la ladera del acantilado bajo un grupo de árboles ya preparados para entrar en acción. Todos estaban vestidos de negro y llevaban pasamontañas. Era parte del equipo que Neil había guardado para todos ellos, junto con unas gafas de visión infrarroja que les permitía ver en la oscuridad, regalo a última hora de James que sabía que necesitarían.

Todos tenían su equipo de escalada también. Los siete estaban atados a una cuerda y caminaban juntos en fila india para no perderse.

La formación era casi la habitual, Neal a la cabeza con Miri, luego estaba Krystina y Siobhan protegidas por Tommy y Delphine iba tras él. Cerrando la fila estaba James que era el más pequeño. Los chicos habían decidido dividirse de esa manera para proteger a las chicas, excepto que Delphine no quería interponerse entre Krys, Siobhan y Tommy.

Neil lo aceptó cuando vio a la rubia totalmente decidida en ese punto.

El grupo estaba cansado y apenas sí habían comido, pero estaban tan excitados con la excursión que lo demás parecían detalles insignificantes.

La adrenalina estaba en alza dentro del equipo y eso se notaba en la agilidad que tenían todos para moverse en perfecta coordinación en la oscuridad. Incluso James que era el que tenía siempre más problemas, no tuvo ninguno cuando cruzó el Ettaler hasta la ladera del castillo.

La oscuridad les ayudó mucho a pasar desapercibidos y las gafas les ayudaron a detectar posibles guardias enemigos. Fue Neil quién vio al primer guardia apostado tras un árbol y se encargó de él enterrándole una daga en el cuello. La imagen infrarroja del hombre que detectaba calor, se vio manchada cerca de la cabeza cuando la daga dio justo en su objetivo. Un gruñido ronco fue lo único que el hombre pudo exhalar antes de caer por el risco hasta los árboles del fondo.

Un hombre abajo y el grupo llegaron a las cercanías de la ladera empinada. Todos tenían una pequeña linterna de muñeca, para alumbrarse el camino. Una luz suficiente para no alertar a los guardias de más arriba.

Los chicos siguieron su camino sin problemas hasta la curva que daba a la ladera, pero un pequeño error en su paso hizo que James pateara sin querer una piedra del camino. Provocó un ruido tal que los guardias del castillo comenzaron a inquietarse y Neil susurró al grupo quedarse quietos y apagar las linternas.

Ni una hoja se movió y el grupo por fin pudo avanzar sin ser detectado. Lo hicieron mucho más lento cuando llegaron al frontis de la ladera. Pisando despacio piedras y ramas e intentando contener la respiración todo lo posible.

Lograron cruzar al extremo oeste de la ladera donde estaba la torre norte y llegaron al sitio que los conduciría a la cueva. Neal les hizo reagruparse entre un grupo de árboles para ordenar más indicaciones.

\- En este lugar tendremos que separarnos - Neil explicó con seriedad - Soltar los arneses y viajar todos por nuestra cuenta sin romper la fila india. ¿Está bien? - todos asintieron sin palabras - Muy bien porque hay un grupo de vigilancia frente la cueva que tendremos que derribar si queremos subir todos juntos, así que nos dividiremos en parejas.

\- Hay ocho guardias en total - él explicó - Así que nos dividiremos en grupos de dos para atacar y en cuatro para subir la ladera. Tommy, Miri, Krystina y yo iremos en el primer grupo. Acabaremos con los que podamos y volveremos a bajar para que James y Siobhan puedan subir y relevar a las chicas - él miró a Delphine quién estaba a punto de protestar por no ser incluida en el plan de ataque - Sé que quieres ir Del, pero es mejor que te quedes atrás. Es a ti a la que quieren matar cariño, los guardias no conocen al resto del grupo excepto a Tommy y a Krys.

A Delphine no le quedó más remedio que asentir y esperar con James y Siobhan su turno para subir a la ladera. Desde su refugio verde pudieron oír el caos que armaron los chicos y pasos apresurados les dieron cuenta que habían acabado con la mitad de sus objetivos. Krystina y Miri regresaron con ellos al grupo de árboles y luego salieron James y Siobhan por donde las chicas habían corrido.

\- ¡Matamos a cuatro! - Krystina le informó a Delphine que estaba con el corazón en un hilo pero feliz de saber que sus amigas estaban bien - Esos hijos de puta ni siquiera supieron lo que los atacó, pero los que quedaron llamaron a más guardias así que tendremos que movernos rápido.

Cuatro disparos silenciosos y más gritos y el resto de los chicos volvieron al grupo de árboles.

\- ¡Están dispersados! - exclamó Neil - ¡Tenemos la vía libre ahora pero no por mucho tiempo! ¡Vamos!

Los chicos se movieron lo más rápido posible por la ladera cuesta arriba. No era demasiado empinada pero sí algo resbalosa así que debían cuidar cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva se dieron cuenta que estaba vacía y entraron por ella sin dudarlo ni detenerse con las armas en sus manos. Ellos podían sentir la agitación al otro lado del castillo y eso les había dado un tiempo de oro para correr, pero todos sabían que no sería mucho.

Dentro de palacio Franz Faber se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando. Había hablado con Sabine respecto a las medidas de seguridad en el castillo y supo luego que algo sucedía cuando sus hombres comenzaron a correr de un lado para el otro reuniendo gente.

Cuando estaba por seguir su camino hasta el despacho de su jefa detuvo a uno de los hombres. Un joven rubio de aspecto nervioso que se quedó de pie sin moverse frente a su jefe.

\- Habla - él ordenó en voz grave mirando al soldado vestido de negro con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¡Ocho soldados muertos señor! - el chico respondió con voz agitada - Una emboscada por el oeste cerca de...

\- La entrada secreta de la torre norte - él asintió - Alguien está intentando entrar al castillo y sé quién puede ser. ¡Reúne a los hombres a la salida de la cueva y pone a Schmidt y a Adler al tanto para que protejan a la señora Niehaus, pero que no hagan nada! Espera a mis órdenes ¿Entendido soldado?

\- ¡Si señor! - el hombre joven se cuadró y salió corriendo del vestíbulo hasta el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la cueva por el oeste del castillo.

Mientras Faber corrió a buscar a Sabine a la torre norte para avisarle del ataque y cuidase de Cosima. Él la encontró entrando a la habitación y se dio cuenta que la hija de su jefa estaba en problemas.

\- ¡Sabine! - él llamó con preocupación - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede con la niña Cosima?

\- No lo sé amor pero ella está muy nerviosa - Sabine respondió con tristeza - Intuye que algo malo está pasando y cuando he escuchado la agitación, lo supe. Está pasando algo, ¿No es así Franz?

\- Es una emboscada Sabine - el hombre moreno y de rostro anguloso asintió - Están intentando entrar al castillo y estoy seguro de que es ella. Cosima no puede saber Sabine.

\- ¿No puede? - la rubia negó con la cabeza y se quejó - ¿Estás seguro que no sabe? Ella me habló de sus amigos nuevos Franz, entre ellos están los chicos que tú me has contado que han venido a ver a la señora. Si esos chicos siguen acá es porque la están acompañando a ella, ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Matarlos a todos? El chico Thomas es hijo de los mejores amigos de tu jefa, ¿Lo matarás también a él?

Faber apretó los dientes con rabia y resopló. No sabía muy bien qué hacer a pesar que tenía sus órdenes. Se quedó mirando a su esposa con el entrecejo fruncido cuando escucharon otro grito

\- ¡Sabine!

\- ¡Es Cosima! - la rubia exclamó en voz alta a punto de correr a la habitación de la morena pero su esposo la detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

\- Tienes que mantener a Cosima tranquila Sabine - él le dijo en tono severo pero calmo mirando a su esposa con intensidad - Intentaré distraer a los guardias y a la jefa para que no se vuelva loca, pero no sé cuánto tiempo pueda hacerlo sin que ella se dé cuenta. No sé si podré salvarla mi amor.

\- Haz lo posible Franz - Sabine le suplicó a su marido con la voz tensa - Hazlo por ella y por ese bebé que está esperando. Hazlo por mí, pero sobretodo hazlo por Ulli ¿Bueno? Sólo inténtalo. No puedes dejar a ese bebé sin su otra madre.

\- Lo haré amor - Franz respondió con un asentimiento - Por ellos y por ti lo haré.

Franz estaba a punto de irse pero fue Sabine quién esta vez lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a voltearse para besarlo. El beso intenso había durado unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que el hombre de armas corriera una vez más para hacer su deber.

Cuando Sabine lo vio partir rezó para que no muriera y corrió por fin a la habitación de Cosima. Ella encontró a la morena muy inquieta sobre la cama y no dejaba de presionar su vientre con ambas manos.

\- ¡Algo pasa con la bebé Sabi! - ella exclamó asustada - No ha parado de moverse en toda la noche pero ha sido peor ahora. ¿Qué está pasando nana? ¿Me lo puedes decir? He escuchado gritos y voces de los guardias. Sé que está pasando algo.

\- Cosima... - la rubia negó con la cabeza intentando calmar a la morena pero Cosima la miró de vuelta con expresión ofuscada.

\- Dime - ella ordenó en tono severo con la misma expresión feroz que tenía su señora – Ahora, Sabine.

\- Es una emboscada, cariño - ella le dijo con un suspiro resignado - Alguien está intentando entrar al castillo y esto sólo ha pasado dos días después de una visita que su mamá ha recibido.

\- ¿Emboscada? - Cosima preguntó más curiosa que asustada - ¿Qué visita? Mi madre no me ha dicho nada.

\- Eso es porque se ha llevado encerrada en su despacho desde entonces - Sabine le respondió sentándose al borde de la cama de la morena - La visita fue del hijo de sus amigos americanos, Cosima. Sus amigos banqueros. Hace dos días el joven Thomas Cummings apareció de visita junto a su esposa y ambos pasaron la noche en el castillo.

Cosima abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Si Tommy y Krystina habían llegado al castillo eso quería decir que estaban en Alemania y si estaban en Alemania eso quería decir que...

\- Delphine está viva - Cosima agarró a su nana de las muñecas y la miró con nerviosismo - Si hay una emboscada y mi madre ha estado tan preocupada por la seguridad del castillo eso quiere decir que Delphine está viva. ¡Ella está viva Sabine y la inquietud de mi bebé quiere decir que ella también lo sabe! ¡No puedes dejarlos!

\- Cosima... - Sabine abrazó a su niña cuando la morena se derrumbó en sus brazos llorando - No puedes dejar que la maten Sabine, ¡Por favor dile a Franz! ¡Él tiene que salvarla nana! ¡Y a mis amigos también!

\- Franz está haciendo todo lo posible cariño - Sabine le respondió en tono suave pero firme tratando de calmar la agitación de Cosima - Él no va a matarla, pero no sé qué pasará con tu mamá. Cuando ella se entere sino es que ya está enterada, querrá su cabeza y tú lo sabes.

\- Quiero verla - Cosima volvió a coger a la rubia con las manos, esta vez de la manga de su blusa - Llévame donde mi madre Sabine, necesito hablar con ella.

\- No te preocupes hija que ya estoy aquí - Jarvinia había entrado a la habitación de una manera tan sorpresiva que tanto Sabine como Cosima respingaron. La rubia se levantó de un salto de la cama de su joven amiga y esperó órdenes de su señora.

\- Largo - la rubia más vieja espetó con severidad - Y cierra la puerta al salir.

Sabine se disculpó con la morena y corrió de la habitación cumpliendo la orden de su jefa. Cuando estuvieron a solas Cosima quiso hablar pero Jarvinia se le adelantó.

\- Ya he sido informada de la emboscada Cosima - ella dijo mirando a su hija con el entrecejo fruncido - Y ya he dado las órdenes correspondientes para apresar a esa mujer. Ella junto a todos los que la acompañen serán apresados y encarcelados en los calabozos del castillo apenas pongan un pie en alguna parte de palacio.

\- No... - Cosima negó con la cabeza llorando - Por favor mamá no le hagas daño, te lo suplico. - Además de Delphine están mis amigos ¡Tommy Cummings es uno de ellos!

\- Thomas no recibirá ningún daño y su mujer tampoco Cosima, de eso no te preocupes - Jarvinia negó con la cabeza y sonrió falsamente a su hija - Tampoco lo harán Harry James y su mujer Siobhan. - Cosima miró a su madre sorprendida de saber que conocía a Jimmy. Ella no recordaba el nombre real de James, excepto la vez que él mismo le dijo que odiaba su nombre porque en la escuela lo llamaban Harry Potter - ¿Qué? - la rubia más vieja se rió de la expresión sorprendida de su hija - ¿Creías que no conocía a tus amigos querida? Pues sí los conozco. A Harry lo conocía desde antes como a Thomas, en realidad no a él precisamente sino a sus padres, ya sabes, compartimos el mismo círculo social y en ese lugar las cosas se saben. Yo tardé mi tiempo en enterarme de dónde estabas, pero cuando hablé con los padres de Harry James lo supe todo. Supe cómo encontrarte en Francia y he sabido que esa odiosa mujer podría venir a buscarte acá. Cuando me avisaron que un grupo de chicos había llegado a Múnich y que entre ellos estaban Thomas y Harry, tuve el resto del cuadro. Así que no te sorprendas tanto muchacha, de ti siempre lo he sabido todo aunque demore un poco en averiguarlo.

\- Tus amigos no correrán peligro alguno - Jarvinia insistió - He mandado a encarcelarlos a todos, pero a ellos cuatro he ordenado ponerlos en mi despacho. Tu ex indeseable, el hombre británico y su mujer gitana se quedarán juntos a esperar sentencia en el calabozo.

Cosima maldijo una vez más la astucia de su madre y rezó para tener la fuerza que necesitaba para convencerla de liberar a Delphine, Neil y Miri.

En tanto el grupo de chicos seguía su camino por la cueva sin encontrar ningún enemigo a la vista. Eso no estaba bien. Neil tenía todas las alarmas encendidas en su cabeza y le dieron la razón cuando se enfrentaron a un grupo de soldados uniformados a la entrada de la cueva que daba al interior del castillo.

\- ¡Tiren sus armas, están rodeados! - la voz del soldado que había hablado con Faber gritó en voz alta - ¡Ríndanse ahora y nadie saldrá herido!

Neil hizo un gesto a su grupo con la mano y se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando en qué hacer a continuación.

\- ¡No podemos rendirnos! - él exclamó en voz alta - ¡Hemos venido a buscar a Cosima Niehaus y no nos iremos de aquí sin ella! ¡Sin importar lo que nos cueste!

El soldado alemán negó con la cabeza y ordenó a su equipo a atacar, obviando la orden de su jefe directo Faber porque él tenía otras órdenes más importantes, las de su señora Jarvinia.

El tiroteo fue irremediable, pero los chicos consiguieron acabar con la gran parte del grupo de soldados gracias a que ellos tenían aún sus gafas de visión nocturna y ellos no. Sin embargo no estuvieron exentos de salir heridos. Nada grave, pero James había sufrido una rozadura en el brazo derecho y Neil había recibido otra en la pierna izquierda. No era grave pero sangraban mucho y era peligrosa la pérdida de sangre.

El resto de los chicos seguían disparando y se libraron sin problemas del pequeño contingente agrupado en la entrada. No vieron al hombre rubio que les había gritado, así que decidieron seguir su camino dentro del castillo logrando esquivar a más guardias. Delphine se había metido en problemas con uno de ellos que la había atacado por detrás de la misma manera que lo había hecho Tommy en los entrenamientos. La había agarrado por el hombro pero ella estaba preparada. Se volteó bruscamente y enterró uno de sus cuchillos en el brazo del hombre que la tenía cogida y enterró una segunda daga en la yugular. Había matado a un hombre por primera vez en su vida, pero no tuvo cabeza para pensar en eso. Ella sólo corrió hasta el elevador que la llevaría hasta la habitación de su chérie, pero Neil la detuvo antes que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Ellos estarán esperándonos en el elevador Delphine - le espetó con gravedad - ¡Las escaleras!

\- ¡Pero estás herido! - Delphine no quería forzar a Neil a ir por las escaleras con su herida en la pierna. Él negó con la cabeza y empujó a Delphine a ir delante de él mientras que Miri lo acompañaba y cerraba la fila.

\- ¡Vamos! - fue lo único que gritó y todos avanzaron escaleras arriba sin detenerse ni una vez a pesar del cansancio. Cuando por fin llegaron al último piso se dieron cuenta que todo había sido una trampa.

\- Tiren las armas - Faber espetó en voz alta a los chicos de pie delante de otro grupo de soldados - Todos ustedes. Tiren las armas y quítense las gafas y los pasamontañas. Ahora.

Estaban rodeados por un grupo de más de diez soldados que los tenían amenazados con rifles y pistolas y nos les quedó más remedio que tirar sus armas y rendirse.

El grupo obedeció e hizo lo que se les había ordenado. Ellos se desarmaron por completo, dejando sus mochilas y armas tiradas en el suelo a sus pies junto a sus gafas y pasamontañas.

\- Ahora de rodillas - Faber ordenó una vez más - Y las manos en alto. Háganlo, todos.

Una vez más obedecieron y esperaron las nuevas órdenes. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para ver salir de la habitación de Cosima a Jarvinia Niehaus que era acompañada de...

\- Cosima... - Delphine susurró en voz alta viendo por fin a su chérie luego de dos meses. Se sorprendió de verla tan grande, pero se sorprendió más de verla con una expresión apagada y muy impropia de ella. La morena se había recuperado pronto de sus molestias y acompañaba a su madre sin fijarse en nadie más que la rubia de rodillas frente a ella.

\- ¡Faber! - Jarvinia llamó a su comandante y el hombre asintió cuadrándose ante su jefa - Lleve al señor Mackay y a su mujer al calabozo, mande a una enfermera que se encargue de su herida y manténganlos encerrados hasta una nueva orden.

\- Si señora - él asintió y esperó más órdenes.

\- Y deje al señor Cummings y su señora encerrados en mi despacho junto al señor James y su esposa - ella mandó - Procure una enfermera más para que se encargue de las heridas del señor James y mantenga la vigilancia en todo momento. - ella luego miró a Delphine - De la señora Cormier me encargaré yo misma.

\- Como ordene señora - Faber respondió una vez más sin preguntar por los cambios de las órdenes a última hora porque no era su lugar. Cuando se disponía a marcharse con los prisioneros, Jarvinia lo detuvo una vez más.

\- Mande llamar al señor Schmidt y a la señora Adler, envíelos aquí de inmediato y llévese al resto de sus soldados con usted.

\- Pero señora ¿Está segura...? - Franz no veía con buenos ojos que su jefa quedase sola con la enemiga potencial, menos delante de la joven Cosima.

\- ¡Le he dado una orden General Faber! - ella exclamó en tono severo y luego se calmó - Cúmplala.

Franz respondió con un asentimiento y se cuadró de nuevo para ordenar a sus hombres llevarse al grupo de amigos. Los chicos que sólo tenían ojos para Cosima y su madre no dijeron nada. Ellos sabían que algo había pasado y que la morena de rastas tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Todo el grupo se fue en el elevador por separado. Los que llevaban a Tommy, James, Krystina y Siobhan se fueron primero y los que llevaban a Neil y a Miri se fueron después junto con Faber. Él estaba muy preocupado por el cambio de planes, su esposa Sabine y la niña Cosima, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que cumplir sus órdenes.

\- Has sido una mujer muy difícil Delphine Cormier - Jarvinia se quedó de pie delante de Delphine que sólo podía mirar a Cosima con los ojos nublados. Ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando e intentó sin descanso llamar la atención de su chica pero Cosima no le hizo caso. Ni siquiera la miró. - Has sido una mujer difícil, pero conozco tus debilidades y tú tienes tres. Dos de ellas son las más importantes, mi nieta y mi hija. ¿No es así?

Delphine no respondió porque todavía miraba a Cosima, pero cuando la rubia más vieja la obligó a hacerle frente cogiéndola del cabello, ella gimió dando un respingo.

\- Te hice una pregunta cucaracha - la mujer espetó con severidad sin soltar la férrea presión de su mano sobre el cabello de Delphine - ¡Respóndela!

\- ¡Sí...! - Delphine gimió con los ojos llorosos mirando a su peor enemiga - Pero ellas son más que eso señora. Mucho más que mi debilidad, su hija y su nieta son mi fortaleza. Han sido mi fortaleza desde que usted me dejó morir en la casa en llamas que compartía con Cosima y ellas me han ayudado a sobrevivir además de nuestros amigos. Así que ellas son mucho más señora Niehaus, yo las amo. A ambas, con todo lo que tengo.

Jarvinia miraba a su rival con odio. Odiaba ver tanto amor y devoción por su hija y su nieta en esos ojos color avellana, odiaba saber que una mujer así podía amarlas tanto y quitarle lo que siempre quiso tener con Cosima y que por falta de tiempo y cuidado nunca tuvo. Su cariño y su respeto.

Cosima desde pequeña siempre le había llevado la contraria en todo y fue rebelde a sus órdenes. Empezando por descubrir que le gustaban las chicas. No le gustaba saber que a su hija le gustaban las mujeres, porque solía mantener oculta la tendencia homosexual que siempre rodeó a su familia empezando por sus antepasados con el Rey Luis II. Ella conocía la historia pero jamás hablaba de ella. Sus allegados obviamente también la sabían, pero peleó con uñas y dientes para que nadie se la recordara.

Su hija adoptiva y su mayor orgullo seguía los mismos pasos que sus antepasados y no podía negar la ironía. Ella no lo comprendía porque además Cosima no llevaba la línea de sangre de Luis II, pero luego comprendió que la sangre no siempre es la más fuerte. Que no siempre tenía que ver con el destino de su parentela y que la vida le hacía jugadas pesadas como esas que la llenaban de coraje y vergüenza.

Soltó el cabello de Delphine y se volteó para hacer frente a Cosima mientras veía aparecer en la sala a su mano derecha y su guardia personal que tenía los ojos pegados en la chica rubia todavía de rodillas. Sonrió dándose cuenta cómo podía deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas.

Jarvinia se dirigió a su hija esperando que hiciera su parte.

\- Es tu turno Cosima - ella mandó con una sonrisa despectiva - Es tiempo que hagas tu parte.

Cosima asintió. Caminando con cuidado al lado de su madre para quedar de pie frente a Delphine. Sin palabras se quitó el anillo de matrimonio que la unía a Delphine y se lo entregó en la mano.

\- He decidido quedarme con mi madre Delphine - Cosima espetó con la voz fría mirando a la rubia con los ojos igual de fríos - Eso quiere decir que no quiero verte más. Te devuelvo el anillo y te ordeno desaparecer. Desaparecer de una vez por todas de la vida de mi hija, de la mía y la de mi familia.

\- Eso no puede ser Cosima... - Delphine negó con la cabeza y en su desesperación cogió la mano de su ángel sin esperar el golpe que recibió de ella. Había sido tan fuerte que le había volteado la cabeza y herido el rostro. Era la segunda vez que Cosima le pegaba, pero la primera vez así, con tanto odio.

Sin embargo ella intentó de nuevo acercarse y recibió un nuevo golpe en el rostro que la hizo estallar en llanto.

\- ¡Por favor Cosima, yo te amo! ¡No me hagas esto...! ¡No la dejes mon amour! ¡No dejes que ella nos separe!

\- Yo no te amo Cormier, así que no insistas - Cosima negó con la cabeza y forzó una última vez a Delphine a mirarla a los ojos - No eres nada para mí Delphine - ella se agachó un poco para hablarle al oído. Le susurró unas palabras y luego se alejó.

Cosima no miró a Delphine y se acercó al lado de su madre que no alcanzó a oír el susurro de su hija a su enemiga. Delphine que seguía llorando desconsolada, se quedó mirando a su ángel luego de oír sus últimas palabras y reprimió una leve sonrisa. Una que sólo le duró cuando escuchó la última sentencia de la mujer que tanto la odiaba.

\- ¡Schmidt, Adler! - ella llamó - Escolten a esta mujer a la salida y ordenen a Faber hacer lo mismo con los chicos que están en el despacho. A los prisioneros del calabozo también sáquenlos de palacio, pero no los dejen ir sin recibir una lección.

\- Sí señora - tanto el hombre como la mujer asintieron y se llevaron a Delphine al elevador amenazada con una pistola. Una que tenía Heidi Adler. Cosima que se había retirado a su habitación luego de todo lo ocurrido, no se dio cuenta del gesto en el rostro de su madre que expresó a su gente la última orden:

\- Matarla.

* * *

 **No me odien... falta el epílogo :)**


	13. Venganza Familiar (Epílogo)

**Y llegamos al final. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Va una recomendación, el epílogo lo escribí inspirada en un tema de suspenso que pueden oír si quieren mientras leen la historia.**

 **www**megatrax*** ?id=112**

 **5 Judgment Day; Heavy, driving Gothic drama with choir**

 **Sólo tienen reemplazar los asteriscos.**

* * *

Delphine se vio obligada a caminar con pesadez por las galerías del vestíbulo de palacio sin entender qué demonios había salido tan mal. Lo habían pensado todo claramente, tenían un buen plan formado pero todo se había ido al demonio porque Jarvinia Niehaus había sido mejor que todos ellos.

La mujer mayor era inteligente. Tan inteligente como su chérie sino más y eso tenía que reconocerlo aunque le pesara.

A Delphine todavía le dolían los dos golpes de su ángel en el rostro, y la presión del cilindro de la pistola contra su costado previamente herido estaba siendo una tortura. Heidi Adler parecía una mujer liviana pero tenía la mano muy pesada.

No era igual con la forma en la que el guardia de Jarvinia, Schmidt, la estaba llevando. Él tenía la mano pesada también sin duda, pero de alguna manera su presión en contra de su antebrazo era más delicada.

Nadie dijo nada cuando se llevaron a Delphine hasta las puertas del despacho de Jarvinia donde se encontraba Faber charlando con los guardias.

Nadie alcanzó a oír lo que decía, pero Schmidt le indicó a Heidi que esperase en el rincón de la estancia con la detenida al lado de una estatua del busto del Rey Maximiliano II.

Heidi asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Delphine con brusquedad a ese lugar sin dejar de amenazarla con la pistola.

Fue en ese momento que Delphine intentó razonar con la rubia alemana.

\- Por favor - ella suplicó - Por favor no hagas esto. Necesito volver con mi chérie, por favor ella me necesita...

Delphine intentó zafarse del agarre de muerte que Heidi tenía en su contra pero no tuvo suerte, las palabras suplicantes habían entrado a oídos sordos e incluso enojaron a la rubia de ojos claros que agarró a Delphine con más firmeza y la golpeó con la punta de pistola en la yugular.

Delphine tragó saliva mirando al cielo raso y todo su cuerpo tembló.

\- ¡Silencio perra! - la chica amenazó en voz baja pero con severidad - No intentes ningún movimiento estúpido, animal. O mi dedo puede equivocarse y reventarte el cerebro aquí mismo. Además, no tienes derecho de llamar a la niña Cosima por su nombre, como tu igual porque nunca lo será. ¿Es que no lo entiendes tonta? Ella es casi como una princesa y tú no eres más que una jodida cucaracha.

\- ¡Lo sé...! - Delphine tragó saliva y se lamió los labios secos llena de pesar - Lo sé. Sé muy bien lo lejos que estoy de la liga de Cosima, lo sé... no tienes que recordármelo. Lo he sabido desde que la he conocido. Pero ella me ama igual ¿Sabes? Ella se enamoró de mí a pesar de todo y desde entonces ella y ahora nuestra hija, han sido toda mi vida. Ellas son lo único importante que tengo en el mundo, Heidi.

\- ¡Señorita Adler! - la rubia de ojos verdes exclamó con rabia - Más respeto muchacha despreciable.

\- Lo siento, señorita Adler - Delphine se disculpó otra vez con la voz quebrada.

\- No lo entiendo - Adler meditó ahora un poco menos tensa, pero todavía enojada volviendo a posar la punta de la pistola en el costado derecho de Delphine con una fuerza tal que la había hecho gemir en voz alta - La niña Cosima es inteligente, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y siempre lo ha sido. Siempre fue una pequeña descarada pero su inteligencia sobrepasaba por mucho su temperamento caprichoso. ¿Cómo en el infierno ha sido capaz de fijarse en alguien como tú? ¡Mírate! Heidi observó la ropa de Delphine que hacía mucho rato que ya estaba gastada y sucia.

\- Ropa regalada - ella se burló - Botas gastadas, pantalones sucios, y un suéter... - Heidi se dio cuenta del hilo perdido en el suéter negro de Delphine y tiró de él con una sonrisa encantada ¿Con el punto ido? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde demonios ha ido a parar su buen gusto?

Las burlas de Heidi le dolieron a Delphine, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a los desaires. Los había sufrido desde que tenía memoria, pero siempre había sido capaz de pasarlos por alto e incluso burlarse ella misma de ellos en un intento de no derrumbarse.

\- Eso es algo que siempre me he preguntado - Delphine se atrevió a sonreír a pesar de su miedo - Siempre hemos hecho una pareja muy dispareja en ese sentido qu-

\- ¡No es suficiente! - Heidi amenazó una vez más a Delphine presionando la punta de la pistola contra su costado con más fuerza que antes - No es suficiente una cara bonita y un cabello precioso sino tienes clase cucaracha y tú posees lo primero pero te falta lo segundo, clase. Elegancia, una familia que te respalde. Un nombre. Y tú te has aprovechado de la niña Cosima como la rata que eres pero eso ha llegado a su fin. Tu vida ha llegado a su fin.

\- ¡Heidi! – Schmidt, que había visto junto a Faber como la rubia alemana se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad de la detenida, la llamó en voz alta y Heidi volvió a su talante más calmado pero todavía furioso en contra de Delphine.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya.

Heidi asintió y ambos se llevaron a Delphine hasta la salida del castillo. La rubia tenía los ojos puestos en Faber y en su desesperación le gritó por ayuda.

\- ¡Por favor no la dejes aquí! - ella le suplicó - ¡Por favor sálvala de ella! ¡Salva a nuestra hija te lo suplico...!

Delphine intentó su mejor esfuerzo para tener al menos alguna misericordia de sus enemigos. Ella sólo pudo ver al hombre de ley mirando con severidad y con el cuerpo rígido mientras el grupo de tres desaparecía tras las puertas del palacio.

Faber sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así. Tenía que hacer algo, tanto como por la niña Cosima y su pequeña familia y tanto como por su propia esposa y su hijo Ulli. Como les estaba dando la espalda a los dos guardias que custodiaban a los cuatro de los chicos apresados, se volvió con brusquedad y se les quedó mirando.

\- ¡Fuera! - ordenó con rabia - ¡Ahora!

Los dos guardias armados se cuadraron y salieron de la puerta. Una vez a solas, él esperó unos segundos y abrió la puerta de madera que hizo un pequeño ruido de sus goznes al abrirse.

Cuando Tommy, James, Krystina y Siobhan lo vieron entrar se quedaron de pie en tensión preparados para una pelea, con Jimmy incluso herido. La enfermera lo había curado y tenía el brazo cubierto con una venda y una honda que mantenía su brazo inmóvil.

\- Tranquilos todos - él dijo en tono suave con las manos en alto - No soy un enemigo. Soy amigo de la niña Cosima y he venido a ayudarlos.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron sorprendidos y asintieron porque no les quedaba otro remedio. Eso, hasta que Tommy pidió saber de Neil, Miri y Delphine.

Faber asintió y luego sonrió.

\- Neil y Miri estarán bien - él les aseguró - Iré a por ellos en este momento.

\- ¿Y Delphine? - Krystina preguntó con nerviosismo - ¿Dónde está Delphine?

Faber negó con la cabeza y suspiró sabiendo que la respuesta no sería de su agrado.

\- Lo siento...

Cosima se movía como león enjaulado por la habitación. Ella no podía caminar demasiado, pero estaba con la energía tan en alto que no sabía quedarse quieta. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido fuera de su habitación y odió saber cómo habían terminado las cosas. Su madre se había marchado y la volvía a acompañar Sabine que intentaba lo suyo para calmar a su niña, pero nada de lo que le decía parecía penetrar su cerebro. Sus palabras caían a oídos sordos.

\- No debí haber aceptado Sabine - Cosima negó con la cabeza ofuscada consigo misma - Fue espantoso. Si hubieras visto las caras de traición de los chicos y Delphine... ¡Oh Dios, es que tuve que golpearla delante de mi madre y de su guardia para me creyera! - a la morena le tembló la voz y el mentón, se enfrentó a su nana y ella la abrazó - ¡Y Delphine me ha dejado golpearla Sabi! ¡Delante de todos!

\- Lo siento cariño - Sabine intentó consolarla acariciando su espalda con ternura - Lo siento mucho Cosima...

\- Pero no ha sido la primera vez ¿Sabes? - Cosima negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva - La primera vez le di dos bofetadas cuando nos separamos. Cuando me enteré de que ella me había engañado y la eché de nuestra casa como a un perro. No recuerdo si la golpeé con fuerza, pero nunca la había lastimado físicamente de la manera en la que lo hice frente a mi madre.

\- Pero tenías que hacerlo Cosima - Sabine le recordó con tristeza - Era la única manera de hacerle creer a tu madre que estabas de su parte.

\- Lo sé - Cosima asintió con pesadumbre - Lo sé, pero fingir jamás me ha costado tanto...

La morena de rastas recordó la última charla con su madre. No había sido una conversación fácil porque ella estaba furiosa de saber que Delphine y los chicos se habían atrevido a entrar a sus dominios a la fuerza, pero Cosima luego de saber los planes de su madre para todos ellos, usó la última carta que tenía su favor. Ella misma.

\- Dime qué quieres - Cosima le había dicho en un acto desesperado por llegar al corazón frío de su madre. - Dime qué quieres de mí a cambio de la libertad de ellos. A cambio de que Delphine desaparezca de nuestras vidas para siempre. Dime qué quieres mamá, por favor dímelo.

La morena había visto a su madre con una ceja alzada y un atisbo de duda al cambio de corazón, pero le había sonreído y la había tomado de la mano, cosa que Cosima permitió.

\- Te quiero a ti, hija mía - Jarvinia no dudó en responder - Quiero que te separes de esa asquerosa mujer para siempre y que te quedes aquí, conmigo. En nuestra casa. Donde perteneces.

\- Me tienes - Cosima respondió con un asentimiento y la voz quebrada - Me tienes madre, me quedaré aquí. Tendré a mi bebé aquí y dejaré que cuides de ella y la mimes como tú quieras, pero sólo con una petición a cambio.

\- ¿Cuál sería hija? - Jarvinia preguntó con una sonrisa falsa sabiendo por supuesto lo que quería su hija a cambio.

\- Libéralos - Cosima le suplicó - A todos. Déjalos ir mamá por favor... y deja viva a Delphine. Yo... - ella tragó saliva con fuerza y se lamió los labios - Yo haré que me deje. Lo haré de una manera rápida y simple, una manera que sé que te gusta mucho también mamá.

Jarvinia sonrió encantada esta vez sabiendo que tendría el placer de ver humillada a su peor enemiga. Ella asintió a su hija sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Dalo por hecho mi amor - prometió con una sonrisa complacida y Cosima ingenuamente creyó en todas sus palabras, o al menos, era lo que Jarvinia pensaba.

Cosima conocía a su madre lo suficiente para intuir que no todo saldría como ella quería y por ese motivo su única opción fue confiar en el hombre que había sido su referente más cercano a un padre que había conocido. Franz Faber, el esposo de su nana Sabine. Ella recordó que no lo saludó como lo había hecho con Sabine cuando había llegado al castillo, pero luego de un tiempo pudo charlar un poco con él y saber que Ulli, el hijo de ambos, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un caballero.

\- Será un rompecorazones como sus padres - Cosima había bromeado meses después de llegar al castillo. Sabine y Franz le habían hecho un poco de compañía cuando Jarvinia le había permitido pasear por los jardines y ambos hablaban con Cosima sobre el pequeño Ulli, que en realidad no era tan pequeño pero se comportaba como tal debido a su enfermedad. Ulli tenía síndrome de Dawn pero era un amor de chico y Cosima tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

\- Ulli está en su escuela, niña Cosima - Franz le había dicho con una sonrisa amable - Él es muy inteligente y se acuerda de ti, siempre que sabe que vengo a trabajar al castillo quiere saber de su tía Cosima. Echa de menos vuestras charlas por chat.

\- Tendré que volver a charlar con el hombrecito para que no me extrañe entonces - Cosima dijo con una sonrisa animada a las palabras de su protector - Yo también he extrañado charlar con él...

En el tiempo que pasó Cosima encerrada, había podido charlar con Ulli e incluso verlo una vez. Esos momentos eran la única luz de Cosima en medio de su oscuridad y su soledad forzada. Tener a Franz y a Sabine de su parte había ayudado a que su ostracismo fuera más llevadero, pero ahora dependía de la lealtad de Franz para salvar a sus amigos y a Delphine.

\- Él hará lo posible cariño, yo ya se lo he pedido - Sabine intentó animar a Cosima de otra manera - Y tú lo conoces, sabes que él lo hará.

\- Lo sé - Cosima suspiró sentada en la orilla de la cama - Lo sé Sabine, pero aun así-

Un golpe.

Eso alertó a Cosima y a Sabine de que alguien quería entrar a la habitación y ambas se quedaron en silencio. No esperaban más distracciones, pero los golpes comenzaron a hacerse más potentes y Cosima estaba comenzando a asustarse seriamente.

\- Quédate aquí cariño - Sabine se puso de pie a pesar de su nerviosismo - Yo me encargaré.

\- Ten cuidado Sabi - Cosima le pidió a su nana y la rubia asintió - ¿Qué habrá pasado...?

Sabine caminó el trecho que separaba la cama de la puerta que era amplio y preguntó a la persona que golpeaba quién era. Nadie respondió y sólo podía oír más golpes tras la puerta de madera sólida.

Cuando se atrevió abrir un resquicio de la puerta se vio amenazada por una mujer alta, de aspecto feroz, con el rostro herido y vestida de negro. Tenía una pistola en las manos y apuntaba con ella hacia su frente.

\- ¡Abre la puerta o te volaré los sesos! - Sabine escuchó a la mujer con claro acento francés amenazarla y casi sonrió. Entendió de inmediato por qué su niña Cosima estaba tan enamorada de ella - ¿Dónde está Cosima? ¡Exijo verla ahora!

\- Calma Delphine, soy una amiga - Sabine respondió y abrió la puerta del todo tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer rubia, pero la chica no tenía ojos para ella sino para lo que la rodeaba. Sabine tuvo que hacerse a un lado cuando la mujer traspasó el umbral y suspiró cuando la vio casi correr dentro de la habitación. La voz animada de Cosima le dijo a Sabine que la mujer que ella tanto extrañaba volvía a estar entre sus brazos, sin embargo la reunión fue de corta duración.

Cosima no esperaba ver de vuelta a Delphine. No del todo. Había dejado claro a todo el mundo en el castillo que no quería volver a verla, pero por supuesto, era una mentira. Ella esperaba que su cachorrito hubiera entendido en parte lo último que le había susurrado al oído antes de marcharse. Esquimo Pie.

Al parecer ella lo había hecho, porque ahora se encontraba siendo estrujada suavemente por dos brazos feroces que no la soltaron por varios minutos.

\- ¿Cómo...? - Cosima preguntó a su amor y se entristeció de ver sus heridas en el rostro. Heridas que ella misma le había propinado - ¿Cómo has podido...?

\- Es una historia corta chérie, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar - Delphine respondió con suavidad pero con prisas - Tenemos que irnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Delphine no tenía cabeza para nada. Ella sólo sabía que tenía que salir del castillo junto a Cosima a como diera lugar, e intentó no recordar lo que había tenido que hacer para verse libre de la amenaza que la custodió hasta la salida del castillo.

Delphine se había visto obligada a caminar hasta un lugar boscoso fuera de las puertas de palacio mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso de los halagos de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía.

\- Es un desperdicio la verdad - Schmidt había expresado en voz alta a las dos mujeres, pero mirando a Delphine con una sonrisa encantada - Una bella mujer enamorada de la hija de una de las mujeres más importantes de Alemania. Un gran desperdicio, cuando hay hombres por ahí que darían lo que fuera para regalarle el mundo.

Delphine se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado tenía a esa mujer, Heidi Adler, todavía amenazándola con la pistola aferrada a su costado y por el otro, a un hombre que claramente tenía un extraño interés en ella a pesar de que no se conocían. Y él estaba desarmado, pero vio su arma en el costado izquierdo de su pantalón de soldado y Delphine supo que sólo tenía una oportunidad para hacer su jugada. Cerró los ojos recordando las lecciones de Neil en ese mismo aspecto, escuchó su voz en su cabeza dándole indicaciones y reprimió una sonrisa. Cuando abrió los ojos ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Rompió en llanto.

Había sido tan inesperado y tan crudo que había tomado a la pareja de captores por sorpresa y cuando estaban a pocos pasos de la entrada al bosque Ettaler.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Tienes razón…! - Delphine gimió con tristeza y agachó la cabeza casi apoyándose en el cuerpo de Schmidt que un poco sorprendido pero encantado, intentó consolarla aunque Heidi seguía amenazándola con la pistola.

Y había llegado el momento.

En un movimiento inesperado, Delphine había conseguido quitarle el arma Schmidt con su mano izquierda golpeándolo en la cara y con el brazo derecho había golpeado a Heidi usando el codo y obligándola a retroceder unos pasos y soltar su arma entre los arbustos. Con el arma en la mano, Delphine le disparó a Schmidt en la rodilla izquierda y lo hizo maldecir cuando se vio cayendo de bruces en la hierba y Delphine quiso hacer lo mismo con Heidi pero la mujer que se había recuperado de su golpe sorpresivo, se abalanzó sobre ella y las dos cayeron a la grava.

Delphine peleó con la mujer rubia a puñetazos como siempre lo hacía, pero se vio superada por momentos con la fuerza de la otra mujer hasta Delphine había logrado presionar su antebrazo contra la tráquea de la mujer alemana.

\- Sé que nunca seré digna del amor y de la vida de Cosima - ella escupió con rabia - Pero me gustaría saber qué se siente, señorita Adler. Ser asesinada por una cucaracha...

Delphine presionó con fuerza la garganta de la rubia de ojos verdes con su antebrazo hasta que la mujer dejó de retorcerse y respirar. Se había deshecho de otro enemigo y llevaba consigo otro cadáver a la espalda, pero todavía le quedaban dos. Uno de ellos a quien había herido y que... había desaparecido.

\- ¡Putain de merde...!

Delphine exclamó en voz alta y cogió la pistola de Heidi que estaba más cerca y corrió. Corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y entró por el pasadizo secreto de palacio directo hasta el ascensor que daba a la habitación de su chérie, sin encontrarse por suerte con ningún guardia o enemigo.

Cuando llegó arriba corrió hasta la puerta y la golpeó una vez. Luego más fuerte cuando no sintió ruidos dentro, hasta que escuchó la voz de una mujer desconocida que preguntaba quién era. Delphine se quedó callada esperando que la mujer decidiera abrirle la puerta y cuando lo hizo no tardó en amenazarla con la pistola en la frente.

\- ¡Abre la puerta o te volaré los sesos! - Delphine ya estaba desesperada y decidida a eliminar a la fuerza todos los obstáculos en su camino. Ella sólo pudo ver a joven rubia de aspecto amable que le sonreía y no entendía por qué, considerando que estaba siendo amenazada a punta de pistola para que obedeciera. - ¿Dónde está Cosima? ¡Exijo verla ahora!

La mujer le pidió calma y abrió la puerta para ella. Delphine entró a la habitación casi con brusquedad y corrió cuando descubrió a su chérie sentada a la orilla de la cama mirándola con emoción.

Delphine la cogió en sus brazos y la abrazó con delicadeza. El vientre redondo de su chérie le impedía abrazarla con la fuerza que quería, pero se conformó con la suavidad. Podía sentir a Cosima temblando entre sus brazos y luchó salvajemente para no romper en llanto ella misma delante de su ángel y de la mujer desconocida que vagamente recordó gracias a Tommy, que era la nana de Cosima.

Cuando Cosima le preguntó cómo había escapado, Delphine negó con la cabeza y la urgió para que se vistiera alegando que no tenían mucho tiempo.

\- Es una historia corta chérie, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo de hablar - Delphine respondió con suavidad pero con prisas - Tenemos que irnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ella se volteó a ver la mujer rubia que todavía permanecía apartada de la escena y Delphine intentó disculparse de su exabrupto con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Desolé - Delphine estaba avergonzada, pero Sabine sólo la miraba con una sonrisa - Por haberte amenazado antes, yo sólo... necesitaba verla. - se acercó a la rubia con cuidado y alzó la mano para saludarla - Delphine, enchanteé.

\- Sabine - respondió la otra rubia con una sonrisa encantada mirando a su niña que sonreía con la lengua entre los dientes y se encogía de hombros - Enchanteé, Delphine Cormier. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de mi niña Cosima. Y si dices que vienes a por ella, te ayudaré.

Delphine asintió en agradecimiento y entre ambas ayudaron a Cosima a vestirse, ya que había vuelto a ponerse un pijama cuando su madre se había marchado tiempo antes.

Pantalones de lana de maternidad, calcetines, botas cómodas, una camiseta de algodón de manga larga, un suéter de lana mullido, su abrigo rojo que todavía le quedaba y una gorra roja fueron puestos a toda prisa en el cuerpo de Cosima y se había visto obligada a salir de su habitación y de palacio por el mismo camino que había hecho Delphine antes.

Ella sólo podía ver a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida casi cargándola para sacarla de la ciudadela para llegar a Füssen.

La idea era salir de Alemania y lo más pronto posible. Delphine se había montado con Cosima y Sabine en el auto de Faber y aunque la chica alemana estaba preocupada por su marido, sabía que estaría bien. Ella le dijo que para evitar a su señora, podían seguir por el río Forgensse y cruzar el lago Lech directo hasta Augsburgo sin pasar por Múnich.

\- Mi madre estaría esperándonos en Múnich - Cosima estuvo de acuerdo pero luego miró a Delphine con ansiedad - ¿Dónde están los chicos Delphine? No podemos marcharnos sin ellos.

\- Ellos nos encontrarán Cosima, no te preocupes. - Delphine le dijo con un suspiro nervioso concentrada en el camino a Füssen - Ellos saben lo que tienen que hacer, podremos verlos pronto.

La rubia estaba preocupada por ellos por supuesto pero si estaban con Faber, sabía que estarían bien. Cuando llegaron al lago Forgensse se robaron un bote a motor, aprovechando que el dueño de uno de ellos tenía atracado al muelle su bote Luis II, y él no estaba cerca. Ella sonrió a la ironía.

\- ¡Santa cuenca! Luis II nos ayudará a escapar - Cosima casi se rió con la emoción y la adrenalina a tope. Se subió a la embarcación ayudada por su nana y ambas mujeres se pusieron los chalecos salvavidas. Delphine una vez más se había quedado sin el suyo porque no había más, pero estaba más concentrada en salir del lago que su propia seguridad. Activó el motor del bote y lo puso en marcha al mismo tiempo que el dueño de la pequeña embarcación se percataba que le estaban robando.

\- ¡Hallo! **(¡Hey!)** \- el hombre, casi un anciano gritó – ¡Das ist mein boot! **(¡Ese ese mi bote!)**

Cosima trató de disculparse, pero Sabine la protegió de la vista. No podían verla. Delphine siguió navegando por el río Lech y estaban cerca ya de Schongau, cuando apareció una visita inesperada. El Niehaus I

\- ¡Es mi madre! - Cosima reconoció el yate de lujo que su madre solía navegar. Era una embarcación mediana, un Ferretti 53 de vidrios polarizados, cabina abierta y de cincuenta y tres pies de altura y con capacidad para seis personas. Era la embarcación preferida de su madre porque poseía piloto automático y tenía incluso una cocina a bordo. Todas las comodidades para cuando ella y su padre quisieran salir solos a navegar por el Estarnberg - ¿Cómo mierda nos ha encontrado tan rápido?

\- Schmidt - Delphine respondió con pesadumbre maldiciendo su oportunidad perdida de acabar con el hombre - Pude deshacerme de Heidi pero no de él. Está herido, pero estoy segura que está con tu madre.

Cosima no quiso saber qué había pasado con la ama de llaves y mano derecha de su madre. Sólo esperaba que pudieran alejarse de ella, aun cuando el Ferretti ya les estaba llevando buena ventaja.

\- ¡Oh merde! - Delphine exclamó con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que la brújula del tanque del bote se estaba vaciando - ¡Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina!

Y sin tiempo.

El Ferretti consiguió alcanzarlos y obligó al bote más pequeño a detenerse. A Delphine no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, pero ya estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla. Ella miró directamente a Sabine y exigió:

\- Pase lo que pase ahora deberás llevarte a Cosima - Delphine dijo en tono serio evitando mirar a Cosima que negaba con la cabeza - Todos los demás tienen la misma orden Sabine, salvar a Cosima. Nada más importa.

\- Lo haré - Sabine estuvo de acuerdo y no pudo evitar acercarse a Cosima que quería discutir con su pareja. Ella las vio abrazadas y esperó un momento para guiarla a la proa del bote protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie - Delphine dijo en voz alta y se aguantó las lágrimas al ver que Cosima lloraba.

\- Delphine... - ella pidió con tristeza - Por favor, no...

Delphine quiso responder con una sonrisa, pero se vio violentamente atacada por una Jarvinia furiosa que no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Delphine y su hija que permanecía escondida tras Sabine.

\- ¡Ficken Schlampe! (¡Maldita perra!) - la rubia más vieja gritó con rabia y se abalanzó sobre Delphine sin importar que estaban dentro de un bote en medio de un lago - ¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!

Delphine intentó defenderse y lo logró por los pelos, pero no pudo evitar caer por la borda del bote a motor. Sin embargo, no lo hizo sin antes llevarse a Jarvinia con ella.

\- ¡Noooo! - Cosima que había conseguido salir de la protección de su nana, se acercó al borde del bote mirando hacia el río con los ojos anegados en lágrimas gritando por su madre y por Delphine - ¡Delphine!

Rutas alternativas. Era lo único que tenían en mente Neil y los chicos. Estaban fuera del castillo gracias a que Faber los había rescatado a todos y ahora estaban buscando a Cosima, Delphine y Sabine. Ellos no sabían dónde podrían estar, pero Faber dio con la respuesta cuando encontró que su auto había desaparecido. La única que sabía dónde tenía una llave de repuesto y como abrirlo era su esposa Sabine.

\- Tengo una idea - él dijo con un suspiro y se llevó el auto de Schmidt que era más grande y a quién no había visto por ninguna parte - Tendremos que prepararnos para navegar chicos, ya sé dónde están.

Los seis chicos asintieron y siguieron al hombre que los metió con rapidez a la minivan de su jefe. Salieron de la ciudadela rumbo a Füssen y siguieron la misma ruta que habían tomado Sabine, Cosima y Delphine por el río Lech, a bordo de una embarcación del tamaño de un yate que Faber exigió a toda prisa en el muelle en nombre de Jarvinia Niehaus.

El yate zumbó su camino por río hasta casi llegar a Landsberg am Lech. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que Sabine estaba siendo amenazada a punta de pistola por un Schmidt herido y furioso y que Cosima se escondía tras ella pidiendo que no lastimase a su nana.

En ese momento Faber vio rojo. Nadie se metía con su esposa ni con su niña Cosima, no de esa manera.

\- ¡Sosténganse chicos! - gritó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que aceleraba al máximo el yate - ¡Porque habrá turbulencia!

Los seis chicos se aferraron a la barra de protección del yate y rezaron para no caer de bruces al río. En un movimiento brusco la embarcación siguió su camino tan cerca del bote que casi lo chocó, pero la inercia que acompañó la acción hizo que Schmidt y las chicas casi perdieran el equilibrio. El yate se detuvo frente al costado del bote y Faber se abalanzó contra Schmidt que no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo.

\- ¡No te metas con mi familia hijo de puta!

Faber aprovechó de golpearlo con la culata del arma que el anciano había recuperado del bosque cercano al castillo. Schmidt había quedado inconsciente en la popa del bote y el capitán alemán lo escondió debajo del tablón que hacía de asiento.

\- ¡Franz! - Sabine gritó con nerviosismo y abrazó a su marido. Luego del pequeño reencuentro, ambos obligaron a Cosima a subir al yate donde la esperaban sus amigos.

\- ¡Delphine y mi madre están en el lago! - Cosima gritó con desesperación negándose a subir a la nueva embarcación - ¡No me iré de aquí sin saber de ellas!

Los Faber intentaron convencer a Cosima a subir al yate, pero fue Neil quien se acercó a ella a pesar de estar herido y le dijo que la salvaría.

\- Estará bien Cosima - el chico dijo en tono suave - Ella volverá contigo, confía en ella.

Él se lo había pedido con delicadeza pero sin dejar de lado la firmeza. Cosima entendió que debía marcharse a un lugar seguro porque era eso lo que Delphine quería, así que no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Vio a Tommy saltar al bote para ayudarla y quedarse ahí por un momento.

\- Yo me encargaré de rescatar a tu cachorrito Cos - el chico le sonrió con amabilidad y abrazó a Cosima - Ella quería tu seguridad, así que vete. Yo me quedaré.

\- Gracias amigo - Cosima dijo con emoción y luego se quejó en voz alta. El vientre había comenzado a punzarle y el bebé daba patadas desesperadas contra su vientre.

\- ¡No! - ella gritó con angustia - ¡Contracciones ahora no!

\- ¡Vete Tommy! - gritó Neil y el chico americano se lanzó al río para buscar a Delphine mientras podía escuchar los lamentos de Cosima y la preocupación de sus amigos. El ruido del yate lo distrajo, pero siguió aguantando la respiración sabiendo que no tenía suficiente tiempo.

Delphine y Jarvinia seguían peleando. El río las había alejado un poco de Landsberg pero no demasiado. Ellas no tenían mucho oxígeno ya, pero Delphine estaba acostumbrada a sobrevivir un tiempo importante debajo del agua sin necesidad de salir a la superficie para respirar. Fueron métodos de sobrevivencia que había tenido que aprender a la fuerza cuando era adolescente y había conseguido permanecer bajo el agua por casi seis minutos sin tener que salir a la superficie.

Jarvinia en cambio tenía más problemas. No estaba muy acostumbrada a aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, pero estaba tan furiosa que esa misma energía le permitía aguantar.

Ella se había casi derrumbado cuando vio a Schmidt aparecer por la puerta secreta que daba a su despacho, con la rodilla herida, hecho una furia y le había dicho que la infeliz de su ex nuera se había escapado. Cuando se enteró que ella se había llevado a Cosima y a Sabine, enfureció y salió a toda prisa con el hombre para buscar a su hija y traerla de regreso.

Ella pensó en lugares donde podrían haber huido y supo que ellas no tomarían las rutas obvias para llegar a Múnich y que tomarían otras alternativas. Recordó que la única ruta alternativa que podía tomar era a través del río Lech y no dudó en tomar dicha ruta a bordo de su yate preferido, el Niehaus I. Un regalo de su esposo de su segundo aniversario de bodas. Un yate que amaba navegar por el río Estarnberg aunque tiempo después fuera declarado patrimonio ecológico.

Navegó por el Lech como un alma arrancando del río Estigia hasta que llegó al borde del Landsberg y encontró el bote donde pudo ver a su hija, a la chica que cuidó de ella desde pequeña, Sabine y a esa mujer indeseable que había detenido el bote y estaba abrazando a su hija con ternura.

Cuando llegó hasta la pequeña embarcación le ordenó a Schmidt liberarse de Sabine y llevar a Cosima de regreso a Hohenschwangau.

\- ¡Y no me importa cómo lo hagas Schmidt, sólo hazlo! Ella le había gritado al hombre que se quejaba de dolor en su rodilla y cojeaba visiblemente. Salió del yate y se lanzó en contra de su peor rival consiguiendo golpearla y hacerla caer por la borda. Estaba a punto de liberarse de la mujer, pero la hija de puta se las había arreglado para caer al agua al mismo tiempo y llevársela a ella.

Ahora se encontraba varios metros bajo el agua congelada, todavía luchando en contra de la rubia más joven que parecía no tener problemas de luchar contra ella casi sin oxígeno bajo el agua.

La falta de aire y la poca energía que le quedaba estaban jugando en su contra y ella lo sabía. Tenía que actuar rápido, así que agarró a la rubia por el cuello intentando asfixiarla más pero la perra lograba zafarse, era mucho más ágil bajo el agua que ella y lo odiaba, pero no dejó de intentarlo hasta que ella misma se vio atacada por la rubia. O eso creía...

Jarvinia no sabía lo que estaba viendo, pero podía distinguir una figura en el fondo del lago. Era blanquecina y humana que nadó rápidamente a su lado y en un sólo movimiento, la hundió más y la separó de manera brusca de la presión que la rubia más joven mantenía sobre ella.

Cuando quiso soltarse de ese nuevo agarre poderoso lo único que pudo ver fue una mano blanca y masculina que poseía un anillo real con un cisne en el dedo anular derecho.

Era el anillo del Rey Luis II, su tataratatarabuelo.

Jarvinia Niehaus no pudo luchar en contra de su pasado y se hundió con él para siempre en el fondo del Lago Lech.

A varios metros de la superficie una mano también masculina ayudaba a una rubia a salir del lago.

 **Clínica de familia del condado de Landsberg am Lech - Dos meses después.**

\- ¡Puja mon cher! ¡Vamos cariño, puja!

\- ¡Lo estoy intentando maldita sea! ¡Lo estoy intentando pero es muy difícil! - un grito ronco - ¡Esta es tu culpa Delphine! ¡Tú me hiciste esto! ¡No me toques!

Delphine Cormier sonrió con nerviosismo. Estaba sentada contra la pared de la sala privada de Cosima en la clínica de familia de Landsberg, mientras su chérie estaba apoyada contra su cuerpo intentando dar a luz a su bebé.

Luego del último enfrentamiento que había tenido en contra de Jarvinia Niehaus, Delphine había conseguido salir con vida del lago Lech gracias a Tommy, pero toda la angustia del caos le había pasado la cuenta a Cosima quien estuvo a punto de tener un parto prematuro cuando llegó al pueblo de Landsberg. El grupo de amigos y los Faber habían tenido que llevarla de urgencia al hospital local donde habían tenido que sedarla para calmarla y habían conseguido por los pelos evitar el nacimiento de la nueva heredera de la casa Wittelsbach.

La angustia de Cosima se había calmado cuando había visto a Delphine completamente mojada pero viva, aunque segundos después había roto en llanto en los brazos de ella cuando supo que su madre había muerto. El estrés de todo el asunto tenía amenazado su embarazo de tal manera que fue declarado de alto riesgo al principio. Ella había tenido que pasar casi tres semanas internada en el hospital y el resto del embarazo se vio obligada a pasarlo en absoluto reposo.

Como no estaba dispuesta a volver a Hohenschwangau, el grupo decidió quedarse en Landsberg y todos se fueron a vivir a una casa muy linda estilo parcela que tenía tres departamentos pequeños dentro de las tierras. Era un lugar del que Tommy se enamoró cuando la vio y con el permiso de sus padres y su apoyo financiero, la compró para todo el grupo. Él planeaba dejarla como casa de veraneo porque estaba cerca de la ruta romántica, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en ella.

Un mes más tarde habían realizado el funeral de todos los muertos en Hohenschwangau y entre ellos el de Jarvinia Niehaus.

Luego de que unos buzos encontraran su cuerpo y declararan su muerte como ahogamiento accidental, Baviera se convirtió en un hervidero internacional. Sobre todo cuando encontraron en la ropa de la mujer el anillo real que pertenecía a Luis II de Baviera. Todo el mundo sabía que el hombre se había ahogado en el lago de Estarnberg, así que era todo un misterio que el anillo hubiera aparecido en el río Lech. Nadie lo entendía, pero todos estaban fascinados con la historia y luego el acoso que Cosima tuvo que vivir en carne propia cuando su nombre y su vida fueron de interés público internacional.

Con la ayuda de los Faber que se convirtieron en sus representantes, Cosima había podido permanecer al margen de tanto caos periodístico, pero no había podido evitar el interés que el nacimiento de su primera hija suscitaba en toda Baviera.

Era casi un nacimiento real, porque Cosima tenía apellido real y por lo tanto quisiera o no, era parte de la antigua realeza desaparecida de Alemania.

Y ella no quería esa horrible presión. Estaba harta de saber que su vida había sido expuesta de esa manera y quería irse de Alemania, pero se vio obligada a quedarse ya que el parto estaba demasiado próximo y era delicado.

Cosima y Delphine se habían refugiado en la parcela protegida de Tommy ahora la morena daba a luz en una clínica de familia privada que quedaba a pocas cuadras de la casa.

Llevaba cuatro horas de trabajo de parto pero la bebé no estaba dispuesta a nacer todavía. Cosima sufría contracciones constantes y ya estaba completamente dilatada. Delphine era un caos en sí misma. Estaba aterrada por todo lo que estaba pasando y aunque quería ser quién ayudase a Cosima a dar a luz, la matrona que las atendía, una mujer pelirroja llamada Patsy, le dijo que prefería tenerla de espectadora.

\- Puedes tener mil títulos de doctora muchacha, pero la encargada de este centro soy yo - ella se defendió a las críticas que Delphine no había podido evitar expresar - Ahora dime, ¿Cuántos partos has entregado tú durante tu carrera?

\- Yo... - Delphine negó con la cabeza, ofuscada - Ninguno, pero porque yo soy inmunóloga no partera. Eso no es justo.

\- Bueno pues yo he entregado más de cien - Patsy respondió con orgullo - Además tú eres la pareja de esta niña - miró a Cosima con una sonrisa - Así que tu deber es apoyarla.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- ¡Delphine Cormier mueve tu culo pálido aquí y deja ya de pelear! - Cosima estaba entretenida con la pelea pero se estaba cansando - Ahora mismo cachorro.

La rubia agachó la cabeza debidamente castigada y se acercó a Cosima.

La pelirroja más vieja sonrió al ver la dinámica de las chicas. No era la primera vez que asistía a un parto de una pareja del mismo sexo, pero era la primera vez que lo hacía con una pareja tan importante. Ella sabía la historia de la joven Cosima por supuesto, pero no tenía idea que la chica fuera homosexual o que estuviese casada con otra mujer porque no le gustaban los chismes. Ella sólo sabía que vivía en los Estados Unidos y que sus padres viajaban de manera constante entre ese país y Alemania por negocios y placer.

Fue ella quien había atendido a Cosima cuando había llegado a emergencias junto con el obstetra de turno y ambos se hicieron cargo de ella.

El doctor de Cosima se llamaba Duncan Sinclair y era un canadiense de cincuenta y dos años que había viajado como conferencista de obstetricia a Alemania. Sinclair no trabajaba realmente en el hospital, pero se había ofrecido a ayudar y hacer un turno el mismo día que Cosima había llegado con síntomas de parto prematuro. El hombre alto y calvo de mirada azul, se hizo cargo de su caso desde ese día y Sinclair se había visto obligado a quedarse en Baviera por un tiempo más hasta que su paciente diera a luz sin problemas.

Cuando la chica completó los nueve meses de embarazo y lo llamaron cuando ella estaba de parto, decidió que era mejor trasladarla a la clínica de familia privada de Landsberg para evitar el acoso periodístico. En su mayor parte.

Ahora él podía oírla quejarse y pelear con su pareja y se rió. Eso era común en las salas de parto, pero para él no tan común con parejas del mismo sexo.

Cuando fijó su mirada en la pareja de la joven volvió a reírse al verla asentir de manera obediente y tratando de no quejarse al agarre de muerte que su paciente tenía en las manos de la chica rubia.

\- ¡Yo sé que puedes mi amor, yo sé que puedes! - Delphine todavía insistía en apoyar a su ángel - Hazlo por nosotras cariño, hazlo por nuestra bebé. Yo la extraño también Cosima, por favor...

\- Lo sé, lo sé... - Cosima respiró profundo en el pequeño espacio que tuvo de paz entre contracciones - Sé quieres verla y yo también pero- ¡Ahhh!

Cosima gritó y pujó. Siendo alentada por Delphine que era la única que acompañaba a Cosima en la sala de parto, porque así lo había pedido ella. Era un momento demasiado íntimo que querían compartir juntas como pareja y los amigos de ambas no tuvieron problemas en ello. Estaban todos esperando en la pequeña sala de espera fuera de la habitación. Neil ya recuperado de su herida de la pierna. Él y Miri habían sido liberados por Faber del calabozo y luego todos pudieron volver a reunirse gracias a él. James también se había recuperado de la herida de su brazo y todos estaban ansiosos de conocer a la pequeña y nueva miembro de su ahora gran familia, porque los Faber también se habían unido a ella. Él y Sabine habían dejado de trabajar en Hohenschwangau, los militares que tenía a su cargo fueron despedidos y Schmidt que había sobrevivido fue encarcelado. Habían descubierto muchos fraudes y asesinatos comandados por él en el pueblo, pero nunca dijo a nadie quién lo había mandado aunque aquello fuera un secreto a voces. El palacio fue clausurado y el padre de Cosima se encargó de ello, pero se mantuvo alejado después de la muerte de Jarvinia.

La morena de rastas empujó un par de veces más alentada por Delphine y un minuto después pudieron oír un llanto suave. Su pequeña angelito había nacido y estaba perfecta, aunque de pequeña no tenía mucho. La hija de Cosima y Delphine había pesado tres kilos quinientos gramos y había medido casi cuarenta y cinco centímetros. Iba a ser una niña alta, tal y como había pensado Cosima que sería. Casi una copia exacta de Delphine. Tenía una suave mata de pelo marrón claro y cuando fue limpiada la segunda vez para entregarla a su madre, por fin había dejado de llorar.

La bebé estaba tranquila descansando en el pecho de su mommy, pero sus madres estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas.

Delphine no había dejado de besar la frente y la sien de su chérie agradeciendo al cielo tener en sus brazos a sus dos ángeles.

Había sido un largo viaje donde lo había perdido y lo había vuelto a encontrar, un viaje donde había tenido una segunda oportunidad y ahora estaba con sus dos amores. Fue ella quien presentó a la bebé a su familia y con orgullo les dijo su nombre.

\- Valentine Sabine Cormier Niehaus - ella anunció y cuando la Sabine adulta oyó el segundo nombre, rompió en un llanto emocionado en los brazos de Franz.

La familia se había completado y las chicas habían decidido viajar a Estados Unidos para visitar a las hermanas de Cosima y al resto de su familia y también decidieron radicarse definitivamente en Francia. Su grupo de amigos, excepto los Faber que se quedaron en Alemania con Ulli. Los demás regresaron a Inglaterra pero se visitaban periódicamente ya que las chicas seguían en Lille, pero no en el pueblo sino en la ciudad.

 **Un año más tarde - Hospital de Lille, Francia.**

\- ¡Vamos cachorrito tú puedes! - Cosima alentó a su esposa con entusiasmo. Delphine estaba a punto de dar a luz a un par de gemelas y sólo faltaba un empujón para conseguirlo.

La rubia estaba enorme y se quejaba mucho, pero más se quejaba con Cosima por haberla puesto en ese estado en el que se encontraba ahora. Ellas utilizaron el mismo método de inseminación para el embarazo y fue una sorpresa lo de las gemelas, aun cuando no era extraño un embarazo múltiple en esos casos.

\- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto Cosima...? - Delphine preguntó todavía luchando contra el dolor de las contracciones - ¿Es acaso algún castigo...? ¡Porque yo lo hice contigo una vez, pero tú lo has hecho conmigo dos veces... no es justo! ¡Ahhh Cosima...!

La primera bebé salió de cabeza y con una mata de cabello negra y ondulada. Lloraba muy fuerte y era muy inquieta. La segunda bebé salió más rápido que la primera y también llorando con fuerza, pero era menos inquieta que su hermana.

Krystina Marie Cormier Niehaus y Alexandra Siobhan Cormier Niehaus cerraron el ciclo familiar. Llenaron a sus madres de alegría y todos juntos pudieron seguir con sus vidas tal y como quisieron siempre. Las chicas enamoradas y enfocadas en la ciencia y el resto de ellos en paz.

Unidas y libres.

Fin

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Existe la posibilidad de una precuela de la vida de Delphine antes y durante su vida al lado de Cosima pero irá más adelante, tal vez. Primero acabaré las historias Cophine que me han quedado pendientes.**


End file.
